Dangerous love
by Trustme49
Summary: Une Santana fière, batante et émouvante comme on l'aime qui va craquer pour la belle blonde aux yeux bleues. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit dans les Hunger Games? Une histoire d'amour palpitante et profonde comme on les aime et tout ça secoué par une intrigue impossible! Le quintanna peut-il triompher?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **_  
_

**Je ferais des chapitres un peu plus long pour les prochains.  
**

**Je tiens a remercier ma Béta pour ses relectures !  
**

**Bonne lecture à vous =).  
**

* * *

_Tu es une honte pour notre famille Santana! _

_Pars et ne reviens jamais !_

Ces mots résonnèrent encore dans sa tête lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la grande place du centre-ville. Elle essayait de retenir avec difficulté les larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper, puis finit par y parvenir, sa fierté prenant toujours le dessus. Au moins à présent, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Et ça faisait maintenant 2 ans qu'elle se préparait pour les Hunger games.

_Hunger Games, _deux simples mots pour couvrir tant d'horreur. Elle chercha en elle-même pour savoir si elle avait peur. Et la réponse était _Non_. Et au fond, c'était peut-être ça qui l'effrayait le plus.

Elle continuait d'avancer le regard vide, en direction des points d'enregistrement parmi tous les autres jeunes. Certains ne devaient pas avoir plus de 12 ans. Elle entendait les uns qui criaient dans les bras de leurs parents, d'autres qui étaient tétanisés, d'autres encore qui priaient… Tous avaient une raison de vouloir rester. Tous avaient une accroche ici, au district 1 comme on l'appelait. Tous… sauf elle. Enfin plus maintenant. Plus depuis qu'elle s'était confiée à ses parents à propos de son homosexualité.

Quelle idiote ! Comment avait-elle pu croire que ses parents, catholiques à mort, auraient pu tolérer cela ? Elle se maudissait du plus profond de son âme. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Elle avait 18 ans, et ses parents s'inquiétaient de ne pas la voir fréquenter des garçons de son âge. Elle leur avait simplement donné _La_ raison, persuadée de soulager sa conscience. Mais elle avait eu tort !

Alors qu'elle ruminait ses tourments, elle ne s'était pas aperçue que la responsable du guichet l'interpelait pour qu'elle se fasse enregistrer. Elle s'approcha, sentit la légère piqure nécessaire pour prélever son sang, et suivit les autres qui se rangeaient tous debout en rang devant une grande scène médiatique pour l'instant vide.

Le silence qui régnait était impressionnant. On sentait la tension qui montait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, quand finalement une femme à l'air hautain monta sur la scène et commença a parlé d'un air enthousiaste :

« Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Mme Fincher et je vous souhaite la bienvenue au 75ème Hunger Games ! Ne sentez-vous pas l'excitation qui monte parmi vous ? Bien sans plus attendre, nous allons procéder au tirage au sort ! Et que le sort vous soit favorable !»

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour jauger la réaction de la foule, puis continua avec un air narquois : « Bien, comme la politesse le veut, les dames d'abord. Alors alors… » Elle agita les papiers dans l'urne.

A ce moment précis, Santana sentit ses doigts se crisper et toutes ses certitudes s'évanouir au rythme des secondes qui la séparait du choix décisif. Après tout, même si elle avait eu un différent avec ses parents. Elle n'était pas prête à mourir. Elle n'avait que 18 ans ! Et puis, elle pourrait arranger la situation, elle pourrait leur dire que c'était un mensonge et tout redeviendrait comme avant, elle en était certaine. Oui voilà, elle allait faire ça, elle ne voulait plus être choisie.

_Calme toi se _disait-elle_, tu n'as pas de raison de stresser. Il y a plus de 300 personnes ici !_ Elle retint sa respiration au moment où Mme Fincher retirait un papier de l'urne puis se rapprocha du micro pour annoncer le nom de la malheureuse gagnante. « Et le résultat est…. Santana Lopez ! ».

Quand elle entendit son nom, c'était comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Elle avait été choisie. _Elle. _D'accord elle s'était entrainée ses deux dernières années à l'épée comme une folle pour pouvoir être à la hauteur, au cas où, elle serait prise. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que ça lui arriverait vraiment. Et pourtant elle était là, au milieu de la foule, avec tous les regards posés sur elle. Et dans chacun d'entre eux, elle pouvait lire la pitié de chacun mélangé avec le soulagement qu'eux-mêmes n'aient pas été choisis.

Elle tenta de se fabriquer un visage neutre, s'avança vers la scène et monta rejoindre la « présentatrice », si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Une fois près d'elle, elle poursuivit :

« Ouh… que cela est excitant ! Voudrais-tu nous dire un mot ? »

Elle la dévisagea un instant et vit clairement que Santana n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit alors s'approcha de l'urne pour sélectionner le coéquipier.

Santana était tétanisée, perdue en elle-même, elle put à peine discerner le nom du gars qui l'accompagnerait, un certain Peter Smith. Ils étaient tous les deux côtes à cotes à présent devant l'assemblée composée à la fois de visages aux regards soulagés et d'autres compatissants. Après un signe de la foule à leur égard pour manifester leur soutien, Santana et Peter s'en allèrent, accompagnés par Mme Fincher, vers les véhicules qui les attendaient un peu plus loin pour les conduire… vers la mort.

XxXxX

Quinn sortit de l'étable où elle venait juste de rentrer ses quelques bêtes. Avant de rentrer, elle passa devant la maison de Mr Blake, qui possédait un des seuls potagers du village. Le vieux monsieur s'était pris de sympathie pour Quinn. Tous les matins, il la voyait passer à l'aube, pour aller promener ses brebis dans la montagne. L'herbe était devenue rare aux alentours du village. La jeune fille devait donc partir la journée entière pour que ses bêtes mangent suffisamment pour donner du lait. Mr Blake avait appris récemment que Jane, la soeur de Quinn, souffrait du paludisme. Hélas, les seuls vaccins étant dans les premiers districts, la petite avait peu de chances de survie.

« Quinn ? Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Vient donc me voir quelques minutes, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. » s'écria le vieux monsieur.

« Bonjour Mr Blake, c'est très gentil mais je n'ai besoin de rien, ne vous inquiétez pas » refusa-t-elle gentiment à la vue d'un petit panier de légumes.

« Quinn, s'il te plait, j'insiste. Et puis depuis la mort de Diane, j'ai toujours quelques récoltes en trop, alors autant te les faire partager. »

Quinn savait que sa famille avait vraiment besoin de ses légumes. Jane était de plus en plus faible. Cependant ce n'était pas la première fois que Mr Blake lui offrait de la nourriture, et l'idée de dépendre des autres n'enchantait pas vraiment la jeune fille.

« Je... Je vous remercie... Je vous apporterais du lait dès que possible ! » promit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« A bientôt Quinn ! » répondit le vieil homme.

Quand la jeune fille rentra chez elle, elle accourut voir sa sœur, en pleine crise de convulsion. Elle lui passa de l'eau froide sur son front et la réconforta tendrement. Une fois Jane endormie, elle alla rejoindre sa mère qui venait de rentrer.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » s'inquiéta sa mère.

« Tu l'aurais su si tu étais venue la voir... Mais elle va bien, pour l'instant. » répondit-elle sèchement.

« Quinn, écoute... » Commença sa mère

« Non, toi écoute. Demain, ce sont les sélections pour les Hunger Games. Les chances que j'ai d'être sélectionnée sont vraiment minces, mais si jamais cela devait arriver, tu vas devoir t'occuper d'elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de la laisser maman, elle a besoin d'aide et de soutient. »

« Je sais, je sais... Mais de toute manière, cela n'arrivera pas, tu seras encore ici demain soir »

« Nous verrons... Je suis exténuée, je vais me coucher, à demain maman »

Quinn monta dans sa chambre, et une fois prête et lavée, se mit en pyjama et s'étendit sur son lit. Les Hungers Games... Cela la terrifiait. Pas les combats à mort, mais l'idée de laisser sa sœur avec sa mère l'inquiétait plus que tout... Elle espérait vraiment ne pas être sélectionnée. Mais quand bien même elle le serait, elle ferait tout pour gagner, et rapporter un vaccin à sa sœur... Sur ces pensées pas très joyeuses, Quinn s'endormie

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva tôt pour avoir le temps de faire du potage avec tous les légumes, pour sa sœur. Une fois prête, elle lui dit qu'elle reviendrait d'ici quelques heures, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Quinn s'en voulait à chaque fois qu'elle la laissait seule, ou avec sa mère. Elle salua sa mère, et se rendit sur la place, là où la sélection aurait lieu.

Une fois les points de contrôle passés, elle se plaça parmi les autres qui regardaient l'estrade de fortune sur laquelle se trouverait, côte à côte, les deux tributs du district 10 : _son district_.

Un homme assez fin et très grand se présenta sur la scène. Comme il n'y avait pas de micro, il dû forcer sur sa voix pour se faire entendre de tous :

« Mmes et Mr… » commença t'il, mais personne ne l'entendait.

Heureusement, quelqu'un s'empressa de lui donner un mégaphone et il put reprendre :

« Mmes et Mr, Bonjour à tous, je suis fière d'être aujourd'hui parmi vous pour sélectionner nos deux courageux candidats qui iront représenter le district 10 aux Hunger Games ! ». Il s'arrêta un instant puis continua :

« Bon, je sais que le tirage au sort n'enchante personne, alors je vais le faire maintenant. Le jeune homme qui aura l'honneur d'y participer est… Mr Finn Hudson ! »

Quinn sursauta, elle le connaissait. Il ne faisait pas parti de ses amis, mais elle le connaissait. Il l'avait déjà dragué plusieurs fois. Et bien qu'il ne fût pas affreux physiquement, son ego surdimensionné avait suffi à la repousser. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était là à présent, avançant sur la scène. Elle crut qu'il avait peur, mais contre toute attente, il se saisit du mégaphone du présentateur et parla d'une voix claire et assurée :

« Bonjour à tous, c'est un grand honneur de vous représenter aux Hunger Games ! Souvenez-vous de ce nom : Finn Hudson ! Vous l'entendrez bientôt sur les lèvres de tous les sponsors ! »

Le présentateur reprit l'appareil, surpris. Il continua néanmoins, d'un air hésitant : « Euh… je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'entrain mais pourquoi pas… Bien, au tour de la jeune fille alors… »

Pendant qu'il retirait le papier de la seconde urne, Quinn retint sa respiration. Elle sentait son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer

« Et bien c'est…. Mlle… » Le suspens était intenable. « Mlle Quinn Fabray ! »

Elle retint un cri entre ses dents. Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas elle ! Elle devait s'occuper de sa sœur, travailler elle savait que sa mère ne suffirait pas à s'occuper de Jane.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et avança d'un pas hésitant vers l'estrade. Finn accourut vers elle et lui serra la main en la congratulant. Elle ne le regarda même pas et passa son chemin pour aller se placer près du speaker.

Il fit un rapide commentaire sur les sélectionnés, leur souhaita bon courage, et les conduisit vers les véhicules qui les emmenaient à la gare.

Quand elle fut dans la voiture, elle laissa son regard se perdre dans le paysage. Elle essayait de vider sa tête, en vain.

Elle repensa à sa mère qui attendait à la maison. Et comment elle allait être détruite de savoir que sa fille allait au devant de la mort. Elle pensa à sa soeur qui allait pleurer. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avait été sélectionner et ça s'arrêtait là.

Elle aurait voulu être comme Finn, heureux de partir se battre et assassiner des jeunes. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Toute cette violence, se n'était pas elle... Bien sur, elle savait chasser. Elle maniait l'arc avec une extrême précision. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour survivre longtemps. Et encore moins pour gagner. Alors tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'est attendre, attendre de disputer ce combat qui n'était pas le sien.

Les Hunger Games avaient été créés pour rappeler à tous que la liberté avait un prix. C'est à ça que servaient les tributs chaque année. C'est à ça qu'étaient destinés 23 jeunes sur les 24 présents à ces jeux: Mourir pour rappeler que la liberté avait un prix !

Elle retint des larmes de colère avec difficulté. Finalement elle se calma et vida son esprit.

Quinn partit ainsi, avec le cœur bien lourd...


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tenais à remercier les quelques premières reviews que j'ai reçu. Ça fait vraiment plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez =)**

* * *

Le trajet se fit en train. Un train spacieux et luxueux. Un peu comme si on cherchait à les gâter pour qu'ils évitent de penser à l'inévitable… Santana était assise à table et écoutait attentivement Will, son mentor, discuter avec Peter de différentes stratégies nécessaires pour rester en vie. Du moins… le plus longtemps possible. Will semblait peu se préoccuper de leur sort. Néanmoins, il joua le jeu, et répondit à toutes leurs questions. Enfin surtout celles de Peter car Santana n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le début du voyage.

« Bon je pense que vous savez tous deux que votre survie dépend de votre intelligence, commença-t-il, l'eau sera une très bonne alliée, car si vous mourrez de faim, au moins vous ne mourrez pas de soif ».

Peter semblait perdre patience au fur et à mesure que Will leur expliquait les principes rudimentaires dont dépendait leur survie. Aussi, il finit par interrompre Will dans ses explications :

« Ecoutez Mr, tout cela est très intéressant, mais nous venons du District 1. Autant dire le district le mieux entraîné à ce genre d'épreuves. Nous savons nous débrouiller en pleine nature mieux que quiconque et savons maîtriser nos armes à la perfection ! »

Will le regarda d'un air amusé, puis prit la parole sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant et plein de reproches :

« Ecoute petit, je ne veux pas briser tes rêves, mais entre nous, il n'y a que 1 chance sur 24 que tu survives. Tu crois tout connaître, mais ce qui t'attends là-bas, ça n'a rien d'un jeu ! Continue à te surestimer et tu mourras ! ». Il se calma un peu et continua :

« L'atout décisif, ce sera les sponsors. Si vous attirer leur attention, vous attirer leur don. Et croyez-moi, quand on est blessé mortellement, c'est notre dernière chance de s'en sortir ».

Santana qui écoutait attentivement à présent, posa enfin une question

« Que suggérez-vous comme stratégie ? ».

Il réfléchit un instant, puis commença : « Et bien, il faut que vous vous mettiez en avant lors de la parade et que vous les impressionniez aux séances d'entrainement. » Il s'interrompit un instant, puis reprit « Il vous faut aussi les toucher, faite en sorte de devenir leurs favoris de par vos personnalités ».

Après ces derniers mots, il sortit du wagon dans lequel ils se trouvaient, en leur disant qu'il allait se reposer avant d'arriver au Capitole.

Santana se retrouvait à présent seule avec Peter. C'était un garçon assez grand, brun, musclé et bronzé de type méditerranéen. Il était certain qu'il était entraîné tant au niveau physique que technique. Au moment décisif, il n'allait pas être facile d'en venir à bout. Quelques minutes défilèrent dans un silence inconfortable avant que Peter ne fisse par le rompre :

« Au fait, nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de nous présenter, je m'appelle Peter Smith, j'ai 18 ans et je suis issu d'une famille assez aisée. »

Il fit une pause et lui sourit gentiment. Cependant, Santana ne dit toujours rien, alors il ajouta :

« Tu n'es pas obligée de parler tu sais, mais il nous reste encore une bonne heure et demi de trajet avant d'arriver au Capitole, alors se serait quand même plus sympa de faire connaissance, et qui sait… ».

Santana fronça les sourcils, interloquée par le sens que prenait la fin des paroles de Peter : « Qui sait quoi ? Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête, mais ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! »

Peter lui rit au nez, puis ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en la regardant dans les yeux avec, ce qui sembla à Santana, une lueur étrange dans son regard :

« Ola ola ! Calmos, bon de toute évidence, tu n'es pas à prendre avec des baguettes toi ! ». Santana se renfrogna. Peter la regarda et redevint sérieux « Oh je rigole, j'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère ! Bon si tu ne veux pas parler de toi, parlons alors de ta technique de combat. Quelle est ton arme de prédilection ? ».

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, puis, soulagée que le thème de la conversation soit réorientée, elle s'engagea dans la conversation « Et bien, j'ai manié l'arc, les armes à feu, les grenades. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, je préfère l'épée. ».

Peter leva un sourcil inquisiteur. Décidément, cette fille commençait à l'intéresser. Elle se jeta à corps perdu dans le récit de ses années d'entrainement. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin de lui donner autant de détail. Sans doute l'impression de n'avoir que peu de temps pour profiter d'instants normaux comme celui-ci. Peter l'écouta avec intérêt et allait continuer la conversation, mais il fut interrompu par Will qui vint les prévenir de l'imminence de leur arrivée.

C'était une situation très particulière Santana regarda à travers les hublots. Elle voyait à présent une énorme foule en délire amassée près de la gare qui les saluait. Elle fut prise de dégoût quand elle se rappela pourquoi ils étaient tous là. Elle jeta un œil en direction de Peter, il était tout sourire et envoyait des baisers en l'air aux gens présents dans la masse. Stratégie en marche pensa-t-elle.

XxXxX

Ils furent amenés à rencontrer leur styliste personnel, chargé de les habiller pour la parade, et de manière général pour tous les évènements médiatiques qui précédaient le début des Hunger Games.

Santana passa d'abord une sorte de visite médicale avant de rejoindre leur styliste, un certain Mr Camarero qui s'impatientait dans une petite salle avec des housses plastiques pleines de vêtements pour la parade dans chacun de ses bras. Elle décida de la jouer polie, et le salua :

« Bonjour Mr Camarero, je suis Santana Lopez du district 1 et je… »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer qu'il la prit dans ses bras et lui parla tout excité : « !Dios moi, esa chica es absolutamente maravillosa! ».

Santana parut surprise de ce soudain élan d'affection, mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, fière d'avoir des racines hispaniques. :

« ¡Muchas gracias Sr, es un gran honor estar aquí con usted para el desfile!".

L'homme parut satisfait de sa petite protégée, et ajouta avec son accent non dissimulable: " Ah je souis si content de pouvoir t'habiller pour ce soir ! Tu vas être Sou-perbe ! ».

Il retira les vêtements de l'une de ses housses en plastiques. Il en sorti des habits de couleurs noirs qu'il donna à Santana en la pressant de s'habiller pour pouvoir se rendre compte du résultat.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard. Il la jaugea un instant et puis donna son verdict :

« Ma-gni-fi-co ! »

Santana le dévisagea, essayant de détecter toute trace de sarcasme dans son regard. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Alors, elle avança vers le fond de la salle pour se rendre compte de son allure dans la glace. Ce qu'elle y vit la surprit. Pour la première fois, elle se trouva belle… dangereusement belle.

Elle s'étudia attentivement, un pantalon en cuir noir moulant, avec des détails minutieux couleurs or et blanc. Elle avait une ceinture et des équipements qui rappelaient Tomb Raideur dont deux étuis à révolver attachés à chacune de ses jambes. Elle avait un corset en cuir noir cintré au niveau de la taille épousant parfaitement les formes de son corps. Le lacet blanc ficelé dans son dos ajoutait ce petit détail qui lui donnait ce côté sexy. Enfin, ses cheveux étaient attachés avec un ruban de soie blanc tressé d'or derrière sa tête pour lui donner un air de guerrière Amazone.

Mr Camarero se rapprocha d'elle en annonçant :

« Il ne manque Plous que la touche finale ! ». Il disposa un diadème blanc à bout argenté ouvert comme la couronne de César sur sa tête. Et puis lui plaça un dispositif dans le dos. Elle le regarda d'un air inquisiteur :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» .

Il se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil et de lui répondre « Sorpresa ! ».

xXxXx

Le trajet fut vraiment un calvaire. Entre Finn qui se vantait sans arrêt sur sa prétendue lignée héroïque et sa destinée de vainqueur, et notre mentor, qui était une femme du nom de Mme Pillsbury. Dieu que cette femme paraissait frêle et fragile ! Il lui parut surprenant qu'elle puisse avoir un jour gagné les Hunger Games ! Quinn avait d'abord soupçonné les organisateurs de leur avoir refourgué une vieille folle car ils faisaient partis avec Quinn des derniers districts, autant dire, ceux dont personne ne se soucie.

Pourtant, elle apprit que Mme Pitsbury avait été jeune, musclée et rapide à une époque mais qu'elle s'était noyée dans l'anorexie pendant plusieurs années à cause du choc psychologique causé par les HG avant de refaire peu à peu surface grâce à une cure thérapeutique très puissante. D'ailleurs on pouvait deviner qu'elle revenait de loin car elle avait des TOC assez importants. Quinn l'avait reprise à plusieurs fois en train de nettoyer la nourriture et de les prendre avec des gants stérilisés avant de les manger. Au début, elle avait pris ça pour des bonnes manières, puis elle finit par se rendre compte que non.

« C'est une expérience dont vous sortez soit mort, soit à moitié vous-même » nous avait-elle mis en garde avec un regard sombre.

Quinn ne sut quoi penser, à quoi bon se sortir d'une épreuve comme celle-ci si c'était pour devenir folle ? Plutôt mourir en étant soi-même. Elle frissonna rien qu'à y songer. De toute façon, les chances de s'en sortir étaient bien maigres.

Elle se dirigea vers une salle qui lui était assignée, entra et attendit assise sur une chaise pendant quelques minutes. Une femme avec un air assez sévère finie par rentrer dans la pièce. Elle était bien enrobée et portait des vêtements assez extravagants. Quinn la salua mais la femme ne lui adressa pas même un regard et s'installa au fond de la pièce. Elle semblait très occupée à parler avec quelqu'un. Via une oreillette devina Quinn puisqu'il n'y avait pas de téléphone. Quoi qu'il en soit, sa patience avait des limites alors elle décida d'aller à la rencontre de l'étrange personnage. Elle fut directe et tranchante :

« On peut savoir ce que vous faite ? Non parce que là vous êtes censée m'habiller pour la parade tout à l'heure ! »

La femme la toisa du regard un instant et reprit sa conversation de plus belle avec son interlocuteur comme si Quinn était transparente. S'en fut trop pour elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'énerver, mais cette situation était au-dessus de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. La coupe était pleine et sur le point de déborder. Elle prit une inspiration, et frappa un coup sec sur la table. Ce coup eu pour effet de faire tomber la styliste de sa chaise. Quinn d'abord énervée, eu envie de rire quand elle vit son corps se tortiller par terre pour essayer de se relever. Elle se retint cependant et lui donna un coup de main à contre cœur.

« Merci » lui fit sèchement la femme.

« Bon écoutez, on n'est pas obligée de s'apprécier mutuellement, mais par pitié, faites votre travail où je vais louper mon entrée… » lui répliqua Quinn

Il se passa un long moment pendant lequel Quinn eut peur de n'avoir aucune réponse. Puis finalement elle parla : « Quinn je présume ? Belle entrée en matière très chère » commença-t-elle avec arrogance.

Quinn leva un sourcil inquisiteur mais elle continua « Bien, tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas rancunière, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher ta tenue »

Mais quel toupet s'indigna Quinn intérieurement. Non seulement elle la traite avec indifférence, et en plus c'est de sa faute maintenant ! Elle allait émettre un commentaire quand la styliste revint et ajouta sans lui laisser le temps :

« Tient enfile ça en vitesse et revient me voir après ! »

Quinn revint quelques minutes plus tard avec sa tenue enfilée. Elle scruta le visage de la drôle de femme essayant de jauger sa réaction. Si elle ne discerna rien au début, les traits de son visage finirent par s'adoucir pour qu'enfin sa mine grave se transforme en un large sourire. Elle s'exclama d'un ton jovial :

« Ah ! Enfin un tribut digne de ce nom ! Tu es superbe ma petite ! Superbe ! Les sponsors vont t'adorer ! »

Quinn ne sut si elle devait se sentir flattée de la partie compliment, ou offensée par le fait de n'être considérée qu'en tant que sacrifice. Elle décida de se focaliser sur la partie compliment. Après tout, elle avait tellement l'air de se désintéresser d'elle, que le moindre point positif était mon à prendre.

Quinn ne le savait pas, mais il était quasiment impossible de tirer quoi que ce soit de positif de la part de cette mégère. Et pour qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était superbe, c'est que c'était vrai.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'étudier dans la glace puisqu'on vint taper à la porte pour la chercher :

« Mlle Fabray ? » demanda un homme.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre à travers la porte.

« Il faut vous presser, le défiler va commencer, venez »

Elle ne le fit pas attendre et le rejoint. Il le pria de la suivre et l'entraina à travers un long couloir assez sombre.

Là, les chars étaient rangés en file indienne. Elle chercha le sien du regard et vit Finn qui l'attendait dessus. Il était habillé un peu à la manière d'un chevalier. Une cape noire dans son dos, et une épée reposant dans son fourreau noir sur le côté. Elle ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mais il avait ses yeux fixés sur elle.

Elle portait une robe de soie beige drapée qui soulignait parfaitement les traits de son corps et mettait en valeur son teint qui paraissait porcelaine aujourd'hui. La robe était mi- longue et finissait sur un échancré du côté de droit découvrant ses jambes fines. Un ruban noir venait enrouler sa taille pour finir sur un nœud dans son dos. Sa coiffure consistait en une natte tressée autour de sa tête.

A peine s'approcha-t-elle de Finn, qu'il s'exclama :

« Wow… Je… tu es magnifique… un peu comme ma princesse » rougit-il

« Ta princesse ? » le reprit-elle

« Oui enfin… ce serait peut-être bien que tu le deviennes… tu sais… pour les sponsors… » Balbutia-t-il

« Pardon ? » s'énerva-t-elle. « Je ne crois pas qu'on va jouer les petits couples non. »

Il allait répliquer quelque chose, mais fut couper dans son élan par le speaker.

XxXxX

« Mmes, Mlles, Mrs, bonjour à tous et bienvenue à notre parade d'ouverture ! Devant vous dans quelques instants vont défiler les chars de chaque district ! Chers sponsors, c'est le moment pour vous de commencer à repérer vos petits favoris ! » .

Le speaker se tut pour laisser place aux acclamations de la foule. Santana sentit son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Mais ce n'était pas de la peur, c'était de l'excitation. Elle allait, enfin Ils allaient, ouvrir la marche puisqu'ils étaient le district 1. Elle était tellement focaliser sur le défilé qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué Peter qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle se tourna légèrement pour lui faire face et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec ma tenue ? ». Il la regarda un moment, puis il finit par ajouter confus : « Heu… non non… tu es…. Wow…totalement heu… ». Santana le regarda amusée en notant sa tenue noire également qui rappelait celle d'un chevalier noir. Pour sûr, ils étaient parfaitement assortis. Elle ajouta pour lui :

« Splendide ? ».

Il reprit ses esprits et essaya de paraître un peu plus sûr de lui « Oui, enfin tu n'es pas mal quoi… ».

Mr Camarero vint a côté de leur char. « Bueno, il est temps de vous montrer à quoi servent mes petits dispositifs ! ».

Ils le regardèrent tous les deux interdits, mais le styliste ne leur fournit aucune explication et se contenta de leur sourire avec malice, puis s'éclipsa sur ces derniers mots :

« !Eso es loco ! ».

Sans leur laisser le temps de comprendre, leur char avança, et ils comprirent. Une trainée noire et or s'échappa de leur dos entraînant les applaudissements et la ferveur du public. C'était extraordinaire. Santana se sentait forte et belle. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cela. Dommage que ce soit éphémère …

Maintenant tous les chars étaient sortis et rangés tous face à face, comme pour une première confrontation. Santana regarda autour d'elle. Certains avaient beaucoup plus de carrure et d'allure que d'autres, sans aucun doute. Elle se surprit a laissé son regard juger les autres candidats… enfin plus les candidates à vrai dire. Elle détailla chaque char l'un après l'autre.

Il y avait bien cette fille du district 3 avec sa robe blanche cintrée et qui était assez courte pour dévoiler ses longues jambes fines et musclées. Elle continuait à inspecter les différents chars, quand son regard s'arrêta sur celui du district n°10. Cette fille…. Cette fille était Hot. Il était clair que si la fille du district 3 était belle, elle, elle était sexy. Avec les cheveux blonds, un visage aux traits fins, une silhouette fine parfaitement mise en valeur par sa robe. Elle trouvait le choix de la couleur judicieux puisqu'il faisait ressortir ses yeux verts.

Elle remarqua que le garçon qui l'accompagnait avait une main posée sur elle. Encore une fille qui peut avoir tous les garçons à ses pieds se dit-elle. Non pas qu'elle fut jalouse, mais ceci lui rappelait celle qu'elle était avant ?

Avant, quand tout était plus facile.

Avant, quand elle était sure d'être hétéro.

Avant, quand ses parents étaient fiers d'elle.

Avant… Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle aussi elle les avait tous à ses pieds. Et c'était encore le cas. Mais les garçons l'avaient lassée. Toujours les mêmes, prévisibles, beau-parleur et avides de sexe. C'est à ses 16 ans que tout lui avait paru plus clair. Elle aimait embrasser les gars, certes, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle se remémora ses relations avec quelques-uns. Jamais elle n'avait pu tomber amoureuse d'eux. Et le pire, c'était que dès qu'ils s'accrochaient à elle, elle prenait peur et préférait couper court à leur relation. Une manière de ne pas trop les blesser s'était-elle dite.

C'est grâce à sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait enfin compris. Les sentiments dépassaient l'attirance physique, ils dépassaient l'entendement, mais surtout, ils étaient involontaires. Et ça, elle s'en était rendu compte quand elle est tombée amoureuse de sa meilleure amie : Brittany. Elle l'avait longtemps aimée jusqu'à ce que, finalement un jour, à force de patience, Brittany finit par venir la voir et lui avouer qu'elle avait des sentiments pour elle. Ce fut le plus beau jour de sa courte vie. Elle se souvenait l'état dans lequel elle s'était trouvée. Heureuse, elle pensait à elle tous les matins quand elle se levait, à chaque seconde le la journée. Et que dire de leur premier baiser ! Elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Non pas parce que ça avait été le premier, mais parce que ça avait été le premier avec des sentiments. Et cela faisait toute la différence.

Hélas, son bonheur ne dura pas. Le père de Brittany avait été muté en Europe, elle avait due partir. Les adieux avaient été déchirants pour les deux, et bien qu'elles restèrent en contact, c'était loin d'être pareil. Elle voulait tellement revenir en arrière….

Santana fut tirée de sa rêverie quand le speaker annonçait la fin de la parade et le retour des chars. A présent, elle devait se concentrer sur son objectif ultime : La victoire, quoi qu'il arrive.

XxXxX

Elle se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Toute cette foule qui les attendait dans l'arène, tous ces yeux qui seraient bientôt rivés sur eux dans quelques instants. C'était juste effrayant.

Il y avait un malaise avec Finn depuis la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, et elle le regrettait. Car même si il était énervant à la longue, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, et elle ne connaissait personne d'autres à part lui.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il posa une main compatissante sur la sienne. Ce contact l'apaisa un peu, et même si elle n'aimait pas trop l'interprétation qu'il pouvait se faire de cette situation, elle ne le rejeta pas.

C'était l'heure, leur char avança. Après quelques secondes dans l'obscurité, ils entrèrent dans l'arène. Toutes ces personnes présentes, les caméras pour la télévision, les journalistes… Les applaudissements et les cris étaient tonitruants.

Finn entraîna sa main avec la sienne pour la lever en l'air, en signe de victoire future. Et cela fonctionna, les applaudissements se firent plus présents. Les chars finirent par se mettre tous face à face. Finn avait descendu sa main, mais l'avait laissé sur la sienne.

Après quelques secondes, elle regarda les autres concurrents. Ils étaient tous bien habillés. Elle avait du mal à savoir comment les sponsors pouvaient déjà faire un choix rien qu'avec la parade. Quand ces yeux arrivèrent sur le dernier char, elle remarqua le regard de la fille posé sur elle. Apparemment du district 1 à en juger par le placement de son char. C'était un regard jaugeur, et qui n'était pas fixé sur son visage. Elle finit par se sentir mal à l'aise quand elle se rendit compte que la fille la fixait toujours. Elle détailla rapidement sa tenue à la recherche d'une éventuelle imperfection, et n'en trouva pas. Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle retira furtivement sa main de l'emprise de celle de Finn. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il semblait un peu contrarié. Elle observa à nouveau le char du district 1, mais la fille semblait à présent plongée dans ses pensées. Quinn se sentit soulagée.

Le speaker procéda à l'énumération des noms par ordre croissant des différents participants pour chacun des districts. Quinn se concentra sur les premiers mots du speaker:

« District 1 : Mlle Santana Lopez et Mr Peter Smith »

Santana donc se dit-elle, au moins, elle savait à qui elle avait à faire maintenant.

XxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

_**Désolée s'il y a quelques fautes, j'ai voulu le publier assez vite =). N'hésitez pas à commenter surtout !**  
_

* * *

_J-3_

Alors qu'elle finissait d'enfiler sa combinaison d'entrainement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est Peter, tu es prête ? » s'enquit-il.

Santana paraissait un peu surprise qu'il réagisse ainsi avec elle. Pourquoi diable était-il si gentil avec elle alors qu'ils allaient forcément finir d'une manière ou d'une autre par s'entretuer ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment et finit par le rejoindre.

Il y avait 3 salles d'entraînements. Une pour les armes de corps à corps, une autre pour les armes à longue portée comme l'arc et les grenades et la dernière était une salle dans laquelle se trouvait une sorte de parcours du combattant avec des ponts suspendus, des échelles de cordes…

Peter lui proposa de faire les 3 dans l'ordre. Bonne entrée en matière pour Santana puisque la 1ère salle était celle où elle allait pouvoir utiliser son arme favorite « l'épée ». Elle s'approcha du matériel pour choisir minutieusement son arme. Elle évalua les différentes épées qui s'y trouvaient. Elle finit par opter pour une épée plutôt légère avec une poignée et une garde assez fine pour qu'elle puisse la manier facilement. Elle avait conscience que celle-ci la rendait plus vulnérable au niveau de son poignet, mais elle se sentirait plus à l'aise lors de son entraînement.

Elle se plaça dans un coin de la salle où Peter l'attendait. Il lui sourit et la provoqua gentiment « Engarde Mlle Lopez ! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre, et se mit en position et répondit : « Tu vas regretter d'avoir osé te mesurer à moi !»

Ils commencèrent à se battre. Les gestes de Peter étaient précis et puissants, mais ceux de Santana étaient plus rapides et vicieux. Le bruit des épées s'entrechoquant dura ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minutes sans interruption, jusqu'à ce que, profitant de la seule faille qu'il lui avait laissée, Santana lui assainit un coup qui le désarma. Elle s'arrêta un instant et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et fut ébahie. Pendant qu'ils se battaient, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que les candidats qui s'entrainaient s'étaient tous arrêtés pour regarder leur combat. De toute évidence, ils avaient fait impression.

XxXxX

Elle rentra dans la 1ère salle d'entrainement sans Finn puisqu'il avait préféré montrer son endurance dans la 3ème salle histoire d'impressionner les autres. La salle était beaucoup plus calme qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée. Elle scruta les alentours et son regard se posa rapidement sur le fond de la salle. Deux personnes se livraient un duel à l'épée qui semblait plutôt intense. Elle se rapprocha un peu, et reconnue la fille du District 1 qui l'avait observée lors de la parade. Elle se battait incroyablement bien ! Ces coups étaient justes et imparables et sa silhouette, plus menue que son adversaire, n'était en aucun cas un handicap.

Quinn décida de ne pas s'attarder ici et se dirigea vers la 2ème salle. Elle irait s'entraîner au combat rapproché un autre jour. Inutile de risquer de se faire discréditer à cause d'une comparaison avec eux. Et puis, elle était bien meilleure avec un arc et des flèches.

Quand elle entra dans la salle, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Elle alla chercher un arc et quelques flèches puis allait se positionner quand elle entendit un cri aigue. Elle se retourna pour savoir d'où il provenait. Elle vit une petite fille. Elle avait entendue parler d'elle, la plus petite participante aux Hunger Games. Elle devait avoir une douzaine d'année. Elle courrait dans le fond de la pièce terrorisée par un certain Puck. Il venait du district 4, de taille moyenne avec une crête sur la tête qui lui donnait une allure militaire. Il s'amusait à lancer des grenades près de Lily pour lui faire peur.

Son comportement l'écœurait. Comme si cette petite n'était déjà pas assez effrayée, il fallait en plus qu'il s'amuse avec elle. Quel idiot ! Quinn savait qu'ici c'était la règle du Chacun pour soi. Néanmoins quelque chose au fond d'elle la poussa à intervenir. Elle s'avança vers Puk et l'interpella :

« Hey toi ! On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Tu trouves ça drôle peut être ? »

Puck se retourna et lui rétorqua d'un air amusé : « Attends attends ma jolie, t'es du district 10 toi non ? Je crois que si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, tu ferais mieux de te taire et de faire joujou avec ton arc »

Il se retourna ne semblant pas prendre au sérieux la mise en garde de Quinn. Elle réfléchit, puis eu une idée. Elle prit son arc ainsi qu'une flèche. Elle tendit la corde de son arc et attendit.

Le jeune homme se saisit d'une autre grenade et s'apprêta à la lancer sur la petite. C'est à ce moment que Quinn décocha sa flèche.

XxXxX

Santana ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que Peter ait ramassé son épée qu'elle décida de remettre la sienne en place et de changer de salle. Non pas que tous ces regards la déplaisait, mais il n'était pas bon d'attirer l'attention des autres candidats. Tout du moins, pas tout de suite, c'était beaucoup trop tôt.

A la place, elle alla dans la salle suivante.

Il faut bien que j'aille me dérouillée un peu à l'arc, ça ne me ferait pas de mal je pense. Se disait-elle.

Tandis que la porte s'ouvrait, il entendit un cri d'une petite fille. Puis un mec qui semblait vouloir lui balancer… des grenades ! Elle n'eut pas le temps d'étudier la scène plus attentivement qu'elle entendit le bruit d'une flèche fendant l'air. Puis une fraction de semaine après, le jeune homme se retrouva par terre écrasé par le poids d'un énorme sac.

La surprise passée, elle se tourna vers l'auteur de cet acte, qui était en fait une fille. Il s'agissait de la même fille de la parade, la blonde du district 10. Santana n'en revenait pas. En plus d'être sexy, cette fille avait du cran ! Elle se ré intéressa à la scène, et remarqua que le sac était un sac qui était accroché comme les 3 autres au plafond et qui servait à faire contrepoids aux cibles suspendues en l'air. Elle sourit intérieurement, c'était une ruse très intelligence qui requérait une extrême précision. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une flèche pour couper la corde !

Elle s'avança vers Puck pour voir s'il était gravement blessé voire mort. Mais il s'avéra qu'il était juste assommé. Elle sourit et se retourna pour féliciter Quinn, mais elle n'était déjà plus là. Elle inspecta d'un rapide coup d'œil la salle pour s'en assurer, puis elle se résigna. Après tout, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Les temps n'étaient surement plus à la discussion, mais plus à la stratégie. Il était donc clair que la sympathie n'en faisait plus partie.

Peter la tira de ses pensées en lui tendant un arc :

« Tient, on va voir si tu te débrouilles aussi bien avec un arc et des flèches » la taquina-t-il

« Je vais te mettre une sacrée raclée Smith ! » répondit-elle enjouée. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ça n'allait pas être une partie de rigolade pour elle…

XxXxX

Elle avait le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure ! Que lui avait-il prit de faire ça ? Au fond, elle avait défendu la petite, mais ce n'était en aucun cas son problème. Maintenant, elle avait attiré les foudres de Puck sur elle et risquait de perdre gros dans le jeu des alliances. Même pire, elle allait certainement être la cible privilégiée de cet imbécile !

Elle essaya de se calmer et décida de rentrer dans sa chambre pour changer ses idées. Elle l'examina. Elle était immense, au moins 4 fois la taille de la sienne. Le lit était énorme, elle aurait pu dormir avec 4 autres personnes différentes si elle avait voulu ! Cette pensée la fit rire et la peur retomba un peu. Les murs étaient imprimés d'une tapisserie d'un bleu très profond avec les rideaux épais couleur or qui encadraient la grande baie vitrée. Et que dire de la vue ! Ils étaient logés dans un immeubles bien en hauteur et disposaient donc d'une vue privilégiée sur le Capitole.

Elle se laissa emportée par de douces rêveries d'horizons et de liberté. Elle voulait partir d'ici, s'enfuir et ne jamais revenir. Puis elle eue une pensée pour sa petite sœur, Jane. Elle la revoyait quelques années auparavant, qui courrait à travers les champs de blés. Il lui sembla à nouveau entendre sa voix :

_Quinn, on fait la course ? Allez, 1….2…3 !_

_Et elle partait en courant le plus vite possible. Et Quinn la suivait après lui avoir laissée un peu d'avance. Jane gagnait toujours et ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer avec beaucoup de malice :_

_T'es trop nulle à la course en fait hein ?_

_Et Quinn lui répondait par un grand sourire chaleureux. Ce à quoi sa petite sœur s'empressait d'ajouter :_

_Tu sais, il ne faut pas t'en faire, même si je dis que tu es nulle, ça n'empêche pas que je t'aime :)_

Quinn ne put retenir une larme à ces derniers souvenirs. Puis elle se remémora ces dernières années, les fièvres de plus en plus fortes et récurrentes, les tremblements qui l'empêchaient de dormir la nuit. Elle fut écœurée. C'était tellement injuste ! Elle ne reverrait plus sa sœur, et ne pourrait pas non plus l'aider à guérir. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit ici, obligée à jouer à un jeu dont l'issue inévitable était la mort ?

Elle s'arrêta un instant, respira lentement et réfléchit. Il y avait encore un espoir. Mince, certes, mais réel quand même. Il y avait une solution pour sa sœur, il fallait qu'elle gagne les hunger games. Grâce à sa victoire, elle serait riche, et alors, elle pourrait payer le déplacement de sa sœur jusqu'aux districts les plus riches pour qu'elle se fasse vacciner. Elle n'aurait même aucun problème à payer son vaccin ! Elle se sentit ragaillardie par cette pensée. Et c'est le cœur un peu plus léger qu'elle sorti de sa chambre pour aller diner avec Finn et son mentor.

Elle s'installa à table, et se rendit compte qu'ils menaient une conversation très animée. Finn racontait ses exploits en salle d'entraînements et comment il inspirait crainte et respect autour de lui. Quinn ne sut si elle pouvait se fier à ses paroles, alors elle opta pour la stratégie du « cause toujours tu m'intéresses » et se focalisa sur son mentor. Mlle Pillsbury finit par évoquer le sujet qu'elle redoutait :

« Bon, jeunes gens, dans deux jours vous avez la grande interview en direct de chaque candidat. Avez-vous pensé à une stratégie ? » s'enquit-elle

Finn regarda dans les yeux de Quinn avec un espoir non dissimulé puis répondit à son mentor :

« Et bien… Je pense que jouer la carte du couple pourrait nous être très favorable. Au vu de la réaction du public lors de la parade quand je t'ai pris la main, ce serait une idée géniale ! Ils vont A-DO-RER ! »

Quinn réagit au quart de tour et l'incendia :

« Alors là Finn, même pas en rêve ! Je ne vais pas faire semblant de sortir avec toi. Il en est hors de question ! Tu m'entends ? »

Finn allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par Mlle Pillsbury :

« On se calme ! De un, personne ne sera forcé de faire quoi que ce soit, et de deux, il est vrai que ça reste une bonne idée pour amadouer les sponsors. »

Quinn la fusilla du regard. Comment osait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Elle continua de se défendre :

« Je ne veux pas être fausse devant des millions de gens. Vous ne comprenez pas, ce sont sans doute les derniers jours de ma vie qu'il me reste. Je ne veux pas passer mes derniers jours dans le mensonge ! »

Finn reprit son argumentaire de plus belle :

« Mais imagine ! Toi, moi… On irait si bien ensemble ! Les sponsors nous adoreraient et tu serais bien contente d'être avec moi si ça peut te permettre de recevoir des vivres ou des médicaments ! »

« Il n'a pas tort… renchérit la mentor, en plus, vous n'êtes obligé de tout faire…. »

Quinn eut du mal à comprendre : « Qu'entendez-vous par tout faire ? »

« Je veux dire… toutes les étapes d'un couple quoi. Vous embrasser et vous tenir la main sera amplement suffisant… » se risqua Mlle Pillsbury

« Pardon ? ; s'indigna Quinn, écoutez-moi bien parce que je ne le répèterai qu'une seule fois : Je ne le ferai pas c'est compris ? » Elle se leva de table, fit un signe de la tête en gage d'excuse et partit en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle se jeta sur le lit et enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller. Une fois sure d'être totalement hors de l'attention des autres, elle laissa libre court à son chagrin. Comment pouvaient-ils-lui demander ça à elle ? Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on croit qu'elle ait pu trouver son bonheur avec Lui, que penseraient les gens de son village ? Que penserait sa mère ? Et Jane ?

Elle n'avait pas envie que sa mère soit heureuse pour elle à cause de ça. Pas quand tout était faux. Sa mère avait toujours su que Quinn était difficile en amour, elle avait toujours préféré travailler pour pouvoir aider sa mère, aider sa sœur. Et elle ne s'était jamais vraiment accordée du temps à elle.

Mais maintenant il était trop tard. Alors prétendre une relation avec Finn ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Quinn ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta d'un lointain « Je suis occupée, fichez moi la paix ! »

Mais le tapotement à la porte se fit plus intense : « Quinn…. Ouvre-moi, c'est Mlle Pillsbury… »

Quinn hésita pendant un moment, puis finalement, sécha ses larmes à l'aide d'un mouchoir et finit par ouvrir à son mentor. Celle-ci rentra et referma la porte avec précaution. Quinn ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder et retourna se blottir dans son lit.

Le silence dura longtemps avant que Mlle P. n'entama le dialogue d'une voix hésitante :

« Quinn… je comprends ta peine et ton désarrois… ».

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Il faut que tu sois forte, pour ta mère pour tes frères et sœurs si tu en as et pour ton…. »

Quinn la coupa s'un ton sec « Je n'ai plus de père. »

« Je suis désolée… » dit-elle d'une voix désabusée

« Ce n'est pas grave, vous ne saviez pas. » balbutia Quinn

« Ecoute… tu n'es pas obligée de 'sortir' avec Finn, se risqua Mlle P, mais tu sais, il a raison ça pourrait bien te sauver la vie »

Quinn pesa le poids des paroles de Mlle P, elle savait que quelque part elle avait raison. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, une voix à l'intérieur d'elle-même la poussait à ne pas l'écouter, à n'écouter qu'elle-même. Finalement, elle répondit d'une voix à peine audible :

« La vie est trop courte… » Et elle fut submergée par ses larmes. Oui au fond d'elle-même elle avait peur, elle était terrorisée même. Elle allait tout perdre, tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher et tout ça en l'espace de quoi, quelques heures ? Quelques jours si elle avait de la chance….

La voyant dans cet état, Mlle P, hésita quant à la réaction à adopter. Elle choisit de s'asseoir près de Quinn, et de lui caresser les cheveux d'une manière qu'elle voulait tendre. Un long moment passa, sans aucune parole, et Quinn finit par bredouiller :

« J'ai peur…. »

« Tout le monde a peur, lui répondit-elle d'une voix rassurante, c'est normale, tu vas affronter la mort, tu vas risquer ta vie mais… »

« Mais ? » l'incita Quinn à poursuivre

« Mais… c'est la vie, et tout n'est pas perdu, tu peux encore t'en sortir ! » dit-elle d'une voix résolue

« Pfff…. On voit bien que vous n'en avez rien à faire de nous ! Je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir et vous le savez très bien ! » Lâcha-t-elle sèchement

Mlle P, jusque-là très calme finit par hausser le ton :

« Bien sûr que tu as une chance ! Tout le monde à sa chance ! Et c'est celui qui y croira le plus qui s'en sortira ! Les hunger games, ce ne sont pas une question de technique mais de cœur et de courage ! Alors ce n'est pas en baissant les bras que tu y parviendras ! »

Quinn soutint son regard pendant quelques instants puis baissa les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle disait vrai. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Elle ne voulait plus en parler pour le moment, elle avait besoin d'être seule avec elle-même. Alors elle releva la tête, puis dit d'une voix tremblante:

« J'aimerais être seule pour réfléchir si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai entendu ce que vous avez à dire »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, pas sure de savoir comment mettre fin à cette conversation puis ajouta :

« Je vais faire un tour… »

« Quinn il est tard, les candidats ne sont pas autorisés à trainer dans les couloirs après 22h ! » rappela son mentor.

« Je sais, ajouta Quinn, mais j'en ai besoin, je ne serais pas longue, je vous le promets »

Mlle P consulta sa montre puis déclara:

« Bien, il est 21h45, dépêche-toi alors ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serais pas longue. »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle sortit de sa chambre, puis de leur studio en marchant d'un pas décidé.

Elle savait exactement où elle allait. Le seul endroit qui puisse la vider de toutes pensées négatives ici.

La salle d'entraînement.

Avec un arc et une flèche en main, elle oublierait le reste.

Du moins, pour un moment.

XxXxX

_Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Bonne nuit à vous_

Santana rit. Elle se souvint la manière dont elle s'était éclipsée de table une heure plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce repas. Le problème n'avait pas été Peter, ni même Will, non, c'était cette stupide pimbêche qui s'était invitée à leur repas ! Mme Glumy. Bon d'accord c'était un sponsor qui était intéressée par son équipe, mais quand même ! Cette dame se prenait pour le nombril du monde, ventant sa fortune et sa notoriété à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Et bien pour Santana, s'en était trop.

A présent, elle était allongée sur son lit, en train de jouer avec son épée. Oui, son épée, elle l'avait disons… ''empruntée à la salle d'entrainement''. Dans ces lieux, elle détestait se balader sans arme sur elle car elle se sentait vulnérable. Et dieu que Santana ne pouvait tolérer la faiblesse. Elle avait été élevée comme ça, dure et prudente. C'était en quelque sorte l'héritage de ses parents. Il fallait aussi dire qu'elle se trouvait une certaine classe avec une épée rangée dans un fourreau sur le côté de sa hanche.

Elle regarda l'heure, il était 22h15.

22h15, et elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à dormir. Une idée germa dans sa tête. Elle pesa le pour et le contre, puis sourit sournoisement. Elle se leva, rangea son épée dans son fourreau, éteignit la lumière puis colla son oreille contre sa porte.

_Aucun bruit._

Elle jeta un œil sous sa porte et ne vit aucune lumière. Elle l'ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible, et se glissa hors de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle traversa la salle de séjour et arriva vers la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur du studio. Zut, elle était barrée !

Elle réfléchit. Où pouvait-on bien mettre des _fucking_ clés ? Elle essaya de visualiser la pièce dans sa tête. Ah ça y était ! Il y avait un tableau en liège qui servait de porte-clés sur le mur opposé. Elle se glissa à travers la pénombre pour l'atteindre.

_Boum._

Elle venait de faire tomber quelque chose par terre. Elle se raidit et attendit une quelconque réaction. Elle ne tarda pas à venir puisque la lumière de la chambre de Will s'alluma et elle entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient.

Ses yeux s'étant habitués à la pénombre, elle se cacha derrière une armoire. Will vint dans le séjour, fit une rapide inspection, puis repartit dormir dans sa chambre.

Santana avait profité du fait que son mentor avait allumé la lumière du salon pour regarder où était située la clé précisément. Elle guettait le moment où la lumière de sa chambre s'étendrait. Quand ce fut le cas, elle courut chercher la clé et ouvra la porte délicatement, puis la referma en priant pour ne pas avoir fait trop de bruit.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement. En chemin elle croisa quelques veilleurs qu'elle évita facilement en se cachant dans les recoins sombres des murs.

Elle alla dans la salle des armes à longue portée car elle ne pouvait pas faire de l'épée seule, malheureusement. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, puis stoppa son geste. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Elle entrouvra la porte pour regarder qui s'était, mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir la personne. Tout ce qu'elle percevait, c'était la course des flèches qui finissaient dans le mil, à chaque fois. Impressionnant, se dit-elle.

Elle se décida à entrer dans la salle, sans faire de bruit pour pouvoir voir à qui elle avait à faire. C'était elle, Quinn, la fille du district 10. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle aurait dû s'en douter. La trajectoire des flèches auraient dû la mettre sur la piste. Elle m audit sa lenteur d'esprit puis alla prendre un arc au fond de la salle. D'où elle était, Quinn ne pouvait pas la voir car elle était dos à elle, complètement absorbée par son objectif.

Parfait, se dit Santana, ça lui laissait l'effet de surprise. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle, et quand elle ne fut séparée d'elle que par une dizaine de mètres, elle tendit la corde de son arc dans l'espoir de planter une flèche en plein milieu de la même cible que Quinn. Mais elle se ravisa, se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas imparable dans ce domaine. A la place, elle prit un ton roque et déclara en guise de fausse réprimande:

« Mlle, il vous est interdit de sortir de votre studio à ces heures si tardives! »

Pour toute réponse, Santana vit une flèche arriver droit sur son visage. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour l'éviter. Elle se releva, furieuse et cria :

« Mais t'es complètement tarée ! »

Quinn avait le visage blanc. Elle vint vers elle en se confondant en mille excuses d'une voix affolée :

« Olala je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…. Mais j'étais tellement concentrée puis j'ai entendu une voix, alors j'ai pris peur et je croyais que tu étais…. »

« … Un veilleur ? » finit Santana en se calmant.

Quinn rougit :

« Oui, c'est ça…. Pardon… »

Toute trace de colère avait disparu du visage de Santana. Elle-même en fut étonnée. Cette fille avait quelque chose dans son regard qui lui faisait tout oublier. Elle se ressaisit puis la rassura :

« T'inquiète, c'est pas grave, il est vrai que je suis une comédienne hors pair ! »

Elle sourit, et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. Comme Quinn restait silencieuse, Santana demanda :

« Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je veux dire… pardonne-moi si je juge un peu trop vite, mais tu ne m'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui aime transgresser les règles » Elle retint un rire moqueur en voyant la réaction de Quinn.

« Non non, tu as raison, ce ne sont pas dans mes habitudes, mais disons que j'avais besoin de… réfléchir » expliqua Q.

Santana fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas entendre parler des problèmes des autres habituellement, mais quelque chose chez cette fille l'intéressait. Elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi, mais elle voulait creuser. Elle l'encouragea :

« Des soucis peut être ? »

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, elle se reprit :

« Pardon, excuse-moi, on ne se connaît pas, après tout, je suis ton ennemie ! Je ne dois pas sympathiser avec toi ! Grrrrr ! »

Quinn fit un faible sourire en guise de réponse. Mais Santana ne se démonta pas :

« Bon, tu ne veux peut être pas parler, mais peut être que tu peux faire ça » Santana ramassa son arc qu'elle avait laissé tomber par terre pour esquiver la flèche quelques secondes plus tôt puis décocha une flèche qui se planta dans la zone près du centre. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Q, et la provoqua :

« Essaie de faire mieux. »

Elle eut peur que son plan ne marche pas, car pendant quelques secondes, Q ne bougea pas. Puis elle finit par se lever, s'approcha de Santana avec un air malicieux, puis décocha une flèche qui, évidemment se planta au cœur de la cible.

« Try again ! » La défia-t-elle à son tour.

Santana sourit en coin, puis en décocha une autre, qui finit sa course dans la même zone que sa première. Zut , elle était pas terrible !

Quinn parut amusée par la situation. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner :

« Il y a encore du boulot à ce que je vois ! »

Cette fois-ci, Santana rit pour de bon et Quinn la rejoint dans sa bonne humeur. Elle redevint sérieuse et lui demanda :

« Non mais sérieusement, comment tu fais ? Je veux dire, pour la mettre tout le temps dans le mil ? T'as forcément une technique non ? »

« C'est du talent, voilà tout » rétorqua Quinn dans un grand sourire. « Bon attend laisse-moi voir ce qui ne va pas. Vas-y essaie encore, mais plus lentement que je puisse étudier tes mouvements »

Santana s'exécuta, elle tendit la corde de son arc, et au moment de décocher la flèche, elle fut interrompue par Q :

« Stop ! »

« Quoi ? demanda S, qu'est-ce que je fais de mal ? »

« Et bien quand tu vises la cible, ton corps est mal positionné, et ta corde n'est pas tendue correctement »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien tes pieds doivent être parallèles, et dans le même axe que ton buste »

Santana s'exécuta et décocha sa flèche qui finit toujours dans le même espace, frôlant la zone centrale, mais ne l'atteignant toujours pas. Quinn ne put retenir un petit rire. Santana s'agaça :

« Roh ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal encore ? »

« Tu es trop carrée dans tes gestes » lui répondit Q gentiment

Santana en fut un peu offensée et rétorqua :

« Comment ça trop carrée ? »

« Hey, ne t'énerve pas, la calma-t-elle, regarde je te montre »

Elle encocha sa flèche, ralentit ses mouvements, puis la décocha. Elle atterrit une nouvelle fois dans le mil. Cette fois, Santana s'énerva un peu :

« Non mais là je ne comprends pas, j'ai beau étudier attentivement tes gestes, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais de plus que moi. »

Elle se remit en position, le regard rivé sur la cible. Elle plaça son arc, et au moment d'encocher une nouvelle flèche, elle sentit des mains se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Elle se raidit en entendant Quinn lui donner des indications près de son oreille :

« Doucement, je veux juste te montrer comment faire. »

Quinn accompagna les gestes de Santana. Elle replaça ses épaules, lui releva délicatement son menton, puis se remit derrière le dos de Santana. Leur corps étaient collés, l'un derrière l'autre. Santana sentit le cœur de Q battre contre son dos. Elle lutta contre un étrange trouble qui la saisit brusquement. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Quinn posa ses mains sur les siennes pour accompagner son geste. Ensemble, elles tendirent la corde de l'arc, Quinn lui donna un dernier conseil :

« Place la corde contre tes lèvres de manière à la sentir aussi à coté de ta narine, tu auras une meilleure précision. »

Santana essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête pour se concentrer, elle suivit les conseils de Quinn, ferma un œil pour mieux viser, puis au moment de décocher, elle sentit les mains de Quinn qui se retiraient traçant un chemin le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle frémit à ce contact inattendu, et sa flèche partit complètement à côté de la cible.

Quinn sourit et murmura à son oreille :

« Règle n°1, ne jamais se laisser déconcentrer. ».

Immédiatement, Santana se raidit. En effet, un frisson avait traversé son corps au moment même où Quinn avait soufflé à son oreille. Elle se demanda si tous ces gestes étaient volontaires… Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette question que déjà Quinn lui lançait :

« Bon alors, tu réessaies pour voir ? »

Santana respira profondément puis alla chercher une flèche. Elle se mettait en position quand quelqu'un fit irruption dans la salle. Santana tira Quinn dans un coin de la salle pour se cacher derrière des caisses entassées. C'était un veilleur, il cria :

« Qui est là ? »

Elles ne dirent rien.

« Je vous préviens, si vous ne vous montrez pas, je vais chercher nos chiens de garde ! Et dieu seul sait ce qu'il vous arrivera ! » s'exclama-t-il

Santana étouffa un cri de Quinn en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Elle murmura à son oreille :

« Chut… il va s'en aller fais-moi confiance »

Le veilleur commença une rapide inspection en continuant ses menaces. Il fit le tour de la salle, et au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, Santana sentit une pression sur sa main. Quinn devait être stressée, car sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait pris la main de Santana dans la sienne comme pour chercher un moyen de se rassurer. Santana raffermit sa prise et elles attendirent. Finalement, il finit par sortir en promettant de revenir avec ses chiens dans quelques minutes.

Elles se regardèrent un instant, interdites. Santana tenait toujours la main de Quinn fermement dans la sienne. Elle la lâcha brusquement, confuse :

« Heu…. Désolée je… »

Quinn ne parut pas du tout offensée, à vrai dire, elle ne remarqua même pas l'embarras de S. A la place, elle reprit affolée :

« Faut qu'on sorte de là, en vitesse ! »

Santana lui sourit, soulagée qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué :

« Hey, t'inquiète pas, on y va, il y a pas le feu ! »

« Tu l'as entendu comme moi non ? » insista-t-elle

Santana se résigna, et concéda :

« Oui tu as raison, allons-y »

Elles marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la sortie de la salle, et une fois derrière la porte, Quinn conclut :

« Bon… c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent on dirait »

« Oui, on dirait… » répondit Santana, et sans réfléchir, elle écouta une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle-même, une petite voix qui ne voulait pas laisser partir cette fille. Alors elle ajouta :

« Hey, ça te dis que je t'apprenne 2,3 trucs à l'épée ? Histoire que toi aussi tu puisses te sentir ridicule demain ? »

Elle retint sa respiration en attendant la réponse de Q. Puis elle fut soulagée quand celle-ci répondit avec un petit sourire en coin :

« Ça marche ! On n'a qu'à dire RDV demain matin 10h30 en salle d'entraînement ? Il n'y a pas grand monde le matin »

« Marché conclu, à demain alors ! ». Santana regarda Quinn disparaître dans la pénombre. Elle en fit autant.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Demain, elle allait voir Quinn.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais cette pensée lui remplissait son cœur de joie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci de suivre mon histoire. Je m'amuse vraiment à l'écrire, et je suis contente si elle plait aussi à d'autres personnes. Surtout n'hésitez pas à critiquer, bon ou mauvais, peut importe car c'est toujours constructeur =). j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !  
**

* * *

_J-2_

Quinn fut réveillée par la lumière des rayons du soleil filtrée par les volets. Elle bailla, et frotta ses yeux pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Elle regarda son réveil. L'affichage digital lui indiquait 9h30. Il lui restait une heure. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la nuit dernière. Cette Santana avait un caractère qui lui plaisait. Elle se rappelait le tir à l'arc, puis lorsqu'elles s'étaient cachées quand le veilleur était arrivé. Ce fut une nuit mouvementée pour sûr !

Elle essayait de s'attarder sur les détails, se remémorant chaque instant à la salle d'entraînement, puis elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose retint son attention. Lorsque le veilleur était là, elles s'étaient retrouvées main dans la main. Non pas que cela la dérangeait, mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Santana avait retiré sa main à la hâte. Oui elle s'en souvenait maintenant ! Elle n'avait pas pu y prêter attention la veille parce qu'elle avait eu peur que le veilleur revienne. Maintenant reste à savoir pourquoi elle l'avait enlevée ?

_C'est vrai, après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal_

Elle finit par se dire que peut être cette fille n'était pas très tactile. Après tout, elle l'avait peut être prise de cour. Il est vrai que chaque personne a une manière différente d'entretenir des relations avec les gens. Quinn n'avait aucun mal à être tactile avec les gens qu'elle appréciait évidement, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait qu'elle n'avait pas trop embarrassé Santana.

Elle finit par se lever et s'habilla avec la tenue d'entraînement. Elle ouvra ses volets et découvrit une vue ensoleillée.

_Bonne journée en perspective_

Une toilette rapide, un rapide coup de brosse pour démêler ses cheveux et elle sortit de sa chambre pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle trouva Finn assis à table, encore en pyjama (enfin si on considérait qu'un caleçon était un pyjama….). Il la regarda d'un air critique, et lui demanda :

« Tu vas déjà t'entraîner ? »

« Oui » répondit-elle machinalement sans même lui accorder un regard.

« Toute seule ? » enchaîna-t-il, curieux.

« Oui, ça te pose un problème peut être ? » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton monotone

« Heu…. Non mais enfin… je peux venir avec toi ? » se risqua-t-il

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Finn fut déstabilisé mais ne perdit pas la face. Il insista :

« Bah je ne sais pas, on est dans le même district alors on doit se soutenir ! »

Quinn le toisa quelques secondes et reprit :

« Ecoute cherche pas, on s'entrainera ensemble plus tard si tu veux ! »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, elle finit son bol de café et sortit en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Finn la regarda partir, soupçonneux. Il fila s'habiller et décida de la suivre. Il n'était pas question qu'il se fasse évincer par un autre. Quinn était à lui, il l'aurait.

_Et si Quinn essayait de pactiser avec un autre gars ? _

XxXxX

Elle arriva en vue de la salle d'entraînement. Elle rentra dans la première salle, celle des armes à combat rapproché. Elle paraissait vide à première vue. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans les environs et tomba vite fait sur Santana assise sur une estrade en train d'astiquer une épée. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, c'était la même qu'elle portait hier. Une question lui vint à l'esprit et elle la formula à haute voix :

« C'est **ton **épée ? »

Santana leva les yeux vers elle, lui sourit et répondit d'une manière nonchalante :

« Bonjour à toi aussi ! »

« Ah oui excuse-moi, se reprit Q, je reprends »

Elle prit un air formel qui rappelait celui de Santana la veille lorsqu'elle l'avait faussement réprimandée sur l'heure tardive :

« Et bien Mlle, peut-on savoir pourquoi vous possédez une arme appartenant à la direction des Hunger Games ? »

Santana rit pour de bon en comprenant l'allusion, et répondit sur le même ton solennel :

« Et bien Mlle Fabray, je ne m'aventurerais point sur ce terrain si j'étais vous, à moins que vous ne teniez à subir une frayeur égale à celle de la personne qui a osé m'empêcher de m'approprier cette arme »

Quinn leva un sourcil intéressé et continua le jeu :

« Voyez-vous cela, On me menace. Moi ? Déesse de l'arc, prêtresse de la précision, maîtresse de la finesse et m… »

« Oh oh mais que vois-je ? La coupa Santana, Mlle F serait-elle devenue un tantinet vantarde ? »

Sur ces mots, elle lui lança une épée que Quinn rattrapa in extremis et enchaîna :

« En garde Mlle Fabray ! »

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, sourit, et répondit d'un ton faussement tragique :

« Ah, ces gens qui se croient tout permis ! ».

Et le combat s'engagea. Quinn sachant à quoi s'attendre, elle adopta une stratégie défensive. Elle se contenta pendant plusieurs minutes de parer les coups, esquiver, et reculer en faisant des petits pas en espérant affaiblir Santana. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, ses coups étaient de plus en plus forts et toujours aussi rapides. La lame de son épée semblait se rapprochée de son corps un peu plus au fur et à mesure que le combat avançait. En fait, S jouait avec sa lame. Puis, au moment choisi, elle plaçait une fente décisive et des plus inattendues.

Quinn commençait à fatiguer, alors, dans un dernier espoir, elle tenta une fente et enchaîna sur un coup visant l'épaule de S, mais celle-ci le para sans difficulté. Brusquement, elle vit un coup fendant lui arriver droit dessus et réussit à l'esquiver de justesse, mais perdit l'équilibre. Dans sa chute, elle lâcha son arme que S rattrapa au vol. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée par terre, l'épée de S pointée sur sa gorge. Celle-ci lui sourit et se baissa de façon à ce que son visage soit au niveau de l'oreille de Quinn, et lui susurra :

« Règle n°2, ne jamais perdre l'équilibre »

Quinn frissonna, puis accepta la main de Santana pour l'aider à se relever. Elle aimait bien cette fille, déterminée, joueuse et naturelle. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle lui faisait du bien moralement. Elle l'aidait à oublier ce qui arrivait dans 2 jours, le combat, la mort, le sang…

Elle décida d'arrêter d'y penser pour l'instant et de profiter du moment présent. Elle releva la tête et vit S qui l'attendait sur le terrain, déjà en position. Elle lui sourit et se tint prête.

Santana fit tournoyer son épée en l'air et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur Quinn, mais celle-ci l'interrompit :

« J'ai une meilleure idée, pour m'éviter un nouvel échec cuisant, que dirais-tu de m'apprendre quelques passes ? »

Santana la jaugea un instant, et répondit en riant :

« Et que tu t'en serves contre moi après ? Même pas en rêve ! »

« Oh allez, je t'ai montré ma technique, à ton tour maintenant ! » insista Q.

« Rien ne t'arrête toi hein ? Bon c'est d'accord mais une seule hein ? »

« Quoi ? rétorqua Quinn, j'en exige au moins 3 ! Et de tes meilleures ! »

Santana leva les yeux au ciel :

« ¿Madre de dios, porque me dio una chica tan loca como ella ? »

Quinn rigola et lui fit un clin d'œil:

« La seule_ loca_ ici se tient juste devant moi je te signal. Allez, montre-moi au lieu de faire genre tu parles Espagnol »

Santana redevint sérieuse et lui expliqua la première passe.

Pendant que les filles parlaient, elles ne se rendirent pas compte que quelqu'un les observait du fond de la salle. C'était Finn. Il étudiait la scène attentivement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Quinn lui avait mentit tout à l'heure, après tout ils faisaient partis de la même équipe non ? Ils pouvaient tout se dire ! Il pensait que tout cela ne disait rien de bon, qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il l'empêche de faire alliance avec cette fille du district 1. Il savait qu'il était fort, mais de là à battre le district 1 tout seul, il n'en était pas certain. Ce qu'il vit ensuite le conforta d'autant plus dans son idée.

XxXxX

Cette Quinn était décidément complètement cinglée. Elle était tellement concentrer à lui montrer les mouvements de la 2ème passe, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué Quinn passer derrière son dos. Et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, l'instant d'après, elle se retrouva par terre écrasée par Q qui lui faisait des chatouilles. Entre deux larmes de rire, elle réussit à placer :

« Dios mio, à quoi tu joues ? »

Quinn la regarda d'un air triomphant et lui répondit sans arrêter :

«Ça s'appelle de la torture très chère ! »

« Mais arrête ça ! Arrête ou sinon je…. » essaya-t-elle de la menacer

« Ou sinon quoi ? »

Santana prit appui sur ses jambes et entraîna Q dans un rouler bouler. Elles roulèrent ainsi l'une sur l'autre sur une bonne quinzaine de mètres jusqu'à ce que Santana réussisse à arrêter leur cabriole en mettant son pied gauche en opposition au sol. Elle reprit ses esprits et remarqua que son corps était collé à celui de Quinn et que leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Quinn, et s'y perdit complètement. Elle sentait ses jambes intercalées entre les siennes, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille, le souffle chaud de sa respiration qui se mêlait au sien.

_Embrasse là !_

Un frisson la parcourut et elle fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux pour lutter de toutes ces forces, et c'est à ce moment que Quinn lui demanda :

« Tu as mal quelque part ? »

S fut déroutée par la question, elle essaya d'articuler du plus qu'elle put :

« Euh… N… Non, ça va t'inquiète »

« T'es sure ? Parce que tu fermais tes yeux alors je me demandais si quelque chose n'allait pas »

Santana n'en revenait pas, comment Q n'avait-elle pas pu remarquer la vraie raison ? Comme la veille quand elle lui avait appris à mieux viser au tir à l'arc. Son cœur battait à tout rompre d'autant plus qu'elle nota que durant toute la discussion, leurs corps n'avaient pas bougé de position. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle s'extirpe de cette étreinte inattendue avant que Q ne se rende compte de quelque chose. Les pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution, et d'un autre côté, elle aurait pu rester dans ses bras pour l'éternité. Cette dernière pensée la fit rougir, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Quinn qui se releva pour lui faire face, et commença sur un ton taquin :

« Tu rougis ? »

« Non non…. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » s'empressa de contester S.

« Et bien je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu m'évites du regard et que tu as les pommettes en feu ! Rigola-t-elle, tu sais, je sais très bien pourquoi ! »

Santana se raidit à cette déclaration et ferma les yeux.

_Non, non ça y est ! Elle allait être grillée, prise sur le fait. Elle avait commencé à s'assumer, mais pas ici, pas dans ces conditions, pas aux Hunger Games ! Surtout pas avec elle ! Ça devait être tellement rare se faire des complicités ici, elle allait tout gâcher !_

Elle rassembla ses forces et commença :

« Bon d'accord en fait, c'est un peu embarrassant, en fait je crois que je… »

Quinn sourit et la coupa net :

« Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à penser à son prince charmant dans ces conditions-là »

Santana en resta sans voix, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Devant son incompréhension, Quinn s'expliqua avec une lente gestuelle:

« Oh ça va hein, ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ! La position qu'on avait tout à l'heure, elle te rappelait le genre de …. Position que tu as pu avoir avec ton copain »

« Hein ? » s'interloqua S en signe d'incompréhension totale.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel :

« Est-ce si difficile de suivre ? Non mais c'est vrai, j'imagine que tu dois avoir un copain. Je veux dire, tu as un corps de rêve donc je pense que niveau garçons tu ne dois pas être à plaindre. »

Santana ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau. Quinn, le canon du district 10 venait de lui dire qu'elle avait _**un corps de rêve**__ !_

Quinn, notant qu'elle rougissait, ajouta avec sympathie en lui pressant l'épaule:

« Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas avoir honte de rougir, c'est normal. »

Elle lui sourit et S le lui rendit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle en était arrivée là, mais pour l'heure, elle s'en fichait parce que Quinn Fabray venait de lui dire qu'elle était belle !

Il commençait à y avoir de plus en plus de monde qui venait s'entraîner. Quinn regarda l'horloge disposée au fond de la salle, puis ajouta :

« Bon je crois que je vais filer, Finn doit surement me chercher et il va encore me faire toute une scène si je ne m'entraîne pas avec lui »

« Finn ? » la questionna S

« Ah oui pardon, c'est mon 'coéquipier', tu as sans doute déjà dû le voir, il adore se faire remarquer » continua-t-elle d'un air agacé

« Ah oui le grand brun, oui en effet je l'ai déjà vu …. » dit-elle en se rappelant la fois où il faisait une démonstration dans la salle de parcours survie.

« Enfin bref, j'y vais, à plus tard peut être »

Quinn lui sourit sur ces derniers mots, et prit Santana dans ses bras dans un geste d'affection qui prit cette dernière complètement au dépourvu. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer et pria pour que personne et surtout pas Quinn ne le remarque. Quand cette dernière commença à relâcher son étreinte, Santana ne put s'empêcher de raffermir sa prise autour de sa taille pour la garder encore un peu contre elle. Quinn ne parut pas trouver ça bizarre, au contraire, elle y répondit de bon cœur.

_Non s'il te plait ne part pas… je suis si bien dans tes bras_

Elle aurait tellement voulu le lui dire. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se concentrer sur ce moment. Elle voulait enregistrer le moindre détail, la douceur de sa peau, la délicatesse du contact de ses mains, son odeur légère, la chaleur de son corps collé contre le sien. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Elle se maudit intérieurement :

_Non pas maintenant, pas déjà ? Merde Santana ! Il ne t'a même pas fallut 2 jours pour tomber amoureuse d'elle ! Tu crains !_

Elle se concentra pour ne pas laisser échapper ses émotions et finit par articuler :

« Bon, j'espère qu'on se recroisera dans la journée alors »

Puis elle la relâcha à contrecœur. Quinn fit quelques pas et se retourna pour lui faire un petit signe de la main. Ce à quoi S répondit sans hésiter. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer les fesses de Quinn quand celle-ci s'éloigna.

_Dios mio…. Cette fille à une façon de rouler du c** ! So Sexy !_

Quand elle fut assez loin pour qu'elle ne puisse plus la voir, elle se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie. Quand elle referma la porte, un bras musclé vint la plaquer contre le mur. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit un grand garçon brun qui la tenait fermement au niveau de la gorge avec un regard noir planté dans le sien. Elle fut surprise quand elle le reconnut mais ne dit rien.

_Et merde c'est Finn !_

« On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? » lui demanda le garçon

« Hein ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » répondit d'une voix innocente Santana en feintant la surprise

« Ouais ouais c'est ça. Tu sais, les lesbiennes dans ton genre, je sais les reconnaître à des kilomètres ! »

Santana se raidit.

_Lesbienne_

Ouch, ça lui faisait mal d'entendre ça. Il y avait des façons plus délicates de le dire. Elle continua à faire semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Hey mon vieux, rigola-t-elle, je crois sérieusement que tu as un plomb qui a sauté là »

Finn commença à perdre patience. Il se servit de sa main de libre pour donner un coup dans le mur à quelques centimètres de la tête de Santana. Et la menaça :

« Oh ! Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile ! J'ai tout vu, je vous ai observé depuis ce matin, j'ai vu comment tu l'as regardé, je t'ai vu rougir et lui faire un câlin ! »

Santana se sentit piquée à vif. Cet idiot allait tout gâcher, et il en était absolument hors de question ! Elle maudit sa négligence. Mais l'instant était mal choisit pour se lamenter sur des faits passés, Il fallait qu'elle réagisse.

_Maintenant !_

Elle prit une lente aspiration, posa la main sur son épée, et lui fit un croche patte. L'instant d'après Finn se retrouva par terre avec Santana sur lui, la lame de son épée contre sa gorge. Elle était énervée, elle le fusilla du regard et le mit en garde :

« Ecoute moi bien _Mr je pète plus haut que mon cul_, raconte ça à qui que ce soit, et je veillerais personnellement à ce que ta mort soit lente et douloureuse. »

« Je… »

Elle le coupa net : « J'ai pas finis ! Et si tu parles à Quinn de ce que tu penses à propos de tout ça, où de ce que tu crois avoir vu, je ne te laisserais pas survivre jusqu'au début des Hunger Games. Je viendrais t'enfoncer cette lame dans ta gorge. Et même dans ton lit s'il le faut ! »

Elle mima le geste devant lui et fut satisfaite quand elle vit une lueur d'effroi dans ses yeux. Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas démonter. Il arriva à s'extirper de son emprise et à se relever pour lui faire face. Santana avait lâché son épée, Finn la prit par le col et arma son poing, prêt à lui cogner dessus. Au moment où il s'apprêta à le faire, il fut stopper net dans son élan et plaqué à son tour contre un mur. Santana avait fermé les yeux, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit Peter qui le maîtrisait et lui demanda rouge de colère :

« On peut savoir à quoi tu joues Du con ? »

Finn se redressa et releva le menton pour lui tenir tête

« Quoi ? Attends je rêve où tu me menaces là ? »

« Bon écoute, tu vas gentiment repartir de ton côté et on va en rester là ok ? »

Finn voulut répliquer, mais il regarda autour de lui. Ils commençaient à attirer des curieux dont notamment des membres de l'administration. Il décida qu'il fallait mieux calmer le jeu. Il repoussa les mains de Peter qui le regardait avec méfiance, se refit une contenance et ajouta sur un ton sous-entendu :

« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. Tu vas regretter ce qui vient de se passer. »

Santana sut que cette menace s'adressait à elle et non à Peter. Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il lui dit d'une voix calmée et beaucoup plus douce :

« Aller vient, rentrons manger, Will nous attend… »

Elle se laissa entraînée vers son studio. Peter continuait de lui parler. Mais elle, elle était ailleurs. Elle n'aurait su dire exactement où, mais cela n'avait aucune importance, du moment qu'elle était là, _Elle._

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement.

_Quinn._

XxXxX

Quinn vit Finn s'installer à table sans un mot. Elle le trouva étrangement silencieux, lui qui d'habitude était un bavard intarissable. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour lui, mais ce silence était inconfortable, alors elle lui demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Finn leva les yeux vers elle, et ce contenta d'une réponse platonique :

« Si si tout va bien. » Il changea de sujet : « Au fait tu n'as pas oublié qu'il y avait les démonstrations tout à l'heure ? »

Ils furent rattrapés dans leur conversation par Mlle Pillsbury qui s'installait à table et renchérit :

« C'est exacte, le moment d'impressionner les sponsors par vos aptitudes est arrivé ! »

« Oh oui je vais leur montrer de quel bon on se chauffe dans le district 10 ! » ajouta Finn avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

Quinn le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Ce Finn était décidément très lunatique. La minute d'avant, il semblait préoccupé, et maintenant le voilà qui retrouvait sa langue et recommençait à parler de futurs exploits avec véhémence.

Mlle Pillsbury l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

« Et toi Quinn, que vas-tu leur montrer ? »

« Et bien… je suppose que je vais essayer de leur montrer mes capacités au tir à l'arc » répondit-elle

« Humm, bien. N'oubliez pas de vous démarquer des autres candidats surtout » leur avertit-elle

Quinn allait lui poser une question, mais elle fut interrompue par une annonce générale qui retentit dans chaque studio :

_« Mlles et Mrs les candidats, la direction des Hunger Games a choisi de modifier le déroulement des épreuves de démonstration d'habilité auprès des sponsors. Il a donc été décidé qu'un tirage au sort serait effectué et ceci dans le but de créer des face à face. Dès lors, chaque candidat devra se mesurer à un autre qui sera d'un autre district bien évidement. Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà consulter vos horaires de passages ainsi que votre adversaire sur le panneau d'affichage centrale. Vous êtes priés de vous présenter à l'heure. Merci de votre attention. »_

Quinn se leva de table précédée par Finn qui se rua vers le panneau d'affichage. Une énorme foule s'agglutinait devant. Elle essaya de se frayer un passage, et quand elle l'atteignit, elle chercha son nom sur le tableau.

_Rachel Berry, district 2_

A première vue, ce nom ne lui disait rien. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà croisée. Néanmoins, il était hors de question de la sous-estimer car elle était du district 2. Finn vint vers elle, tout sourire, en lui demandant le résultat de son tirage au sort :

« Alors, tu es tombé sur qui ? »

«Hmm, une certaine Rachel Berry, et toi ? » s'enquit-elle

« Olala c'est la tafiole en fauteuil roulant ! Tu sais Artie du district 12 ! » Se moqua-t-il

Ce gars-là la dégoutait profondément. Comment pouvait-il volontairement se moquer de lui ? Même pire, comment pouvait-on imposer à un jeune handicapé de se battre à mort ?

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, et s'éclipsa. Elle regarda l'heure.

_14h15_

Ça allait bientôt être à son tour de passer. Elle se rendit donc devant la salle indiquée et attendit sur place. Elle avait 10 minutes d'avance. Elle se demandait à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée. Après tout, personne ne leur avait rien dit. Elle savait juste qu'elle devait impressionner les sponsors. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une jeune fille brune, certainement du même âge qu'elle et un peu plus petite, qui vint se planter devant elle en la fixant d'un air hautain. Quinn, un peu déstabilisée par ce comportement inattendu, essaya de sympathiser :

« Salut, j'imagine que tu dois être Rachel ? Je suis Quinn, heureuse de… »

« Oui, oui, épargne-moi ton discours de bienveillance avec les 'je te souhaite bonne chance' et patati et patata » la coupa la petite brune

Quinn se sentit irritée, mais essaya de rester calme et continua en souriant :

« D'accord, en tout cas que la meilleure gagne ! »

Rachel lui fit un regard noir, et rétorqua :

« Ecoute moi bien, ici tu es sur **mon **territoire. Je suis une gagnante, je ne perds **jamais **un défi, alors si tu tiens à éviter que je t'écrase dès le début des Hunger Games, évite de te mettre en travers de mon chemin compris ? »

Quinn n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte s'ouvra devant elles et un homme à l'allure distinguée les invita à entrer. Les deux filles se placèrent au centre de la salle. Notre jeune blonde se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant les sponsors, et ils étaient bien une quarantaine, les fixer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rachel, qui au contraire, était calme et souriante. On aurait dit qu'elle aimait avoir autant de monde qui la regardait, comme si elle était dans son élément.

L'homme qui les avait conduites jusqu'ici prit la parole :

« Bien Mlles Berry et Fabray c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui ! » répondirent les filles en cœur

« La gagnante de ce défi aura le choix entre d'une part : la possibilité d'amener une arme directement avec vous pour le début des Hunger Games, ou de l'autre : Avoir accès à une capsule de soin qui ne peut être demandée qu'une fois mais à n'importe quel moment du jeu. Pour votre défi, il a donc été choisis que vous utiliseriez l'arc !»

_Quelle chance_ se dit Quinn, pile ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle se sentit ragaillardie par cette nouvelle. Néanmoins, il poursuivit :

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite Mlles. Sachez que la 1ère qui tirera aura un avantage considérable puisque le but de ce défi est de faire mieux que l'autre. »

Quinn le regarda avec une mine dubitative. Remarquant sa confusion, l'homme s'expliqua avec un petit sourire narquois:

« Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, cela veut dire que si la première vise en plein milieu de la cible, il est impossible pour la deuxième de faire mieux. Ce qui laisse donc à la deuxième seulement la possibilité de prier pour que la première rate son tire. Nous allons procéder au tirage au sort. Que le sort vous soit favorable mesdemoiselles. »

Quinn pâlit à cette annonce. Il fallait absolument qu'elle soit choisie la première si elle espérait pouvoir impressionner les sponsors.

_Il le fallait _

Le speaker effectua lui-même le tirage au sort, sous les regards intrigués des sponsors.

« Et la première sera donc…. Mlle Rachel Berry ! »

_Non, non, nooooooooooon !_

Rachel fit un grand sourire, alla prendre un arc et une flèche et se positionna. Tous les sponsors avaient leurs yeux rivés sur elle, y compris Quinn qui pria de toutes ces forces pour qu'elle rate. Après tout, peut être que le tir à l'arc n'était pas la spécialité de Rachel. Il y avait encore une chance pour elle, une toute petite chance….

La brunette tendit la corde de son arc.

La blonde retint son souffle.

Elle décocha sa flèche.

Quinn ferma les yeux.

Elle ne les ré-ouvra que quand elle entendit les applaudissements du public. Elle avait visé dans le mil ! Un tir aussi précis que les siens. _C'était foutu_.

Elle vit Rachel lever son point en signe de victoire sous les regards approbateurs des sponsors. Puis, elle retourna mettre son arc en place. En passant près de Q, elle le provoqua à voix basse :

« Essaie de faire mieux maintenant ! »

Elle rigola et rangea son arc. Quinn se retourna pour faire face au public. Ils semblaient tous d'accord sur le fait que Rachel était la gagnante de ce duel. Elle se sentit découragée. Le speaker lui tendit néanmoins un arc en l'encourageant à voix basse :

« Pour l'honneur… »

Elle le regarda avec une petite mine mais finit par prendre l'arme. Elle se plaça sans conviction, tendit la corde de son arc et inspira lentement.

_Bon, allez Q, pour l'honneur, de toute façon t'as rien à perdre. A moins que…._

Elle eut une idée. Elle n'était pas du tout sûr que ça pouvait marcher. Mais même si ça semblait impossible, elle n'avait de toute façon plus rien à perdre. Elle tendit un peu plus la corde de son arc, essaya de se concentrer malgré une foule qui était complétement désintéressée. Puis elle décocha sa flèche.

Dès que celle-ci heurta la cible, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient abasourdies, le regard scotché sur la cible. La flèche était plantée exactement à la même place que l'autre. Soumise à une impulsion plus grande, elle avait transpercé la flèche de Rachel dont les morceaux étaient éparpillés au pied de la cible.

Une fois remis du choc, le speaker se refit une contenance et commenta :

« Et bien, et bien, on dirait que nous avons une gagnante ! Mlle Quinn F… »

Il fut coupé dans son élan par Rachel :

« Attendez, c'est de la triche, elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Je l'ai mise au même endroit avant elle ! »

« **Avant**, comme tu dis, mais il se trouve que **maintenant,** ta flèche est en mille morceau par terre. Par conséquent, elle n'est plus sur la cible. Celle de Quinn est donc la seule présente, elle a donc gagné ce duel. » Renchérit-il avec amusement.

Devant son raisonnement logique, les sponsors se levèrent et l'applaudirent avec frénésie. Rachel la fusilla du regard et partit de la salle en claquant la porte.

Elle venait de marquer des points.

XxXxX

Santana ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

15h30

Elle la relit à nouveau l'heure

15h31

_Carajo ! Je suis à la bourre !_

Elle remit son épée autour de sa taille et partit en courant vers la salle. Que lui avait-elle prit ! Elle voulait s'assoupir quelques minutes pas 1h30 ! Maintenant elle allait arriver en retard et faire mauvaise impression devant les sponsors !

_Bravo Lopez, tu peux être fière de toi !_

Elle déboulait à travers les couloirs, elle arriva au coin du dernier et s'apprêtait à finir son trajet quand quelque chose la tira par le bras pour l'attirer dans un recoin sombre entre deux murs. Elle voulait crier, mais on lui mit une main devant sa bouche pour l'en dissuader. Elle allait dégainer son épée pour se défendre quand elle entendit une voix susurrer à son oreille :

« Chut, San, c'est moi… »

Elle se raidit quand elle reconnut la voix de Quinn et rougit.

_Vient-elle de m'appeler San ?_

Celle-ci poursuivit :

« Ecoute, j'aimerais pouvoir te parler de quelque chose, c'est important…. »

Santana retint sa respiration, et ne put empêcher les battements de son cœur d'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Elle essaya de cacher son excitation et lui demanda :

« C'est à propos de quoi ? »

_Je suis encore dans ses bras !_

« Et bien tu sais, on s'est pas mal rapprochée ces derniers temps, et j'avais envie de… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car une voix résonnait au bout du couloir

« Quelqu'un a vu Mlle Lopez ? »

_Oh non, le défi !_

Santana était déchirée entre son devoir, et son envie de rester avec Quinn. Elle s'efforça de penser au défi qui l'attendait et répondit à contrecœur :

« Je… je suis désolée, mais je dois aller faire mon défi… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on peut en parler plus tard, on a qu'à dire…. rendez-vous ce soir ? »

Santana rougit et balbutia :

« D'…d'accord, ça marche, en salle d'entraînement ? »

Quinn lui sourit et lui répondit en la taquinant :

« Ok, mais pas la peine d'emmener ton épée, pour ce que j'ai prévu, tu n'en auras pas besoin. »

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle

« Tu verras… » murmura vaguement la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Santana n'y comprenait rien, elle voulait avoir plus d'explications, mais la voix dans le couloir se fit plus pressante :

« Dernier appel pour Santana Lopez ! »

Elle maudit sa malchance. Il fallait toujours que les moments où elle se retrouvait avec Quinn soient interrompus !

Elle lui fit une mine désolée, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, et Quinn ajouta gentiment :

« Allez va et mets-en leur plein la vue ! »

Elle l'attira contre elle pour lui faire un câlin. Santana répondit à peine à l'accolade, toujours aussi surprise par ces démonstrations d'affections inattendues, puis, elle fut repoussée dans le couloir pour qu'elle puisse se rendre à la salle. Elle courut pour répondre à l'appel. On l'a fit entrer. Mais elle, elle était ailleurs.

_J'ai un rancard avec Q ! _

_Juste elle et moi…._

_Ce soir, sans personne d'autre…_

Bon d'accord, ce n'était surement pas comme ça que le concevait Quinn, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle allait passer la soirée avec la jolie blonde qui la faisait tant craquer. Et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

XxXxX


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon alors, à présent j'ai pas mal de taf donc je suis prise toute la journée, mais je vous avoue que les reviews me boost trop à updater le plus vite possible ! Hier soir, je me suis couchée à 1h du mat' pour le finir ^^. Je suis trop morte, mais j'espère que vous aimerez ! Merci à tous de la suivre et merci pour vos commentaires qui me motivent trop ! A nouveau, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Et merci aussi à ma Beta =).**

* * *

On l'avait faite patienter dans un petit hall d'entrer. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'une silhouette fine n'arrive vers elle. C'était une fille, plus jeune qu'elle, brune avec les cheveux très lisses et qui l'approchait en la toisant du regard et en mâchant un chewing-gum.

Oula vu sa démarche de cela devrait être Sugar…

Elle eut la confirmation de sa supposition immédiatement.

« Hey dis-moi, c'est toi Santa machin là ? » demanda Sugar d'une voix aiguë et agaçante.

« Heu oui, pourquoi ? » répondit Santana, méfiante.

La petite mâcha son chewing gum pendant quelques secondes en fixant Santana avec un air supérieur puis rigola.

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? » se vexa la plus grande

« Et bien je savoure ma prochaine victoire voilà tout, qui plus ait, sur une fille du district 1 ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Pardon ? » l'imita Sugar avec sarcasme. Santana commençait à perdre patience. Cette gamine lui sortait par les oreilles. Néanmoins la petite finit par s'expliquer d'un air amusé :

« Je t'explique, je suis sure de gagner, parce que mon oncle fait partie des sponsors les plus influents dans cette salle. Autrement dit, c'est lui qui a aussi le pouvoir de déterminer les paramètres de l'épreuve. »

Santana pâlit quand elle comprit ce que tout cela signifiait, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu se le formuler, Sugar le fit à haute voix :

« Ouais c'est ça, ça veut dire que tu es fichue parce que j'ai donc choisis l'arme qui serait utilisée avec lui, et qu'il va tout faire pour que tu perdes ! »

« Oh attends toi, je vais te mettre une… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car le présentateur s'avança vers elles pour les conduire dans la salle. Sur le trajet, la petite ne manqua pas de la narguer :

« Et ouais, loseuse un jour, loseuse toujours ! »

Santana se concentra intérieurement pour éviter de laisser exploser sa colère. Et elle fut surprise quand, pour la calmer, son cerveau choisit de lui montrer une image mentale de Quinn dans une robe sexy avec un immense décolleté !

_Madre de dios ! Si même mon cerveau veut ma mort…_

Elle secoua sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle fut ébahie : ils avaient vraiment mis le paquet pour les intimider. Enfin surtout pour elle puisque l'autre petite garce était confiante. Elle se sentait minuscule parmi cette énorme assemblée qui les regardait.

Un homme de taille moyenne, avec une moustache et un air hautain prit le micro, s'éclaircit la voix et prit la parole :

_Oh non ne me dit pas que c'est…_

« Mmes, Mlles, Mr, je suis heureux de présider cette épreuve qui, comme vous le savez peut être, permettra à la gagnante de pouvoir choisir une arme à emporter ou une capsule de soin pour les HG » Il fit un petit signe de la main à Sugar.

_Et merde c'est lui…_

« Bien bien, je ne m'attarderais pas trop car le tirage au sort . Le défi s'effectuera donc avec des shurikens, et la première à commencer sera Sugar. Vous avez le droit à deux essais. Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais impressionnez-nous ! »

_Des étoiles ? Mais qui pouvait savoir utiliser ces fucking armes de façon imparable ?_

Santana jeta un coup d'œil à la petite brune qui fit un grand sourire.

_Et merde !_

Sugar se mit en places, les deux étoiles dans la même main. Elle prit une inspiration,

_Oh non, cette garce ne va quand même pas…_

Et les lança dans un geste gracieux. Les deux shurikens se plantèrent côte à côte en plein cœur d'une des cibles, ce qui entraîna la frénésie du public. Sugar regarda l'assistance, les salua et s'adressa à son oncle :

« Bien on dirait que j'ai gagné non ? »

« Mmh, attends ma chérie, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il y a eu un exploit d'une fille du district 10 assez inattendu, on a donc reçu l'ordre de laisser au 2ème candidat sa chance, même si, comme dans le cas présent, c'est fichu pour elle… » lui expliqua le speaker

_Quinn ? Cette fille m'impressionne de plus en plus_

« Bon, d'accord, mais faisons vite hein ? J'ai pas que ça à faire » rétorqua la plus petite

Santana regarda les deux étoiles entre ses mains. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé ces armes de toute sa vie ! Elle ne savait même pas si elle pourrait s'en servir avec précision. Elle se positionna à son tour pendant que la foule se taisait. Elle inspira profondément.

_Bon si Q a pu le faire, je peux le faire aussi_

Elle s'apprêtait à les lancer, quand elle reçut une tomate qui s'écrasa en plein sur son dos et lui fit lâcher l'une de ses étoiles. Elle se retourna le regard noir et vociféra :

« On peut savoir qui a fait ça ? »

Sugar la regardait d'un air amusé, mais ne dit rien. Elle scruta le regard du présentateur à la recherche d'un signe qui pourrait lui faire comprendre ce qui se passait. Celui-ci fit un sourire sournois et lui détailla :

« Et bien Mlles Lopez, sachez que les sponsors et moi-même, sommes en droit de vous compliquer la tâche. Appelez cela… de la motivation. Ainsi vous pourrez donner le meilleur de vous-même »

_Pfff, tu vas voir où je vais te la mettre ta motivation !_

Elle voulue reprendre l'étoile qui était tombée par terre, mais le speaker la dissuada :

« Désolé Mlle, celle-ci a déjà été utilisée »

« Quoi ? » s'interloqua Santana

« Et bien oui, quand vous avez reçu la tomate dans le dos, vous l'avez quand même lancer, il ne vous en reste qu'une »

« C'est une blague ? De un, je ne l'ai pas lancée mais lâchée, de deux, il y a du favoritisme, j'en parlerais à… »

« Vous en parlerez à qui ? l'interrompit l'homme au milieu des rires de l'assemblée, nous sommes les personnes les plus influentes ici. De plus les petites crises d'une future défunte n'intéresseront personnes vous pouvez me croire »

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Santana.

_Future défunte_

Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Ses mains commençaient à trembler. Ignorant la peur de cette dernière, le speaker insista :

« Bon allez, dépêchez-vous, on a d'autres chats à fouetter ! »

Santana rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait pour se replacer. Elle évalua les possibilités qui lui restaient.

_Bien, il ne me reste qu'une étoile. Et je suis censée faire mieux qu'en planter deux au milieu d'une cible. Ouais je suis foutue quoi…_

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Comment pouvait-elle se faire humilier d'une façon pire que celle-ci ? Elle chercha du réconfort dans son fort intérieur.

Elle y vit le visage de Quinn, elle se tenait debout devant elle et lui souriait. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se perdit complètement dans sa transe.

_Q : Et bien alors, qu'est-il arrivé à ma guerrière préférée ? Qu'est-il arrivé à la fille plein de ressources qui sait trouver une échappatoire dans toute situation ?_

_S : Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Il ne me reste qu'une étoile ! Je ne peux plus les impressionner. (Elle se mit à pleurer)_

_Q : (Elle prit S dans ses bras) Chut… hey San… ne pleure pas… San ?_

_S : …._

_Q : San, regarde-moi s'il te plait_

_S : (elle leva la tête, pendant que Quinn lui essuyait ses larmes du bout des doigts) : Quoi ?_

_Q : Je crois en toi moi (elle lui sourit), tu peux y arriver ! Fait appelle à ton imagination._

_S : Et si ça ne marche pas ?_

_Q : ça va marcher, fait-moi confiance… (elle se retourna et Santana essaya de la retenir)_

_S : Attends reste, où tu vas ?_

_Q : Il faut que tu y retournes, je ne suis que dans ta tête, ton défi t'attends, dehors._

_S : J'ai besoin de toi… reste._

_Q : Je ne suis pas loin, je veille sur toi, c'est promis. Allez, maintenant vas !_

La vision disparue dans sa tête aussitôt. Elle avait une idée.

Elle garda ses yeux fermés, essayant de visualiser chaque recoin de sa pièce dans sa tête, ses sens en alertes. Elle mima le même geste que précédemment, comme si elle allait lancer son étoile sur la cible, et ce qu'elle avait espéré se produire, se produisit. Elle sourit intérieurement.

_Prévisibles_

Quelqu'un dans le public avait lancé une tomate dans sa direction. Santana pouvait sentir sa course dans son dos grâce à son ouïe. Elle étudia sa trajectoire.

_Attends un peu_

_Pas encore_

_Ça y est presque…._

_Maintenant !_

Elle fit volteface, et lança son étoile de toutes ses forces vers la tomate. Celle-ci fut tranchée nette en deux. L'une des moitiés tomba sur la tête de Sugar ce qui déclencha les rires de la foule.

_Bon, ça ce n'était pas prévu, mais c'est toujours bon à prendre._

Elle regarda en direction de l'oncle de Sugar, le speaker, et vit la stupeur qui avait remplacé son air hautain. La réaction de l'assemblée ne se fit pas attendre. Tous les sponsors se levèrent pour acclamer la grande brune. Celle-ci rougit, ne sachant quoi dire.

« Bon et bien il semble que nous ayons une gagnante »annonça le speaker en pointant de la main la plus grande. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le présentateur. Et lui-dit d'un ton sec :

« Bon comme j'ai gagné, je suis venue vous dire que j'ai choisis de garder cette épée avec moi pour le début des jeux ».

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde et partit vers la sortie. En chemin, elle croisa Sugar qui avait gardé son air atterré, comme si elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle s'arrêta près d'elle et lui murmura :

« Et ouais, loseuse un jour, loseuse toujours ! »

La petite la regarda avec dégoût, et Santana s'en alla à la hâte, contente de l'impression qu'elle venait de donner.

_Merci Q…_

**XxXxX**

« Olala, t'as entendue parler de cette fille du district 1 ? Elle a un sacré culot ! »

« Ouais je sais, on a peut-être intérêt à faire alliance avec son district au début des Hunger Games ! »

« Oui je pense que c'est préférables»

Quinn surprit la conversation de Sam et Cassie, les deux tributs du district 3 lorsqu'elle marcha dans les couloirs pour se rendre à la salle d'entrainement.

_Sacrée Santana_

Il était 20h30, elle ne se souvint pas avoir donné d'heure précise à la brunette, mais elle pensa qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder. Elle avait hâte d'être avec elle pendant une soirée entière, et en même temps, cela l'effrayait.

Elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui se confiait facilement. Enfin, à vrai dire, elle ne le savait pas vraiment parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas sociale, mais avec Janeet sa mère qui n'était jamais à la maison, elle était toujours à travailler, et n'avait jamais pris le temps de connaître l'amitié, et encore moins l'amour. Tout cela était nouveau pour elle. Elle savait à quel point il était difficile pour elle de se confier aux gens, peut-être parce qu'elle n'en avait pas l'habitude…

Elle était très câline pour sure, mais c'était dans sa nature, donc ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose chez cette Santana qui l'attirait, qui lui faisait se sentir bien. Elle avait l'impression d'exister à travers ces yeux, et ce détail comptait énormément pour elle. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher, elle leva les yeux, ça y est, elle était là.

_San…_

**XxXxX**

_Arête de sourire comme ça, on dirait une grosse niaise Lopez !_

Mais il lui était impossible de s'arrêter. Quand elle arriva à son niveau, la blonde l'accueilli dans ses bras. Dieu qu'elle était bien ! Elle aurait pu y passer sa vie que ça ne l'aurait pas déranger. Quinn finit par relâcher son étreinte et la taquina :

« Je vois que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de l'amener »

Santana mit du temps à comprendre qu'elle parlait de son épée, avant de balbutier :

« Ah heu… oui… c'est que je…je ne savais pas trop ce que tu…tu avais derrière la tête »

_Ah bah bravo Lopez, tu pouvais pas faire plus pitoyable ! _

La grande blonde ne sembla rien noter, et l'entraîna par la main en lui souriant :

« Allez suit-moi, tu vas voir… »

_Oh t'inquiète, je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde si tu me le demandais._

Elles traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, montèrent plusieurs escaliers. Et au moment où Santana allait lui demander leur destination. Quinn s'arrêta devant une porte blanche marquée 'Exit' et déclara d'un ton satisfait :

« Voilà on arrive, après toi… »

Santana la regarda d'un air dubitatif. Et la questionna d'une voix hésitante en poussant la porte :

« Mais où … »

Elle s'interrompit toute seule, car le spectacle qu'elle vit était incroyable. Elles se trouvaient tout au-dessus de l'immeuble. Elles surplombaient l'ensemble du Capitole qui baignait dans une symphonie de couleurs allant du jaune au rouge-orangée dû à la lumière du soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon.

Elle risqua un regard vers Quinn, celle-ci admirait la vue. Cette fille était belle à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à des fils d'or doucement bercés par le vent, les rayons du soleil faisaient ressortir sa peau porcelaine. Celle-ci finit par se tourner vers Santana pour lui sourire. Son cœur manqua un battement.

_Es una tortura !_

Quinn alla s'asseoir au bord du toit, et l'invita à la rejoindre, ce que fit la brune avec grand plaisir. Il se passa plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée, puis, Santana finit par rompre le silence d'une vois hésitante :

« Donc tu… tu voulais me dire quoi exactement ? »

Quinn ne répondit pas, comme si elle n'avait pas entendue la question. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Hey, Q… quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Santana

« J'ai amené ça… »

« Hein ? »

La blonde sortit une bouteille de whisky de son sac et poursuivit d'un air innocent:

« Tu en veux ? »

« Quoi ? Madre de Dios, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça Q ? » s'interloqua Santana

Quinn fit une mine désolée et tourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne.

_Ah… je vois ! Merde, qu'est ce qui peut être à ce point difficile à dire pour avoir besoin d'avoir un coup dans le nez ? Ah moins que… Oh… Et si… ?_

La brune prit la bouteille et en avala une bonne gorgée, puis lui tendit :

« Tiens, à toi »

Elle en bu la même quantité, et commença :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer… ce n'est pas facile. Parle-moi un peu de toi…»

La question inattendue déstabilisa Santana qui allait lui faire remarquer qu'elle évitait le sujet, puis elle se ravisa pensant que ça l'aiderait peut être à parler.

« Et bien, je viens du district 1, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Je suis fille unique de parents catholiques qui ne sont pas toujours…tolérants »

Quinn leva un sourcil, intriguée.

« Comment ça pas tolérants ? »

« Et bien il y a beaucoup de choses qu'ils ne peuvent pas concevoir, même vis-à-vis de leur enfant… »

Santana n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux. Elle se contenta d'avaler une autre rasade après la blonde.

« Tu sais… tu peux tout me dire San » lui dit cette dernière en pressant son épaule.

La brune releva la tête et la fixa d'un regard désolée :

« Non, il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas dire Q, crois-moi… »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Et toi ? » la provoqua S.

Quinn détourna son regard, elle poursuivit d'un air coupable :

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… c'est que je ne me suis jamais confiée à qui que ce soit… Je ne sais pas très bien par où commencer…»

« Et bien commence par le commencement » l'encouragea Santana en reprenant une gorgée de whisky.

« Et bien pour commencer… je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'une personne que je ne le suis avec toi… »

_Boum boum boum_

La blonde n'osant pas relever la tête, elle se saisie de la bouteille pour boire à nouveau. C'était une chance pour Santana qui avait les joues en feu. Elle se força à continuer :

« Tu dois trouver ça bizarre que je sois aussi proche de toi, en si peu de temps… »

_Oh non crois-moi tu ne l'es pas assez_

« Et à vrai dire, moi aussi, parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis, ou de quelconque personne avec qui partager tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur… » détailla Quinn

_Et bien vas-y, je tuerais pour être cette personne !_

« Et en fait, j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois cette personne, enfin si tu veux… »

_Boum boum boum_

Santana passa un bras autour de la taille de la blonde qui avait toujours la tête tournée du sens opposé pour la rapprocher d'elle.

« Hey Q… tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour toi… »

Quinn détourna enfin le regard pour le planter dans celui de Santana.

« Je sais, et je t'en remercie… » Elle lui sourit faiblement.

Son regard était d'une telle intensité que cette dernière s'y perdit complètement. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en elle. Elle pouvait y discerner de la tristesse mélangée à de la peur, des regrets, et enfin une petite lueur très faible au fond de ses yeux que Santana eut du mal à identifier.

_De l'espoir peut-être ?_

La nuit était tombée à présent, et Santana sentit que sa vue se brouillait par moment.

_Oulala j'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé sur le whisky moi…_

Elle regarda la blonde qui semblait être dans le même état. Elle avait envie de tout lui raconter, de se confier, ses peurs, ses doutes, ses regrets. Et sans crier gare, elle se mit à pleurer.

« Hey San, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Quinn en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je… ils… ils ne m'aiment plus… » balbutia Santana entre ses sanglots.

« Mais qui ? »

« Mes parents… »

« Mais enfin pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ils t'aiment forcément, tu es leur petite fille chérie… » tenta de l'apaiser la blonde.

« Non… tu ne comprends pas »

Bien qu'elle était probablement dans un état d'ébriété un peu avancé, elle fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur ce que venait de dire la brune.

« Comment ça ? Explique-moi… »

Santana ne dit rien

« Je t'en prie… tu n'as pas besoin de me cacher quoique ce soit, je suis avec toi moi… » insista Quinn

_Je suis gay voilà le fucking problème ! Je suis gay tu m'entends, je suis gay et je t'aime !_

« Je suis gay… »

Santana se figea instantanément. Comment diable ces mots avaient-ils pu sortir de sa bouche ! Elle fixa le sol avec effroi, se dégagea des bras de la blonde et se releva pour repartir mais elle fut retenue par la main. Voyant que Santana était toujours retournée, Quinn se leva elle aussi et la prit dans ses bras.

« Hey San… c'est pas grave… » la rassura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Bien sûr que si ! Ils me l'ont dit ! je les ai entendu de leur propre bouche ! Ils me renient Quinn, ils me renient alors que je vais mourir ! » sa voix se fit plus pressante.

« Oh San… tu es tellement plus que ce que tu crois… »

« Tu me connais à peine… » lui dit Santana sans conviction

« Oui, mais j'ai l'impression de lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert… »

« Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » fit-elle d'un air dubitatif

« Tu es… époustouflante, commença Quinn. C'est vrai, tu es forte, battante, tu as l'air tellement sure de toi, rien n'a l'air de te faire peur, et j'ai l'impression que tu réussis tout ce que tu entreprends ! »

Santana rougit à toutes ces éloges, mais contredit :

« Peut-être, mais je suis gay ! »

« Et alors ? Ça ne change rien ! Du moment que tu es heureuse c'est tout ce qui compte ! »

« Ce serait plus facile si j'étais comme toi… » ajouta Santana avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Quinn la regarda un long moment, puis finit par lui confier :

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas heureuse moi, je n'ai jamais connu l'amour… »

« Pff toi ? Quinn Fabray, le canon du district 10 n'a jamais aimé ? »

Quinn leva un sourcil, intriguée mais ne dit rien.

« Quoi qu… qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » peina à articuler Santana un peu pompette

« Non rien… »

_Sérieusement ? J'ai rien dit, juste que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Quinn Fabray, le canon du… Et merde !_

Santana tenta de rediriger la conversation, en espérant que cette dernière oublie vite ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'alcool l'y aiderait surement, du moins, elle l'espérait.

« Bon, si tu n'as jamais aimé, tu as surement eu des tonnes de relations avec des mecs tous plus mignons les uns que les autres non ? »

« A vrai dire… je n'ai jamais eu le temps sortir avec un garçon… » fit Quinn gênée

« Oh… je… je suis désolée. Tu sais, ce n'es pas très important, de toute façon si tu n'éprouves pas de sentiments, c'est moins bien. » essaya de se rattraper la brune

Quinn la fixa, du même regard intense qu'un peu plus tôt dans la nuit et lui demanda à voix basse, comme si elle avait honte de poser la question :

« Dis-moi… ça fait comment d'aimer ? »

_Boum boum_

Santana ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, et se laissa envahir par ses émotions. Puis elle commença d'une voix très douce :

« Aimer, c'est un sentiment incontrôlable, c'est comme si tu avais une pierre au ventre qui te fait de plus en plus mal quand tu t'éloignes de l'être aimé »

« Donc aimer fait souffrir ? » demanda Quinn naïvement. Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'innocence de cette fille. Elle lui paraissait si pure.

« Non, c'est le manque qui fait souffrir »

_Si tu savais comme je souffre de savoir que tu ne seras jamais mienne…_

« Et comment tu peux être sur d'être amoureuse d'une personne ? Je veux dire, on est plus de 6 milliards sur Terre, ça pourrait être n'importe qui ! »

« Et bien d'abord, tu remarques qu'une personne est mignonne, puis tu apprends à la connaître, autant ses qualités que ses défauts. Ensuite, tu te rends compte que tu penses souvent à elle, que les jours où elle est là sont paradis et que son absence n'est qu'enfer. Après, tu as l'impression d'être liée à elle, tu voudrais tuer pour être celle qui fait son bonheur et en même temps massacrer ceux qui lui cause du chagrin. Tu aimerais être tout le temps avec elle, la prendre dans tes bras, lui prendre la main, lui dire que à quel point elle te rend heureuse… »

_J'aimerais tellement que ce soit toi Q…_

Quinn la regardait avec tendresse, elle se semblait avoir froid car elle se recula un peu pour s'appuyer contre un muret, immédiatement suivie par Santana.

« J'ai une question… » se risqua Quinn

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu promets de ne pas te moquer de moi hein ? »

« Oui oui… »

« Promets-le-moi… » dit Quinn en faisant la mine de chien battu

_Arrête tu es encore plus craquante !_

« Oui, promit » sourit-elle

« Et bien… c'est…c'est comment le 1er baiser ? Je veux dire, le vrai… quand tu es amoureuse ? »

Immédiatement, Quinn rougit, un peu honteuse. Santana lui caressa la main sans s'en rendre compte, et se focalisa sur l'image qu'elle voulait faire passer. Elle essaya de s'imaginer la scène, et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Quinn.

_Boum boum_

« Et bien d'abord la personne s'approche délicatement de toi »

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus près de Quinn.

« Ensuite, elle te prend la main… »

Elle la lui prit

_Boum_

« Puis elle passe une main délicatement sur ton visage… »

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues et elle enleva doucement une mèche rebelle du visage de Quinn

_Boum boum_

« Après, elle plante son regard dans le tien, et tu t'y perds complètement, comme si il n'existait plus qu'elle, que le reste n'avait plus aucune importance… »

_Comme s'il n'existait que toi_

« Enfin, vos deux visages se rapprochent lentement… »

L'écart entre leurs deux visages se rétrécissait petit à petit

Boum boum boum

« Et puis, vos lèvres finissent par se toucher… »

Et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Soudain, il n'y avait plus d'immeuble, plus de mur. Il n'y avait ni ciel, ni terre. Les hunger games n'existaient plus. Il y avait juste Quinn, elle et ce moment parfait. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, et le baiser d'une extrême délicatesse.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rester au paradis plus longtemps car elle se sentit repousser brutalement. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que la tendresse dans le regard de Quinn avait laissé place à l'effroi, que le lien qui s'était tissé entre elle, avait été remplacé par un mur.

Avant qu'elle n'est pu remarquer que Quinn regardait dans une direction légèrement différente de la sienne, elle fut saisie par le col, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un garçon. Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de l'identifier malgré son état d'ébriété, et eu un hoquet d'horreur quand elle le reconnut.

_Bordel de merde, Finn !_

**XxXxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci encore à ceux qui suivent mon histoire ! J'attends vos réactions ;)**

* * *

_J-1_

_13h30_

Elle avait les oreilles qui sifflaient, un mal de crâne d'enfer, et la langue pâteuse.

Première cuite

Elle peinait à ouvrir ses yeux, encore un peu groggy, mais finit par y parvenir au prix d'un effort surhumain. Pour la première fois, elle avait la tête vide. Plus de peurs, plus de pensées, plus de doutes, plus de regrets. Elle entendait juste le son régulier de sa respiration régulière

_Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivée ?_

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, et lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, elle chancela et retomba immédiatement.

_Quinn la blonde sexy du district 10 !_

Première vague de souvenir, elle n'y comprenait rien

_Son sourire…_

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra

_Elle m'a caressé la main_

Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son front

_Elle a posé ses mains sur mon visage_

Elle se tint la tête entre les mains car elle lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

_Elle m'a… embrassée !_

C'était trop pour pouvoir supporter tout ça, elle avait envie de crier. Elle était complètement perdue, incapable de réaliser ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, ni même de l'analyser. Elle était effrayée. Dans sa panique, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à un détail.

_Comment tout ça s'est terminé ?_

Elle essaya de se refaire le déroulement de la soirée dans sa tête. Tout n'était pas très clair. Elle savait bien que c'était à cause de l'alcool. Une partie de la conversation lui échappait, ainsi qu'une partie des expressions de Santana. Mais la fin… Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Un frisson parcourut son corps quand elle se remémora le baiser, puis elle revit Finn, il avait menacé Santana. Il s'apprêtait à la frapper et ensuite…. Et ensuite… plus rien !

_Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me rappeler? J'ai quand même pas eu un trou noir ?_

Elle avait beau tenter de se souvenir, impossible. Et plus elle essayait, plus elle paniquait. Elle se leva une bonne fois pour toute, enfila une robe de chambre à la hâte et déboula dans le salon en criant :

« Bon Finn, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est pass… »

Il n'y avait personne. La pièce était complètement vide. Elle se rapprocha des chambres de Finn et de Mlle Pillsbury, mais le résultat était le même.

_Mais où sont-ils tous passés ?_

XxXxX

« As-tu la moindre idée de ce dont tu es en train de faire ? Hey ho, ça n'a rien d'un jeu tout ça, tu risques ta vie tu m'entends ? Ta vie ! »

Santana était en train de se faire sévèrement réprimander par Will.

« Ton inconscience causera ta perte ! » vociféra-t-il

Pour elle, s'en était trop, elle voulait avoir son mot à dire, elle choisit la provocation :

« Vous êtes homophobe dites-moi ? »

« Pardon ? » rétorqua-t-il

« Et bien vous ne semblez pas supporter la vue de deux personnes du même sexe qui s'embrassent… »

Will la fixa un moment sans rien dire, puis ricana avec un ton exaspéré :

« Mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien toi, pas vrai ? »

« Comment ça ? » fit-elle dans l'incompréhension totale

« Tu dois arrêter ça, maintenant ! » trancha-t-il

« Et pourquoi le devrais-je ? Au nom de qui ? » se défendit la brune

« Au nom de la vie ! »

Santana le regarda, interdite. Des larmes de colère lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, et partie dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Elle s'affala sur son lit et se laissa aller dans sa peine.

Elle s'en voulait parce qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il avait raison. S'il devait y avoir une relation entre elles, elle ne mènerait à rien d'autre que de la souffrance. Puisqu'au final, une seule personne en sortirait gagnante.

_Je ne peux pas… _

Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque pour constater l'état de ses bleus.

_Ouch, les souvenirs d'hier sont encore douloureux_

Elle se rappelait parfaitement de la fin de la soirée malgré son état catastrophique. Elle se souvenait comment Finn l'avait attrapée par le col pour la soulever, et la façon dont il s'était apprêter à la frapper .Par chance, elle avait eu son épée et avait été capable de s'en servir pour essayer de se protéger. Elle allait se défendre, quand, en jetant un coup d'œil à Quinn, elle s'était rendue compte que cette dernière avait perdu connaissance. Elle s'était précipitée vers elle en oubliant de ranger son épée, et avait été imitée par le garçon.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Finn l'avais prise dans ses bras pour la ramener chez elle.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en se remémorant cette dernière image.

_Je ne serais certainement jamais le 'chevalier servant'…._

Elle se rappela comment elle avait protesté, mais Finn s'était retourné et lui avait lâcher d'un ton plein de reproches :

« Tu sais tout comme moi, que ça ne peut se passer que comme ça. Alors lâche l'affaire. Elle sera mieux avec quelqu'un comme moi. Un 'vrai' mec. »

Ce commentaire avait coupé court à toute tentative de dissuasion. A la place, elle était restée sur place debout, jusqu'à ce que ces jambes ne puissent plus la soutenir. Alors elle s'était effondrée à terre, où Peter l'avait trouvé le lendemain matin, endormie sur le toit. Il l'avait ramenée dans sa chambre sans lui poser aucune question.

Elle repensa au moment où elle avait embrassée Quinn. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Soudain, quelque chose l'interpella.

L'avait-elle embrassée en retour ?

Elle n'était sûre de rien car ces souvenirs étaient trop flous à cause de l'alcool

_Super Lopez, les trucs importants tu t'en rappelles jamais !_

Puis elle revit le regard de la blonde au moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux pour voir sa réaction. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce regard, la peur qui se lisait dans ses yeux, la façon dont elle s'était sentit si loin d'elle.

_Carajo ! J'ai tout foiré ! Elle ne voudra jamais me reparler !_

_Comment t'as pu croire qu'une fille comme elle pouvait s'intéresser à toi ?_

_Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était une confidente, __**une amie**__, rien de plus que ça Lopez._

_On ne peut pas convertir une hétérosexuelle. _

Le problème, c'est que même si ça semblait impossible, elle voulait tellement être avec elle. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Elle allait l'essuyer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Je ne veux voir personne ! » prévint la brune dévastée

« C'est Peter, ouvre-moi… s'il te plait » insista-t-il gentiment

Santana ne répondit pas.

« Allez ouvre-moi… je ne suis pas venu pour t'engueuler, juste pour te parler… » s'expliqua-t-il

La brune se leva difficilement et alla lui ouvrir la porte

« Merci S »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton froid en allant se rassoir sur son lit.

« C'est à propos d'hier… commença-t-il… J'ai vu Finn en salle d'entraînement ce matin, il m'a tout raconté… »

« Quoi ? explosa la brune, attends que je retrouve cet imbécile je vais lui éclater sa g… »

« Il a raison San… » la coupa Peter

_Il n'y a qu'elle qui a le droit de me surnommer comme ça !_

« Comment tu peux être de son côté ? »

« Non ce n'est pas que je suis de son côté, je suis du tien, et le serais jusqu'à la fin. Mais si tu t'accroches à cette fille, tu vas te consumer petit à petit, tu vas souffrir, et ça va te déconcentrer pendant les HG … » détailla-t-il d'une voix posée

Santana le regarda désespérée, elle savait à quel point ses paroles étaient justes. Une relation entre elles était tout simplement impossible. A-t-on déjà vu des couples homosexuels aux Hunger Games ? Bien sûr que non, et si c'était le cas, ce couple s'attirerait de gros ennuis que ce soit de la part de la direction, des organisateurs, voire même des sponsors !

Elle s'effondra dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Chut… ça va aller… » la rassura-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire maintenant moi ? » bredouilla-t-elle

« Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu le sais très bien ce que je voudrais… »

« Oui, mais qui reste possible, ton but… »

Elle se tut puis réfléchit un instant. Elle fit le vide dans sa tête et chercha au plus profond d'elle.

_Quel est ton but Lopez ?_

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui dit à voix basse :

« Je veux gagner les Hunger Games »

« Ah… je te retrouve enfin ma chère coéquipière ! » lui sourit Peter

« Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'oublier… je veux dire, j'ai besoin d'elle… »

Peter la regarda avec compassion puis s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« Quand on tient réellement à une personne, on pense d'abord à son intérêt avant de penser au sien… »

Santana se recula légèrement pour lui faire face en affichant un air dubitatif.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux et lui souffla :

« Si tu l'aimes, tu devras la laisser partir. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva, déposa un baiser sa joue et quitta la chambre sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

XxXxX

Elle avait passé toute l'après-midi enfermée dans sa chambre, à ruminer dans le noir. Personne n'était revenu. Elle pensait que Finn avait dû s'entraîner et sa mentor et bien… occupée à des affaires qui ne regardait qu'elle. Il lui restait une heure avant la grande interview, et donc dans une demi-heure, elle avait rendez-vous avec sa styliste pour se préparer.

Elle se leva machinalement et fouilla dans son armoire. Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle sortit une petite boîte en bois sculpté et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur reposait un bracelet fin en forme de petite tresse nacrée légèrement dorée. Elle le prit et le mit autour de son poignet. Il lui rappelait tellement de bons moments passés avec sa famille… Tout du moins, avant la mort de son père.

C'était sa mère qui lui avait offert pour ses 16 ans. Elle avait appartenu à sa grand-mère avant elle. Un espèce d'héritage de famille.

« Tu es la représentante de la famille Fabray , c'est toi qui transmettra notre héritage et notre savoir-faire. Tu es une femme forte ma chérie, ne te sous-estime jamais !» lui avait-elle dit.

Elle aimerait tellement qu'elle soit encore là aujourd'hui pour lui donner des conseils. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Elle fit le vide dans sa tête pour se reconcentrer sur ce qui l'attendait : l'interview télévisée. Elle n'aimait pas trop les interventions publiques, elle avait peur de se ridiculiser.

_Pourvu que cette mégère n'est pas prévue de tenue trop extravagante…_

Elle voulait à présent se concentrer sur sa relation avec Santana.

_Pourquoi m'a-t-elle embrassée ? Enfin elle était bourrée c'est vrai, mais le voulait-elle ?_

Elle se demanda si elle ressentait quelque chose, mais elle était perdue. Sur le coup, elle l'avait repoussée instinctivement, mais se pouvait-elle qu'elle puisse la considérer plus qu'une amie ? Elle avait toujours été attirée par les garçons, cela pouvait-il changer ? Et que pensait Santana d'elle ? La considérait-elle comme une amie ? ou plus ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus sur la question qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'elle parte à son rendez-vous. Elle s'habilla à la hâte et partit rejoindre la styliste.

Contrairement à leur première rencontre, elle l'accueillit très chaleureusement :

« Quinn, je t'attendais ! Viens là petite beauté, je t'ai trouvé** la **robe qu'il te fallait ! Tu vas être Sublime !** »**

Quinn n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle lui donna sa robe et la poussa dans le dos pour qu'elle aille se changer. Une fois prête, la femme fit une rapide inspection de bas en haut avant d'approuver avec un sourire satisfait.

« Ah je le savais ! Elle est faite pour toi ! Regarde-toi comme tu es belle ! »

Et en effet, elle n'avait pas menti. Quinn portait une robe blanche bustier qui moulait son ventre jusqu'au-dessus du bassin et se finissait sur un drapé qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus des genoux. Elle portait des escarpins en verre avec des motifs blancs. Elle ressemblait à un genre de Cendrillon moderne. Elle juste magnifique. Elle eut un pincement au cœur quand elle pensa :

_Dommage que ce soit la dernière fois que j'en porte une…_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la dame sourit.

« Ah, le cavalier est venu chercher sa princesse »

Sans demander la permission, Finn entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta net quand il vit la blonde dans cette tenue.

« Whao… tu es… ravissante »

« Merci » le remercia-t-elle en rougissant

« Bon allez les enfants ! Il est bientôt 20h, les interviewsvont commencer. Hop hop hop en scène ! » les pressa la styliste.

Le show se déroulait dans l'ordre des numéros de district. Des écrans étaient disposés un peu partout dans les salles ou attendaient les autres candidats derrière la grande salle où avait lieu l'interviewtélévisé. Il y avait des milliers de spectateurs dans la salle, et encore plus qui devaient être collés sur leur écran télévisé chez eux. Le présentateur entama son discours de bienvenu :

« Bonsoir à tous ! Et bienvenue à la grande interview des Hunger Games ! Ce soir chers téléspectateurs, vous allez avoir l'honneur de rencontrer nos candidats en direct sur ce plateau pour la dernière fois ! C'est aussi leur dernière chance de convaincre les sponsors avant le début ! Alors accueillons tout de suite nos premiers tributs. Tout droit venu du district 1, un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Santana Lopez et Peter Smith ! »

La foule les acclama frénétiquement. Quinn regarda Santana et Peter monter sur scène et s'asseoir. Santana était belle à couper le souffle ! Elle portait une longue robe rouge qui épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps, et qui se terminait sur un échancré du côté droit qui découvrant ses jambes élancées et musclées. Elle se tourna un instant pour faire face au présentateur et le cœur de Quinn manqua un battement.

_Oh mon dieu ! Ce dos nu la rend juste… incroyablement sexy !_

Quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur ses jambes depuis plusieurs minutes, elle rougit. Puis elle secoua la tête pour se ressaisir et paniqua intérieurement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Après de brèves présentations, l'homme commença à leur poser des questions plus intéressantes. Elle se fit très attentive à la conversation qui suivit.

« Alors, nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi Santana, tu as fait forte impression lors de ton défi, as-tu toujours eu ce petit air provocateur ? » demanda-t-il sournoisement

« Et bien Mr… » commença-t-elle

« Appelle-moi Wilfried »

« Euh… Wilfried… disons que je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire. Quand on me cherche, on me trouve. » plaisanta la brune

« Ola croyez-moi Wilfried, je la connais assez bien pour dire qu'elle n'est pas à prendre avec des baguettes ! » renchérit Peter pour la taquiner.

« Oh voyez-vous cela… s'intéressa le speaker, et à quel point vous connaissez vous ? »

Peter passa un bras derrière les épaules de Santana qui ne sembla pas s'en offenser, et ajouta :

« Vous n'avez pas idée mon cher Wil… » Sous entendit le garçon avec malice.

« Oh… je vois que nous avons un petit couple parmi nous ! » s'anima Wilfried

Quinn sentit son cœur qui se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle avait soudain du mal à respirer.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ?_

Le speaker jaugea la foule, puis commença à frapper dans ses mains. Il fut rapidement imiter par le public qui scandait à présent en cœur :

« Le baiser… le baiser…le baiser… »

_Boum boum boum_

Les battements du cœur de la blonde se firent de plus en plus pressants.

« Vous les entendez jeunes gens ? Vous ne pouvez pas les décevoir ! » insista le présentateur

Quinn ne se rendait pas compte, mais elle avait presque arrêté de respirer. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur Santana. Celle-ci regarda un moment Peter, indécise, puis ce dernier hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement. Alors ils se rapprochèrent tandis que la foule retenait son souffle, et Peter déposa un doux baiser au coin des lèvres de Santana.

Quinn avait envie de pleurer, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle avait l'impression qu'un feu la consumait de l'intérieur.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Pourquoi je souffre ?_

_Je devrais être heureuse de la voir avec lui ! C'est vrai c'est mon amie… hein ? Je ne veux que son bonheur…._

_Je ne sais pas…. Je ne sais plus…. _

Elle se leva et partit en courant dans les toilettes. Elle regarda son reflet dans la glace. Elle avait les yeux rouges et le mascara qui coulait. Elle s'essuya le visage et allait se remaquiller quand quelqu'un entra.

« ça ne sert à rien de te faire belle, ce n'est pas de la peinture qui améliora ton cas »,lâcha cette personne d'un ton glacial.

Quinn se retourna et fit mauvaise mine quand elle vit à qui elle avait à faire.

« J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi… » dit-elle avec indifférence

Rachel esquissa un sourire sournois et vint se coller près d'elle pour lui murmurer à son oreille :

« Qu'on se comprenne bien _Mlle je me la pète_, ici, c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Tu m'as déjà humiliée une fois devant les sponsors, et malheureusement pour toi c'était la fois de trop. »

Elle lui fit un regard noir et continua :

« Je te jure que je m'occuperai personnellement de toi. Tu auras une mort lente et douloureuse. »

Sur ces mots, elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre et repartit aussitôt.

Quinn était anéantie. Elle ne savait plus si elle était plus terrifiée, blessée ou révoltée. C'en était trop pour elle. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle entendit que ça allait être à son tour de passer.

_Tu es forte, tu vas y arriver. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, tu dois faire bonne impression…_

Elle décida de reporter son désespoir à plus tard, se refit une contenance et marcha dignement en direction du plateau d'où elle entendait le présentateur annoncer :

« Et à présent nous accueillons… du district 10 Quinn Fabray et Finn Hudson ! »

A la seconde où elle avait grimpé les escaliers qui menait à la scène, elle fut subjuguée par la marée noire humaine devant elle. Tous ses muscles se tendirent. Elle se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise ! Wilfried commença à parler avec Finn, mais la blonde était trop occupée à gérer son stress pour écouter ce qu'il disait. Un moment, elle perçut vaguement un bout de la conversation quand son ami parla :

« Oui, on s'est beaucoup rapprochés… Je l'aime vous savez… je l'aime comme un fou.. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_

Elle avait du mal à se rendre compte de la situation. Mais Finn continuait sur sa lancée :

« Et je pense être prêt aujourd'hui pour faire quelque chose que je n'aurais plus l'occasion de faire.. »

« Dites-nous en plus jeune homme ! » l'incita le présentateur

Vient-il de dire qu'il m'aimait ?

Elle était tellement tétanisée et perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas Finn se lever, prendre un bouquet de fleurs en coulisse et venir s'agenouiller en face d'elle :

« Quinn Fabray, amour de ma vie... Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Quinn fut pétrifiée sur place. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se refaire le fil de la conversation dans sa tête, en vain.

_Que vient-il de dire ?_

Elle finit par observer le public qui était absolument silencieux, pendu aux lèvres de cette dernière attendant sa réponse. Alors enfin elle comprit. Elle vit Finn à genou devant elle avec un bouquet de fleurs et un coffret ouvert dans sa main droite contenant une bague. Elle paniqua et réagit d'instinct.

Elle le gifla.

L'assemblée eut un hoquet de stupéfaction. Finn passa une main sur sa joue, honteux. Il se releva la regarda dans les yeux avec dégoût et rancœur:

« Comment t'as pu oser me faire ça ? J'aurais pu nous sauver, tous les deux ! A la place de ça, tu gâches tout et tu nous condamnes ! Et bah tu sais quoi ? Va pourrir en enfer salle idiote !»

Il s'apprêtait à lui balancer les fleurs au visage quand des hommes chargés de la sécurité intervinrent pour l'en empêcher. Ils l'emmenèrent dans les coulisses, il cria quelque chose que les spectateurs n'entendirent pas mais que la blonde put discerner :

« Tu vas le regretter Quinn, je te le promets, toi et cette Santana de malheur ! Je vais vous le faire payer ! »

Tous les regards se reposèrent sur elle. Wilfried semblait avoir repris ses esprits et lui demanda subtilement :

« Waouh, vous ne vous faites pas que des amis ici, un petit commentaire peut être ? »

« Je… je suis désolée, je dois y aller. »

Elle partit en courant sans même le saluer. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, percuta quelqu'un et tomba. Une main l'aida à se relever, et quand elle leva la tête, son cœur se serra.

« Hey Q, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Santana inquiète.

La blonde ne répondit pas. Toutes ses émotions remontaient à la surface tel un geyser. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait se jeter dans ses bras, ou si elle devait lui en vouloir. Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle aurait voulu extérioriser mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer elle-même. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur sa joue.

« Hey hey… chut… ça va aller… » tenta de la rassurer la brune en la prenant dans ses bras.

Son rythme cardiaque augmenta.

Puis des images lui revinrent. Le baiser avec Peter. Maintenant c'était comme si on lui enfonçait une dague en plein cœur.

Santana passa la main dans ses cheveux, son cœur s'accéléra.

Elle avait l'impression d'être un yoyo. Ses émotions passaient du chaud au froid en quelques instants. C'en était insupportable. Finalement, les images dans sa tête se firent omniprésentes, le noir l'emporta sur le blanc. Elle la repoussa violemment et l'accusa d'une voix accablante :

« Je… comment t'as pu ! Je pensais que… je ne veux plus jamais te revoir tu m'entends ? Plus jamais ! »

Elle éclata en sanglots et partit sur le champ sans laisser le temps à Santana de la retenir.

XxXxX

Santana la regarda partir, incapable de bouger.

_Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui lui prend ?_

Elle s'apprêtait à lui courir après quand quelque chose retint son attention. Elle baissa la tête et vit un bracelet à ses pieds. Elle le ramassa. C'était une sorte de tresse.

_Ça doit être à Q…_

Elle décida de le garder et de le lui rendre plus tard. Elle rentra dans son studio rapidement et s'enferma dans sa chambre sans prendre le temps de manger.

Elle n'arrivait pas à enlever ses images de sa tête : Quinn qui pleure, son regard blessé, et ces mots…

_Elle ne veut plus me revoir…_

Elle essaya de faire les liens dans sa tête. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait réagi de cette façon. Ce n'était quand même pas seulement dû à Finn. Elle réfléchit, se refit le déroulement de ses dernières 24h.

_D'abord il y a eu ce baiser… mais on était complètement bourrées._

_M'en veut-elle pour ça ? Oh non… c'est pas vrai ! Quinn m'en veut pour ce baiser !_

_Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con Lopez, bien sûr que c'est ça ! _

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?_

Les Hunger Games commençaient le lendemain matin à 11h30, ce qui ne lui laissait que très peu de temps. Elle réfléchit et prit une décision. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

Maintenant.

Comme si il avait entendu ses pensées, Peter débarqua en trombe dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il referma la porte aussitôt et mit son corps en opposition à la sortit de sa chambre en l'avertissant :

« C'est même pas la peine d'y penser S ! »

Mais Santana ne répondait plus d'elle-même, elle se rapprocha de lui, sa tête à quelque centimètres, elle planta son regard dans le sien et lui lâcha d'un ton ferme :

« Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera c'est compris ? »

Contre toute attente, il lui répondit d'un ton sûr :

« Tu te trompes S, elle t'aime. »

Santana était clouée sur place, complètement prise au dépourvue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Elle t'aime, mais ne le sait pas, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'en veux »

« Hein ? Mais comment tu peux le savoir d'abord ? » fit-elle incrédule.

« Je vous ai observées tout à l'heure dans les coulisses, et puis j'ai repensé à votre bais… enfin quand vous étiez ensemble l'autre soir » enchaîna-t-il gêné.

«Mais... pourquoi me dire ça maintenant... je pensais que tu voulais qu'on gagne les HG! Je veux dire... comme un couple... Il aurait été plus simple de ne rien me dire?»

«Je sais... mais... quand on tient réellement à quelqu'un, on pense d'abord à son intérêt avant de penser au sien... rougit-il... je ne voulais pas que tu m'en veuille de t'avoir cacher ça...»

«Oh Pet'...»

Elle le prit dans ses bras à défaut de trouver les mots. Après quelques minutes, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et réfléchit un instant.

Elle assembla une par une les pièces du puzzle. Quand soudain, un sourire amer se dessina sur son visage. Ça y est, elle comprenait. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer devant cette révélation.

_Madre de dios… elle m'aime. Elle m'aime et elle ne le sait pas. Et le pire c'est que je l'ai blessée. Je l'ai blessée alors que je voulais éviter que ça arrive._

_Toute cette histoire montée avec Peter était une idée de merde !_

_Je n'aurais jamais dû l'écouter. _

_Je n'aurais jamais__dû faire ça devant tout le monde, et encore moins devant elle._

Elle s'en voulait tellement ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle repart ça. Et il fallait qu'elle le fasse vite.

Elle irait la voir ce soir. Et elle lui dirait tout.

Soudain, guidée par son instinct, elle sortit son épée qu'elle plaqua contre la gorge de son ami.

« Ecoute Peter, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais s'il faut que j'emploie la force pour que tu me laisse passer, je n'hésiterais pas ok ? »

« Ah ouais ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et ose me dire que tu ne vas pas empirer les choses en allant lui avouer tes sentiments ? » asséna-t-il en soutenant son regard

Santana redescendit un peu. Les traits de son visage s'adoucirent et elle murmura :

« C'est que… je l'aime tu comprends… »

« Je sais S… mais crois-moi, même si c'est difficile, ce sera mieux pour vous si on s'en tient à notre fausse relation… Tu sais que la direction vous tuerait si elle savait que vous étiez ensemble... Ils ne tolèreront jamais un couple homosexuel, encore moins à la télé devant des millions de téléspectateurs! » lui conseilla-t-il calmement

« Mais comment veux-tu que je gère ça ? Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais voulu ça! En plus, les HG sont demain en fin de matinée, et je n'aurais même pas le temps de lui dire tout ce que je ressens ! J'en ai besoin Peter ! » essaya-t-elle de le convaincre

« Ecoute… tu n'as qu'à trouver… une autre manière d'extérioriser tes sentiments… » lui expliqua-t-il

« Comment ? » demanda la brune peu convaincue

« Écris-les… » proposa-t-il

« Hein ? Tu veux que je lui écrive une lettre ? » fit-elle incrédule

« Oui en quelque sorte… mais cette lettre, tu ne lui donneras jamais… »

Santana pesa le pour et le contre de l'idée de Peter. Celui-ci la regarda longuement puis finit par ajouter :

« Bon, je te laisse réfléchir… Essaie de dormir quand même S… Il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain » lui prévint-il gentiment.

Peter sortit de la chambre en laissant Santana plongée dans ses pensées.

_Une lettre… pourquoi pas…_

Celle-ci s'assit à son bureau, sortit une feuille et un stylo du tiroir et ferma ses yeux pour se concentrer.

Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais lui dire…

_Je vais écrire comme si… comme si c'était la dernière fois._

Un frisson la parcouru en y pensant.

_La dernière fois..._

Elle se focalisa sur l'image de Quinn, sur ce qu'elle lui inspirait et se mit à écrire :

_Chère Q,_

_J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te dire tout ce que je vais écrire dans cette lettre en face à face, mon regard plongé dans le tien. Malheureusement, certaines circonstances font que ce n'est pas possible..._

Elle continua ainsi pendant 1h, lui confiant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle y mit toute son énergie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tienne plus debout et finisse par s'endormir sur son bureau.

Avant de s'endormir elle se promit une chose : demain elle irait voir Quinn, et elle lui dirait. Peu importe ce qui se passerait après, elle avait le droit de savoir.

C'était demain matin ou jamais.

XxXxX


	7. Chapter 7

**Ayant eu pas mal de temps devant moi avec ce long week end, j'ai pu updater plus vite ! =D.  
**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)  
**

* * *

_Jour J_

_9h_

_« Il faut faire quelque chose Mlle Pillsbury […] ça ne peut pas se produire ! »_

_« Je sais Finn, j'ai bien compris de quoi tu parles […] Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire […] »_

_« Vous êtes sure de vous ? »_

_« Oui… allez va ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire »_

Quinn fut réveillée par une conversation qui avait eu lieu dans le salon entre Finn et son mentor. Enfin, elle ignorait si elle était réelle, ou si elle l'avait rêvé. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Elle avait les yeux gonflés car elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit à pleurer et ne s'était endormie que quelques heures auparavant. Il y avait eu tellement d'évènements la veille. Et honnêtement, elle ne savait pas lequel était le pire. En fait… si, elle le savait.

Non seulement elle le savait, mais à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, c'était comme si quelqu'un lui enfonçait une dague un peu plus profondément.

_La robe de Santana_

_La façon dont elle se déplace_

_La manière dont elle me regarde_

_Et ce baiser… avec Peter_

Son cœur se serra

_Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant le cours de sa réflexion.

« Quinn, c'est Mlle P. je peux entrer ? »

« Mmh… » répondit-elle, ailleurs.

Mlle Pillsbury entra dans la chambre, referma la porte avec précaution et s'installa près de la blonde. Elle entama la conversation d'un ton compréhensif :

« Ecoute Quinn, Finn m'a tout raconté… »

« Hein ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »s'interloqua-t-elle, pas tout à fait sure de comprendre

Son mentor s'interrompit un instant pour réfléchir. Devant le regard insistant de Quinn, elle lui demanda :

« A quoi as-tu pensé récemment ? »

La question dérouta la blonde.

« En quoi ça vous regarde ? » lâcha-t-elle sur la défensive

« Hey Quinn… calme toi, je veux juste t'aider… » essaya-t-elle de la rassurer

« Vous ? M'aider ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je ressens en ce moment même ! Vous n'avez même pas idée à quel point je me sens… »

« Déchirée. La coupa-t-elle sur un ton calme, tu as peur, tu as mal, et tu es perdue. »

Quinn en resta coi. Elle ne sut que répondre, complètement prise au dépourvue par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Je… je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive… » bégaya-t-elle entre les quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues

« C'est la faute de Santana ce qu'il t'arrive… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » s'enquit la blonde, perdue.

« Elle t'empêche de te concentrer sur ton objectif ultime, elle te fait te sentir mal pour rien, juste parce qu'elle veut que tu perdes ! »

_Est-elle vraiment en train d'accuser San ?_

Elle haussa d'un ton et la colère remplaça les larmes lorsqu'elle rétorqua :

« Je vous défends de dire ça ! C'est faux ! Elle m'a aidé ! Il n'y a personne de plus adorable qu'elle ici ! »

Mlle Pillsbury ricana, et soutint le regard de la blonde.

« Ah oui ? En es-tu bien sûr ? Si elle était si gentille que ça, pourquoi te sens-tu aussi mal ? Pourquoi as-tu cette impression de te faire transpercer le cœur à chaque fois que tu repenses à elle ? »

_Comment le sait-elle ?_

« Parce qu'elle me manque, c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup, et bientôt je ne la reverrai plus ! » se défendit-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? Avais-tu aussi mal il y a quelques jours alors que tu étais déjà proche d'elle ? » contre argumenta subtilement Mlle P.

_Non… Mais… elle n'est pas méchante… je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute… hein ?_

Quinn ne répondit pas. Elle ne voyait pas trop où sa mentor voulait en venir, alors cette dernière continua dans la même logique :

« Au fond de toi, tu sais que j'ai raison Q…

_Non… elle ne peut pas… elle ne pourrait jamais…_

…tout ça est sa faute…

_Vous mentez !_

… il est temps que tu penses à toi …

_Taisez-vous !_

… regarde, elle est passée à autre chose, **elle** ! »

Quinn se boucha les oreilles et hurla :

« Taisez-vous ! »

Mais Mlle P ne se tut pas :

« Elle t'a trahis ! »

« Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! » sortit-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle savait qu'elle allait réussir, alors elle appuya sur la plaie :

« Elle l'a embrassée Q ! Elle est avec Peter ! Elle sort avec lui, elle ne t'en a même pas parlé ! C'est ça que tu appelles 'proches ' ? »

La lueur au fond des yeux de Quinn s'affaiblit. Quelque chose en elle s'était brisé.

_Elle m'a laissé tomber… c'est vrai, elle n'est même pas venue me voir après l'interview, alors qu'elle savait que j'allais mal…_

Son mentor remarqua son état de faiblesse, elle en profita pour lui asséner son coup de grâce :

« Elle t'a utilisée Q, elle savait que tu étais forte à l'arc ! Elle s'est rapprochée de toi pour t'affaiblir, et maintenant qu'elle connaît tes faiblesses, elle s'en sert contre toi ! »

_San… pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Je te déteste !_

La blonde se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains, et ne remarqua pas le furtif sourire satisfait de son mentor. Cette dernière lui caressa le dos dans un geste de réconfort :

« Écoute… tu ne dois pas te laisser faire maintenant, tu es forte, tu dois la battre ! Sers toi de ta haine envers elle pour devenir plus forte ! »

_Haine ?_

_« _Je ne l'a hais pas… » souffla-t-elle

« Q ? Tu ne vois donc pas que c'est exactement ce qu'elle veut ? Que tu ne la détestes pas, que tu ais de la compassion pour elle, ainsi il n'en sera que plus facile de se débarrasser de toi ! » s'insurgea Mlle P.

_Et si tout ce qu'on a vécu n'était qu'un mensonge ?_

_Mais pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?_

« Tout ceci n'a aucun sens… ça ne lui ressemble pas… »

« Es-tu si sur de bien la connaître ? » lui demanda son mentor.

_Oui enfin… je le croyais…_

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire alors ? » s'enquit-elle

« Te venger Q ! » enchaîna-t-elle

« Mais, elle n'a rien fait dans le fond, je veux dire, pas de blessures physiques… »

« Bien sûr que non ! C'est pour que tu ne lui en veuille pas trop. Tu sais, les blessures du cœur sont les plus dures à guérir, ce sont les pires…

_Les pires…_

… mais tu ne vas pas te laisser faire Q !

_Je ne me laisserai pas faire_

…Tu vas lui faire regretter de t'avoir fait mal…

_Je vais me venger…_

… tu vas la détester, et tu vas t'en servir contre elle aux hunger games…

_Elle aussi aura mal_

… il n'y a que la victoire qui compte Q…

_Je dois gagner_

… pense à ta sœur, ça c'est une vrai cause !

_Je vais le faire pour Jane_

… tu devras la tuer ! Ce sera dur, mais dis-toi que c'estelle, ou toi ! »

_Ce ne sera pas moi ! Je vais lui faire regretter de m'avoir fait souffrir, pour la victoire, pour Jane !_

Une lueur s'était ravivée au fond de ses yeux, mais elle était différente. Cette fois, c'était de la détermination animée par une certaine soif de vengeance. Elle fixa son mentor, et affirma d'une voix assurée :

« Il n'y aura aucune pitié, vous avez raison, tôt ou tard, elle devra payer le prix ! »

Mlle Pillsbury afficha une mine satisfaite. Elle consulta sa montre. 10h30 et la prévint :

« Bien, tu as rendez-vous à 11h avec ta styliste. »

« Pourquoi aussi tôt ? Normalement on ne les rencontre qu'à 11h15 » s'étonna la blonde

« Oui… mais elle veut parler stratégie avec toi, c'est important que tu y aille avant. » prétexta-t-elle

« Ah ? Bon d'accord, je vais me préparer alors… »

Son mentor acquiesça et retourna dans le salon. Quinn savait que c'était ses derniers instants dans cette chambre, dans cette ville… elle savait qu'à 11h, lorsqu'elle irait voir sa styliste, elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Elle s'assura une dernière fois de n'avoir rien oublié. Elle passa machinalement sa main le long de son poignet droit.

_Mon bracelet !_

Elle ouvrit la boîte, fouilla dans son armoire, regarda sous son lit à la recherche du bijou, mais rien.

_Comment ai-je pu le perdre ?_

Elle remua ciel et terre, la chambre se retrouva rapidement sans dessus dessous. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, elle n'avait plus le temps. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers son rendez-vous.

En fait, le lieu du rendez-vous n'était pas une salle. C'était un grand bâtiment circulaire autour duquel se trouvaient 24 tubes en verre qui faisait guise d'ascenseur. Chaque participant avait le sien. Une fois qu'elle entrerait dedans, une porte en verre se refermerait, et l'ascenseur l'emmènerait vers le haut du bâtiment avec un espoir de retour d'environ 4%.

Un frisson parcouru son échine.

Elle s'arrêta en face de l'ascenseur. Dans 5 min, elle monterait. Certes le début n'était qu'à 11h30, mais elle devait parler avec sa styliste avant. Le plus effrayant était de se dire qu'elle monterait avant tous les autres. Car eux, avaient rendez-vous à 11h15 normalement. Mais pour elle, la situation n'était pas normale. Elle devait mettre au point un plan solide pour gagner. Alors elle était prête à s'y rendre avant.

_XxXxX_

_Santana… houhou… réveille-toi…_

_Santana…_

_S ! Debout !_

Elle sursauta et tomba de sa chaise. Elle avait passé toute la nuit endormie sur son bureau !

« Putin Pet' ! Tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prend de me réveiller comme ça là ? » fit-elle de mauvaise humeur

« Crois-moi S, t'as déjà beaucoup trop dormi ! J'ai pas voulu te déranger plus tôt, mais là il est 10h45 ! »

« Hein ? » répondit-elle incrédule.

Elle regarda son réveille.

« Madre de dios ! Carajo, como es posible ! »

Tout lui revint en un instant.

La discussion avec Peter

La lettre

Sa promesse faite à elle-même d'aller voir Q le lendemain matin.

_Il ne reste que 30 min !_

Elle allait courir voir Q, quand elle se souvint que Peter était là à guetter sa réaction et à surveiller ses moindres gestes. Elle décida de la jouer fine histoire qu'il ne la retarde pas. C'est donc avec un ton étonnement calme qu'elle sortit :

« Bon pas de temps à perdre, je m'habille et je te rejoins pour manger un bout avant d'y aller ! »

Peter l'observa d'un air intrigué et ajouta :

« C'est tout ? Pas de plans foireux aujourd'hui ? »

La brune rigola en essayant de cacher ses vraies intentions et lui donna une petite tape amicale:

« Ah ah non pas maintenant, pas aussi près des débuts des HG »

« Attends tu es en train d'essayer de me faire croire que tu as lâché l'affaire avec Q ? » suspecta-t-il

« Ecoute… j'ai beaucoup réfléchis, et tu as raison, ça ne mènerait à rien de lui dire tout ça maintenant… »

« Mouais… » concéda-t-il peu convaincu.

« Bon, tu bouges s'il te plait, j'aimerais bien m'habiller, et ta présence n'est pas vraiment de rigueur pour ça » le charria-t-elle

« Oh tu sais… ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire » se risqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Allez oust ! » le poussa-t-elle hors de la chambre en rougissant

« J'en profite pour prendre une douche en speed. Tâche de faire vite de ton côté ! » l'avertit-il en refermant la porte.

Une fois sûr qu'il soit partit, elle s'habilla à la hâte, et attacha son épée à sa taille avec beaucoup de soin. Elle avait toujours le bracelet de Quinn à son poignet, refusant de le quitter. Elle allait partir, quand elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers derrière elle pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublier. C'est alors qu'elle vit sa lettre.

_Je vais la prendre…_

Elle ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi elle faisait ça, puisqu'elle n'allait jamais lui donner. Mais elle pensa que ce serait un moyen de s'accrocher à celle qu'elle était avant. Un moyen pour elle de ne jamais perdre son humanité. Elle savait qu'en repensant à Quinn, et à ses sentiments pour elle, elle pourrait toujours se retrouver. Elle refusait de ne devenir qu'une machine de mort. Car après tout, c'était ça qui l'attendait. Ils allaient tous s'entretuer. Eux, des jeunes et voire même des enfants !

Elle s'interdit de trop y penser, sinon elle ça allait l'affaiblir. Elle entrouvra sa porte pour inspecter les environs.

Personne.

Peter prenait sa douche, et Will était certainement partit préparer l'avant HG. Elle saisit l'occasion et se faufila jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit, prête à courir rejoindre Q, mais elle remarqua quelque chose planté dans le mur. C'était une flèche, mais pas seulement. Au bout était accroché un papier. Elle l'arracha du mur et le lut :

_Retrouve-moi dès que tu peux en salle d'entrainement avant le début des HG, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire._

_Q._

Son cœur s'accéléra.

Finalement, elle n'était pas en colère contre elle ! Elle allait peut être même lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ! C'était le moment où jamais. Elle glissa le papier dans une de ses poches et partit en courant en salle d'entrainement. Elle traversa plusieurs couloirs et finit par s'arrêter devant la porte de la salle qui était légèrement ouverte.

Elle la poussa et entra. La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle avançait d'un pas gauche à travers la salle jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive derrière l'estrade une fenêtre qui laissait filtrer assez de lumière pour permettre de discerner une fine silhouette assise dos à elle.

Santana ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet de conversation, alors elle approcha lentement, et s'arrêta quelques mètres derrière. Elle prit une lente aspiration, et commença :

« Ecoute, Q… je suis désolée, j'ai dû te blesser hier… mais je voulais que tu saches, c'était de la comédie. Je ne l'aime pas… »

La silhouette remua, ne dit rien, mais la brune ne se démonta pas.

« J'ai… j'ai eu ton mot Q… tu as raison, il faut qu'on parle. Je… tu sais l'autre jour quand on s'est emb…embrassée… je le voulais… »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête en signe d'intérêt.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je me suis attachée à toi… c'est allé tellement vite… mais Q… si je suis là aujourd'hui, et j'en ai bien conscience, c'est égoïste de ma part de le dire maintenant…

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais lui dire…_

« Mais Q… je crois que je… non à vrai dire j'en suis sûr je t'… »

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par la lumière qui se ralluma instantanément. Elle était totalement aveuglée. Quand ses yeux se réhabituèrent à la luminosité, elle se rendit compte que la silhouette avait disparue.

« Q ? T'es là ? » appela Santana

« Comme c'est mignon… » dit une voix d'un ton ironique.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle sentit un tissus se presser contre sa gorge et elle fut plaquée contre le corps de quelqu'un. Elle entendit une voix masculine murmurer à son oreille :

« Alors San… comment on se retrouve ? »

_Finn !_

Elle fut saisie par la peur quand elle le reconnut. Voyant qu'elle était dans une position délicate, elle s'apprêtait à crier pour demander de l'aide, mais Finn eut le réflexe de presser la paume de sa main sur sa bouche tout en serrant le tissu autour de son cou pour l'immobiliser.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi… » la prévint elle en ricanant.

La seconde d'après, trois autres personnes apparurent. Il s'agissait de Sugar et Samy du district 8. A vrai dire, leurs présences ne l'étonnaient guère après l'humiliation qu'avait subie Sugar lors des défis. Elle respira calmement et essaya de se calmer. Elle finit par sentir la pression de sa main se relâcher, alors elle en profita pour rétorquer :

« Alors là, t'as vraiment touché le fond, t'as besoin de ramener deux autres personnes ? Je te fais si peur que ça abruti? »

Finn enfonça son coude dans son dos pour lui faire mal.

« Tais-toi, je pensais faire ça moi-même, mais c'est plus drôle si tu te prends une bonne raclée avant le début des jeux… »

« Enfin si tu survis. » renchérit amèrement Sugar

« Toi non plus tu ne m'a pas manqué sale teigne » la provoqua la brune.

Cette dernière lui donna un coup de poing dans le bas du ventre. Santana essaya de cacher au mieux sa douleur, mais c'était dur de se contenir. Elle resta fière et poursuivit :

« Et maintenant quoi ? Vous allez me taper jusqu'à ce que je meure ? »

« En fait… je vais d'abord te raconter comment je t'ai eu, et ce n'est qu'après qu'on s'amusera un peu… » déclara-t-il, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Santana ne comprenait pas. Elle allait lui demander des explications quand elle se souvint soudain de la raison de sa présence ici.

_Vite, il ne me reste que très peu de temps !_

Elle commença à se débattre en criant :

« Où est Q ? Elle voulait me voir, alors t'as intérêt à me lâcher c'est claire ? »

Les trois autres jeunes rigolèrent. Santana en fut offensée :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? »

« Ta naïveté… » rétorqua Sugar, une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Attends, tu croyais vraiment que c'était Quinn qui t'avais envoyé ce papier ? Ça devient trop facile de te piéger Lopez… » renchérit Finn

_Touchée_

Elle maudit son fichu manque d'attention. Plus les secondes passaient, plus elle ressentait ce sentiment d'urgence. Elle était en train de perdre son temps. Dans un effort désespéré, elle essaya de dégainer son épée pour se battre, mais Samy la lui subtilisa et Sugar lança d'un ton blasé :

« Bon… je crois qu'on va passer directement à la case 'Santana se fait botter les fesses' »

Finn regarda l'heure. Il était 11h. Il se résigna :

« Ouais vous avez raison les gars, on s'occupe d'elle maintenant avant d'être à la bourre. »

Finn se fit aider de Samy pour attacher Santana a une cible. Cette dernière essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre, en vain. Ils ne leur fallurent que quelques secondes pour la maîtriser et la ficeler sur la cible. Elle observa Sugar se placer quelques mètres en retrait, des shurikens à la main.

Une larme de tristesse roula le long de sa joue. Quelle ironie…

_C'est avec des étoiles que ça a commencé, c'est avec des étoiles que ça finira_

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants, alors elle voulait les vivre avec Elle. Même si ce n'était que dans sa tête.

_Q : Hey San… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_S : J'attends la mort…_

_Q : Quoi ! Ressaisis-toi, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner !_

_S : Ils sont trois contre moi, je suis attachée, c'est finis Q !_

_(Elle pleurait)_

_Q : Viens dans mes bras (Elle la serra fort contre elle). Je serais toujours là moi, je te le promets._

_S : écoute Q, je t'…_

_Q : Chut San… pas maintenant, pas comme ça…_

Elle entendait les rires des autres tributs à l'extérieur. Elle, elle était dans sa bulle, avec Quinn, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle perçu le bruit des shurikens fouettant l'air.

_Ça y est c'est la fin._

Soudain, elle fut brusquement jetée sur le sol. Puis à peine vingt secondes plus tard, elle fut soulevée.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans les bras d'un garçon métissé, musclé qui la tenait comme si c'était un poids plume. C'était Medhi, du district 2. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait là quand elle aperçut Peter juste à côté d'eux qui se précipita vers elle pour aller aux nouvelles :

« S… tu n'as rien ? »

« Heu… quelques coups, mais ça va aller t'inquiète, comment t'as su que j'étais là ? » s'enquit-elle

« A cause de ce matin… tu n'étais pas crédible, je savais bien que tu allais encore faire des trucs insensés. Alors je t'ai suivis » lui sourit-il

« D'accord… mais, enfin sans vouloir être méchante, ça n'explique pas la présence de Medhi avec toi ? » dit-elle en désignant le grand dadet .

« Et bien quand j'ai vu la tournure que prenait les choses, j'ai couru chercher du renfort, je suis tombé sur Medhi, et comme on avait passé un peu de temps ensemble aux entraînements, je me suis dit qu'il m'aiderait peut être » lui expliqua-t-il

« De plus, quand il s'agit de courir au secours de belles demoiselles en détresse, je ne dis jamais non » renchérit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Santana rougit et lorsque Medhi la reposa à terre, elle enlaça Peter.

« Franchement merci Pet', je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi… »

Ils furent interrompus par Finn qui s'impatientait :

« Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais ça n'avance pas. Le 3 contre 3 ne nous fait pas peur. On va vous massacrer. »

Santana s'apprêtait à sortir son épée quand Peter la stoppa avec son bras dans son élan. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Laisse S. Je m'en occupe. Pars la retrouver il te reste peu de temps. »

Santana fut reconnaissante envers son ami. Elle se retournait pour partir quand Finn la nargua :

« C'est déjà trop tard, on s'est arrangé pour qu'elle doive se présenter aux ascenseurs en avance par rapport aux autres. »

« Quoi ? » tonna-t-elle

« Et oui… c'était pour m'assurer de gagner la partie, dans les cas comme celui-ci par exemple ». Il afficha un sourire narquois

« Quand exactement ? » se risqua-t-elle

« 11h15 »

Elle regarda la grande horloge de la salle et eut un hoquet d'horreur quand elle se rendit compte de l'heure.

_11h10_

« Et oui… l'horloge tourne..tic tac, tic tac, tic tac… »

« Ça suffit, le coupa Peter, allez S, c'est pas finis tu peux le faire. Mais cours ! »

Elle ne se le fit pas redire une 2ème fois, elle courra aussi vite qu'elle put, son épée à la main. Quand elle quitta la salle d'entraînement, elle réussir à entendre son ami :

« A nous deux maintenant ! »

Elle traversa les couloirs à toute vitesse, dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle était à bout de souffle, mais elle devait se dépêcher.

_2 min_

Elle déboucha finalement sur le dernier couloir, mais il était super long. En chemin elle trébucha et tomba sur le sol. Elle avait les poumons en feu, mais elle devait continuer.

_Relève-toi Lopez !_

Et elle repartit de plus belle. Quand elle fut environ à une trentaine de mètres, elle perçut une personne devant un des tubes qui s'avançait lentement vers la porte en verre

_C'est Q ! Vite !_

20 mètres

Elle est de plus en plus proche de l'ascenseur

« Q ! Q ! Attends ! »

Sa voix n'était pas assez puissante comme elle était à bout de souffle et la blonde ne l'entendit pas

10 mètres

« Q c'est moi ! »

Elle venait de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur.

_NON !_

Les portes se refermèrent et le compte à rebours au-dessus de l'ascenseur s'afficha quand elle l'atteint.

_5_

Elle essaya de forcer la porte. Pendant que Quinn la regardait d'un air effaré.

« San…qu'est-ce que ? »

_4_

Elle abandonna.

« Q j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! »

_3_

« Quoi ? QUOI ? » cria la blonde, affolée.

Elle colla ses mains à la vitre de l'ascenseur, et Santana fit de même de l'autre côté de la paroi. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par une couche de verre.

_2 _

« Je suis désolée pour hier, mais je ne sors pas avec Peter ! »

_1_

Quinn la regarda incrédule

« Quoi ? »

« Q, bordel, je t'.. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer car l'ascenseur partit dans une ascension rapide et vertigineuse vers le haut du bâtiment. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir le visage de Quinn inondé de larme.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Je tiens à remercier ma béta qui fait un travail remarquable ! ^^  
**

**Et merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire. Encore une fois, j'adorerais entendre vos critiques sur ce chapitre. Merci à ceux qui prennent la peine d'en laisser, ça me fait très plaisir ! =D.  
**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

_San ! SAAAAANN !_

_Mon dieu non !_

Elle venait d'arriver en haut du bâtiment. Elle n'avait pas pu entendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Excepté une chose.

_Je ne sors pas avec Peter._

Les battements de son cœur recommencèrent à s'accélérer.

Instinctivement, elle essaya de rentrer à nouveau dans le tube pour retrouver la brune. Elle tenta de forcer la porte, en vain. Elle tapa de toutes ses forces sur l'entrée, comme pour rejeter son désespoir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle venait lui remettre le doute en tête ?

« Inutile ma chérie, ça ne sert à rien… » lui dit calmement la styliste

Elle se retourna, elle l'aperçut.

« S'il vous plait, il faut que je descende ! J'ai une… amie à qui je n'ai pas dit au revoir… » la supplia-t-elle

« Ah Quinn… j'aimerais tant t'aider, mais ce n'est pas possible, tu connais le règlement… » compatit la dame.

Elle s'appuya contre la vite et vit Santana repartir, tête baissée. Sans détourner son regard, elle déclara amèrement :

« J'espère au moins que cette stratégie en vaut la peine… »

Elle ne répondit pas. Quinn se retourna pour faire face à son visage et un sentiment de panique s'empara d'elle quand elle vit le regard fuyant de la styliste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit-elle, méfiante.

« Il n'y a pas vraiment de stratégie Quinn… »

« Comment ça ? » s'interloqua cette dernière, pas sûre de comprendre.

« Désolée, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je vais me faire taper sur les doigts sinon… »

Mais Quinn ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Son cerveau fonctionnait à 100 à l'heure. Elle essayait de se refaire les évènements dans l'ordre.

_D'abord San m'embrasse. Ensuite, elle embrasse Peter._

_Puis Mlle P. me dit que c'est pour m'affaiblir qu'elle s'est rapprochée de moi. Ce qui a du sens après tout. Mais ensuite elle arrive en courant vers moi pour me dire qu'elle ne sort pas avec Peter, les larmes sur son visage…_

Son cœur s'accéléra.

_Pourquoi je réagis comme si j'étais contente qu'elle m'ait dit ça ?_

Elle se secoua sa tête.

« Quinn ? Quinn ? Quiiiiin ? » la héla la styliste

Elle reprit ses esprits :

« Quoi ? » rétorqua-t-elle

« Je sais que tu es perdue, mais il faut que tu te concentres, dans moins de 10min tu rentres en jeu ! » l'avertit-elle

La blonde respira lentement, elle savait qu'elle avait raison, mais elle n'était pas décidée à lâcher l'affaire. Alors, elle détacha son regard des vitres en verre et se retourna pour lui faire face. La styliste l'encouragea :

« Allez, vient par ici, on va te préparer… »

« Non. » lâcha-t-elle catégoriquement

« Pardon ? » s'interloqua la dame

« Je ne bougerais pas avant que vous m'ayez expliqué ce qu'il se passe ! »

« Arrête tes gamineries, il faut que tu sois concentrée. Ta vie en dépend ! » essaya d'argumenter la styliste

« Attendez, je rêve ! On monte quelque chose contre moi. Ils jouent avec moi vous comprenez ? J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité, je dois la savoir ! » s'emporta Quinn

« Je… rien de tout ça ne t'aiderait… » souffla la dame

Quinn se rapprocha d'elle et planta son regard dans ses yeux. On pouvait y lire toute la détermination qui l'animait. Elle voulait savoir, et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

« Ecoutez, je dois savoir. Ce sont mes derniers jours ici. Vous, c'est un job. Vous allez revoir vos enfants ce soir, les voir grandir, s'épanouir. Bref, vous avez l'avenir devant vous, bien que vous soyez plus vieille que moi. »

La styliste la regardait s'en rien dire. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir le regard de la blonde. Cette dernière enchaîna :

« Ce serait super égoïste ! Vous vous rendez-compte. Je vais mourir ! Vous m'entendez ? Mourir ! Je vais mourir sans savoir la vérité ! Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? »

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus près, jusqu'à être assez proche d'elle pour que leurs visages ne soient séparés que par quelques centimètres :

« Et bien j'ai une question à vous poser. Est-ce que vous dormirez la conscience tranquille ce soir en sachant que vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous cachez ? »

« Je… commença-t-elle, pas du tout sûr d'elle… je pense que tu as raison. Mais tu sais, je ne sais pas tout, donc il y a des choses que tu devras découvrir par toi-même… »

« Je pense pouvoir m'en contenter pour un début » affirma la blonde.

« Bien… alors vient… passons dans l'autre salle, assis-toi et prépare toi en même temps parce que nous n'avons que 5 min. » concéda-t-elle.

Quinn s'exécuta, et commença à enfiler sa tenue. Elle ne détacha pas son regard de la styliste qui regardait par la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague.

« Je vous écoute » l'encouragea-t-elle

« Avant tout, dis-toi que ce qu'ils ont fait, ils l'ont fait pour ton bien. » s'expliqua la dame

« Comment ça ? » s'enquit-elle

« Ils ont fait le nécessaire pour que tu ne vois pas Santana avant le début des Hunger Games… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Et qui _ils_ ? » commença à s'emporter Quinn

« Mlle Pillsbury et Finn… ils voulaient que tu restes concentrée tu sais, tu avais l'air si bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de t'arriver que… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Quinn la coupa en criant :

« Alors ça veut dire qu'on m'a manipulée ? On a joué avec moi ? Juste pour pas que je vois la personne à qui je tiens le plus ici ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague… »

« Ils l'ont fait pour ton bien Q… »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez de ce qui est bien ou non pour moi ? Sérieusement, tout le monde ici essaie de 'soit disant' chercher ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Mais bon sang, laissez-moi tranquille, laissez-moi profiter, laissez-moi m'amuser. Laissez-moi ….vivre… »

Ces derniers mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Elle baissa la tête et une larme roula le long de sa joue.

_Vivre…_

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ça y est, c'était le moment de faire le grand saut. Mais plus important encore, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'ait pas pu dire au revoir à Santana. Elle était complètement perdue. Qu'était-elle censée faire maintenant ? Devait-elle en vouloir à Finn et Mlle P. pour ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Devait-elle essayer de retrouver Santana ? Son cœur lui disait que oui, mais sa tête lui disait que c'était complètement irrationnel de faire ça, puisque de toute façon, au moins l'une d'entre elle allait mourir. Arès tout, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça… les adieux n'en auraient été que plus durs…

Comme si la styliste pouvait entendre ses pensées, elle la conseilla :

« Écoute Quinn… Je suis sincèrement désolée pour Santana, mais je pense qu'il faut que tu penses un peu à toi maintenant. Tu connais les règles du jeu. Un seul survivra. Si tu laisses de la place pour la compassion, l'amitié ou même l'amour, ça te perdra… »

La blonde savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais ça lui faisait tellement de peine que rien n'est pu être dévoilé. Pourtant, elle devait penser à sa sœur. Elle devait le faire pour elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, vida sa tête et ses pensées de toute émotion. Puis, elle essaya de se concentrer, et entendit à peine le commentateur annoncer:

« Mlles et Mr les tributs, vous êtes priés de vous présenter devant vos ascenseur respectif. Le début est dans 1 min. »

Elle frissonna.

La styliste la tira de sa concentration en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Elle lui dit :

« Tu sais, tu me rappelles ma fille. Forte, courageuse, belle et déterminée… »

« Et que lui est-il arrivée ? » la questionna la blonde

« Et bien… elle a été sélectionnée aux Hunger Games, comme toi, mais ne les a pas remportés… » continua-t-elle d'une voix grave.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Enfin bref… tout ça pour dire que je crois en toi Quinn, et que je sais que tu y arriveras.»

Quinn se leva et, alla se placer dans l'ascenseur qui s'était ouvert. Une fois dans le tube en verre, elle se retourna pour faire face une dernière fois à sa styliste. Elle lui sourit timidement et déclara :

« Merci pour tout. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien vous savez, même si les gens disent que vous êtes dure et de mauvais caractère, vous avez un cœur en or. J'en suis certaine. »

Puis elle disparut. La dernière chose qu'elle vu, fut la styliste avec un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres murmurer un « merci ». Puis plus rien. Elle fut dans le noir pendant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent être une éternité. Puis enfin, la lumière. Elle se trouvait dans l'enceinte des HG. Ils étaient 24. 24 jeunes en cercle dans une vaste plaine. Au centre de ce cercle se trouvait une montagne de matériel, de vivres, d'armes…

Quinn regarda autour d'elle. Elle scruta le visage de chaque candidat. On y voyait toutes les expressions possibles. Pour les tributs des premiers districts, c'était plutôt de la confiance en soi, de la détermination. Pour les plus jeunes d'entre eux, c'était clairement de la peur, de la terreur. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur la petite Lily. Elle était affolée. Quinn eut un pincement au cœur.

_Si jeune et affronter tant d'horreur. Ça ne devrait pas être permis._

Elle continua à détailler les visages des candidats, les uns après les autres. Elle vit Rachel la fusiller du regard et lui faire un signe avec son pouce mimant le geste pour trancher la gorge. Elle poursuivit le tour du cercle, jusqu'à finalement tomber sur Santana. Elle était concentrée, déterminée, et semblait calme. Elle regarda un peu plus bas, et sourit légèrement quand elle vit son épée accrochée à sa taille. Elle était sure qu'en gagnant son défi, c'est ce qu'elle choisirait. Ça faisait quelques secondes qu'elle avait son regard rivé sur son épée, et elle n'avait pas remarqué que Santana la fixait aussi à présent. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle vit l'expression intriguée de cette dernière. Aussitôt Quinn comprit et rougit en agitant la tête de droite à gauche pour bien montrer que Santana faisait erreur.

_Non, je ne te matais pas le …_

Mais les traits de Santana s'effacèrent tout de suite pour laisser place à un sourire. Puis le compte à rebours commença.

10

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête

9

Elle formula une phrase qu'elle réussit à lire sur ses lèvres : ça va aller Q.

8

_Promets-moi que ça ira San…_

7

« Je te le promets » réussit la blonde à lire sur ses lèvres comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

6

Santana fit 2 petites tapes sur sa poitrine du côté gauche en fixant Quinn.

5

_Je serais toujours dans son cœur…_

4

Elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, réconfortante, protectrice. Cela lui redonna courage

3

Elle se reconcentra

2

Elle ferma ses yeux pour se focaliser sur son objectif immédiat.

1

_Tu vas y arriver Q !_

0

Tous les candidats se ruèrent vers le centre du cercle tel des loups affamés. Tous, sauf Quinn. Elle décida de faire marche arrière et de se cacher dans les buissons, le temps d'observer la scène. Ce qu'elle voyait était absolument horrible. On entendait déjà les coups d'épée, de couteaux, le sifflement des flèches fendant l'air. Puis vinrent les premiers coups de canon annonçant les morts. Son cœur manquait un battement à chaque fois qu'elle en entendait un. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient pour Santana.

Les premiers commençaient déjà à faire marche à arrière en courant comme des dératés, quittant le véritable carnassier. Elle pouvait déjà voir les premiers cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Elle en comptait déjà six. Elle eut un haut le cœur.

Mais ce qui allait suivre allait être pire. En effet, parmi les personnes qui battaient la retraite, elle aperçut Artie, dans son fauteuil roulant. Le pauvre garçon semblait avoir réussi à prendre un sac de nourriture et à s'enfuir sans se faire tuer. Soudain, elle vit Santana. Elle avait un sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres et tenait un sac dans ses mains en plus de celui sur son dos. Elle courra le plus vite qu'elle put pour se rendre au même niveau d'Artie, et lui balança un sac sur son fauteuil roulant.

Quinn eut un hoquet d'horreur.

_Elle ne va quand même pas…_

La seconde d'après, elle vit Santana se jeter en arrière, puis on entendit une explosion. Le fauteuil d'Artie vola en éclats et le corps de ce dernier se retrouva projeté quelques mètres à côté, inerte. Puis elle entendit un coup de canon.

_Et si… elle l'a fait._

Quinn n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi cruelle ? Elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance !

Elle reporta son attention sur la brune qui se relevait à côté et qui… souriait. Elle avait l'air si différente de celle qu'elle avait connu, celle qui lui avait appris des passes à l'épée, celle qu'elle avait pris dans ses bras, celle qui lui souriait, celle qui la rassurait. Là… elle ne la reconnaissait plus. C'est comme si la lueur de détermination au fond de ses yeux s'était transformée en une soif meurtrière.

Peter la rejoint quelques temps après avec un sac de nourriture et une épée, en la pressant vers la forêt. Quinn resta ainsi, sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que les corps des deux personnes disparaissent à l'orée des bois. Puis, pour la première fois depuis l'ouverture des jeux, c'était le silence complet. Plus rien ne bougeait dans la clairière, plus rien sauf les charognards qui commençaient à s'approcher afin de profiter de la chair fraiche. Quinn dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas détourner ses yeux de ce spectacle désolant. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne devait pas. Parce que c'était ça, la réalité.

Elle patienta accroupie dans les buissons pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à aller chercher des affaires. Elle inspecta attentivement les horizons, pour essayer de repérer toute trace de piège. A première vue, il ne semblait pas à en avoir. Par sécurité, elle prit un caillou à côté d'elle et le lança vers les équipements. Il atterrit quelques mètres avant et fit exploser des mines.

_Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas…_

Elle allait s'élancer, quand elle aperçut quelqu'un courir comme un dératé vers les équipements. Elle essaya de l'identifier, mais le temps de le reconnaître, il s'était déjà écroulé à terre, une flèche plantée dans le dos. C'était Glenn du district 7. Un frisson parcourut son corps. Elle savait qu'il était dangereux de se lancer, mais en même temps, elle avait besoin de ravitaillement, et d'un arc. Elle avait gardé en mémoire l'endroit d'où provenait la flèche pour courir de face.

Elle respira profondément, prit son courage à deux mains, et courut en direction du matériel. Elle avait parcouru la moitié du chemin quand elle vit une flèche fendre l'air sur elle. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour l'éviter, qu'elle en vit une autre arriver. Cette fois, elle se jeta à terre, et se releva tout de suite après pour reprendre sa course. Elle finit par arriver à destination. Elle prit un arc et un carquois dans sa main droite, et se saisit d'un sac à dos au hasard dans l'autre. Elle fit volteface, et fut cette fois assaillit par plusieurs flèches en même temps. Elle se roula à terre, et mit son sac en opposition devant son corps où une flèche se planta dedans.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, et trouva une grenade. Elle se releva, la dégoupilla, et la lança de toutes ses forces vers l'endroit d'où provenait les flèches. Malheureusement, le temps de la jeter, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'une autre flèche arrivait sur elle. Elle vint se loger dans son épaule gauche. Quinn étouffa un cri. Mais son plan avait marché, elle entendit l'explosion due à la grenade, et quelques secondes après, on entendit un coup de canon. Elle ramassa son sac qu'elle avait laissé tomber, et s'en alla du plus vite qu'elle put vers la forêt.

Une fois sûr d'être suffisamment à l'abri, elle s'affala par terre. Elle regarda son épaule droite, elle était gonflée. Elle tata la surface autour de la flèche plantée.

_Ouch !_

La douleur était bien là. Elle prit une lente aspiration, puis d'un geste sec, elle retira la flèche de son épaule. Elle se mordit la main pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle s'adossa à un tronc d'arbre, et fouilla dans son sac pour faire l'état de son matériel. Elle avait une corde, un bocal de soupe pour un repas, une gourde, un rouleau de bandage et une légère couverture.

Elle déroula le rouleau de bandage afin de s'en faire un sur son épaule. Une fois qu'il lui parut à peu près satisfaisant, elle se releva avec peine. Elle regarda le ciel, la nuit tombait vite, il fallait qu'elle se trouve un endroit pour dormir. Elle marcha avec précaution dans la forêt pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de faire une halte près d'un grand arbre. En s'appuyant sur ce dernier, elle se rendit compte qu'il sonnait creux. Curieuse, elle le contourna et du s'arrêter car il y avait un grand buisson.

Elle se baissa pour regarder au-dessous, et se rendit compte qu'il y avait une grande fente dans le tronc de l'arbre. Elle récupéra ses affaires qu'elle avait laissées à côté, et se glissa avec difficulté sous le buisson pour se frayer un chemin. Elle ne préféra pas compter le nombre de fois où des petites branches s'étaient enfoncées dans son épaule, lui rappelant sa douleur. Elle finit tant bien que mal à atteindre la petite crevasse dans l'arbre. Elle fut surprise par la profondeur une fois à l'intérieur. La cachette serait parfaite pour ce soir.

Elle ouvrit son sac pour sortir la couverture, s'adossa contre la paroi de l'arbre, et commença à manger sa soupe. Après quelques minutes, les infos des morts s'affichèrent devant elle. Il y avait déjà 9 morts. Il s'était à peine écoulé 10h, et il y en avait déjà 9 ! Parmi eux, elle reconnut le visage d'Artie, et eut un haut le cœur quand elle se rappela comment Santana l'avait tué.

Elle ne savait plus si elle pouvait toujours avoir confiance en elle. Elle l'avait tuer sans aucun scrupule, elle pourrait bien faire la même chose avec elle après tout ? Elle se rappela la discussion avec Mlle P, qui lui avait dit qu'elle s'était servi d'elle.

Son cœur se serra. Puis ensuite, elle se remémora le visage de Santana quelques heures auparavant, qui lui avait promis que tout irait bien. Son cerveau était tiraillé entre les deux versions.

_Qui dois-je croire ?_

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Quelqu'un courrait. Non, à vrai dire, c'étaient plusieurs personnes. Les deux personnes s'arrêtèrent non loin de l'arbre. Elles semblaient reprendre leur souffle.

« Tina dépêche-toi, ils ne sont pas loin derrière nous ! » dit une voix masculine

« Je sais, mais j'en peux plus, ça fait presque 1h qu'on coure ! » se plaignit la fille.

« Fait-moi voir ta plaie au genou, lui demanda tendrement le jeune homme, mon dieu, elle s'est infectée ! »

« C'est pas grave Mike… de toute façon je sens que je vais y passer, part devant je les retiendrai ! » affirma Tina s'une voix assurée.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, on va y arriver ensemble ! Allez vient, passe un bras autour de mon épaule, tu peux y arriver ! » l'encouragea Mike

Curieuse par la scène qui se déroulait non loin d'elle, Quinn sortit la tête de son arbre, et les observa en veillant soigneusement à être cacher par le buisson. Ils partirent difficilement, Mike soutenant Tina, et moins d'une minute après, elle entendit de nouveaux des pas se rapprocher, mais cette fois plus rapidement. Et en effet, Mehdi et Rachel du district 2 courraient tous les deux dans leur direction, suivit de Peter, l'arme au point.

_Ces trois-là on fait alliance ? Je veux dire, avec cette idiote de Rachel ?_

Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés très loin car Quinn pouvait les entendre vaguement parler. Elle sortit de sa cachette pour pouvoir assister à la scène, et se cacha derrière un arbre. Rachel fanfaronnait :

« Tiens tiens tiens, où croyez-vous aller comme ça hein ? »

« Désolé pour vous, mais votre route s'achève ici » appuya Medhi

« Non ! Laissez-la partir, prenez-moi ! » supplia Mike

« C'est très touchant tout ça… mais vous nous faites perdre notre temps » se lassa la brune

« Ecoutez les gars, soyez sympa, elle est déjà blessée, laissez-lui une chance… » insista Mike

« Ouais c'est vrai… » concéda Peter

« Tu vois Pet', c'est ça qui t'empêche de passer du statut de très bon guerrier à guerrier invincible, tu es trop sentimentale. » lâcha sèchement Rachel.

« Elle est raison mon pote, un seul de nous survivra de toute façon » renchérit Medhi.

Peter hésitait, puis finalement se décida à contre cœur:

« Ok, mais faites ça vite les gars, c'est déjà assez pénible comme ça. »

Rachel regarda Peter avec un air satisfait :

« C'est bien, il y a du progrès… »

Elle sortit un poignard et se rapprocha de Mike qui avait les genoux qui tremblaient.

« Les messieurs d'abord pour cette fois » ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Guidée par son instinct, Quinn prit une flèche dans son carquois et l'encocha. Elle tendit la corde de son arc, et au moment de la décocher, elle fut saisie, maîtrisée et plaquée contre quelqu'un avec une main sur sa bouche. Elle essaya de se débattre et commença à donner des coups de coude dans le vendre de son agresseur, quand une voix rassurante murmura à son oreille :

« Chut Q… c'est San. »

Quinn stoppa net tout geste, et se calma juste attend pour entendre le cri strident de Tina qui venait de voir son ami se faire poignarder. La blonde allait crier à son tour, mais la pression de la main de Santana sur sa bouche se raffermit, empêchant le bruit de s'échapper. Elle tenta de l'apaiser :

« Q… ça va aller… »

_Bien sure que non ça ne va pas aller !_

« Comment peux t… » commença la blonde

« Ne dis-rien, s'ils remarquent ta présence, ils te tueront crois-moi. » la coupa la brune

Mais Quinn ne voulait pas se taire, elle avait un million de question qui fusait dans sa tête.

_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas retrouvé avant ? Pourquoi as-tu changé ? Pourquoi tu restes avec eux ?_

_Pourquoi… tu ne restes pas avec moi ?_

Elle allait parler de nouveau, mais Santana lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes pour la dissuader, et elle lui murmura :

« Ecoute, je sais que tu dois avoir plein de questions, mais je ne peux pas y répondre, pas maintenant. Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne te ferais jamais de mal tu m'entends ? Jamais. »

Quinn n'y comprenait rien. Elle était pétrifiée, incapable de bouger. Mais la brune continua :

« J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance…

Comment après avoir vu tout ce que tu es capable de faire ?

… il ne faut pas que tu te montres ce soir, tu ne dois pas mourir…

L'une de nous deux devra forcément mourir !

… Ecoute, je sais que ces derniers jours ont été douloureux pour toi, mais ils l'ont été pour moi aussi… »

Elle fut interrompue dans son monologue par les dernières plaintes de Tina que Rachel s'apprêtait à abattre. Quinn ferma les yeux du plus fort qu'elle put, comme si cela pouvait lui permettre d'oublier ce qu'il se passait quelques mètres à côté d'elle. Remarquant sa détresse, Santana approcha ses lèvres près de son oreille droite. Quinn pouvait sentir son souffle chaud chatouiller sa peau. Et contre toute attente, Santana se mit à fredonner une mélodie :

"_Oh, Her eyes, her eyes make the stars looks like they're not shinning_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday"_

Et Quinn commença à s'évader, enveloppée par une douce chaleur.

"_I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_It's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"_

_I say "_

La mélodie la transportait. Les cris de Tina se firent de plus en plus lointain. Seule comptait la voix de Santana, comme si elle ne pouvait pas détacher son attention.

"_When I see your face,there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing just the way you are"_

Plus rien ne semblait avoir plus d'importance que ce moment de bien-être. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait rester ici pour l'éternité, dans ses bras.

"_And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are"_

La dernière note retentit à son oreille en même temps que Rachel tuait Tina. Et Santana se tut. Le temps de redescendre sur Terre, Quinn fit un mouvement brusque qui fit du bruit. Rachel se retourna en même temps que les 2 autres garçons:

« Qui est là ? » héla-t-elle sur ses gardes

Quinn fut saisie par la peur.

« Ce doit être S, dit Peter, elle est censée nous rejoindre »

« Mouais… on est jamais trop prudent, je vais jeter un coup d'œil. »

Les pas de cette dernière se rapprochaient doucement. Alors que la blonde se préparait à se défendre, Santana la retint en susurrant :

« Pas maintenant Q, c'est trop dangereux. Je m'en occupe, repars te cacher toi. »

Quinn lui en fut reconnaissante, cependant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir comme ça. Alors, elle se retourna vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Et cette fois, c'est elle qui murmura :

« Juste au cas où c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit… »

Santana répondit à son accolade en l'attirant un peu plus vers elle. Puis, elle la repoussa aussi rapidement après vers l'arbre d'à côté et sortit de sa cachette.

« Ouais c'est moi les gars, c'est bon. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? » lui demanda Rachel sur un ton sec

« J'ai cru entendre du bruit par là-bas, je voulais m'assurer que ce n'était pas quelqu'un… mais je n'ai trouvé personne » inventa-t-elle.

« Tu as le chic de nous fausser compagnie toi ! C'est à nous de nous taper le sale boulot !» asséna la petite brune

Santana ne releva pas. A la place, elle conclut en regardant les deux cadavres à terre :

« Bon, si vous en avez finit, on peut aller se chercher un endroit ou passer la nuit ? Loin d'ici de préférence… »

« Oui tu as raison S, allons-nous reposer. » la soutint Peter

Ils se mirent en marche. La dernière image du groupe que Quinn vit, fut Santana qui se retourna une dernière fois en adressant un sourire furtif avant de faire volteface et de disparaître dans la pénombre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Désolée d'avoir mis un peu plus de temps à publier ce chapitre, j'avoue avoir été chargée cette semaine...^^**

**Enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira =D**

* * *

Frrrrrrr

Santana ouvrit les yeux instantanément et mit la main sur la garde de son épée par réflexe.

_Putain Lopez, tu deviens complètement parano…_

Elle n'était plus habituée aux bruits de l'extérieur, surtout après avoir passé ses dernières nuits dans un énorme lit douillet. Cela faisait la 5ème fois depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de dormir. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à toute la petite troupe qui s'était constituée. Depuis hier soir, ils étaient six. Cassie et Sam du district 3 les avaient rejoints. En y repensant, c'était plutôt une chance car ils étaient de bons combattants. Medhi et Rachel étaient un peu hostiles au départ sur le fait de les laisser venir avec eux, mais devant l'argumentation de Peter, ils avaient finis par fléchir, même Rachel. Ce n'était pas clairement dit, mais Peter faisait un peu office de chef de leur petit groupe.

Santana n'avait jamais aimé être commandée par quelqu'un, mais bon, pour cette fois, elle ferait une exception. Et puis après tout, il ne la commandait pas elle, il se comportait plus comme le grand frère protecteur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Et cette idée n'était pas pour la déplaire. Elle se rappelait de leur première rencontre dans le train. Aucun doute qu'il avait d'abord été clairement intéressé par elle. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais été méchant envers elle, et même mieux, il l'avait aidée, conseillée et supportée dans ses choix.

_Ça y est Lopez, tu t'attaches…_

Et en effet, elle savait que le jeune homme avait déjà une très grande importance pour elle. Il avait été là dans les situations les plus embarrassantes, pour rattraper ses conneries. Surtout les coups foireux avec Finn, alors qu'il l'avait mise en garde de ne pas y aller. Et il ne l'avait jamais jugée pour ça, se contentant de lui venir en aide. Au fond d'elle-même, elle le savait : elle lui en serait à jamais reconnaissante.

Elle reporta son attention sur Sam et Cassie qui dormaient tous les deux à point fermé.

_Dommage qu'il faille s'en débarrasser bientôt…_

Elle ferma ses yeux à nouveau… essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, et de se calmer pour enfin trouver le sommeil.

Frrrrrrrrrrr

Elle rouvrit ses paupières aussitôt.

_Non mais c'est pas vrai, je vais jamais dormir !_

Cette fois elle sursauta. Là, ce n'était pas normal, elle en était sûre. Elle essaya de plisser les yeux pour y voir un peu plus clair dans la pénombre, en vain. En s'agitant, elle réveilla Peter juste à côté d'elle.

« San, qu'est-ce que tu fous à gigoter dans tous les sens » se plaignit-t-il

« Désolée, mais écoute… » chuchota-t-elle avec une panique évidente.

Frrrrrrrrrrrrr frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Cette fois Peter se réveilla pour de bon, les sens en alerte. Il fit un geste silencieux à Santana pour lui dire de se lever sans bruit. Il se plaça devant elle, comme pour la protéger. La brune jeta un coup d'œil au reste du campement, les autres dormaient encore. Elle susurra à l'oreille de son amie :

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour les autres Pet' ? »

« Chut… essayons déjà de savoir ce que c'est… »

Santana ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer sur la provenance de ces bruits étranges.

Frrrrrrrrrrr

_A droite_

Frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

_Devant moi_

Frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

_A gauche_

Frrrrrrrrrrrrrr frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

_Derrière._

Les bruits semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus d'eux en décrivant des cercles. Elle se concentra, comme lors de son défi contre Sugar. Soudain, quelque chose sembla bondir vers elle. Instantanément, elle dégaina son épée, fit volteface et trancha net ce qui venait de foncer dans leur direction.

Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité maintenant. Elle regarda le sol avec un air de dégoût, c'était un serpent ! Enfin, un genre de serpent, puisque celui-ci était rouge et noir, avec des crocs acérés et il avait une espèce de queue qui se terminait sur un dard.

Frrrrrrrrrrrrrrr frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

« Hey les gars, levez-vous, on a de la compagnie ! » les pressa Peter.

Rachel et Medhi se levèrent rapidement, l'arme au poing, imités par les deux autres. On entendit encore des bruits pendant quelques secondes, puis, plus rien…

« C'est trop calme… » commenta Cassie sur ses gardes.

_Le calme avant la tempête…_

Ils étaient tous en cerce, collés dos à dos, les armes sorties, attendant que le pire arrive…

Frrrrrrrrrrr frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr frrrrrrrrrrrrr frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr frrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Une pluie de serpent s'abattit sur eux. Les armes tranchèrent, les corps esquivèrent. On aurait presque dit une chorégraphie. Excepté le fait que pour celle-ci, un faux-pas était mortel. Les cadavres de serpents sur le sol s'accumulaient au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Santana enchainaient les coups, sur son flanc droit, derrière elle. Elle dût même à plusieurs reprises sauter en l'air pour éviter ceux qui rampaient sur le sol.

Ils se battirent ainsi pendant 10 bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende plus un seul bruit. Chacun d'entre eux retenait sa respiration, et après plusieurs secondes sans rien entendre, Cassie conclut :

« Je crois qu'on les a tous eut… »

« Restez sur vos gardes, il y en a peut-être encore » les avertit Peter.

Alors que tout le monde commençait à relâcher son attention, un serpent bondit dans la direction de Santana. Celle-ci eut tout juste le temps de se baisser, mais malheureusement, celui-ci termina sa course les crocs plantés dans l'avant-bras de Sam qui s'était interposé devant Cassie qui avait le dos tourné.

« Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam ! » hurla Cassie.

Medhi réagit aussitôt et trancha le dernier serpent.

« Wouah mec, t'as vu la gueule du serpent est toujours sur ton bras, c'est dégueu ! » plaisanta ce dernier pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cassie le bouscula et retira la tête du serpent du bras de son compagnon. Elle fusilla le grand costaud du regard et lâcha :

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas empêché de le mordre ! »

« Hey… tu vas te calmer, déjà c'est ta faute s'il s'est fait mordre, t'avais qu'à être plus attentive »

Cassie s'approcha près de lui avec le poignard pointé vers sa gorge, mais Peter les sépara :

« Hola les gars, on va pas s'entretuer ok ? »

Il planta son regard dans celui de Cassie pour essayer de la rassurer :

« Ecoute, on va essayer de le soigner, ce n'est peut-être pas si grave… »

« Si vous voulez mon avis, les organisateurs des Hunger Games n'auraient pas inventé ces créatures si elles étaient inoffensives… » ajouta Rachel sournoisement.

« Tais-toi, tu fatigues tout le monde » la coupa Santana à bout de patience.

Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cette pimbêche faire d'odieux commentaires comme ceux-là. Et surtout après qu'elle avait su ce qu'elle avait dit à Quinn dans les vestiaires le jour de la grande interview télévisée.

Tous ceux qui voulaient du mal à Quinn ne sont pas mes amis et auront tôt ou tard affaire à moi.

_Attendez, je ne viens pas vraiment de penser ça pas vrai ?_

Peter inspecta d'un œil attentif le bras de Sam. La surface autour de la morsure était rouge violacée. Il appuya dessus pour voir si quelque chose allait en sortir.

« Ahhhhhhhhh la vache ça fait mal mec ! » se plaignit Sam.

Cassie devint livide quand elle comprit ce qu'il se passait. Peter lui fit une mine désolée et s'adressa au blond sur un ton grave :

« La morsure était venimeuse… le venin est en ce moment même en train de se diffuser dans ton corps… désolé… »

Sam les regarda chacun tour à tour. On pouvait discerner de la terreur au fond de ses yeux. Peur de souffrir, peur de mourir… si jeune. Santana compatissait, car elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne meurt. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas trop souffrir…

Cassie s'assit à terre et l'allongea de façon à avoir sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux sous le regard des autres qui s'étaient assis près de lui dans un semblant d'arc de cercle. Soudain, Cassie se rappela de quelque chose de crucial :

« Oh mais attends, Sam, tu n'as pas gagné ton défi par hasard ? »

« Je… oui… mais j'ai choisis de garder une arme avec moi… » répondit le jeune homme d'une voix faiblarde.

« Quoi ? Oh non… ne me dit pas que ? Je ne peux rien te donner non plus, j'ai perdu mon défi contre Medhi… » s'en voulut-elle

Elle releva ses yeux vers le reste de la troupe avec un brin d'espoir dans les yeux :

« Et vous ? Quelqu'un peut s'en servir pour pouvoir le guérir ? Non ? »

Tous les autres détournèrent leur regard avec un air désolé. Cassie haussa le ton et les accusa d'une voix lourde :

« C'est ça l'esprit d'équipe ? Vous n'en avez rien à faire de nous en fait pas vrai ? Dans le fond, sa mort vous arrange bien, ça vous en fait un en moins à vous débarrasser, c'est ça hein ? »

Personne ne répondait.

« Bien sûr que c'est ça, c'était ça depuis le début ! » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plein de reproches.

Elle commençait à pleurer et raffermir sa prise autour du coup de Sam dont le venin semblait se propager le long de son bras à vue d'œil. Entre quelques sanglots, elle bégaya :

« Et bien allez-y… tuez-nous… Ça … ça sera fait comme ça…. »

« Mais non… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … » essaya de la rassurer Peter.

Cassie tentait de parler à Sam pour l'apaiser et le garder conscient :

« Sam tu m'entends ? Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je… dans les vapes… » articula-t-il avec peine.

Son bras était complètement violet à présent et le venin se propageait sur le haut de son corps. S'en était trop pour Santana, elle aimait vraiment la bataille, mais la souffrance, ça, elle ne le tolérait pas. Elle décida de s'éloigner un peu et de s'asseoir près d'un arbre. Elle leva sa tête vers le ciel, le soleil n'allait se lever que dans une heure. Elle sourit tristement.

_Un jour passé dans ce fucking jeu. Un jour de vie en plus. Que bueno !_

Peter vint la rejoindre quelques minutes après, il s'assit près d'elle et l'attira contre lui dans un geste de réconfort.

« Comment tu te sens ? » s'enquit-il

« Mieux que Sam… » tenta-t-elle de plaisanter

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant avec moi tu sais… »

« De quoi tu parles ? » feinta la brune

« Allez S… arrête de faire semblant, je sais que tu te donnes l'impression d'être une dure à cuire, impitoyable, déterminée et sans faiblesses, mais tu es humaine… et qui plus est, c'est moi… »

Santana le regarda un instant, hésitante, puis après réflexion, décida qu'après tout il était le seul à vraiment se préoccuper d'elle ici. S'il y avait bien une personne à qui elle pouvait se confier, c'était à lui…

« Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça… » lâcha-t-elle vaguement

« Que ça se termine comment ? » voulut-il éclaircir

« Mourir ici, tu sais… si jeunes… »

Elle baissa la tête, mais ne pleura pas, ne voulant pas montrer une trop grande faiblesse devant son ami. Ce dernier la regardait tendrement et voulut la rassurer :

« Ahhhh… je me demandais quand je te verrais enfin sous cet angle… tu ne dis jamais vraiment ce que tu ressens S… enfin pas tes peurs… »

« C'est pas drôle Pet' ! » dit-elle en donnant un petit coup amical dans les côtes de ce dernier.

Peter la regardait intensément, et quand Santana releva sa tête, elle cru discerner une trace de regret. Elle leva un sourcil, intriguée, et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le jeune homme secoua sa tête et balaya sa remarque :

« Non non, rien, j'ai eu un moment d'absence. »

Il lui sourit, gêné et changea de conversation :

« Et donc c'est pour ça que tu es partie ? »

« Et bien oui et aussi parce que je me dis qu'il va falloir les tuer… parce que si c'est pas eux… »

« … c'est toi. » finit Peter.

« Oui voilà… » confirma la brune.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose, sans oser vraiment le formuler. Finalement, Santana prit son courage à deux mains :

« Et s'il venait à ne rester que nous deux je… »

« Il ne restera que toi. » trancha Peter.

Santana le jaugea du regard, et comme celui-ci ne laissait rien paraître, elle l'interrogea :

« Comment ça que moi ? »

« Tu m'as bien compris San… »

Soudain, son cœur s'accéléra quand elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle se dégagea de ses bras pour lui faire face :

« Mais enfin Pet' ne soit pas stupide ! Tu mérites de gagner ce jeu tu… »

« Oui mais tu en as besoin plus que moi ! » la coupa-t-il

Santana était dans l'incompréhension totale.

« Pet' écoute, tu peux pas… »

« Je ne peux pas quoi ? Sérieusement San, tu me demandes vraiment de choisir entre toi et moi ? Je veux dire, c'est un débat qui n'a même pas à avoir lieu. Je te protégerai jusqu'à la fin. C'est aussi simple que ça. » asséna-t-il déterminé.

Quand est-ce que ce jeune homme, qu'elle connaissait depuis une semaine avait-il prit autant de place dans sa vie ? Quand est-ce qu'il s'était autant attaché à elle ? Elle n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Tout ça dépassait son entendement. Personne ne s'était jamais attaché à elle comme ça. Personne n'avait été aussi proche d'elle au point de… pouvoir mourir pour elle ! A cet instant précis, elle regrettait presque d'être gay. Peter aurait fait le compagnon parfait : gentil, attentionné, protecteur, fort, beau… bref, tout ce dont une fille censée pouvait rêver. Mais le problème était justement là, Santana n'était pas une fille rationnelle.

Ne trouvant pas les mots, elle se blottit contre lui et lui demanda tendrement :

« Serre-moi fort dans tes bras s'il te plait Pet'… »

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et l'enveloppa contre lui. Santana posa sa tête contre son épaule, et il déposa un baiser sur son front en lui murmurant :

« Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire San, ne l'oublie jamais »

Ces derniers mots mirent du baume au cœur à la brune qui s'abandonna un peu plus à lui.

« Merci Pet'… merci d'être là pour moi… je ne pourrais jamais assez te dire combien c'est important. »

Le jeune homme sourit et ne dit rien.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh »

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, se relevèrent et partir en trombe en direction des cris.

Ils venaient de Sam, son corps était presque totalement meurtris par le venin à présent et il convulsait à terre. Santana questionna immédiatement Cassie :

« Aucun sponsor n'a envoyé de soin ? »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de réponse pour deviner qu'elle était négative. Le visage baigné de larmes de Cassie suffisait. Elle eut un pincement au cœur pour elle, en s'imaginant que Peter pourrait se trouver à sa place.

« Il souffre trop, il faut abréger ces souffrances ! » conclut Peter

« Non…non…..nooooon ! Je ne veux pas ! » répliqua-t-elle

Elle prit son ami dans ses bras qui n'ouvrait plus les yeux depuis un bon moment.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt vous comprenez ! Non… oh mon dieu s'il vous plait. »

Santana prit les choses en main et s'assit près de la jeune fille en la fixant :

« Ecoute Cassie, il souffre là. Tu vois bien qu'on ne peut plus rien faire... Je sais que c'est triste, mais là crois-moi ce qu'il endure est pire que la mort ! »

La jeune fille fit une triste mine et avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Sam parla :

« Cassie… ça ira ne t'inqu…inqui..inquiète pas… »

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes… »

« Ec…ecoute… c'est mieux pour moi… j'ai mal Cassie… »

La jeune fille releva les yeux, et, dans un effort surhumain, donna son accord à Santana.

« Attendez je vais m'en charger… » s'en mêla Rachel

Cassie se retourna vers elle et la regarda avec mépris :

« Toi c'est même pas la peine, dégage. »

Rachel allait répliquer, mais Medhi l'en empêcha. Finalement Santana se rapprocha d'elle avec un poignard à la main.

« Je vais m'en charger » assura-t-elle le regard déterminé.

La blonde la regarda avec un mélange d'admiration et de tristesse. Voyant que cette dernière n'ajoutait rien, elle lui demanda gentiment :

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Non… mais c'est mieux pour lui… » souffla-t-elle

Elle plaça l'arme face à la poitrine de Sam, prit une inspiration, attendit que Cassie ferme ses yeux, et l'enfonça dans son cœur.

XxXxX

Boooooooooooum

Quinn fut réveillée par un nouveau coup de canon. Elle ouvrit les eux avec difficulté pour voir le visage qu'allait lui montrer l'hologramme, c'était Sam du 3ème district.

Un frisson parcourut son échine.

Si même les jeunes des premiers districts étaient éliminés assez tôt, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ?

Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, colla son front contre ses genoux et ferma ses yeux. Elle voulait se réveiller, là, tout de suite et découvrir que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague, qu'une énorme caméra cachée. Elle voulait se dire qu'en ouvrant ses yeux, elle verrait le visage de sa mère, de Jane. Elle les reverrait, et elle les embrasserait, les serrerait fort dans ses bras et ne plus jamais les lâcher.

Machinalement, elle toucha son poignet droit et eut un pincement au cœur quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait plus la chaine que lui avait offerte sa mère. Elle maudit son manque d'attention. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de perdre le seul souvenir matériel qu'il lui restait de sa famille.

Autre chose attirait son attention. Santana. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser d'elle. Il semblait qu'il y ait deux Santana :

San, la fille qui était si gentille avec elle, qui la rendait plus forte, qui la réconfortait.

Et Santana, la fille qui se bat sans pitié, écrasant chacune des personnes se mettant en travers de son chemin, prête à tout pour gagner.

Elle se demandait laquelle des deux lui ressemblait le plus, car dans le fond, elle ne l'a connaissait que depuis une semaine. Elle ne l'avait pas connu toute sa vie. Elle savait seulement qu'elle avait un passé assez dur avec ses parents puisqu'elle lui en avait un peu parlé le soir où elles avaient bu. Elle se rappelait vaguement d'autres détails, mais ils restaient flous à cause de l'alcool Elle avait envie de croire que la personne qu'elle était vraiment était la Santana qu'elle avait connue avant les HG.

_« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Tu m'entends ? Jamais. »_

Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête pendant quelques secondes.

Elle avait tellement envie d'y croire. Croire que Santana n'était que sa petite San, qu'elle n'était pas ce montre sanguinaire qu'elle avait perçu au fond de ses yeux quand elle avait tué Artie. Avant de pouvoir vraiment savoir, elle décida qu'elle allait attendre et voir comment elle allait réagir.

Elle s'interrompit dans sa réflexion car elle entendit du bruit :

« Mais oui, ils doivent forcément être dans le coin, on a déjà ratissé toute la partie ouest de la forêt » dit une voix nasillarde que Quinn identifia immédiatement comme étant celle de Sugar.

« Ouais mais on va pas passer notre journée à les chercher c'est ridicule »

Quinn sortit discrètement sa tête du tronc de l'arbre, toujours cachée par les buissons. Ses soupçons furent tout de suite confirmés. C'était Sugar, Samy et Finn. Elle était vraiment dégoutée de l'attitude de ce de dernier. D'abord il avait tout fait pour saboter son amitié avec Santana, ensuite il avait essayé de la demander en mariage et maintenant il ne se préoccupait plus du tout d'elle, et s'était allié avec cette conne de Sugar !

Quinn décida de rester cachée un moment dans le tronc de l'arbre, le temps qu'ils partent, mais au moment de rentrer sa tête, elle se cogna contre le haut de la fente.

« J'ai entendu quelque chose par-là » prévint Sugar

Immédiatement des pas se rapprochèrent de son arbre. Elle retint sa respiration un moment, attentive à ne plus faire aucun bruit.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a quelqu'un ? » s'enquit Finn

« Je ne crois pas… j'en suis sure » ajouta la petite blonde, déterminée.

Quinn réfléchit à 100 à l'heure pour essayer de trouver quoi faire. Elle prit une lente inspiration, serra la poignée de son arc dans sa main droite, et celle de son sac dans sa main gauche, puis, elle sortit en trombe de sa cachette.

« Par ici ! » Hurla la fille

Quinn n'avait même prit le temps de se retourner, elle courrait à toute allure.

« Oh mais c'est Quinn ! » entendit-elle crier Finn dans son dos.

Elle slalomait entre les arbres, essayant de les semer comme elle put. Elle finit par entendre des shurikens fouetter l'air derrière elle. Elle réussit à en esquiver deux juste à temps.

La course poursuite continua sur un rythme intense pendant presque une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Quinn sente une pointe de côté. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle courrait, la douleur s'intensifiait dans son flanc droit.

Soudain, elle aperçut un buisson assez dense à quelques mètres devant elle. Elle décida de se jeter dedans, dans l'espoir qu'il la cacherait de ses traqueurs. Elle patienta seulement une poignée de secondes avant de les voir passer devant elle.

Elle expira, soulagée. Ils étaient tombés dans le panneau. Un sourire de satisfaction s'étira sur ses lèvres. Mais celui-ci s'effaça instantanément lorsqu'elle vit Finn devant lui :

« T'as vraiment cru que j'allais me faire avoir ? » s'exclama-t-il, confiant.

« Je… pourquoi ? » essaya-t-elle de formuler un semblant de phrase, complètement prise au dépourvue.

« Parce que je ne peux plus gagner grâce à toi… » lâcha le jeune homme

« Pardon ? » s'interloqua Quinn

« Tu m'as bien entendu. Franchement, j'ai tout essayé Q, mais tu n'as jamais voulu… »

« On aurait pu être amis ! » protesta la blonde

« L'amitié n'existe pas ici, elle ne sert à rien, car au bout du compte, il n'en restera qu'un. » asséna-t-il

Elle le regarda avec dégoût.

« Je suis désolé Q… » dit-il

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu appeler les autres, elle sortit le poignard de son sac et le lança vers lui. Il alla se planter dans sa cuisse droite. Elle profita de cette diversion pour se relever et s'enfuir. Elle eut tout juste le temps de l'entendre tonner.

Elle continua sa course à travers la forêt. Les arbres défilaient à toute allure. Mais elle avait beaucoup moins d'énergie, et elle pouvait déjà entendre leurs pas au loin qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus rapidement.

Elle devait trouver une solution et vite. Elle pensa à grimper sur un arbre, mais le temps qu'elle monte, ils l'auraient déjà rattrapée. Ce petit moment de distraction suffit à diminuer son attention. Et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle marcha sur un filet. Aussitôt, il se referma sur elle, et la propulsa en l'air. Elle était prise au piège.

Elle essaya de contrôler la situation, elle se trouvait tout en haut d'un arbre, enfermée. De toute évidence, elle ne pourrait pas sortir de là seule. Elle entendit les pas se rapprocher, jusqu'à s'arrêter pas loin d'elle, en-dessous.

« Ce n'est pas possible, elle n'a pas pu se volatiliser ! » s'emporta Sugar.

« Je sais bien, mais tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas. » la résonna Samy

« Elle a surement du encore se cacher dans un buisson ou dans un tronc d'arbre » éluda Finn

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis ce dernier conclut :

« Bon on se sépare momentanément. Toi et Sugar, continuez à regarder un peu plus loin. Moi je reste dans ce périmètre. Si dans 10 minutes on ne trouve rien, on se rejoint au campement ok ? »

« ça marche ! » répondirent en cœur les deux autres.

Ils se séparèrent, et Finn s'éloigna un peu.

Il était clair qu'elle était coincée en haut d'un arbre dans un filet, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu soulagée, car au moins, elle leur avait échappé. Alors qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, attendant un éventuel retour de Finn, quelqu'un ricana quelque part dans la cime des arbres :

«Tiens…je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi qui tombe dans le piège. »

XxXxX


	10. Chapter 10

**Je suis désolée si certains trouvent qu'il n'y a pas assez de Quintanna, mais patience, je vous jure que ça en vaudra le coup !  
**

**Je me suis attachée à mes personnages, alors j'essaie de ne pas aller trop vite pour que ça dure un peu ^^.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et encore plus à ceux qui laissent des commentaires =)  
**

* * *

Quinn se retourna affolée. C'était Lily, la petite du district 12 !

« Je… mais qu'est-ce que … » réussit à bredouiller Quinn

La petite rigola un instant avant d'ajouter fièrement:

« Impressionnant pas vrai ? Je l'ai construit moi-même ! »

Quinn n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir une phrase correcte tellement elle était surprise.

« Et pour en revenir à ce que je disais tout à l'heure, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu tombes dans un piège pareil. Cet abruti de Puck ok, mais toi… après t'avoir vue en salle d'entrainement, je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça… je suis presque déçue » s'expliqua Lily.

La blonde en était abasourdie. Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir aussi facilement, et par une gamine ! Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits, et posa la question qu'elle redoutait :

« Et maintenant ? Tu vas me tuer, c'est ça ? »

Quel triste destin que de finir tuée de la sorte…

« Mmh… je ne sais pas… à la base oui…commença la petite avec malice, mais j'ai réfléchis. »

« Et ? » l'encouragea la blonde.

« Et avec du recul, je pense qu'être seule, ça craint. Alors oui je peux me débarrasser de toi, à moins que… »

« A moins que quoi ? » s'exaspéra Quinn

« A moins que tu ne me sois utile… » finit Lily

« Et comment ? »

« Et bien en me protégeant, en me suivant partout ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Quinn la regarda d'un air dubitatif et ajouta :

« En gros, tu veux que je sois ta sécurité personnelle ? »

« Exactement ! Appelons cela… garde du corps ! » dit-elle d'un air triomphant.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

_Je sens que cette petite va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs._

D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas vraiment en position de négocier vu la situation. Et puis, ça aurait pu être pire. Après tout, cette petite avait quelque chose d'attachant. Elle pouvait bien s'occuper d'elle.

« Bon c'est d'accord » concéda-t-elle.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la petite. Elle s'empressa de détacher Quinn et de l'aider à s'asseoir sur sa branche.

« Bon d'abord on fait un pacte de la mort ! » ajouta Lily avec sérieux.

La blonde leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Heu… pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça je serais sûre que tu devras rester avec moi ! » la prévint la fille.

Quinn la regarda en souriant. Cette fille avait gardé toute son innocence d'enfant.

« Pas de soucis, et en quoi consiste ce pacte ? »

« Et bien tu craches dans ta main et tu serres la mienne ! »

Quinn la regarda avec un petit air de dégoût. En le remarquant, la petite ajouta comme si c'était normal :

« Oui, la vraie procédure implique de s'entailler la main et mélanger nos sangs, j'ai vu ça à la télé chez moi, mais je me suis dit que ça ferait moins mal, mais si tu veux on peut… »

« Oula non non, la salive ça ira très bien ne t'inquiète pas ! » la coupa Quinn pas trop rassurée par la tournure que prenait pas conversation.

« Oh… je savais bien que tu étais une chochotte ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

Lily s'exécuta immédiatement. Elle cracha dans sa main et la tendit vers Quinn. Celle-ci la regarda un moment, interdite, puis, sous les yeux insistants de la petite, elle l'imita et lui serra la main.

« Par le Saint Esprit de cette forêt, je nous déclare liées jusqu'à la mort ! » déclara-t-elle solennellement.

Quinn la regardait avec tendresse. C'est fou comme cette fille lui rappelait Jane. Enfin, avant que les symptômes de la maladie apparaissent. Elle était si… elle-même. Elle avait gardé sa pureté et son âme d'enfance. Bref, tout ce que sa sœur à elle ne connaitrait peut être plus jamais.

« Bon et bien que fait-on maintenant chef ? » lui demanda la blonde avec un sourire en coin

Les yeux de Lily s'illuminèrent instantanément, elle se mit debout et sautilla d'excitation sur la branche.

« On part à la chasse à l'homme ! »

Les mots de cette dernière eurent l'effet d'une douche froide pour Quinn. Elle se rendait compte que la petite avait bien gardé sa naïveté, la même que tous les enfants de son âge, mais qu'elle prenait les Hunger Games pour un jeu ! Un vrai jeu !

Elle allait lui faire une remarque, puis se ravisa pensant qu'il était préférable de la laisser considérer la réalité ainsi, elle l'accepterait sans doute plus facilement. A la place, elle lui demanda :

« Et quel est ton plan ? »

Lily afficha un large sourire, elle se rapprocha de son oreille pour lui chuchoter son plan d'action que Quinn écouta avec une très grande attention:

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais te débarrasser de Finn et compagnie, et moi de Puck et son amie Angelina du district 4, alors voilà ce que je te propose… »

XxXxX

« Hey les gars ! Venez-voir ! » hurla Rachel

La petite troupe se précipita vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Santana sur un ton méprisant.

« Regarde par toi-même ! » lui indiqua Rachel d'un signe de la main.

La latina écarquilla les yeux, il y avait une montagne de fruits (,) et de vivres au milieu d'une petite clairière.

« Olala, vous aussi vous voyez ce que je vois ? » s'étonna-t-elle en s'adressant aux autres.

« Oui…et s'en est même trop beau… » ajouta Peter méfiant.

« Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie ! » le reprit Rachel

« On dirait qu'on n'est pas seul… » conclut Medhi en regardant à l'autre bout de la clairière.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler quelques secondes pour scruter les alentours. Et en effet, les buissons au loin bougeaient. Peter leur fit signe de s'accroupir, ce qu'ils firent en dégainant leurs armes.

Ils n'eurent pas à patienter très longtemps avant de voir les visages des trouble-fêtes. C'était Finn, Sugar et Samy.

Santana eut envie de bondir pour l'étriper, mais Peter l'en dissuada.

« Laisse-moi l'écorcher vif ! » chuchota-t-elle énervée

« Ça ne sert à rien S, il n'en vaut pas la peine… pas maintenant. » rétorqua-t-il

Elle soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par renoncer à son idée meurtrière, du moins pour l'instant.

_Cet abruti ne perd rien pour attendre…_

« Ils ne sont pas là par hasard, cela ne peut signifier que deux choses, soit cette nourriture est empoisonnée… » commença Peter

« ….Soit ils voulaient une confrontation. » termina la brune.

Les trois adolescents se jetèrent sur les vivres tels une meute de loups affamés. Rachel et Cassie s'apprêtèrent à faire de même quand Peter les prévint :

« Attendez… regardez »

Ils virent Sugar prendre une poignée de cerises bien mûres et s'en mettre plein la bouche. Elles semblaient… délicieuses. Finn et Samy avaient commencé à boire de l'eau.

La petite troupe commençait à les envier. Rachel allait accourir vers eux quand elle entendit Sugar tousser. Ils portèrent leur attention sur la petite blonde qui semblait brusquement manquer d'air. Finn se précipita vers elle et entama un semblant de technique d'Heimlich pour essayer de l'aider, mais rien ne sortait. Elle posa ses mains autour de sa gorge pour montrer que quelque chose était bien coincé. Mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche, du liquide rouge en sortit. Santana eut un haut le cœur, ne sachant pas très bien si c'était le coulis du fruit ou le sang de la fille.

Ses doutes furent confirmés dans les secondes qui suivirent. En effet, sa gorge s'enflait à vue d'œil et devenait rougeâtre. Samy hurlait, complètement affolé. Il essaya même de plonger sa lame au fond de sa gorge pour percer un trou, mais en vain.

La troupe, elle, ne bougea pas. Santana serra les dents devant ce spectacle désolant. Ils la voyaient mourir devant eux, et personne ne l'aiderait ! Elle maudit chaque parcelle de son être pour être obligée de ne pas lui venir en aide, car bien qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne voulait pas non plus sa mort.

_Mieux vaut la sienne que la mienne…_

Peter pressa son épaule. Et une fois encore, elle était surprise qu'il trouve toujours quoi faire dans ces situations. Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus rares, jusqu'à ce qu'un lourd silence retombe sur la clairière. Quand ils relevèrent la tête, ils aperçurent le corps inerte de Sugar dans les bras de Samy.

On entendit le coup de canon. C'est ce moment précis que choisit Rachel pour se jeter sur eux. Medhi écarquilla les yeux et cria :

« Mais enfin Rachel ! Qu'est-ce que tu f…»

Hélas, il était trop tard, la brune était déjà rendue à leur niveau. Ce fut surement la dernière image que Samy vit, puisque la seconde d'après, sa tête se retrouva décapitée sur le sol. Finn se figea instantanément, complètement dépassé par la situation.

Autre coup de canon.

Cassie laissa échapper un hoquet d'horreur, et la seconde d'après, elle se ruait vers Rachel, ne supportant plus sa cruauté.

Santana et Peter se regardèrent, indécis, et Medhi s'adressa à eux sur un ton alarmant :

« Et bah les gars ! Vous voyez bien, Cassie se retourne contre nous ! Nous devons aider Rachel ! »

Santana ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, étonnée.

« Quoi ? Mais t'as complètement perdu la raison ! T'as vu ce qu'elle vient de faire, elle ne lui a même pas laissé une chance ! C'est plutôt Rachel qui a dépassé les bornes ouais ! » s'exclama cette dernière hors d'elle-même.

Medhi la toisa du regard, puis la provoqua :

« C'est toi qui parle de ''laisser une chance'' ? Tu plaisantes j'espère, t'as vu ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre Artie ! »

Santana lui jeta un regard noir :

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas jouer à ça avec moi… »

Medhi ne broncha pas et continua sur le même ton :

« Allez San… ose me dire que tu n'as pas pris plaisir à tuer ce gars… Il n'y avait qu'à voir le petit sourire de satisfaction sur tes lèvres pour s'en… »

S'en était trop pour la brune. Ne répondant plus d'elle-même, elle dégaina son épée et colla sa lame contre sa gorge :

« Je te préviens, si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite, je mets fin à tes jours pronto ! »

Peter s'interposa pour les séparer avant que la situation ne dégénère.

« Oh les gars ! On se calme, c'est pas le moment de s'entretuer là ! »

Medhi tourna son attention vers son ami :

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Pet', mais là, il va falloir que tu te décides, dans quel camp es-tu ? »

Peter soutint son regard pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux en direction de Santana.

« C'est bon mec, pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive, j'ai compris. » lâcha le grand musclé déçu.

Il regarda ses anciens camarades une dernière fois et se jeta dans la bataille aux côtés de Rachel, laissant Peter et Santana en retrait.

Santana observa un moment la scène de combat qui se déroulait juste devant ses yeux. C'était vraiment à n'y rien comprendre. Il n'y avait même pas une demi-heure, ils étaient tous en marche, en train de rigoler dans les bois, et voilà qu'à présent Samy et Sugar étaient morts, Rachel se battait contre Cassie, Medhi allait rejoindre Rachel, et Finn… et bien Finn avait… mais où était-il ?

Elle se tourna en direction de son ami.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait, on y va ? » l'interrogea-t-elle

Peter avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne semblait pas l'écouter, alors la brune le secoua fermement pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

« Oh oh ! Pet' ! C'est pas le moment là, reprends-toi ! »

Le jeune homme releva des yeux tristes vers elle, et déclara sur un ton plat :

« Je déteste les HG. »

Santana se rapprocha de lui et tenta de le rassurer :

« Hey… toi et moi, on savait que c'était comme ça. Mais je suis toujours là moi… »

Peter esquissa un faible sourire et Santana lui donna une petite bourrade dans l'épaule.

« Allez, je croyais que c'était toi le chef ici ! Et les chefs ne s'apitoient pas !» le taquina-t-elle

Cette fois Peter sourit pour de bon.

« Ah… je préfère mon Peter comme ça, rigola Santana en lui adressant un clin d'œil, bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Peter dégaina son épée.

« Bon et bien… on y va alors… »

Il partit devant. Elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand elle se retrouva plaquée contre un arbre, les mains collées derrière son dos. Elle essaya de se débattre comme elle put, en vain. Elle ignorait l'identité de son agresseur, mais qui que ce soit, il (ou elle) ni allait pas de main morte. Elle fut très vite éclairée sur la question.

« Ah… j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi pendant les entrainements…chuchota une voix féminine à son oreille, Santana Lopez, très grande habileté au combat, finesse, force… que d'éloges sur toi ! Et finalement… te voilà ici… sans défense et à ma merci… »

Santana tenta de se défaire de son emprise pour lui faire face, mais n'eut pas plus de succès que la première fois.

« ça ne sert à rien… je peux maîtriser n'importe quel gros molosse de 90 kilos, alors autant te dire que toi, c'est de la rigolade à côté… »

Santana s'agaçait, elle détestait être prise au dépourvue, et encore moins être dépassée par les évènements. La fille le remarqua et ricana.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'amuse ? » s'énerva la brune

« Non mais sérieux, regarde-toi, regardez-vous tous… vous faites pitié(s). Vous laissez avoir aussi facilement. On doit toujours surveiller ses arrières. Hey ho ! On joue nos vies ici ! Je m'étonne que ton mentor ne t'ait pas enseigné à rester attentive ! »

La mystérieuse provocatrice finit par retourner Santana de manière à ce qu'elle lui fasse face tout en la gardant sous son emprise.

« Heu… alors par contre toi, je ne sais pas qui tu es… » s'étonna Santana

« Grave erreur. » déclara la fille en lui donnant un coup de genou dans le ventre.

La latina encaissa le coup avec difficulté, puis se redressa pour soutenir à nouveau son regard.

« Et pour ta gouverne, je suis Angelina, district 4. »

« Ah, ouais, celle qui suit cet abruti de Puck comme un mouton ? » se moqua-t-elle.

La fille lui lança un regard noir, puis le donna à nouveau un coup de genou dans le ventre, plus fort que le premier. En assenant :

« Premièrement, je ne suis pas son chien-chien ! »

Elle lui fit une béquille sur la jambe droite, la faisant tomber au sol.

« Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas un abruti. »

Elle voulut se relever, mais Angélina l'en empêcha. A la place, celle-ci s'assit tranquillement sur le sol à côté d'elle, tout en maintenant ses mains bloquées dans son dos.

« Si tu savais à quel point je me délecte de ces instants. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais attirer tous les honneurs, t'imagines le succès que je vais avoir auprès des sponsors ! Ça va être énorme ! » ajouta-t-elle aux anges.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas un si grand obstacle que ça. » se défendit Santana

« Chut… laisse-moi savourer mon triomphe. » l'ignora-t-elle.

Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Après avoir profité de la situation pendant quelques secondes, elle déclara d'un air faussement exaspéré :

« Bon… c'est pas que tu m'embêtes, mais il y a de l'action à côté… »

Elle donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de Santana, la releva et la colla contre un arbre. La brune fit face à son destin, refusant de baisser le regard, bien que sa vue commençait à se brouiller.

Elle avait mal… tellement mal. Ses côtes la faisaient atrocement souffrir, mais même dans la souffrance et dans la défaite, elle ne voulait pas perdre la face, jamais. Elle essaya de se concentrer un maximum sur la situation. Elle devait le faire… pour l'honneur.

« Je t'ai énoncé deux points il me semble, et bien figure-toi qu'il m'en reste un troisième » se moqua Angélina en pointant le poignard sur sa gorge

Santana sentait le métal froid au contact des veines sur sa gorge. Elle pouvait sentir le sang circuler dedans jusque dans ses oreilles et cogner dans ses tempes. Tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent. Elle retint sa respiration, prête à subir l'inévitable. Sa vue commençait à sérieusement se brouiller lorsqu'elle l'entendit asséner :

« Troisièmement, ne… »

«…Ne jamais se laisser déconcentrer ! » termina une voix derrière elles.

Angélina se retourna, surprise, et lâcha Santana qui s'écroula à terre, ses jambes n'ayant plus la force de la soutenir. Cette dernière cligna des yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Je dirais même que c'est la règle numéro 1 ! » renchérit la même personne en s'adressant à Santana.

Malheureusement, ses paupières étaient trop lourdes. Tout ce qu'elle put discerner, fut le bruit d'une flèche fendant l'air, et la seconde d'après, un corps (celui d'Angélina ?) s'effondrer près d'elle. Puis une silhouette s'approcha, et lui prit la main.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux un instant.

Des cheveux blonds.

Elle les ferma.

« San…. Tu m'entends ? »

A présent elle entendait une voix. Elle lui paraissait si lointaine.

On dirait qu'on la secouait.

« San je t'en prie… reste avec moi… »

_San ? San ? Un peu osé comme surnom non ?_

Elle avait le cerveau complètement embué.

« Sannnn ! C'est moi ! Dis-moi que tu me reconnais… parle-moi, serre-moi la main ! »

_Une petite pression… rien qu'une petite… ce n'est pas la mort… pour montrer que t'es là Lopez.._

« San… SAN ! »

Elle rouvrit ses yeux à moitié.

Un visage humide ( des pleurs ?).

Elle les referma à nouveau.

« Sannnnn c'est Quinn ! »

_Quinnnn…. Quinnnnn_

_Quinn_

…

_Quinn ! Q !_

_Oh mon dieu c'est elle ! C'est elle qui m'appelle comme ça !_

_Elle est là ! Elle m'a sauvé !_

_Lève-toi Lopez, bordel LEVE-TOI !_

Une voix à l'intérieur d'elle lui criait de se lever, de la prendre dans ses bras… mais elle ne pouvait pas, son corps ne répondait plus à sa volonté. Elle essaya de se focaliser sur sa voix… si douce…

« San… s'il te plait, fais-moi juste un signe, dis-moi quelque chose… même juste un mot que je sache que tu vas t'en tirer ! »

_Oui juste un mot… Mais lequel… tu es tellement belle, douce, gentille, attentionnée… tu es parfaite…_

_Tu es la seule personne qui me fait me sentir moi-même._

_J'aimerais tellement t'expliquer tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, mais je ne peux pas… je ne dois pas…_

« Sannnn ! Allez réveille-toi, tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça… »

_Je ne veux pas aller où tu n'es pas… Je suis là je te le jure je suis là…_

« Bon sang ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Reste avec moi ! » continuait de crier Quinn en la secouant.

_Je suis avec toi… depuis le début je suis avec toi. Même si physiquement je ne suis pas là, mes pensées t'accompagnent à chaque instant._

« Allez juste un mot… »

_Comment veux-tu que j'en choisisse un… ils sont tellement dérisoires à côté de ce que je ressens…_

Elle essaya de rassembler les quelques forces qu'il lui restait.

« Je t'en prie San… un tout petit mot… »

_En fait, il y en aurait peut-être un…_

_Je… je t'…_

Dans un effort surhumain, elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, et dans un souffle, elle murmura :

« Je t'aime… »

Il était si peu audible, que Santana n'était pas sûr que Quinn l'ait entendu. Elle sentait son esprit partir pour de bon. La dernière chose qu'elle sentit, fut des bras qui l'enveloppèrent dans un geste rassurant et protecteur. Elle était en sécurité, elle pouvait mourir en paix.

Ce dont elle était sure, c'est que ce n'étaient pas les bras d'un garçon.

Elle sourit faiblement, puis s'évanouit.

XxXxX


	11. Chapter 11

**Un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir, donc n'hésitez-pas à dire ce que vous pensez =)._  
_**

* * *

_Une caresse sur mon bras._

_Un souffle chaud près mon l'oreille._

_Des frissons qui parcourent mon corps._

_Elle est là… juste à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Elle me regarde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ?_

_Ses mains effleurent mon visage. Je tremble._

_Puis elles descendent doucement le long de mon cou, sur mon buste, puis finissent leur chemin sur mes hanches._

_Elles m'attirent contre elle._

_Boum boum boum_

_Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir mes yeux que déjà je sens des lèvres délicates se poser sur les miennes._

_J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille pour mieux la sentir contre moi._

_« Santana… »_

_J'aime quand elle prononce mon nom. J'aime la sonorité qu'il prend quand c'est elle qui le dit._

_« Santana »_

_Mes mains glissent le long de ses hanches lentement. J'aimerais qu'elle soit plus près de moi…_

_Je veux sentir chaque parcelle de son être contre ma peau._

« Santana ! »

Santana se réveilla instantanément et ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

« AHHHHHHHHHHH ! MAIS QUI ES-TU ?» hurla-t-elle complètement déboussolée.

« Olala… Quinnie m'avait prévenue que tu avais un fort caractère, mais là quand même… » la charria une petite fille.

« Quinnie ? Toi ? Quoi ? Qui ? Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi ! » continuait la brune toujours affolée.

« Hey relax Max ! Moi c'est Lily, Quinnie c'est mon garde du corps, tu sais, celle qui t'as sauvé hier. Ah sérieux, si tu t'étais vue hier soir, t'avais une sacrée tête ! » se moqua la petite

« Garde du corps ? Madre de dios ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi diable serait-elle ton garde du corps ! »

Cette petite commençait à l'exaspérer. D'abord parce qu'elle ne comprenait rien à la situation et que cette fille se moquait ouvertement d'elle, ensuite parce que tout ça n'avait été qu'un fucking! Et d'ailleurs, où était Quinn ?

Elle prit un instant pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle était dans une espèce de petite grotte, donc elle se trouvait sans doute dans une montagne. Tout du moins quelque chose qui s'y apparentait.

Elle reporta son attention sur Lily qui la regardait avec un air malicieux. C'était au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Elle avait besoin de savoir, et ça devait être maintenant.

« Bon écoute petite… » commença la brune

« Tu sais, j'ai 12 ans et bientôt13, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je suis petite. » la contredit Lily.

« Heu ok… ma grande. Bref, tu peux me dire où on est, et où est passée Quinn ? » lui demanda Santana en essayant de cacher son agacement.

Lily la fixait, toujours avec un air amusé.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir où est Quinnie ? » répondit-elle simplement.

_Okay Lopez, calme-toi…_

« Parce que c'est… mon amie, alors je m'inquiète pour elle… » lui expliqua la latina

« Ton ''amie'' ou ta ''petite amie'' ? » la provoqua-t-elle gentiment.

Santana ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Cette petite ne manquait pas de culot ! Elle inspira lentement pour tenter de ne pas s'énerver, et ajouta sur un ton faussement enjoué :

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Bah je sais pas… peut être le fait que ça fait plus d'une heure que tu murmures son nom dans ton sommeil… » commença la petite d'un air innocent.

« Quoi ! N'importe quoi ! » rétorqua Santana

« Ah, ai-je oublié de mentionner qu'à certains moments, son nom était accompagné d'un petit gémissement… » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Les pommettes de la brune s'enflammèrent. Elle n'avait quand même pas fait ça !

_Madre de dios ! On ne sort même pas ensemble que déjà les rêves de sexe commencent !_

Elle essaya de garder un visage le plus neutre possible quand elle reprit :

« Écoute… tu as surement dû mal entendre, mais c'est pas grave je ne t'en veux pas… »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis jeune que je suis idiote tu sais. » rétorqua Lily

Santana allait continuer à se défendre, quand elle réalisa quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Et si Quinn avait été là pendant que je dormais ?

Non, non, non ! Ça ne peut pas être possible !

La petite répondit à son interrogation silencieuse, comme si elle l'avait entendue :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Quinnie était déjà partie quand tu a commencé à crier son nom. »

« HEY ! N'exagère pas non plus, tout à l'heure tu disais que je l'avais juste murmuré, et maintenant tu dis que je l'ai hurlé ! » répliqua la latina.

« Oui oui… enfin tu sais, devant Quinnie, ce sera ta parole contre la mienne… Et comme on dit, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. » ajouta la petite avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis quand une gamine pouvait lui tenir tête. Même si elle détestait la situation, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Quinn être au courant de ça. Elle allait la prendre pour une folle ! Elle réfléchit un instant, puis concéda à regret:

« Bon ok tu as gagné, tu veux quoi en échange de ton silence ? »

Lily prit le temps de réfléchir, puis après quelques secondes, son visage découvrit un large sourire. Santana leva un sourcil inquisiteur :

« Heu… attends, pas n'importe quoi non plus… hein! » s'inquiéta-t-elle

« Tu dois me promettre de rester toujours avec nous… » dit la petite sur un ton adorable.

« Ohhhh… laissa échapper la brune attendrie, et bien c'est d'accord je te le promets. »

Contre toute attente, la petite sortit un poignard de son sac et le pointa sur sa gorge. Santana en resta coi. Elle était totalement abasourdie par la réaction inattendue de cette dernière.

« Juste pour te rappeler que même si je suis plus petite, je suis dangereuse. Et je ne supporte pas les gens qui brisent leurs promesses donc tu as intérêt à respecter la tienne. » asséna-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

Santana avait toujours la même expression ébêtée. Comment un bout de chou pareille pouvait être capable de lui tenir tête ? Ne serait-ce seulement le fait d'oser !

_Et ouais Lopez, ne jamais juger un livre sur sa couverture …_

« Ne t'inquiète pas je tiens toujours mes promesses, tu peux me faire confiance » assura-t-elle.

« Tant mieux alors ! » approuva la petite.

« Bon maintenant que notre petit arrangement est fait, vas-tu me dire où est passée Quinn ? »

« Reeeeelax ! Elle est juste partie chercher de quoi manger et ma demander de te surveiller. Tu sais, elle a passé toute la nuit à veiller sur toi. » détailla Lily.

Santana rougit légèrement.

« Rassure-moi je n'avais rien dit de compromettant à ce moment -là ? » s'enquit-elle un peu paniquée

« A vrai dire, je n'étais pas là cette nuit, je dormais… »

La brune ouvrit de grands yeux éyonnés.

« Quoi ? ça veut dire que j'ai peut-être dit … »

« Peut-être dit quoi ? » demanda une voix qui se rapprochait

Santana se figea instantanément en reconnaissant la voix de Quinn. Celle-ci s'avança vers les deux filles et continua :

« Alors ? »

Les deux autres se regardèrent interdites. Finalement Lily essaya de changer de conversation :

« Bon alors tu nous a rapporté quoi de beau ? »

SI Quinn savait que quelque chose de louche se passait, elle n'en laissa cependant rien paraitre. Santana se détendit un peu, voyant que la conversation avait pris une autre direction.

« Et bien pas mal de fruits que j'ai trouvé, un peu d'eau, et une espèce de petite biche… » énuméra-t-elle

« Oh non Quinnie… tu l'as tué ? » s'inquiéta la petite

« Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a pas souffert… » la rassura la blonde en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« J'espère… bon je vais faire un tour, je reviens. » s'éclipsa Lily.

Santana regarda la petite et se demanda intérieurement si elle jouait un double jeu ou si elle était vraiment sincère dans le rôle de la petite fille fragile. Quoi qu'il en soit, Quinn était revenue et elle avait fait tout le boulot pour le repas. Il fallait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose quand même. Elle détestait se reposer sur les autres. Elle décida qu'elle était restée assise assez longtemps.

« Bon aller, je m'occupe du feu. Juste le temps de me… »

Elle fut à peine debout qu'elle chancela et perdit l'équilibre. Heureusement, Quinn put la rattraper in extremis avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« Tu ne devrais pas San, tout ça t'a beaucoup éprouvée ! » la réprimanda la blonde en douceur.

« Mais comment ça tout ça ? » rétorqua Santana dépassée par les évènements.

Elle essaya de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Mais tout était flou. Elle se rappela vaguement l'altercation avec Angélina, puis le sauvetage de Quinn, puis plus rien. Elle se tourna face à son amie :

« Je… pourquoi je suis dans cet état là ? D'accord elle m'a blessée, mais je devrais être remise… »

« Angélina t'a piqué avec un dard des abeilles ici. » lui expliqua Quinn

« Un dard ? Quand ? » s'interloqua Santana

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment. Regarde ton poignet » dit-elle en lui désignant l'origine de sa main gauche.

Santana jeta un œil, et vit qu'il était rouge et légèrement enflé.

« Oh la conne! » pesta-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Attends laisse-moi voir ça. » déclara la blonde.

Elle passa un bras de Santana par-dessus son épaule pour l'asseoir délicatement. Puis elle pausa sa main sur son bras pour le tirer vers elle. La brune frissonna à ce contact.

_Non mais là Lopez tu deviens grave, si rien que le fait qu'elle te touche te fait cet effet…_

Elle sentait sa main froide sur sa peau. Ça lui faisait un bien fou, elle qui avait le sang chaud de nature. Elle risqua un regard discret vers elle. C'était incroyable de voir comme même avec les cheveux en bataille et la peau légèrement noircie par la terre, elle était belle. Elle avait un corset noir, revêtu d'une veste assez épaisse pour supporter les chocs.

Sans que Santana s'en rende compte, son regard descendait lentement le long du corps de Quinn. Quand il fut rendu au niveau de ses hanches, elle fut stoppée par le mouvement de tête de cette dernière qui l'a regardait d'un air inquisiteur.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien San ? » s'enquit-elle

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Oui oui, ça va, je… c'est grave tu crois ? éluda-t-elle.

« Mmh non, je crois que les effets secondaires devraient s'estomper dans l'après-midi. » la rassura la blonde.

« Mais comment a-t-elle trouvé le temps de me faire ça ? » s'exclama la latina.

« Elle a dû le faire au moment où elle te bloquait les mains dans le dos… » conclut la blonde

_Donc elle m'observait depuis le début ? Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas intervenue avant ?_

Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, elle ajouta :

« Je devais attendre le bon moment… elle avait ses sens en alerte, je ne pouvais rien faire avant qu'elle baisse sa garde. Je suis désolée… »

Elle releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de Santana. Il était d'une telle intensité que la brune en eut le souffle coupé. Elle voulait répondre quelque chose, lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, qu'elle appréciait déjà le fait qu'elle soit venue l'aider, mais rien ne sortit.

Quinn détourna son attention d'elle et s'éloigna vers son sac.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'enquit la brune

« Je vais voir s'il me reste du bandage… »

Elle revint quelques secondes après avec le rouleau et une petite boîte dans les mains et ajouta :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est une crème de la composition de Lily, un espèce de désinfectant/anti-inflammatoire naturel fait à base de plante. » répondit Quinn

Santana ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnée.

« Tu veux dire que cette gamine a fait ça ? »

« Hey tu sais, elle connait beaucoup de choses pour son âge… » la défendit la blonde.

Santana repensa à la discussion qui avait lieu quelques temps avant, et concéda :

« C'est vrai qu'elle… et bien disons qu'elle s'informe vite… »

« Oui, en fait, je suis contente d'être avec elle, et puis, c'est toujours mieux que de faire cavalier seul » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je pense que tu es un peu comme une grande sœur pour elle » dit Santana en lui adressant un sourire.

« Franchement si c'est le cas tant mieux, parce qu'elle me rappelle Jane… » renchérit-elle avec une once de tristesse dans la voix.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas la retrouver ta petite sœur, et tout redeviendra comme avant » tenta de la rassurer la latina.

A nouveau Santana se perdit dans la contemplation de son amie. Mais son regard était différent cette fois-ci. Il était attendrissant et plein de compassion. Elle aurait tellement voulu être celle qui la réconforterait toute sa vie, celle qui la tiendrait dans ses bras jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

« Enfin bref, redonne-moi ton bras, je vais te faire le bandage. » dit-elle en s'installant de nouveau à côté de la brune.

Elle ouvrit la petite boîte, prit une généreuse portion de la crème et l'appliqua sur la plaie. Santana serra les dents, ça piquait affreusement.

« Ça va aller ? » s'enquit-t-elle

« Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait pas si mal… » mentit la brune.

Quinn massa lentement son poignet en faisant des petits cercles pendant que la latina fermait les yeux.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne fait pas trop mal ? Parce que tu fermes les yeux…» s'inquiéta-t-elle

« Non non… mmh dis-moi, tu m'a vraiment surveillée toute la nuit ? » voulut-elle savoir

Quinn la fixa, mais ne s'arrêta pas de masser.

« Bien sûr, c'est ce que font les amis entre eux non ? Ils sont là, l'un pour l'autre… quoi qu'il arrive. » assura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Oui tu as raison, c'est ce que font les….amis entre eux » confirma-t-elle avec un petit air déçu.

Un silence s'installa entres elles. Il n'était pas pesant, mais on sentait que les deux avaient des choses à dire, même si personne n'osait vraiment commencer. Finalement Santana prit son courage à deux mains et s'apprêta à évoquer son comportement d'avant les Hunger Games mais elle fut prise de cours par Quinn qui l'embarqua vers un tout autre sujet :

« De quoi as-tu rêvé cette nuit ? »

La latina se figea instantanément.

_Madre de dios, je n'ai quand même pas dit de telles choses aussi quand elle était là…_

Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement

« Heu… de …. De rien p… pourquoi ? » bégaya-t-elle un peu affolée.

« Mmh je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air assez agitée, et puis parfois tu avais un grand sourire… »

Cette fois-ci ses pommettes s'enflammèrent complètement.

« … et tu m'as appelé plusieurs fois. Au début je pensais que c' était parce que tu étais réveillée, mais en fait non… » continua la blonde.

Santana était complètement prise au dépourvue, alors, à court d'idée pour se sortir de cette situation, elle répondit simplement :

« Oh je… heu… j'ai dû faire un cauchemar. Désolée si j'ai dit des choses bizarres. ».

Elle rigola nerveusement.

« … j'ai besoin de savoir San… il se passait quoi dans ton rêve cette nuit ? » lui demanda Quinn en réduisant un peu la distance qui les séparait, son regard ancré dans le sien.

_Boum boum_

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle était tellement obnubilée qu'elle ne remarquait que maintenant que ses mains étaient toujours dans celles de Quinn.

_Boum boum boum_

« Je… pourquoi ça t'… t'intéresse tant ? » essaya de se concentrer la brune.

La blonde se rapprocha de son oreille et, jouant la comédie, elle ajouta d'une voix suave :

« Je ne sais pas… peut-être parce que tu faisais des rêves pas très… catholiques… peut-être même du genre…. Excitant. »

Santana se figea instantanément. Un frisson parcourut son corps, ses muscles se contractèrent et sa respiration se fit plus difficile.

_Dios m__í__o ! grillée !_

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la rendait dans cet état. Le fait qu'elle soit à deux doigts d'expliquer ses sex dreams avec elle, ou bien l'effet que lui faisait le contact de ses lèvres contre son oreille, sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau… presque comme dans son rêve…

Elle secoua sa tête.

_Arrête ça Lopez !_

Elle rassembla le peu de courage et de dignité qui lui restait, inspira profondément, et se lança maladroitement:

« Et bien en fait dans mon rêve, je… et bien… disons que oui, c'était un rêve plutôt hmm… érotique… »

Quinn la regarda d'un air amusé et voulut la pousser dans ses retranchements :

« Et… que se passait-il exactement ? »

Santana la regarda d'un air horrifié.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais lui dire ça…_

C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle se sentait obligée de lui dire la vérité. De plus, comment résister quand vous avez les plus beaux yeux du monde qui vous regarde. Elle détestait la façon dont cette fille la rendait vulnérable. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait d'elle ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment…

« Et bien… c'était une scène de… sexe…. Dans un endroit superbe… sans personne pour déranger, un soleil magnifique… » commença la brune.

« … et j'imagine que c'était avec… moi ? » termina Quinn en guettant sa réaction.

Cette remarque la piqua au vif. Toute pensée arrêta de circuler dans son cerveau. Tout ce qu'elle entendait était le sang qui cognait à ses tempes.

« P…pardon ? » fut le seul mot qu'elle réussit à sortir.

Le sourire de Quinn s'élargit, et elle lui pressa l'épaule :

« Hey je plaisante ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu sais quoi ? Tout ça me rappelle un peu la fois où on a fait un roulé-boulé en salle d'entrainement et que tu pensais à ton petit copain tu sais ? »

« Mais enfin je… » bredouilla la latina.

Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Elle était complètement abasourdie par la situation.

_Elle le fait exprès à chaque fois de passer à côté ou elle est dans le déni là ?_

_« Je t'aime »_

Ça y est ! Elle s'en rappelait à présent ! En s'évanouissant, elle le lui avait dit. Faiblement certes, mais elle pensait que Quinn l'avait entendue, mais de toute évidence, non. Cette fille allait la rendre folle. Elle lui faisait littéralement faire les montagnes russes.

« Par contre la prochaine fois, évite de prononcer mon prénom, je vais finir ma croire que tu es à fond sur moi sinon » plaisanta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

_Ah… tu n'as même pas idée à quel point…_

Il fallait qu'elle en ait quand même le cœur net.

« Dis-moi Q, est-ce que j'… j'ai dit quelque chose quand je me suis évanouie hier soir ? » se risqua-t-elle.

Quinn se tut un instant pour réfléchir, puis finalement détourna son regard pour la première depuis le début de leur conversation. Santana l'interrogea du regard, puis la blonde lui dit :

« Et bien… je n'en suis pas bien sûr car je ne sais pas si j'ai bien entendu, c'était tellement bas… »

La latina posa une main sur la joue de Quinn et retourna sa tête pour pouvoir rencontrer ses yeux à nouveau. Avec toute la détermination qu'elle avait, elle l'encouragea :

« Et que crois-tu avoir entendu ? »

« Oui mais non… tu vas me prendre pour une imbécile si c'est pas ça… » lui confia-t-elle timidement.

Santana lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

« T'inquiète pas, rien n'est stupide, allez dit-moi… »

« Et bien, aussi débile que ça puisse paraître, j'ai cru t'entendre dire ''je t'aime'' … bon je sais que c'est peut être et même surement mon imagination, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai cru entendre ça… » détailla-t-elle peu sure d'elle.

C'était fou comme cette fille n'avait pas confiance en elle. Elle était forte, agile, battante, mais elle n'avait pas assez d'estime personnelle. Elle trouvait ça à la fois touchant et dommage. Touchant car ça ne l'a rendait que plus désirable, mais dommage car elle se sentirait surement beaucoup mieux sans ce constant sentiment d'insécurité.

A ce moment précis, Santana réalisa quelque chose d'important. Elle devait lui avouer ses sentiments. Qu'importe sa réaction, car même si ce n'était pas réciproque (ce dont elle était quasi sûre), ça lui ferait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un la voit comme elle était vraiment. Qu'elle soit reconnue et apprécier pour tout ce qu'elle était, et non pas juste pour son physique.

Elle essaya de faire le tri dans ses idées, et quand elle trouva les mots, elle se concentra et commença :

« Ecoute Q, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise… »

Quinn la regarda avec inquiétude :

« Oula, c'est grave ? » s'enquit-elle

« Non, non… il s'agit de moi… En fait tu n'as pas mal entendue, je me rappelle aussi te l'avoir dit… »

Quinn leva un regard inquisiteur.

« Ah ? Remarque vu dans l'état dans lequel tu étais, c'est pas étonnant j'imagine… » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Non non… enfin oui j'étais dans les vapes à ce moment-là. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte… » dit la brune.

« Comment ça ? » demanda la blonde qui avait de plus en plus de mal à la suivre.

_Boum boum boum_

Santana baissa les yeux pour fixer le sol.

« Je… je le pensais vraiment… »

Elle risqua un regard vers elle. Celle-ci la fixait intensément, attendant une explication.

« Tu veux dire que tu… ? » l'interrogea-t-elle sans être sure de vouloir savoir la suite.

Santana s'efforça de plonger son regard dans le sien.

_Boum_

« … Et bien tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre de beaucoup de choses…

_Boum boum_

… mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine…

_Boum boum boum_

… c'est que je t'aime. »

Ses yeux étaient noyés dans les siens. Elle avait le sang qui cognait à ses tempes, attendant la réaction de Quinn.

« Quiiiiiiiinie, à l'aiiiiiiiiiiiide ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de la voir que la voix de Lily retentit dans la caverne. Ça provenait de l'extérieur. Quelque chose était arrivée à cette petite.

L'heure n'était décidément jamais à la confession.

Quinn se leva immédiatement en prenant son arc, suivie de près par Santana qui dégaina son épée. Elles se précipitèrent en dehors de leur refuge.

XxXxX


	12. Chapter 12

**Alors je suis désolée, je risque de prendre plus de temps pour les publier, en ce moment j'avoue être pas mal occupée, donc difficile de trouver du temps. Mais je ne veux pas bâcler les choses, alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ;).**

* * *

Quinn s'agenouilla à l'entrée de la caverne pour inspecter les environs sans se faire remarquer.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinie! »

Les cris de la petite continuaient. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de la localiser. Puck la menaçait avec un couteau sous gorge ! A priori il avait l'air seul. Bon, avec un peu de chance une flèche suffirait. Elle jeta un regard en arrière vers Santana. Celle-ci semblait avoir recouvré ses forces, mais pas totalement à en juger la pâleur qui persistait encore par endroit sur son visage. Elle la prévint :

« Ecoute San, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seule sur ce coup-là, il n'y a que Puck, tu ferais mieux de… »

« Hors de question ! Je viens avec toi. Je me suis assez reposée comme ça ! » la coupa la brune.

Elle voyait des gouttes de sueur commencer à perler sur son visage. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien :

« Sois raisonnable, tu vois bien que tu es encore un peu faible. Attends un peu… »

« J'ai déjà trop attendu. En plus, on ne sait pas s'il est vraiment tout seul, ou s'il y a quelqu'un avec lui. » contredit-elle.

Quinn la soutint pendant un moment du regard, puis se résigna lorsqu'elle entendit un nouveau hurlement de sa petite protégée. Elle concéda à regret :

« Bon c'est d'accord, mais sois prudente s'il te plait. »

La brune acquiesça avec un petit sourire et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » lui demanda cette dernière.

« J'y vais, et tu me couvres. » exposa la blonde

« Quoi ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui y va ? Je me débrouille mieux en combat au corps à corps ! » se défendit Santana.

« Pour plusieurs raisons, de 1, tu n'as pas assez récupérée, de 2, j'ai un petit compte à régler avec cet abruti. »

« D'accord, mais avant, prends mon épée. » lui dit-elle en lui donnant son arme.

Quinn la saisie par le manche et fixa son amie. En temps normal, elle aurait refusé, mais elle n'avait plus d'arme de corps à corps depuis qu'elle avait balancé son poignard dans la cuisse de Finn. Elle lui demanda :

« Tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Oui… au moins je suis sure qu'une partie de moi t'accompagne pour ce combat à défaut de pouvoir être présente physiquement… » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire gênée.

Quinn lui retourna son sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Ses lèvres étant à présent au niveau de ses oreilles, elle murmura :

« A propos de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… »

« Chut… je sais… prends le temps de réfléchir, on en reparlera… » la reprit la brune.

Quinn relâcha son étreinte et retira son carquois de son épaule :

« Au cas où… même si tu ne sais pas t'en servir » la taquina-t-elle.

Le sourire de Santana s'élargit et elle lui donna une bourrade dans l'épaule :

« Allez file… »

Quinn lui fit un petit geste de la tête et partit en se faufilant.

XxXxX

Les Hunger Games avaient attiré plus de téléspectateurs que jamais. La production était aux anges, les sponsors avaient déjà choisis leurs favoris, et tous attendaient avec impatience la suite des évènements.

La ferveur était particulièrement importante dans les derniers districts qui supportaient Quinn en masse. Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle était très populaire. Les gens s'étaient également beaucoup attachés à Santana et Peter qui prenaient soin l'un de l'autre comme un frère et une sœur.

Il y avait bien évidement quelques revanchards qui s'accrochaient à Finn, qu'ils considéraient comme un battant.

Puis il y en avait d'autres. Peu d'abord, mais qui commençaient à devenir de plus en plus nombreux au fil des jours. Ceux-là, s'attachaient en même temps à Santana et Quinn. Comme s'ils voulaient qu'elles restent ensembles. Mais ce groupe restait très discret…

C'était donc logiquement que les organisateurs diffusèrent ce jour-là à la télévision :

« Mmes et Mrs les téléspectateurs, cette année nous avons de toute évidence des tributs exceptionnels ! Alors pour satisfaire les bons retours que nous avons eu, nous avons décidé que la compétition durerait plus longtemps ! Et pour qu'elle reste intéressante et palpitante, les gérants vous ont concocté quelques surprises qui risquent bientôt de donner du fil à retordre à nos héros ! »

XxXxX

La latina la suivait attentivement du regard. Elle détestait cette situation. Obligée de rester là, sans bouger, attendre de récupérer ses forces. C'était une perte de temps. Elle essaya d'examiner la situation :

Quinn se dirigeait vers Puck qui pointait une lame sur la gorge de Lily. De toute évidence, il n'allait pa la tuer, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait. Il voulait attirer Quinn. Mais quelque chose clochait. Ça paraissait… trop facile, trop évident. Si Peter était là, il aurait certainement été du même avis qu'elle…

_Mais au fait… où est-il passé ?_

Les souvenirs de la vieille lui revenaient en cascade dans sa mémoire. Elle revoyait Peter partir devant, et elle se faire stopper par Angélina. Mais où était-il à présent ? Soudain, elle commença à paniquer intérieurement quand elle réalisa quelque chose

_Et s'il était m… non c'est impossible ! Pas lui !_

Dans le fond, elle n'en savait rien, il y avait peut-être eu des coups de canon cette nuit, lorsqu'elle dormait.

_Non et non Lopez ! Tout ira bien, il faut que tu te concentres !_

Elle avait beau essayer de se rassurer, elle n'y arrivait pas, elle stressait.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! Non, quelle égoïste je suis ! Je n'ai même pas pensé à le retrouver !_

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh noooooooooooooon !» cria une voix

Santana se ressaisit. Elle jeta un œil dehors, mais ils n'étaient plus là !

_Carajo !_

Elle mit l'arc et le carquois sur son dos et se mit en route. Mais dès qu'elle prit appui sur sa jambe droite, celle-ci céda sous son poids. Son corps n'était pas encore apte à l'effort.

Elle pesta puis inhala profondément. A partir de maintenant, tout allait être une question de mental, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Pour Quinn, et pour Lily aussi.

Elle se mit à trottiner péniblement en direction des cris qu'elle avait entendue.

Après avoir parcouru les 500 mètres les plus horribles de sa vie, elle aperçut des silhouettes bouger non loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre pour souffler un peu, puis reprit son chemin.

Plus elle se rapprochait de la scène, plus les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Elle entendait plusieurs voix. Quand elle fut assez près pour voir ce qu'il se passait, elle retint un hoquet de terreur. Ils étaient trois contre deux ! Rachel tenait la petite tandis que Puck et Medhi décrivaient un cercle de leurs pas dont Quinn était le centre. Elle était vraiment déçue que Medhi se retrouve ici, avec Puck !

Le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'elle ne pouvait même pas intervenir directement. Pas dans cet état. Ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée d'elle. Pourtant, il fallait intervenir et vite.

« Tu me la laisses Medhi, je m'en occupe personnellement ! » déclara Puck d'un air sournois en s'adressant à ce dernier.

« Ah parce qu'on ne règle pas le compte de cette petite peste d'abord ? » demanda Rachel en désignant Lily et en lui enfonçant ses ongles dans son poignet.

« Ahhhhhhhhh Quiiiinie ! » cria encore la petite en essayant de se débattre.

« Ah… si adorable à cet âge, et pourtant si impertinente… » commenta-t-elle en lui donnant une claque au visage.

Lily encaissa la gifle et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Quinn la fusilla du regard et asséna :

« Avise-toi de la toucher ne serais-ce encore une fois et je te tue sur le champs ! »

Rachel la défia du regard et pouffa :

« Ah ? vraiment ? Et peut-on savoir comment ? »

Quinn fit quelques pas dans sa direction mais Puck lui entrava la route :

« Tttt ttt ttt, où crois-tu aller comme ça ? On a plein de choses à se dire toi et moi, ne sois pas si pressée… »

La blonde l'ignora et tenta de poursuivre son chemin, mais Puck l'attrapa par le poignet et lui planta le bout de sa matraque sous son cou.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi… » l'intimida ce dernier.

Santana serra son poing si fort qu'au moment où elle le desserra, elle vit les traces rouges de ses ongles dans sa peau. Elle prit sur elle pour s'empêcher d'intervenir.

Quinn se baissa, prit appui sur son pied droit et fit tournoyer son pied gauche pour faire perdre l'équilibre à Puck. Ce dernier tomba et Quinn se précipita vers Lily, l'épée à la main pour la sauver. Malheureusement, avant même qu'elle puisse arriver à la hauteur de Rachel, Medhi s'interposa, également le fer à la main. Il la repoussa avec sa lame.

« Bien, venant de toi, je savais que les choses se compliqueraient. Mais comme tu vois, j'ai toujours une longueur d'avance. » déclara ce dernier.

Mais la blonde ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« J'ai dit : laisse-moi passer. » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec

Il la fixa d'un air amusé.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas te battre ? la défia-t-il, pitié ! Tout le monde sait que tu es un as à l'arc, mais avec une épée… d'ailleurs… »

Il s'interrompit en remarquant l'épée noire, puis il reporta à nouveau son attention vers elle.

« … ce ne serait pas l'arme de Santana ? » fit-il surpris

« Peut-être » répondit-elle vaguement

« Enfin peu importe… »

« Hey ! intervint Puck, j'ai dit que c'était moi qui m'en occupait ! »

Medhi détourna son regard en direction de son compagnon :

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu te fais ridiculiser par une fille, j'essaie juste de t'aider ok mec ! »

La blonde profita de ce moment de distraction pour continuer sa route.

« Oh, Medhi rattrape là ! »

C'est ce moment que Santana choisit pour intervenir. Elle sortit une flèche de son carquois, l'encocha et attendit. Elle tenta de se concentrer malgré la douleur qui lui lançait dans la jambe droite. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Elle ferma les yeux, les paroles de Quinn lui revinrent en mémoire

_« Tes pieds doivent être parallèles, et dans le même axe que ton buste »_

Elle se plaça correctement et tendit la corde de son arc.

_« Place la corde contre tes lèvres de manière à la sentir aussi à coté de ta narine, tu auras une meilleure précision. »_

Elle le fit et inspira profondément. Elle devait visualiser la trajectoire de la flèche dans sa tête, elle n'aurait qu'une seule chance.

_« Règle n°1… »_

« …ne jamais se laisser déconcentrer. » finit-elle la phrase à voix haute.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et décocha sa flèche qui fendit l'air en direction de Rachel. Cette dernière voyant arrivée Quinn vers elle eut tout juste le temps de planter son poignard dans le ventre de Lily qui hurla de douleur. Ce fut sa dernière cruauté car l'instant d'après, son corps retomba inerte sur le sol, une flèche plantée en plein milieu de la gorge.

Ce fut la stupeur général. Tous s'arrêtèrent pour identifier l'origine de cet acte. Santana n'eut pas le temps de s'accroupir, pour se cacher derrière les buissons. Ça y est, elle était repérée.

« Cours San ! » lui cria Quinn en prenant la petite dans ses bras et en continuant sa course.

Mais la latina n'arrivait plus à bouger, ses jambes étaient trop lourdes. Elle vit Medhi accourir vers elle tandis que Puck était après Quinn. Elle décocha une nouvelle flèche mais manqua complètement sa cible. Medhi avait sorti son épée et n'était à présent plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'elle.

Elle accorda un dernier regard à Quinn, celle-ci s'était arrêtée, déchirée entre le fait de fuir pour sauver Lily et revenir en arrière pour essayer de la sauver. La brune se força à lui sourire comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Et Quinn continua son chemin.

Elle reporta son attention sur Medhi qui arrivait en trombe sur elle. Elle était vraiment à court de moyens pour se défendre. Elle ramassa une espèce de branche par terre, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle en ferait, et l'attendit en position de défense.

_Ça ne va pas vraiment se finir comme ça pas vrai ?_

Elle retint son souffle, attendant l'inévitable. Et tout ce qu'elle entendit fut le bruit de fers qui s'entrechoquèrent.

« Pet' ! » s'exclama-t-elle soulagée.

Le garçon s'était interposé juste attend. Mais comment faisait-il pour toujours être là au bon moment !

Elle s'affaissa à terre, elle n'en pouvait plus et s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir aider son ami. Le duel entre les deux était effrayant et magnifique à la fois. Les coups étaient d'une telle précision… et Santana s'y connaissait ! Ils bougeaient tous les deux rapidement. Medhi était peut-être un peu plus lent parce que qu'il était plus trapu.

Mais elle devait avouer une chose, à cet instant précis, elle était en total admiration devant son ami. Il enchainait les attaques et les esquives avec une telle finesse qu'elle en était presque jalouse !

_Et dire qu'il le fait pour moi…_

Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Il devait à tout prix gagner ce combat car elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de combat, on sentait qu'ils commençaient tous deux à fatiguer, mais aucun d'eux ne voulait perdre du terrain. Ils étaient sur leur réserve, c'était évident. Soudain, par un manque d'inattention, Peter trébucha et se retrouva à terre, désarmé. Medhi se rapprocha de lui, l'épée pointée vers lui. Il prit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle et conclut :

« On dirait que nos chemins vont définitivement se séparer mec… »

Santana cru y discerner une once de regret.

« Crois-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de faire ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais. » se justifia-t-il, comme s'il cherchait une certaine rédemption dans ces mots.

Peter était impassible, on y percevait aucune trace de peur, ni de doute. En fait, son visage ne trahissait absolument aucune expression. La brune se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser, s'il préparait quelque chose.

Quoi que ce fût, il devait agir vite, car Medhi était sur le point de lui enfoncer son arme dans la poitrine. Et en effet, au moment où il allait le faire, Peter roula sur le côté, lui fit une balayette, rattrapa l'arme que Medhi lâcha en vol et se releva.

La latina ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. C'était comme si les rôles s'étaient inversés instantanément.

_Impressionnant…_

Il brandit son épée, et la planta. Medhi cria de douleur, mais il n'était pas mort.

« Je ne peux pas. » lâcha-t-il

Medhi le regardait, totalement perdu, et grimaçant à cause de la souffrance. Peter le fixa et s'expliqua :

« Une vie pour une vie. »

Santana le regardait sans comprendre.

« C'est pour la fois où tu m'as aidé à secourir San. Je n'avais aucun droit de te demander de prendre ce risque, et pourtant tu l'as pris, alors je t'en remercie. Ma dette est payée. »

Il tourna les talons en laissant l'épée planté dans le bras de ce dernier qui se tordait de douleur. Il souleva délicatement Santana du sol pour la prendre dans ses bras et commença à partir.

« Je peux marcher tu sais… » se défendit-elle.

« Comme moi je peux voler… » dit-il simplement en lui adressant un petit sourire.

« Pet', je suis sérieuse… » insista-t-elle.

« Ah vraiment ? Voyons voir ça. » la testa-t-il

Il l'a descendit doucement à terre pour qu'elle se mette debout. Elle se concentra, fit un pas, puis deux puis… s'effondra de nouveau, mais le garçon la rattrapa juste à temps.

« Tu disais ? » la provoqua-t-il avec un petit rire.

« Chut ! le coupa Santana en lui donnant une bourrade dans l'épaule, et puis tu ne vas pas me porter, je peux me reposer et puis après on…

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre ses esprits.

« …Oh non Q ! Puck ! il faut la retrouver ! » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix pressante.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, on revient au point de départ. » conclut-il.

Sans attendre qu'elle lui donne son approbation, il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et recommença à marcher. Cette fois, elle ne protesta pas. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans parler. Finalement, Santana rompit le silence :

« Merci Pet'… »

Le garçon la regarda d'un air surpris :

« Merci pour quoi ? »

« Merci d'être venu m'aider, encore une fois… je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi… »

« Tu me fais rire S… » ajouta-t-il

« Pourquoi ? » le questionna-t-elle

« Pourquoi ? Mais est-ce si difficile de concevoir que quelqu'un puisse tenir à toi ? » s'énerva-t-il

Santana détourna les yeux, le regard dans le vague.

« Oui… c'est difficile. Surtout quand même mes propres parents me renient à cause de choses sans importance… » murmura-t-elle attristée.

« Si c'était le cas, crois-moi, ils doivent le regretter à l'heure actuelle. » la rassura-t-il

« N'empêche, c'est impossible. »

« Qu'est ce qui est impossible ? »

« Tu ne peux pas être vrai » plaisanta-t-elle

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu es trop parfait, tu es toujours là pour moi, tu es grand, beau et musclé, enfin le genre de mecs que toutes les filles rêveraient d'avoir ! » commenta-t-elle

« Mmh non pas toutes… » ajouta Peter

Santana lui adressa un regard inquisiteur, ne sachant pas très bien s'il y avait une pointe de regret qui se cachait la dessous. Elle décida de le prendre sur le ton de la rigolade :

« Oui, enfin _presque_ toutes ! » .

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il se reconcentra sur sa marche. Un silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Ça faisait maintenant près d'une demi-heure qu'ils marchaient. Santana décida qu'elle s'était assez reposée, et de plus, les effets du poison du dard s'étaient surement estompés maintenant. Elle le prévint :

« Bon, je pense que ça ira maintenant, tu peux me reposer, on ira beaucoup plus vite à 4 jambes qu'à deux crois-moi »

Peter ne la contredit même pas et la reposa à terre avec précaution. Elle fit quelques pas mal assurés d'abord, puis, une fois sure que la douleur n'était plus là, elle accéléra l'allure.

« C'est bon, je suis guérie ! » conclut-elle d'un air triomphant.

Elle fit encore quelques mètres, puis chancela et dut s'appuyer contre un arbre. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son ami qui se moquait gentiment.

« Oui enfin presque complètement. » rectifia-t-elle en souriant.

Elle allait de nouveau enchaîner, mais Peter lui fit signe de se taire. Elle tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, et elle entendit comme des chuchotements. Elle regarda son ami qui lui désigna un buisson non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Peter sortit son épée, et Santana l'arc de Quinn, et ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers l'origine des bruits. Une fois qu'ils se trouvèrent quasiment derrière le buisson, Peter fit signe à la brune de s'arrêter et de se tenir prête à attaquer. Ils se préparèrent à donner l'assaut lorsque Santana se leva sous les yeux incrédules de Peter.

« Q ? C'est toi ? »

Quinn sursauta et la regarda, étonnée de la voir ici.

« San ? Mais comment tu… »

La latina ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer :

« Oh mon dieu ! Lily ! Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang ? » demanda-t-elle affolée par l'image de la petite allongée par terre avec sa plaie profonde.

« Oui… j'ai tout essayé ! Mais la plaie est importante… »s'inquiéta la blonde.

« Où est passé Puck ? » s'informa Peter

« On a réussi à le semer grâce à des sables mouvant, enfin bref je vous expliquerais plus tard » le pressa-t-elle

Peter regarda tour à tour Lily et Quinn avec compassion, puis il leva la tête vers le ciel puis conclut :

« Il commence à faire nuit noire, on devrait monter un campement, et on se relaiera pour surveiller, ça vous va ? »

Les filles approuvèrent et Santana aida Peter à organiser leur point de chute pendant que Quinn appliquait un drap humide sur le front de la petite.

Ils réussirent à se faire une petite couchette à l'aide de grandes feuilles d'arbres et de branches, et ils purent même allumer un feu pour se réchauffer et manger car Quinn avait gardé dans son sac à dos les bouts de la biche qu'elle avait tué un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » s'enquit la latina

« Mmh, elle a de la fièvre et tremble un peu… je l'ai mise sous la tente pour qu'elle se repose un peu… » lui répondit Quinn, un voile de tristesse dans le regard.

« T'inquiète, elle s'en sortira, j'en suis sûr ! Elle a un sacré répondant cette petite ! » essaya-t-elle de la rassurer.

« Bon, je vais prendre le premier tour de garde, vous deux, allez vous reposer. » décida Peter sans leur laisser le temps de répondre.

Elles restèrent ainsi, silencieuses, assises près du feu en suivant du regard le garçon qui s'en allait un peu plus loin surveiller le campement.

Santana observa son amie, elle semblait perdue dans la contemplation du feu. Elle allait lui demander à quoi elle pensait, mais celle-ci déclara :

« Vous avez beaucoup en commun je trouve »

Santana la regarda, incrédule.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Du feu. » dit-elle simplement comme si c'était la réponse la plus évidente au monde.

La brune continuait avec la même expression ahurie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui crépitaient, et se contenta d'un petit sourire.

« Et bien vous êtes tous les deux dangereux et imprévisibles, aucun moyen de vous soumettre à une quelconque force, à moins que vous le désiriez… » s'expliqua-t-elle

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » la questionna la latina avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

Quinn releva la tête pour la fixer. Son regard était si intense que Santana en eut le souffle coupé.

_Mama mia, si le coup de foudre se sent à travers un regard, alors je crois que là j'ai pris l'orage entier sur ma tête…_

« Il n'y a qu'à regarder ta façon de te battre, les rapports que tu as avec les gens… » détailla la blonde.

« Je… » fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de Santana à ce moment-là. Elle s'était perdue dans ses yeux.

_Super Lopez… continue comme ça, c'est brillant…_

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller, elle devait avoir LA discussion, et comme elles n'étaient quasiment jamais que toutes les deux, il fallait qu'elle le fasse maintenant. Elle prit son courage à deux main et se lança :

« A propos de tout à l'heure, tu sais, la discussion qu'on a eu juste avant de sortir de la caverne… »

« Ah … oui ? »murmura Quinn d'un air indécis.

« Et bien en fait, je… »

« T'inquiète pas, moi aussi je t'aime » la coupa la blonde un sourire sur les lèvres

Santana écarquilla les yeux, prise au dépourvue.

« Ah bon ? » lâcha-t-elle toute joyeuse.

_Boom boom boom_

_Qué bueno !_

« Et bien oui enfin, tu pensais que je ne t'aimerais pas? » lui demanda-t-elle surprise

« Et bien oui… enfin non…enfin je ne sais pas, mais c'est si incroyable que tu… »

Elle s'interrompit un instant.

_Attends un peu, ne me dis pas que…_

« Mais enfin San, je tiens à toi plus que n'importe qui ici, c'est quand même normale ! Tu es un peu… la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eu, et je te remercie pour ça, vraiment » lui dit-elle en souriant.

La latina en resta bouche bée.

_Ah non mais c'est pas possible là… on ne peut pas être à ce point de le déni._

« Mais non tu ne comprends pas je… » essaya-t-elle désespérément. Mais elle était tellement abasourdie par la situation, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler.

Quinn se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Hey… je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas à te sentir gêner de dire quoi que ce soit. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi. Moi aussi je t'aime, et je suis contente qu'on s'entende aussi bien ! » lui sourit-elle

Santana ne savait plus quoi répondre. Tout ça la dépassait. Au moins maintenant elle en était sûre, Quinn n'était pas amoureuse d'elle. Elle eut un pincement au cœur à cette idée, de savoir qu'elle ne la considérerait jamais d'une autre façon qu'en tant qu'amie.

Elle savait que le temps pouvait arranger les choses, qu'il pouvait jouer en sa faveur. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait plus le temps, car dans quelques jours, tout serait fini. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire en cet instant. Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna dans son étreinte écoutant battre son cœur près de son oreille.

_Boum….boum…boum…_

Des battements réguliers.

_Si seulement il pouvait battre pour moi…_

XxXxX


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci de suivre =), et puis si le coeur vous en dit, laissez une petite review ;)  
**

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Santana ouvrit les yeux. Elle entendit Peter revenir et dire à la blonde :

« A ton tour, n'oublie pas, si tu as un problème, tu appelles… »

Quinn acquiesça et partit prendre son tour de garde. En se relevant, elle croisa le regard de la brune. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui poser la question car cette dernière déclara :

« Je vais jeter un œil sur Lily… »

Elle parut un peu plus soulagée et se retourna pour aller se placer.

Santana se frotta les yeux pour essayer de se réveiller. Elle se leva péniblement et rejoignit la petite sous la tente de fortune. Là, elle s'assit au bord du lit de feuilles improvisé et lui appliqua un petit linge humidifié sur le front.

La petite tremblait comme une feuille morte. Elle avait les traits tirés trahissant un sommeil agité. La latina la regarda avec compassion. Elle posa une main sur sa joue pour tenter de l'apaiser et chuchota :

« Chut… t'inquiète pas, je suis là… tout va bien se passer… »

Et comme si elle l'avait entendue, elle sembla se détendre un peu. Santana souleva la petite couverture pour vérifier l'état de sa blessure.

Elle grimaça. Son bandage était imbibé de sang, il fallait le changer. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de l'abri pour prendre le rouleau qu'il y avait dans le sac de Quinn. Elle défit son pansement et lorsqu'elle aperçut la blessure de Lily, elle eut un haut le cœur.

_¡Madre de dios ! ¡Nunca he visto una herida como la suya!_

Le pire, c'était qu'elle commençait à s'infecter. Elle chercha à nouveau dans le sac, et tomba sur la petite crème. Elle l'ouvrit et en appliqua légèrement sur les bords de la blessure. La petite émit un petit cri de douleur, toujours les yeux fermés. La brune finit de la panser avec précaution.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et observa en silence la petite qui avait recommencé à trembler.

« Tu sais, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît, mais je sais que tu es assez résistante pour survivre à ça… » commença-t-elle.

Elle ne s'attendait à aucune réponse, mais elle ressentait le besoin de parler, de s'exprimer.

« Non sérieusement, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner comme ça ! Il faut que tu te battes ! Tu as encore du temps pour m'en fait voir des belles ! »

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. La petite se retournait dans son lit.

« Ecoute… il faut que tu restes parmi nous, tu m'entends ? Pour Q ! Et aussi pour…

… t… toi.. » la coupa la petite d'une voix à peine audible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Santana en se rapprochant de l'oreille de la petite.

« Tu…t…tu m'as… pro…promis »peina-t-elle à articuler

« Hein ? »

Pour la première fois depuis la veille, elle ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de Santana :

« Tu m'as promis de toujours rester avec nous. »

« Et je tiendrai ma promesse. » affirma-t-elle.

La petite lui sourit faiblement avant d'ajouter :

« San.. j'ai mal… »

« Oui… mais tu es une grande fille, tu le sais… » essaya-t-elle de la rassurer

« Oui… j'ai bientôt 13 ans c'est pas rien ! » ironisa Lily avec un demi sourire.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux filles. Après quelques minutes, Lily le rompit :

« Dis-moi… vu les circonstances, j'estime av…avoir le droit de poser toutes les q…questions que je veux »

Santana leva un sourcil inquisiteur :

« Heu… j'imagine oui… vas-y… »

La petite referme ses yeux. Elle se tut un instant pour essayer de rassembler des forces qui semblaient être de moins en moins présentes et continua d'une voix faible :

« Tu… tu l'aimes hein ? »

Santana la regarda un instant sans rien dire, pesant le pour et le contre de poursuivre ce genre de discussion avec elle. Elle décida néanmoins qu'à défaut de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un de son âge, elle pouvait se confier à elle. Du moins… une partie.

« Oui… plus que je ne devrais… » répondit-elle simplement.

« Alors p… pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ? »

« Je lui ai déjà dit, mais ce n'est pas réciproque… » renchérit-elle amèrement

Un nouveau silence se fit, seulement troubler par le bruit de la respiration saccadée de Lily avant qu'elle n'ajoute :

« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? »

« Parce que je le sais c'est tout. » balança la brune sèchement.

« Elle te l'a dit franchement qu'elle ne t'aimait pas ? » posa la petite.

« Elle… »

Santana allait répliquer d'un ton agressif lorsqu'elle se ravisa mesurant la situation. Son regard se perdit dans le vide pendant qu'elle se remémorait les discussions de ces derniers jours avec Quinn.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Lily

« Je… ce n'est pas possible qu'elle puisse m'aimer. » déclara-t-elle

La petite voulut rire, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche furent des toussotements. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis expira lentement.

« Arrête… tu sais déjà qu'elle…qu'elle tient à toi. » sortit-elle avec difficulté

« Oui mais… mais ce n'est que de l'amitié… rien d'autre… ça se verrait quand même sinon !» objecta-t-elle.

Elle allait répondre, mais ses paroles, cette fois, se transformèrent en une véritable quinte de toux. Santana prit la gourde et releva un peu sa tête pour lui faire boire de l'eau. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en sueur. Elle la reposa et se réinstalla près d'elle.

« Merci… susurra-t-elle difficilement. Ecoute S, je suis peut-être plus jeune, tu sais sans doute plus de choses que moi… Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'elle t'aime. »

Santana en resta coi. Comment cette gamine pouvait affirmer une telle chose alors qu'elle connaissait à peine Quinn. Pire encore, comment pouvait-elle, avec de simples mots, lui redonner un tel faux espoir ? Sa tête allait exploser. Elle respira profondément, s'empêchant de s'énerver dans de pareilles circonstances. Il fallait qu'elle soit là pour Lily, pas qu'elle s'acharne sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » finit-elle par murmurer

« ça se voit… » affirma la petite

« Pfff… il n'y a rien qui se voit, tu es juste aveu… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la petite repartit à nouveau dans une quinte de toux. Mais cette fois ci, c'était différent, elle crachait du sang en même temps. Santana se leva instantanément et héla :

« Hey les gars ! Venez vite ! »

Elle reporta son attention sur Lily, et tenta de la soulager avec un nouveau drap humide :

« Hey… reste avec nous… tu m'entends ? » lui demanda Santana sur un ton alarmant

La petite gigotait dans ses bras et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et son visage était blanc.

« Pro…promet moi quelque ch…chose … » peina-t-elle à articuler

« Oui tout.. tout ce que tu voudras ! Mais reste avec nous ! » la supplia-t-elle.

Quinn et Peter débarquèrent affolés dans la tente.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'informa aussitôt le garçon

Il n'eut pas besoin d'une réponse audible pour deviner le problème.

« Oh mon dieu Lily ! Non ! Ma chérie, regarde-moi ! » la pressa Quinn en s'installant à la hâte à son chevet.

La petite toussa de plus belle et se retourna violemment sur le côté. Ce brusque changement de position appuya sur sa blessure ce qui la fit crier de douleur.

« Aaaaaaaaaahh ! »

« Mon dieu, faites quelque chose ! Personne n'a de quoi la guérir ? Faites quelque chose ! » hurla Quinn.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien sur moi … » s'excusa Peter d'une petite voix.

La blonde le fusilla du regard, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ça ne suffit pas d'être désolé ! Trouvez-moi quelque chose pour la remettre sur pied, maintenant ! » s'époumona-t-elle.

« Et toi tu n'as pas le droit à une capsule normalement? » se risqua le jeune homme

Cette fois-ci, elle détourna le regard.

« Si… et tout ce qu'ils m'ont envoyé c'est un mot disant qu'elle ne pouvait servir que pour la personne qui a gagné le défi » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix amère.

La petite hurla à nouveau. Quinn reporta son attention sur elle et posa délicatement une main sur sa joue.

« Chut ma chérie, ça va aller… tu vas t'en sortir… on y arrivera… ensemble. »

« T…tu ne m…me lai…laisseras pas t… tomber hein ? » peina-t-elle à articuler.

La blonde avait la gorge nouée, et les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Elle prit les mains de la petite entre les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser et murmurer :

« Non jamais… »

La petite tenta de sourire, en vain. Ses lèvres ne purent former qu'un rictus avant de faire place à la douleur.

Santana serra le poing. C'en était trop ! Elle ne supportait pas la vue de la petite Lily comme ça, et encore moins celle de Quinn au désespoir. Elle se leva et sortit en trombe de la tente. C'était bientôt l'aube et le ciel était noirci par les nuages qui annonçaient l'orage. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la clairière, leva les yeux en l'air et laissa échapper un cri :

« ! »

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit le bruit du tonnerre dans le ciel qui commençait à faire rage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Qu'il y ait encore d'autres morts ? C'est ça ? Mais à quoi vous servez bordel de merde ! » tonna-t-elle

Elle en voulait au monde entier, aux sponsors, aux organisateurs des hunger games, aux gens qui ne participaient à ce jeu en général. Elle se baissa pour ramasser une pierre au sol qu'elle jeta en l'air de toutes ses forces, comme si elle pouvait les atteindre.

« ALLEZ ! C'est maintenant ! Cette gamine souffre ! Putain elle souffre et elle n'a rien demandé ! » hurla-t-elle de plus belle.

L'orage éclata pour de bon et la pluie s'abattit sur les HG, emportant dans le même temps les larmes de colère de Santana qui roulaient sur ses joues.

On entendait toujours les cris de douleurs de Lily qui se faisaient de plus en plus récurrents.

Santana désespérait. Elle était complètement trempée. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle mit les genoux à terre. Elle s'arrêta de bouger un instant, et finit par lever de nouveaux les yeux au ciel.

« Si vous avez un peu de compassion, aidez-nous… s'il vous plait… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle rebaissa sa tête et ferma les yeux. Alors qu'elle allait se résigner et retourner sous la tente assister à l'inévitable, l'innatendu se produisit. Elle entendit un bruit non loin d'elle. Un objet venait de toute évidence de percuter le sol. Elle rouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir une capsule. Elle se releva immédiatement pour la prendre et l'ouvrir. Il y avait un petit flacon dedans avec un mot disant :

_« Avec l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas trop tard._

_Les sponsors »_

Santana faillit rire devant tant d'ironie mais se ravisa et à la place se rua vers la tente en criant :

« C'est bon je l'ai ! J'ai un remède ! Je l'ai ! »

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'abri, la petite était en train de convulser. Son cœur manqua un battement.

« Jesus… » s'exclama la Latina.

« Vite, donne-lui ! » s'affola Quinn

Santana s'agenouilla près du petit tas de feuilles sur lequel était allongée la petite, ouvrit la fiole, souleva légèrement la tête de la petite qui suffoquait et versa le liquide précautionneusement dans sa bouche, de façon à ce qu'il s'écoule doucement le long de sa gorge. Puis elle se recula au niveau de Peter, laissant Quinn au chevet de Lily.

Peter et les deux filles retinrent leur respiration, attendant que quelque chose de positif ne se produise.

« J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. » souffla le garçon.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent où rien ne se passa. La petite avait arrêté de crier et de gesticuler dans tous les sens. En fait, elle ne bougeait presque plus, le visage un peu plus détendu, mais respirait difficilement. Quinn perdit patience :

« ça devrait faire effet maintenant ! Pourquoi il ne se passe rien ? »

Santana la fixa sans rien dire, elle avait une boule dans l'estomac.

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

Peter croisa son regard puis le détourna aussitôt. Un geste que Santana ne lui connaissait que trop bien. Cette fois, elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur. La blonde se retourna et leur demanda d'une voix glaciale :

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne dites rien ? Hein ? »

Santana s'avança vers la petite, s'accroupit et prit son poignet entre ses mains.

« On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? » lui demanda sèchement son amie.

Santana ignora le ton condescendant de cette dernière, se concentra puis après quelques secondes déclara :

« Son pouls ralentit à vue d'œil »

Quinn la fixa avec effroi.

« Tu veux dire que… » elle ne put finir le reste de sa phrase tellement elle était prise par l'émotion.

« Elle est en train de mourir » termina Peter d'une voix mal assurée.

« Non, non… non… NON ! Elle ne peut pas ! » refusa-t-elle de se rendre à l'évidence.

Elle prit la petite dans ses bras et la secoua doucement.

« Hey Lily, ma puce, réveille-toi, s'il te plait… »

La petite ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Non… non … reste avec nous ! Faites quelque chose je vous en prie… » supplia Quinn.

Santana n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle s'adressait à eux où aux sponsors. Peut-être même aux deux.

Soudain la petite ouvrit grand les yeux dans un cri de douleur effroyable. Quinn en fut tellement surprise qu'elle failli lâcher la petite en se relevant. La brune se précipita vers elles et les soutinrent de justesse.

« Essaie un massage cardiaque ! » lui recommanda Peter

La latina reposa la petite sur son lit et s'exécuta. Au bout de la deuxième série de massages, la petite toussota et du sang sortit de sa bouche.

« Allez Lily ! Tu peux le faire ! » l'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta au bout de la 5ème série pour écouter son cœur, et paniqua lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'entendait quasiment plus battre. Cette dernière reporta son attention sur le visage de la fillette qui était complètement pâle.

« Hey ho ! Tu m'entends ? Lily ! » essaya-t-elle de la réveiller

Elle l'appela plusieurs fois en la remuant jusqu'à ce que, dans un effort surhumain, la petite souffla :

« Promets-moi… »

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle affolée.

Les lèvres de la petite bougeaient, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Alors Santana se pencha de telle sorte que son oreille soit au plus près de sa bouche.

« Tout ce que tu veux dit-moi… » murmura Santana

« Promets-moi que tu lui diras… » finit-elle pas laisser échapper.

La brune allait lui demander de quoi elle parlait puise elle comprit. Elle s'était résolue à ne plus lui en parler, alors pourquoi diable cette petite voulait-elle qu'elle reparte sur ce sujet. Ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses !

« Je.. »

« S'il te p…plait…. »

Santana serra le poing et retint les larmes qui essayaient de s'échapper de toutes se forces avant de concéder :

« D'accord, je te le promets »

La petite parut soulagée.

« Merci…dis à Q…Quinie que j… » Elle s'arrêta un instant, elle avait du mal à parler.

« Que… »

Quinn ne tenait plus en place, elle venait de remarquer que la petite pouvait parler. Elle se précipita vers elle, bousculant Santana sur son passage.

« Lily, reste là… » la supplia-t-elle

Elle se baissa à son tour dans la position identique à celle de la latina.

« Tu vas gagner Quinie…je…cr…crois en toi… » bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

« Non… je devais te protéger…. J'ai faillis à ma tâche.. s'accusa-t-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes, pardonne-moi… »

« Chut… je t…te relève de t…tes fonctions… merci p..pour tout… je t'emporte là… à jamais…»

Elle réussit à sourire légèrement, et dans un dernier effort, elle porta une main tremblante sur son cœur, puis plus rien. Son corps cessa de bouger, et son expression resta figer dans ce demi-sourire.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON » hurla Quinn.

Elle secoua le corps de la fillette, comme si elle pouvait encore se réveiller.

« Non, ça ne peut pas être possible, non, non non ! » s'entêta-t-elle

Santana la prit par le bras et l'attira en arrière.

« Chut… ça ne sert à rien…. »

« Je n'attire que les ennuis, tous les gens que j'aime finisse par s'en aller, j'aurais dû rester seule !»

Quinn fondit en larmes et aurait pu s'effondrer sur le sol si la latina ne l'avait pas rattrapée de justesse avant. Elle la serra dans ses bras et la blonde s'abandonna complètement à son étreinte.

Cette dernière fixa Peter un instant, et d'un regard entendu, il sortit de la tente pour aller préparer les adieux de la petite…

Elles restèrent assises ainsi une bonne heure sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée. Seuls les pleurs de la blonde vinrent troubler le silence à certains moments.

Santana était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se remémora la mort de ses grands-parents, la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvé. Puis elle revit l'image de sa mère, dévastée par la terrible nouvelle. Puis avait suivi la cérémonie, sa mère s'était plantée sur la petite estrade, devant tous les gens présents. Elle avait prévu un discours, mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de le prononcer, ses mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge. Alors à la place, elle avait commencé à chanter. Doucement d'abord, puis plus la chanson avançait, plus elle prenait de l'assurance dans sa voix jusqu'à capter toute l'attention de l'assemblée. C'était une chanson très belle. La brune essaya de se souvenir des paroles, puis entama doucement :

"_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play"_

La blonde s'arrêta de pleurer pour l'écouter.

"_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

_I like to keep my issues strong_

_It's always darkest before the dawn"_

Sa voix se fit plus forte, plus assurée. Elle passa une main sur la joue de Quinn pour lui sécher ses larmes.

"_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around"_

Santana allait passer au couplet suivant quand elle se souvint qu'il n'était pas vraiment adaptée à la situation, alors elle passa directement au refrain:

"_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaaah"_

La blonde lui sourit faiblement, et son regard se planta dans le sien. Il était si profond qu'elle aurait presque pu s'y perdre et oublier le fil de sa chanson.

"_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh woah"_

Elle fit durer un peu la dernière note puis se tut complètement, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure.

_Boum boum boum_

Quinn inclina sa tête vers le haut pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, puis murmura à son oreille :

« Merci d'être là pour moi. »

La latina rougit légèrement puis se ressaisit en la serrant un peu plus contre elle.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi… je serai toujours là pour toi… » assura-t-elle

« Promis ? »

« Promis… » conclut-elle

La blonde reposa sa tête contre la poitrine de Santana et s'endormit quelques minutes après, les yeux gonflés par tant de tristesse, et le cœur gros de remords.

Dehors le ciel s'était éclairci et on voyait les premières lueurs du matin.

_Encore un autre jour qui se lève…_

Elle embrassa Quinn sur le front, puis, une fois sûre qu'elle dormait paisiblement, elle s'endormit également.

XxXxX


	14. Chapter 14

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Une fois de plus merci de commenter =)**

* * *

Quand Quinn se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. On devait approcher les 12h. Elle se frotta les yeux qui la piquaient affreusement après avoir passé des heures à pleurer. Lorsqu'elle eut suffisamment émergé, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était enveloppée dans les bras protecteurs de Santana, la tête reposant sur sa poitrine qui se gonflait au rythme de sa respiration. Et étrangement, cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

_Pourquoi ?_

Elle repensa à la souffrance de Lily, la façon dont elle aurait presque put la sauver, ses convulsions, le sang… puis sa mort. Elle s'arrêta d'y songer voyant que les larmes recommençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

« Hey Q… tout va bien ? » s'enquit Santana en émergeant de son sommeil à son tour

La blonde sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas vu se réveiller.

« Heu… oui oui… c'est juste… elle était si jeune… j'aurais dû la sauver» s'accusa-t-elle

« Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, tu n'as rien à te reprocher… » essaya de la rassurer la brune

« Non ! J'aurais pu lui trouver un remède, j'aurais pu empêcher Rachel de lui enfoncer ce poignard, j'aurais pu… »

« Tu aurais pu aussi y laisser ta vie. » la coupa Santana

Quinn détourna le regard, puis après quelques instants de silence, elle ajouta d'une voix tremblante :

« J'aurais préféré y laisser ma vie si ça pouvait sauver la sienne… »

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! la stoppa net son amie. Je sais que c'est dur, mais il ne faut pas que tu lâches prise, les HG ne sont pas finis, et si tu veux encore gagner, il faut que tu te relèves ! »

La réaction de la latina la cloua sur place. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire réprimander, tout ce qu'elle demandait, c'était un peu de compassion…

« Comment peux-tu… »

Elle allait répliquer, mais se ravisa aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit Peter arriver dans la tente.

« J'ai tout préparé, vous pouvez venir… » fit-il.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil, et, notant la position dans laquelle les deux se trouvaient, il s'en alla en lançant :

« Je… vous attends dehors ! »

Quinn s'étonna de son comportement. Il lui sembla même avoir aperçu un sourire en coin, mais elle ne saurait l'affirmer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » interrogea-t-elle son amie.

La brune se leva brusquement.

« Heu… je ne sais pas… tu sais comment sont les mecs… » répondit-elle un peu embarrassée.

Quinn nota l'attitude étrange de son amie, mais décida d'y réfléchir plus tard, l'heure était aux obsèques de Lily.

« On y va ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard voilé par la tristesse

Santana hocha la tête et suivie la blonde qui sortit de la tente. Les deux durent frotter leurs yeux lorsqu'elles furent exposées à la lumière du jour aveuglante.

Une fois habituée à la clareté, Quinn s'avança lentement vers l'endroit où reposait la petite fille. Peter avait creusé un trou dans le sol. Elle regarda à l'intérieur, il avait bien fait les choses. Un lit de feuille était aménagé à l'intérieur, avec sur les extrémités des fleurs oranges et blanches. Elles étaient magnifiques…

Aucun des trois jeunes ne parlait. Ils avaient tous le regard rivé sur ce petit corps éteint. Elle était allongée un peu à côté du trou. Peter avait fait le nécessaire pour cacher son bandage et nettoyer sa plaie. Elle avait l'air si paisible qu'on aurait dit qu'elle dormait, à l'exception que ce serait un sommeil sans réveil…

Quinn eut un pincement au cœur.

_Si jeune…_

Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulèrent avant que Peter, s'adressant aux filles, ne demande :

« Quelqu'un a-t-il envie de dire quelque chose ? »

Quinn lâcha la main de la brune pour s'avancer légèrement. Elle n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux de la petite. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, aucun mot ne sortit. Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux quand elle sentit une pression sur sa main. Elle tourna sa tête pour découvrir le regard compatissant de Santana s'ancrer dans le sien. Et instantanément, ce contact lui apporta un grand réconfort. Elle hocha légèrement la tête en signe de reconnaissance, et, en raffermissant sa prise sur la main de son amie, elle reporta son attention sur Lily.

« Tu… on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, et pourtant… je… » Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

« Ça va aller Q… je suis là… » lui murmura Santana.

Elle avala sa salive et continua :

« On ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, et pourtant je me suis attachée à toi… Tu me rappelles beaucoup ma sœur, mignonne et têtue en même temps. Je voudrais juste te demander de me pardonner. J'ai failli à ma tâche de garde du corps, j'aurais dû te protéger… désolée de ne pas avoir su… »

Elle s'interrompit de nouveau, submergée par son chagrin. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Voyant sa détresse, Santana poursuivit pour elle :

« Je crois que ce que Q essaie de te dire, c'est que tu vas beaucoup lui manquer… à vrai dire… nous manquer. Tu étais un peu sa petite sœur. Et comme tu aimais me le répéter, ce n'est pas parce que tu es petite que tu n'es pas courageuse. En fait, tu me rappelais même un peu moi plus jeune : têtue et n'écoutant que mon instinct. Crois-moi, personne ne pourra jamais t'oublier. Elle et moi garderont à jamais une place pour toi dans nos cœur. Repose en paix… »

Elle reprit la main de Quinn dans la sienne alors que celle-ci murmura :

« Au revoir petite Lily… ».

Ce dernière posa une fleur à ses pieds et se recula pour laisser Peter clôturer les obsèques. Elle accorda un dernier regard à la petite, puis s'en alla.

Elle marchait lentement au début, le regard perdu. Puis, elle accéléra son allure, jusqu'à finir par courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Ce ne fut qu'après 5 bonnes minutes de rythme effréné, qu'à bout de souffle, elle s'appuya contre un arbre en respirant bruyamment.

« Non, non, non et non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » s'insurgea-t-elle

Elle se laissa tomber à terre, le visage mouillé de larmes. A peine quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Santana ne la retrouve. Elle s'assit près d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la rassurer :

« Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre… pour elle. »

Quinn ne dit rien. Elle repensa aux dernières secondes de vie de Lily, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Un détail auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention sur le coup, mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, cela l'intriguait. Elle questionna l'intéressée :

« Dis-moi… qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit à toi ? »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? » fit la latina sans comprendre le sujet de la conversation

« Tu sais… lorsqu'elle était en train de m… mourir, elle m'a parlé, mais juste avant, elle t'a parlé à toi aussi, et je voulais savoir ce qu'elle t'avait dit… » lui expliqua-t-elle

La brune prit le temps de la réflexion, cherchant précautionneusement ses mots avant de répondre :

« Elle m'a fait faire une promesse… »

La blonde l'interrogea du regard.

« Quel genre de promesse ? »

Elle fixa le sol sans répondre.

« San… pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ? » insista-t-elle

« Je… je ne peux pas… »

Quinn continuait de l'observer avec cette même incompréhension. Finalement, elle se résigna et murmura avec tristesse :

« D'accord, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est ton choix, je le respecte… »

_Je pensais qu'on se disait tout…_

« Non ce n'est pas ça… »

La brune se mordit la lèvre supérieure, hésitante sur la décision à prendre puis finalement se résolut :

« Elle m'a demandé de tout faire pour que… pour que tu comprennes »

« Que je comprenne quoi ? »

« Ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête… » continua-t-elle

Quinn écarquilla les yeux, elle était complètement perdue.

Santana prit une profonde inspiration, puis après avoir choisi soigneusement ses mots, elle entama :

« Ecoute Q… Je t'aime. »

La blonde leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Mais moi aussi je t'aime San, tu le sais bien… »

« Non, non, tu ne comprends pas, je t'aime… vraiment ! » insista la latina en essayant de ne pas perdre le contrôle de la situation.

_Boum boum_

« Je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir… » répondit nerveusement son interlocutrice.

« Oh s'il te plait, essaye de deviner, ça n'est pourtant pas très dur à comprendre » la supplia Santana.

_Je ne comprends pas… je sais qu'elle m'aime, moi aussi mais alors qu'est-ce que… Attends, ne me dit pas que…_

Elle retint sa respiration à cette pensée.

« Tu veux dire que… » souffla-t-elle

« Oui… je t'aime. La coupa-t-elle. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Je t'aime de la manière dont on ne peut aimer qu'une personne. Je t'aime à tel point que tu pourrais me faire faire n'importe quoi si je n'avais ne serais-ce que la garantie d'être avec toi jusqu'à la fin. Je t'aime comme je n'aimerais jamais plus personne. »

_Vient-elle de dire qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ?_

Elle s'interrompit un instant et posa une des mains de la blonde du côté gauche de sa poitrine.

_Boum boum boum_

« Tu l'entends ? Il bat pour toi… et tu sais… c'est dingue… mais chaque fois que je suis avec toi, il bat plus vite… ».

_Est-ce le sien que j'entends ou le mien qui bat à l'unisson ?_

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Santana avait un petit sourire gêné que Quinn trouvait absolument adorable.

_Mais… San est mon amie non ?_

« Ecoute je… » commença Quinn

« Chut… l'interrompit la brune en posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler, laisse-moi terminer s'il te plait. »

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration, puis cette fois-ci détourna à nouveau le regard.

« Je ne te dis pas tout ça dans l'espoir que ce soit réciproque, parce que je sais que ça n'est pas le cas. Je voulais juste te dire la vérité… sur mes sentiments, et aussi parce qu'il fallait que tu saches : tu es une personne aimée Q… »

_Mais comment ?_

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu pourrais... m'aimer. » contra-t-elle

« Ça me parait évident ! Tu es belle, tu as du courage, tu es gentille, tu as un cœur en or … »

Quinn rougit par tant de compliments. Mais une nouvelle question lui trottait dans la tête.

_Et moi ? Est-ce que je l'aime ?_

Elle allait lui répondre quand quelque chose attira son attention. Un objet brillant dépassait de la poche basse du pantalon de Santana. Remarquant le soudain intérêt pour sa poche, la brune la questionna :

« Heu… je sais qu'il est un peu dégueu hein mais je… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » l'interrompit cette dernière en lui désignant ce qui l'intriguait.

Santana baissa la tête et sortit l'objet.

_Mon bracelet !_

« Ah oui tiens… c'est à toi je crois. » lui dit la brune en lui tendant le bijou.

Quinn fut tellement heureuse de revoir le bracelet de sa mère qu'elle sauta au cou de la latina et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

« Oups pardon… se ravisa-t-elle en rougissant et en s'écartant de son étreinte, j'avais oublié… »

Santana roula des yeux puis s'adressa de nouveau à elle :

« Non mais c'est rien. C'est pas parce que je t'ai dit tout ça que tu dois te sentir gênée, on est toujours… amie, ne t'inquiète pas… »

_Je devrai faire attention à ce que je fais dorénavant…_

Elle reporta son attention sur le seul reste de son héritage familiale et s'enquit :

« Comment tu l'as retrouvé ? »

« En fait, tu l'as fait tomber le soir de la grande interview tu te rappelles, quand tu es partie en courant… »

« Ah oui… acquiesça Quinn, tu sais, c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste d'elle… »

« De qui ? »

« De ma famille… » répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

« Et bien si tu l'as retrouvé, c'est un signe… donc tu vas forcément les revoir ! » tenta de la faire sourire la brune.

Elle ne réussit qu'à lui tirer un faible sourire en coin car elle redevint immédiatement sérieuse :

« San… je ne sais pas… je suis perdue, je pensais que tu étais…enfin que tu es… »

« Une amie. » termina calmement la latina pour elle.

« Oui enfin non, enfin… comment savoir où est la frontière en amour et en amitié, comment savoir si… »

« Tu le sais, c'est tout. » la coupa cette dernière avec une pointe de regret.

_Non... moi je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus !_

Quinn se tut un instant pour se refaire le fil de la conversation dans sa tête.

« Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe … » finit-elle par déclarer.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'échappe ? »

« Pourquoi t'a-t-elle demandé de faire cette promesse ? » voulut-elle comprendre

La brune n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car elles entendirent des pas se rapprochant.

« Ca va Pet', on sait que c'est toi… » s'agaça cette dernière.

D'autres bruits de pas résonnèrent à travers la forêt.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit lui San… » rectifia Quinn.

Les deux se levèrent et dégainèrent leurs armes.

« Heureusement que j'ai pu récupérer mon épée… » glissa Santana pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Chut… c'est pas le moment… » répliqua son amie incrédule.

Les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus proches. On commençait à entendre des cris… humains.

« Rakachoundeust braaaaa rakim ! » hurla un homme.

La seconde d'après, elles se retrouvèrent encerclées par une dizaine d'hommes indigènes, une sorte de tribu.

« Ok… soit la prod' a voulu faire un remix Un indien dans la ville/HG, soit on est vraiment dans la merde… » plaisanta la brune.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont pacifiques ? » l'interrogea la blonde

« Ecoute… on est dans les HG là… ils sont forcément dangereux. » argumenta Santana.

« Haboloursaro Kamaru ! » tonna l'un des hommes qui s'avança un peu plus du reste. Au vu de son habillement, ça devait être le chef de la bande, il avait un bâton au bout duquel se trouvait un espèce de symbole forgé dans un métal que Quinn n'aurait su identifier.

« Ok vieux… on peut se la faire en français ? Parce que je parle pas le Hunger gamesois ! » le provoqua-t-elle

« San tais-toi ! » se fâcha la blonde en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Le chef s'adressa à l'un de ses hommes qui se détacha à son tour du cercle :

« Blaruxi vajoulma blankithu vraaaam »

L'autre homme, beaucoup plus petit et plus fin s'exprima à son tour avec un accent :

« Maïtre Tourontou dit que vous allez avoir de gros ennuis »

Les filles sursautèrent ensembles.

« Vous parlez notre langue ? » s'interloqua Quinn.

« Bien sûr… » répondit le traducteur.

« Rakitymuso blanrieu bloumisten glakis fladi jurhan bloom ! » s'écria-t-il de nouveau

L'autre prit un air blasé avant de leur expliquer :

« Il dit que comme vous vous trouvez sur son territoire, vous allez devoir subir une sentence selon un certain protocole dont je vous épargnerai les détails. »

« Mais enfin de quel droit cet abruti proclame ce coin son territoire ! » s'insurgea la brune

« Bon Mlles… je vais vous faire la grâce d'éviter de répéter ces propos à mon maître sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre peau… » leur expliqua le scribe.

« San calme-toi ! s'énerva son amie, bon écoutez Mr, dites-lui que c'est un mal entendu et que nous repartons tout de suite. »

Ce dernier se retourna vers son mâitre pour discuter avec lui, et après un échange incompréhensible, il revint vers elles :

« J'ai beaucoup argumenté, et dans un jour de bonté, mon maître veut bien vous accorder une faveur… »

« Ah tu vois San… pas besoin d'insulter… je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient pacif… »

« Il veut bien ne prendre que l'une d'entre vous » l'interrompit le traducteur.

« Quoi ! Maitre de mon c** ouais ! S'il croit qu'on va se laisser faire » monta-t-elle d'un ton. Elle se jeta sur le chef, l'épée en avant, mais ce dernier s'écarta sans peine et utilisa son bâton pour la faire trébucher, puis ordonna :

« Bloordima saka ! »

L'instant d'après deux autres hommes l'attachèrent, lui prirent son épée et la firent s'agenouiller en tirant ses cheveux vers le bas pour la forcer à le regarder.

« San ! » hurla Quinn qui ne savait que faire.

Le chef de la tribu la fixa méchamment. La brune soutint son regard, puis après quelques secondes, lui cracha à la figure.

Il y eut des réactions d'indignation parmi les hommes, mais, au lieu de s'énerver, le chef marmonna quelques mots à son traducteur qui rendit compte :

« Mon chef dit que tu es bien trop impertinente, et que les gens comme toi, on sait comment s'en occuper. Il te réserve un traitement bien spécial… »

Alors que toute la tribu ricanait, Quinn essaya d'évaluer la solution. Ils étaient dix ! Dix hommes forts, contre deux… même une maintenant. Elle n'avait aucune chance.

_Réfléchis Quinn, réfléchis…_

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de cogiter plus longtemps qu'une grenade fut lancée en plein milieu de leur cercle. La blonde se jeta à terre par réflexe, mais, alors qu'elle s'attendait à une explosion, c'était en fait de la fumée qui en sortit et qui se dispersa de partout. Quelqu'un venait de lancer une grenade fumigène ce qui provoqua la panique générale : les hommes commencèrent à se ruer à l'aveuglette.

« San… aheumm…San ! » cria-t-elle entre ses toussotements. Elle évita in extremis un bâton qui s'était abattu sur elle en se jetant à terre.

_Oh mon dieu non… San… il faut que je la trouve !_

Elle ne voyait rien à plus d'un mètre. Pourtant il fallait faire vite, elle les entendait partir. Soudain, elle tomba nez à nez avec le chef de la tribu. Celui-ci hurla en la regardant avec des yeux noirs. Elle allait se faire frapper lorsqu'elle fut attirée brusquement en arrière. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais des bras musclés l'en empêchèrent.

« Quinn, c'est Peter ! Suis-moi» lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en l'entraînant de force se cacher.

« Non attend, on ne peut pas la laisser… » le contredit-elle

Il ne répondit pas et raffermit sa prise autour de son poignet pour l'empêcher de partir.

Une fois la fumée dispersée, il restait encore le chef et deux autres hommes, mais aucune trace de Santana. Quinn voulut à nouveau courir vers eux, mais le jeune homme l'en dissuada :

« Arrête, si tu y vas, tu n'auras aucune chance. Et si tu te fais attraper, alors tu auras perdu la seule chance de la sauver ! »

Elle se calma un peu alors qu'on entendait le chef vociférer des ordres au reste de ses hommes qui finirent par s'éloigner avec lui. Une fois sûre qu'ils soient à une distance assez raisonnable pour ne pas les entendre, la blonde réprimanda ce dernier :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas laissé la sauver ! On aurait du faire quelque chose ! Maintenant on ne sait même pas où ils vont ! »

« Comme je t'ai dit, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance, ils n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de toi. » répondit calmement ce dernier en se relevant.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Bah ça se voit non, je pars à sa recherche ! » fit-il d'un ton sec.

« Je viens avec toi. » conclut-elle déterminée.

« Hors de question, tu es beaucoup trop émotive, tu vas tout faire foirer avec tes réactions imprévues. » la rejeta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Quinn attendit quelques secondes, le temps qu'une dizaine de mètres les sépare, puis, lorsqu'il fut proche d'un arbre, elle sortit une flèche de son carquois qu'elle décocha instantanément. La flèche transperça le T-shirt du garçon et se planta dans l'arbre, coinçant le garçon par la manche.

« J'ai dit : je viens. » réitéra-t-elle déterminée.

Peter se retourna, arracha la flèche de l'arbre, et concéda :

« Bon d'accord… j'imagine qu'il vaut mieux t'avoir avec moi que contre moi. »

Elle acquiesça d'un air satisfait et le rejoignit.

A présent il fallait faire vite. Très vite. Ils ne connaissaient rien de cette tribu, mais une chose était sûre, les heures de Santana étaient comptées.

XxXxX


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me trop plaisir ! Surtout continuez, vous êtes géniaux =)**

* * *

« Il y a quelque chose qui me déplait dans tout ça. » dit Mr Snow, directeur des Hunger Games

« Quoi donc Mr ? » lui répondit l'un de ses collaborateurs

« Elles. » désigna-t-il Quinn et Santana sur l'écran.

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Elles sont trop proches… » analysa-t-il

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

« Mr Barnet, avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre de personnes qui regardent les HG ? » s'emporta le directeur

« Plusieurs millions Mr… » s'écrasa-t-il

« Précisément. Vous vous doutez donc qu'on ne peut pas diffuser n'importe quoi ! »

« Qu'appelez-vous n'importe quoi Mr ? » s'enquit l'autre homme.

« Ce sont deux filles Mr Barnet… » répondit le président.

« Et ? » se risqua-t-il

« Bon sang ! On ne peut pas se permettre de montrer ça à nos téléspectateurs ! » s'agaça Mr Snow.

« Oui monsieur… mais n'ayez crainte, elles ne sont plus ensemble, et de toute façon la blonde ne semble pas penser de même... »

« Encore heureux ! » s'exclama le directeur

Alors qu'il quittait son bureau, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour s'adresser de nouveau à Mr Barnet :

« Ah autre chose mon cher… »

« Oui Mr ? »

« Faites en sorte qu'elles restent séparées. On ne sait jamais. » ordonna Mr Snow.

« Bien Mr… » répondit-il.

« Parfait » conclut-il avec un sourire en quittant la pièce.

XxXxX

Ça faisait à présent plus d'une heure et demi qu'ils marchaient sans réelle piste à suivre.

« Je ne comprends pas, on devrait au moins voir leurs traces de pas, _surtout ici comme c'est boueux ! _» s'impatienta Quinn

« C'est parce qu'ils sont intelligents. La forêt est leur élément, ils savent comment effacer leurs empreintes. » rétorqua Peter.

Le jeune homme continuait d'avancer en tête sans accorder la moindre attention à cette dernière. La blonde en eut assez, elle le força à la regarder en se mettant au travers de son chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? » le questionna-t-elle durement.

« De quoi tu parles ? » feignit-il en détournant le regard.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu m'ignores, et tu as tout fait pour que je ne t'accompagne pas tout à l'heure. » rétorqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Peter soutint son regard un bon moment avant de le détourner et de répondre un simple :

« Désolé. »

« Désolé ? s'emporta Quinn. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Et bien figure-toi que ça ne me suffit pas. En plus, on perd notre temps et de l'efficacité comme ça. Alors explique-toi vite. J'attends »

Le garçon se tut un instant, perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, comme s'il ne voulait pas répondre. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il murmura :

« C'est plus fort que moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est plus fort que toi ? » insista-t-elle.

Il reporta son attention sur elle, la fixa avec un regard triste.

« Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi pas moi ! » se plaignit-il à regret presque pour lui-même.

Quinn le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Pourquoi San t'a choisi toi et pas moi ? Hein ? » lui demanda-t-il sur un ton qui pourrait presque paraître accusateur.

_Serait-il…jaloux ?_

La blonde en resta coi. Elle était à mille lieux d'imaginer ça. Elle choisit ses paroles avec précaution avant de le questionner d'une voix posée :

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Il fit une mine désolé, puis se contenta de répondre :

« Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point. »

Au moment précis où elle entendit ses mots, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle ne parvenait néanmoins pas à en connaître la raison exacte. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était que d'un coup, elle avait l'impression de considérer le garçon légèrement différemment, un peu comme un… rival ?

Elle était fatiguée, elle avait l'impression que tout était confus dans sa tête. Et plus les jours passaient, plus ça devenait confus. En fait, elle se rendait compte que chaque fois qu'elle approchait de certaines réponses, elles étaient aussitôt remises en questions l'instant d'après. Et le fait que Santana lui avait avoué ses sentiments la troublait au plus haut point. Elle ne savait pas trop comment trouver les réponses à ses questions. Comment pouvait-elle savoir si elle l'aimait vraiment alors qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était l'amour ?

Elle secoua sa tête comme pour l'aider à faire partir ses pensées. Elle faisait comme à son habitude, elle repoussait ses questions dans un coin reculé au fin fond de son esprit pour y réfléchir plus tard… beaucoup plus tard. Elle se reconcentra sur la conversation et s'enquit :

« Et tu lui as dit ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? Elle ne m'aime pas… enfin pas de cette façon… » se défendit-il

« Et bien… ça peut peut-être changer… » se hasarda la blonde

Peter fut pris d'un soudain intérêt et voulut en savoir plus. Il se risqua :

« Alors toi… tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas… » admit-elle

Peter rigola avant de poursuivre :

« Attends, je rêve là, Santana Lopez est à fond sur toi et toi tu refuses ? Ah ah j'hallucine… »

Il s'interrompit, la détailla attentivement puis finit par conclure :

« Ah j'y suis… tu n'es pas de ce bord-là, c'est ça hein ? »

Quinn se sentit piquée à vif.

_Comment ça je ne suis pas de ce bord là ? Et de quel droit il se permet de me juger !_

« Premièrement, ce n'est pas le genre de question qu'on pose, et surtout pas aux filles. Deuxièmement, ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! » contra-t-elle.

« Teuh teuh, tu ne réponds pas à ma question-là, est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » la redirigea-t-il

« Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Comment peux-tu en douter, elle a toujours été là pour moi, elle est… »

« Non mais est-ce que tu es amoureuse d'elle ? » le coupa-t-il

Quinn s'arrêta de respirer, comme si elle était bloquée.

« Je… je t'ai dit, je ne sais pas… » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Peter eut un petit rire désolé.

« Tu ne la considères que comme ton amie hein ? »

Elle se tut quelques instants. Puis, au lieu de répondre à sa question, elle changea de sujet:

« Bon, maintenant que tu me parles enfin, on va pouvoir être plus efficace ! »

Peter leva un sourcil inquisiteur vers elle, mais au lieu d'insister, il renchérit :

« Oui tu as raison. »

Il observa les alentours puis entendit des bruits derrière une haie. Il se retourna vers la blonde, lui fit signe de se taire, et lui désigna un arbre derrière lequel se cacher. Elle hocha la tête et s'exécuta tout en veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer.

Ils s'accroupirent et restèrent ainsi, tapis dans le feuillage, attendant d'identifier leurs visiteurs imprévus. Quinn encocha une flèche et tendit la corde, à l'affut du moindre individu suspect. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant de voir se dégager deux hommes de la végétation. Le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient armés… de lances. Peter étouffa un rire.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ? » le questionna-t-elle en murmurant.

« Et bien… s'ils ne sont armés que de bâtons, on en viendra vite fait à bout… » répliqua-t-il avec un regard amusé.

Quinn leva les yeux en l'air. Comment pouvait-il dire de tels choses alors qu'ils semblaient toujours être le premier à se méfier ?

« A mon avis, ça cache quelque chose, c'est louche tout ça. Et puis n'oublie pas, ce sont les HG, ils ont surement plus d'un tour dans leur sac ! » le contredit-elle.

« J'y ai pensé »

« Et ? »

« Et ça fait partit du jeu de faire ça…. » ajouta le garçon.

« Hein ? de quel jeu ? De quoi tu parles ? » lui demanda-t-elle perdue.

Il se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil et, voyant que les deux hommes rebroussaient chemin, il conclut :

« Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? » la questionna-t-il avec un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oh je crois que oui… allons-y ! »

« Ces deux-là vont nous mener directement à San… »

XxXxX

Où suis-je ?

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Elle se trouvait allongée dans un lit en bois dont le matelas était aménagé avec une matière que la brune n'aurait su identifier. A en croire les barreaux extérieurs et ceux sur la fenêtre, elle se trouvait dans une cellule. Enfin si une grosse fente dans le mur pouvait être considérée comme telle. A première vue, elle était seule.

Elle essaya péniblement de se relever, mais dès qu'elle prit appuis sur ses jambes, elle chancela et tomba sur le sol. Sa tête la faisait également souffrir.

Le premier réflexe qu'elle eut fut de chercher son épée à sa ceinture. Mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide. On la lui avait prise !

Puis vinrent les questions plus alarmantes.

_Que m'est-il arrivé ?_

Elle essaya de se rappeler, en vain. Tout ce qui lui revenait était la mort de Lily, la venue de la tribu, puis la fumée et… plus rien. Le trou noir. Son cerveau était trop embué. Elle tenta d'en apprendre plus en se rapprochant des barreaux pour observer les alentours. Il y avait d'autres cellules comme la sienne mais ne paraissaient pas servir au vu de leur état déplorable.

_Suis-je seule ?_

Ses propos furent vite démentis lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits venant de l'intérieur d'une autre cellule. Elle chercha du regard celle dont il s'agissait exactement et ne tarda pas à voir une silhouette se détacher dans la pénombre de celle qui se situait juste en face d'elle.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Personne ne répondit. Mais Santana ne se dégonfla pas pour autant. S'il y avait ne serait-ce que l'infime espoir qu'elle ne soit pas seule, elle voulait le savoir au plus vite.

« Je sais que vous êtes là, je vous ai entendu… inutile d'avoir peur… » insista-t-elle avec précaution.

Elle crut dans un premier temps que sa deuxième tentative resterait sans succès quand l'individu s'exprima :

« Qu'as-tu fait pour te retrouver ici ? »

Santana fut surprise d'entendre une voix qui parlait sa langue. Qui plus est une voix féminine… d'enfant.

« Tu… tu parles ma langue ? » l'interrogea la latina surprise.

La silhouette s'avança lentement vers elle. Et grâce à la faible lumière du couloir, elle réussit à la détailler. C'était une petite fille à la peau mate, pied-nu et le visage marqué par la fatigue. Elle portait une espèce de longue tunique noircie pas l'usure et le temps. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans.

« Bien sûr que je la parle… il le faut bien si je veux survivre ici… » répondit-elle

_Comment se fait-il qu'elle parle cette langue ? Elle a forcément été envoyée par la production…_

« Et… tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi es-tu ici ? » réitéra-t-elle.

« A vrai dire… je l'ignore, je ne me souviens pas de la façon dont je suis arrivée là… » répliqua-t-elle, embêtée.

« Je vois… » dit la petite d'un air inquiet.

Santana le remarqua et commença à s'affoler :

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Que vont-ils faire de moi ? »

La petite la regarda, interdite.

« Je ne sais pas trop, mais en tout cas, le fait que tu te retrouves ici n'est vraiment pas de bonne augure » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait le plus neutre possible.

Cependant, elle avait déjà mis la puce à l'oreille de la brune qui s'empressa de chercher à en savoir plus :

« Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Que vont-ils te faire ? »

La petite fixa le sol un instant et semblait chercher ses mots, puis finalement répondit :

« Je vais être sacrifiée. »

Santana en resta coi. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. D'un autre côté, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait autant concernée par le sort de la fillette. C'était sans doute parce qu'elle lui rappelait Lily. Bon elle l'a connaissait à peine, mais plus elle avançait dans le jeu, plus elle s'inquiétait du sort des autres. Ce qui allait forcément jouer en sa défaveur, elle le savait…

« Quoooooooooooooooi ? S'insurgea la latina, mais enfin, de quel droit ! Et à quel abruti de dieu ? »

« Ils l'appellent Souloumack, où le dieu de la vie dans ta langue. »

« Ah ouais ? Le dieu de la vie ? Rien que ça ! Et bien tu vas voir ce que je vais en faire moi de leur fucking dieu ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi toi ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Parce que je leur cause des problèmes, alors ils veulent se débarrasser de moi. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? » fit-elle totalement incrédule

« Ce serait long à tout t'expliquer, mais disons simplement que je suis assimilée à une sorcière ici de par mon sang, et ils veulent donc m'empêcher de nuire. » développa la petite comme si c'était une fatalité qu'elle avait acceptée.

« Mais tu ne peux pas te laisser faire ! Il faut que tu résistes ! » s'emporta Santana

La petite lui adressa un demi-sourire.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, et crois-moi, j'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois… » continua la petite.

« Je… c'est trop injuste ! T'inquiète, on va te sortir de là. Au fait comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Masara, ça veut dire soleil dans leur langue. » détailla la fille.

« C'est un très joli nom. Enchantée Masara, moi c'est Santana. » se présenta-t-elle à son tour.

« Ça fait un peu dérivé de Satan… » se moqua-t-elle.

« Oui je le sais bien, c'est parce que je ne suis pas à prendre à la légère si tu vois ce que je veux dire. On peut dire que j'ai un certain côté… machiavélique » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu as beaucoup de courage, je le vois en toi. »

Santana lui sourit.

« Ce n'est pas que je suis courageuse, c'est que j'ai confiance. »

« La confiance ne sert à rien quand on sait ce qui nous attend » conclut la petite.

Mon dieu que cette fille avait le cœur lourd. Elle était tellement désespérée qu'elle avait perdu toute force de se battre. Soudain la latina réalisa quelque chose :

« Ils vont me tuer c'est ça ? »

La petite la regarda avec des yeux désolés et rétorqua d'une voix fataliste :

« Peu de gens enfermés ici ne reviennent vivants. »

Une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Santana. C'était officiel, elle avait peur.

«Ils vont venir me sauver… » poursuivit-elle, d'une voix mal assurée.

« Qui ça ? »

« Mes amis… »

« On n'a pas d'amis ici, c'est impossible. »

« Si… moi j'en ai, et je sais qu'ils viendront. Ils sont même peut être déjà là à l'heure qu'il est… ce n'est qu'une question de temps.» poursuivit la brune déterminée.

« Tu sais, le plus dur, ce n'est pas de trouver le village, c'est de trouver cet endroit. » l'avertit-elle.

« Je… je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée là… »

« Pourquoi tu t'accroches comme ça ? » la questionna Masara.

Santana fit une courte pause. Puis elle releva la tête avec une lueur qui dansait au fond de ses yeux.

« Parce que c'est le seul moyen de ne pas perdre la tête ici. Si tu arrêtes de croire, d'espérer, tu es foutu. » déclara-t-elle.

« Tu as raison, les gens vivent d'espoir » répondit-elle platement.

Elle allait lui poser d'autres questions quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Immédiatement la petite la pressa :

« Rentre dans ta cellule, allonge-toi et ne te fait pas remarquer. Ils ne viennent pas pour toi. Mais si tu les énerves, ils te tueront sur le champs ! »

« Mais comment tu peux… »

« Chut, fait ce que je te dit, maintenant. » la coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Santana s'exécuta et se coucha dans son lit, feignant de dormir. Elle entendit deux voix d'homme. L'un parlant leur dialecte, l'autre sa langue. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant sa cellule. Le cœur de la brune battait à tout rompre

_Non, non, non…_

Elle entendit le bruit d'une clé qu'on tourne dans la serrure et retint sa respiration. Cependant, lorsqu'elle réalisa que la porte s'ouvrait, ce ne fut pas la sienne. Elle se retourna discrètement et s'affola quand elle remarqua que ça provenait de la cellule de Masara.

« Frajiku gjulop ! » ordonna l'indigène.

« C'est l'heure » l'informa l'autre homme d'une voix platonique.

Il ouvrit les barreaux et saisit la petite par le bras qui ne chercha même pas à se débattre. Santana voulut crier, puis se rappela l'avertissement de la petite. Alors, à la place, elle se rapprocha de sa porte et lui souffla :

« N'abandonne pas, sauve toi ! »

Le petite planta son regard dans le sien et lui sourit en lui murmurant :

« Pour moi c'est fini, mais toi… bat toi jusqu'au bout. Je sais que tu y arriveras. Je t'aiderais. »

La brune la regardait partir, impuissante, alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Quand ils furent sortis de la prison, elle se mit debout face à un mur et donna un coup de poing rageur dedans. Elle inspecta sa main meurtrie, ùais la douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment précis.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » cria-t-elle à plein poumon.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait finissait d'une manière ou d'une autre par souffrir puis mourir. Et bientôt ça allait être son tour. Non elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire.

XxXxX

« Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait la retrouver. Leur village est énorme, elle pourrait être n'importe où ! » s'écria Quinn derrière une maisonnette avec Peter.

Ce dernier inspecta les environs quand il s'aperçut qu'il y avait un mouvement de foule.

« On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose regarde » conclut-il en lui indiquant la direction.

Ils attendirent que les passants soient bien avancés pour les suivre, ainsi ils garderaient une distance raisonnable. Ils se glissèrent à travers les maisons en prenant garde de ne pas se faire remarquer. Après quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent sur un endroit qui s'apparentait à la place principale de leur village. Ils virent une masse de personnes assemblées autour de cette dernière. Quinn se hissa sur un arbre et aperçut deux hommes masqués debout, qui ne bougeaient pas, et un peu plus loin en hauteur, un autre homme. On aurait dit un orateur, il calma la foule avec de grands gestes et une fois silencieuse, il entama son discours.

Bien évidemment, ils ne comprirent pas un mot. Mais lorsqu' il eut finis de s'exprimer, les deux hommes masqués s'en allèrent vers le fond de la place et revinrent quelques secondes plus tard avec une petite fille. Lorsque l'orateur reprit la parole, il s'exprima également dans leur langue.

« Comme Masara parle également Français, elle a souhaité que je parle aussi dans cette langue. Bien, Masara, fille de Andoris, sorcière de Vinière, tu vas aujourd'hui avoir l'insigne honneur d'être sacrifiée à Souloumack. Prends cela comme une grâce que te fait maître Touronto. »

Quinn écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cette petite allait mourir maintenant.

« Peter, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! On ne peut pas la laisser mourir comme ça. »

Elle était sur le point de s'interposer quand le garçon la retint par le poignet. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face quand celui-ci assena :

« On ne va nulle part »

« Quoi ? » s'emporta la blonde

« Tu es trop émotive. »

« Mais enfin Peter ! Elle va mourir ! » s'affola-t-elle

Peter continuait de garder cet étrange calme qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Tu ne dois pas te laisser emporter par tes émotions. Ecoute, ça me touche autant que toi, mais on ne la connaît pas et dis-toi que toute cette mise en scène, c'est pour que tu te fasses avoir justement. Alors ne leur laisse pas une chance de te tuer avant qu'on est pu retrouver Santana. » assena-t-il.

Quinn encaissa. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réponse, ni de réaction. Elle était prise au dépourvue.

Après réflexion, il était clair que Peter avait raison. Mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter la mort. Surtout celle des enfants. Ils lui rappelaient trop sa petite sœur, et Lily… mais elle était venue pour sauver Santana. Alors à regret elle concéda :

« D'accord tu as raison. »

Peter fit une mine désolé et se reconcentra sur la scène. L'un des deux hommes banda les yeux de la petite et lui lia les mains dans le dos pendant que l'autre préparait un bûcher. L'orateur descendit de son petit podium pour rejoindre la petite. Après avoir parlé dans leur dialecte, il lui demanda :

« Une dernière volonté ? »

Le petite ne trembla même pas lorsqu'elle entama :

« Je me suis toujours dit que l'espoir ne servait à rien, que le destin de chacun était écrit. Puis récemment, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, une jeune femme dont le prénom a des allures d'enfer. Je ne sait pas si cette personne a raison en disant de croire et d'avoir confiance, mais je pense que ça reste important. »

_Serait-elle en train de parler de Santana ?_

« En tout cas, elle va bien même si cette fille est enfermée dans les profondeurs, je sais qu'elle s'en sortira. »

_Elle va bien !_

L'orateur s'impatienta et l'ordonna de se taire, ce que la petite fit.

« Elle nous fait passer un message, j'en suis sûre ! » conclut la blonde.

« Si tu as raison, ça voudrait dire que Santana est enfermée quelque part, dans des sous-sols, mais où ? » poursuivit Peter.

L'homme s'exprima de nouveau dans leur dialecte, et quand il finit, les deux hommes masqués l'emmenèrent près du bûcher. Ils lui joignirent également les pieds. On entendait à présent les roulements de tambours, puis ils la poussèrent dans le feu.

Quinn étouffa un hoquet de terreur et détourna aussitôt le regard alors que la foule acclamait bruyamment la scène. Elle était sur le point de s'enfuir en courant alors que le monsieur s'écria d'abord dans leur dialecte, puis en français :

« Demain matin, pour votre grand plaisir, nous assisterons à un spectacle sanglant grandiose mettant en scène les tribus des Hunger Games. Pour la première fois ! »

La foule applaudit frénétiquement alors qu'un frisson parcourait l'échine de la blonde. Elle porta son attention sur Peter qui était dans le même état qu'elle.

XxXxX

Tous ses muscles la faisaient atrocement souffrir. Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle avait essayé de forcer les barreaux de sa cellule avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver sous la main en vain.

Des pas résonnèrent à nouveau dans le couloir. Elle se coucha en vitesse dans son lit en prenant un grand clou rouillé qui trainait dans sa prison. Cette fois-ci, elle savait que c'était pour elle. Et en effet, un homme trapu habillé d'une espèce de pagne s'avança vers elle. Elle attendit qu'il entre dans la cellule, puis lorsqu'il s'accroupit pour la surprendre, elle roula de son lit, lui planta le clou dans l'œil droit et se releva en vitesse. L'homme cria quelque chose que Santana ne comprit pas pendant qu'elle s'enfuyait en courant. Elle arriva au bout du couloir, devant une porte fermée. Elle devait faire vite. Elle chercha sur le mur à la recherche de la moindre clé. Il y en avait 5.

Elle avait très peu de temps. Elle en essaya au hasard et par chance la deuxième était la bonne. La porte s'ouvrit et elle continua sa course effrénée. Elle commençait à entendre les pas de personnes qui la poursuivaient. Elle tourna à droite, puis à gauche. Elle monta des escaliers, prit un tunnel tortueux jusqu'à déboucher dans une grande salle. Là, la porte qu'elle venait de passer se referma.

Elle leva la tête pour inspecter la salle. Le plafond était très haut, les murs étaient ornés de décorations toutes plus chargées les unes que les autres. La salle était plutôt vide, avec au fond un fauteuil surplombant le reste plaquée or et jonché de fleurs noir et blanches. Le tout donnait à la pièce une atmosphère lugubre qui donnait froid dans le dos à la latina.

Soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Elle se retrouva quelques secondes dans le noir complet.

_Boum boum boum boum boum._

Son coeur cognait contre sa poitrine.

_Que pasa ?_

Puis une lumière dans le fond de la salle s'alluma. Un individu masqué sous un espèce d'habit de moine apparut et s'avança doucement vers elle.

« Santana ? Je ne t'attendais pas de sitôt. Tu es bien plus coriace qu'il n'y parait. »

Elle était tellement surprise, que lorqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, aucun son n'en sortit.

« Soit, je vais te préparer de quoi t'occuper dès à présent. » ajouta l'individu d'une voix grave emplit de sarcasme.

_Boum boum boum_

Santana essaya de s'échapper, mais lorsqu'elle voulut bouger, elle ne put le faire. Elle regarda par terre, effarée. Elle était prise au piège.

_Mais comment ?_

Elle se rendit compte que ses pieds étaient fixés au sol. L'étrange personnage, voyant sa détresse ricana et conclut sur un ton inquiétant :

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser toi et moi… »

XxXxX


	16. Chapter 16

**Désolée, je mets un peu plus de temps en ce moment, mais bon, j'ai vraiment l'impression que certains décrochent, si c'est le cas, je suis désolée =/. J'ai essayé de faire celui-ci un peu plus long. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en penser, même si c'est pour dire que vous êtes déçu ! ^^.  
**

* * *

« Bon tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait ici ? » se plaignit Quinn

« Et bien dans les films, les prisons sont toujours souterraines, alors quoi de plus souterrains que les égouts ? » lui répondit Peter en rigolant.

Quinn regarda autour d'elle. Cela faisait à présent 2 heures qu'ils déambulaient sous terre. Elle avait un haut le cœur chaque fois qu'elle inspirait trop fort et sentait l'odeur pestilentielle infiltrer ses narines. Le niveau de l'eau leur arrivait jusqu'au nombril. Elle toisa le garçon du regard avant de rétorquer :

« Et d'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas que pour un petit village d'indigènes, les égouts sont un peu trop… développés ? »

Peter stoppa son avancée et se retourna vers elle, son intérêt éveillé :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?»

« Et bien je trouve que cette installation fait un peu trop… performante pour ce peuple… »

« On est dans les HG, tout est possible » affirma le garçon d'une voix platonique.

« Oui je sais, mais cela ne me dit rien qui vaille… »

Peter resta silencieux un moment avant d'ajouter :

« Tu réfléchis trop… »

« Et toi peut-être pas assez. » le reprit-elle.

Peter se retourna à nouveau vers elle avec un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres :

« Nous verrons bien… »

La blonde avait décidément du mal à le suivre. Elle le soupçonnait de jouer double jeu. Comme si ça faisait « parti du personnage » comme il disait. Cependant, elle se garda bien de le lui dire pensant qu'il valait mieux garder ça pour elle. Elle allait lui poser une nouvelle question quand il la prévint :

« Chut ! Quelqu'un approche… »

« Je n'entends aucun bruit… » lui confia-t-elle en retour

« Il y a quelqu'un je te dis. Il faut qu'on se cache sous l'eau… maintenant ! » lui ordonna-t-il

« Hein.. t'es malade, je mets pas la tête la dedans c'est dégueu ! »

« Dépêche-toi ! » la pressa-t-il

Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et ensemble ils prirent leur respiration, puis, réprimant son envie de vomir, elle s'immergea complètement. Elle était sous l'eau à présent, les yeux fermés. Elle n'osait pas les ouvrir à cause des déchets qu'elle devait contenir. Soudain, elle sentit une tape sur son épaule et remonta à la surface aussitôt.

A l'instant où elle sortit la tête de l'eau, elle entendit Peter… rigoler ? Le temps de s'essuyer les yeux et elle le voyait à présent rire aux éclats. Elle se vexa.

« Ah ah… olala c'était tellement drôle… mon dieu… qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas te faire croire… » essaya-t-il d'articuler entre deux fou rires.

Au lieu de lui crier dessus, elle fit un grand sourire et conclut :

« Bien… il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire. »

Peter n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la blonde lui avait déjà sauté dessus, le tirant par derrière ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba et Quinn retint quelques secondes sa tête sous le niveau de l'eau avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'extirper de son emprise.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau debout, elle afficha un sourire satisfait puis déclara :

« Voilà qui est mieux. Toujours rétablir l'équilibre »

« Alors toi je vais t… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car ils entendirent des cris :

« Breeeeur kiromu ! »

Ils se figèrent instantanément.

« Je crois qu'on s'est fait repérer !» l'accusa-t-elle.

Ils dégainèrent leur arme et attendirent de voir les visages de leurs invités surprises. Ils virent arriver 4 hommes vers eux. Quinn lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Je te préviens, s'il se passe quelque chose à cause de tes conneries, même la mort te paraîtra un soulagement à côté de ce que je te réserve ! »

« Mmh… j'ai hâte… » la nargua-t-il

La seconde d'après, les 4 individus sautèrent dans l'eau, épée/lance à la main. La blonde tira une première flèche qui atteint l'un des assaillants en plein cœur, il mourut sur le champ. Puis le combat rapproché s'engagea, ce qui obligea cette dernière à ranger son arc au profit d'un poignard. Les tribus se battirent avec difficulté car ils n'étaient pas habitués à cet environnement.

Après quelques passes, Peter finit par en transpercer un, avant de se retourner vers la blonde qui venait de se faire saisir par les deux autres indigènes.

« Quinn ! » hurla ce dernier.

Il se jeta sur eux sans réfléchir, et ils tombèrent tous dans l'eau. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à abattre son arme, il sentit une piqure dans sa nuque. Il se figea instantanément et passa aussitôt sa main sur l'endroit en question. Il en retira une aiguille. Il essaya de l'analyser, mais la seconde d'après, il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, et il s'évanouit.

Quinn tenta de se débattre et eut un hoquet d'horreur quand elle vit le garçon perdre connaissance. Elle profita néanmoins de cet instant de distraction pour se relever et planter son poignard dans l'un des deux indigènes qui restaient. Un peu plus loin, deux autres ombres dansaient sur les parois des égouts, de plus en plus proches… Elle voulut relever Peter, mais l'autre homme s'était déjà saisi de son corps inerte. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ce fut une lutte intense dans sa tête : devait-elle essayer de le sauver et se faire capturer ou s'enfuir et garder une chance de les sauver ?

« Fliiiiiiiok ponchi ! »

Ce cri lui suffit à prendre sa décision, et elle tourna les talons pour partir dans une course effrénée à travers les différents tunnels. Elle peinait à avancer dans cet environnement, et elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Pourtant, les hommes qui la poursuivaient ne semblaient pas ralentir la cadence. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve une ruse.

Elle continua sa course encore quelques minutes avant de tomber sur des planches de bois et des sacs qui flottaient dans l'eau noire. Elle réfléchit en vitesse et eut une idée. Elle prit les planches et les mit dans un des sachets. Elle ouvrit ensuite son sac et dos, et à contre cœur, se sépara de sa couverture pour la mettre également dedans. Elle entendait les pas se rapprocher. Elle observa l'eau avec un air de dégout, puis, elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'immergea complètement.

Elle essaya de nager lentement le plus proche du sol, en espérant qu'un des indigènes ne tomberait pas malencontreusement sur elle. Le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait même pas ouvrir ses yeux car elle ne verrait rien avec la noirceur de l'eau. Elle sentit des remous dans sa direction. Ils arrivaient.

Elle pouvait entendre son cœur cogner contre ses tempes. Elle essaya de se rassurer, elle continua son avancée en apnée jusqu'à oser ressortir sa tête une douzaine de mètres plus loin, dans un virage pour être couverte. A sa grande surprise, elle les entendit plus loin derrière elle. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : son plan avait marché ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil pour s'en assurer. Et en effet, ils étaient tous autour du sac rembourré qui flottait. Elle en profita pour partir avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de la supercherie.

XxXxX

« Je t'avais prévenu… mais tu es trop têtue. Il serait pourtant tellement plus simple de dire oui, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Ça faisait maintenant 2 heures qu'elle était malmenée. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle se relève… encore. Hélas, ses membres meurtris de coups ne répondaient plus à sa propre volonté. Elle rassembla toute la force qu'il lui restait et se mit debout. Chaque muscle qu'elle bougeait lui faisait l'effet d'une lame qui lui transperce la peau. Alors une fois debout, elle planta son regard vengeur dans celui de l'homme et asséna d'une voix déterminée:

« Jamais. »

L'homme souffla légèrement puis ajouta :

« Très bien. Messieurs, à vous l'honneur. »

La brune ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait. C'était le même traitement depuis le début. Elle reçut deux points dans le ventre. Elle encaissa le premier avec beaucoup de difficulté, et le second lui fit cracher du sang. Elle tomba à genou sur le sol, mais trouva quand même le courage d'ajouter :

« Je préfère mourir, plutôt que de vous dire où ils se trouvent. Et d'ailleurs… qui…qui êtes-vous ?»

Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle sentait qu'il souriait sous sa capuche.

« Qui je suis ne te regarde absolument pas… par contre je peux te dire pourquoi tu es là… »

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans le regard de la latina.

« Continuez… »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir. Je fais ce que bon me semble, rétorqua-t-il. Bien… tu vas passer une épreuve de survie demain… »

Santana ricana.

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? » s'énerva l'homme

« Les Hunger Games sont déjà une épreuve de survie mec ! » se moqua-t-elle entre deux pics de douleur.

L'homme leva sa tête au ciel, et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui rigola ouvertement.

« Crois-moi, quand tu verras ce qu'il t'attend, tu vas regretter de ne pas t'être faite tuer par l'un de des tributs ici. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la brune. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce que ce type lui voulait et encore moins de quoi il parlait, mais une chose était sûr, tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon. Elle essaya de masquer sa peur et le questionna :

« Et en quoi consistera cette…épreuve ? »

« A accélérer les choses. »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Sais-tu combien de tributs il reste ? » lui demanda l'homme.

« Et bien… »

Elle allait répondre quand elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait plus fait le compte ces dernières 24h. En fait, elle ne savait même pas si ces amis étaient en vie. Normalement, la production devait les tenir informés, mais elle ne savait pas très bien si cette situation était sous leur contrôle aussi. L'inquiétude s'empara d'elle.

« Combien en…reste-t-il? »

« Vous n'êtes… plus que 6. » répondit-il avec un plaisir évident.

Santana retint sa respiration. Elle n'avait pas envie de poser la prochaine question…

« Qu..qui ? » Articula-t-elle difficilement

« Toi, Puck, Finn, Medhi, Peter et Quinn. »

_Et Cassie dans tout ça ?_

Le moine remarqua sa surprise, et ajouta, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées :

« Si tu penses à la petite Cassie, Medhi l'a massacré l'autre jour. Un sacré colosse ce gamin… »

Elle sentait toute la noirceur qu'il y avait en lui. Chaque phrase qu'il prononçait était emplie de sarcasme. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas de compassion, ni de pitié. Tout ce qui semblait l'intéresser, c'était le pouvoir.

« Enfin, revenons au sujet qui t'intéresse… Toi et 3 autres tributs allez vous retrouver dans un grand labyrinthe piégé. Avant de commencer l'épreuve, on va vous administrer un puissant venin de l'une de nos plus dangereuses araignées qu'on puisse trouver ici. »

Santana palissait à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure qu'il expliquait l'épreuve. Un million de questions lui venait en tête.

_Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi nous infliger ça ?_

_Est-ce que ce mec travaille avec la production, où n'est-il pas réel ?_

_Où sont les autres ?_

L'homme parut satisfait de son petit effet sur elle, et s'empressa de continuer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, vous ne sentirez rien. Enfin… pas au début, ce venin circule dans le sang et ne s'active que lorsqu'il pénètre dans le cœur parce ce qu'on appelle, la veine cave. Ce venin vient empêcher le sang de s'enrichir en dioxygène. A ce moment précis, les douleurs commencent, de plus en plus forte… jusqu'à… la mort. »

Il leva la tête vers le ciel et lâcha un puissant rire diabolique.

La latina était devenue complètement livide. En fait, elle était au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Ah j'oubliais… dans le labyrinthe se trouve un seul et unique antidote. »

« Donc un seul survivra… » poursuivit-elle avec une voix faiblarde.

« Pas exactement… la contredit il, vous pouvez aussi tous mourir. »

Elle en resta bouche bée.

« En fait, à partir du moment où l'on vous injecte le venin, vous avez deux heures avant qu'il ne vous tue. Mais vous ne pouvez prendre l'antidote seulement entre 1h30 et 1h50 après le début de l'épreuve, sinon l'antidote vous tuera. »

« Quoi ? s'époumona-t-elle. Ça veut dire qu'on peut encore se faire tuer alors qu'on a réussi à avoir le remède ?! »

« Exactement… c'est excitant n'est-ce pas… » rétorqua-t-il amusé.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'affronter ça. Cependant, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit, où étaient ses adversaires ? Soudain, elle fut prise d'un élan d'espoir. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas été capturés ! Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène pour lui faire peur. Cette pensée la revigora et elle le défia:

« Tout votre discours est bien beau, mais si vous n'avez pas les autres tributs, tout ceci ne sert à rien. »

« Petite inconsciente, penses-tu vraiment que je n'ai pas prévu le coup. Pendant que tu étais avec tes petits camarades, tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi vous n'aviez pas croisé les autres tributs depuis un moment ? » Répliqua-t-il

Il claqua des doigts et un des murs de la salle coulissa sur la droite dans un bruit assourdissant, découvrant 2 corps dont les bras étaient attachés en hauteur sur le mur et les pieds enchainés. Elle les détailla puis retint un hoquet d'horreur lorsqu'elle les reconnu. C'était Puck et Medhi. Ils étaient dans un triste état. Probablement encore pire que le sien.

_Au moins Quinn et Peter ne sont pas là…_

Elle avait envie de pleurer, de crier, de s'enfuir, d'appeler à l'aide. Mais la dignité était la seule chose qu'il lui restait et qui déstabilisait le moine. Elle ne devait pas se permettre de lui laisser la satisfaction de la détruire de l'intérieur. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, pour ses amis, pour elle. Alors elle voulut rester dans le personnage qu'elle s'était créée :

« Je crains que le compte ne soit pas tout à fait exacte, nous ne sommes que 3. Bah alors pépère que t'arrive-t-il, tu ne sais plus compter ? »

« Quelle impertinence ! s'énerva-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher plus loin car ce sera l'un de tes amis qui se joindra à vous. Et tu vas me dire où ils se trouvent. »

« Je vous ai déjà prévenu que je ne parlerais pas. Vous pouvez me tabasser autant que vous voulez, je ne parlerais pas ! »

« Je le sais bien. Se calma-t-il étonnamment. Mais c'était juste pour m'amuser un peu. Je dois dire que te voir souffrir est particulièrement… plaisant. Je sais où se trouvent tes amis. »

Le changement de ton de son interlocuteur la déstabilisa quelque peu mais elle n'en laissa rien voir.

_Il bluffe !_

« Oh… je vois que tu ne me crois pas, peut-être que ceci te convaincra. »

Il claqua à nouveau des doigts, et deux hommes mouillés rentrèrent dans la salle avec un autre corps entre leurs bras. Ils firent quelques mètres en direction du moine et le déposèrent au sol, de façon à ce que son visage soit à découvert.

« Peter ! » hurla Santana quand elle le reconnut. Elle s'extirpa avec difficulté de l'emprise des deux individus qui la surveillait et combla la distance qui la séparait de son ami avant de s'écrouler sur le sol à bout de souffle près de lui. La brune ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais les gardes n'étaient pas intervenus à la demande du moine.

« Et bien voilà, son identité confirmé, je crois que nous avons notre 4ème candidat. » annonça-t-il en ricanant.

Elle posa une main sur son visage et tenta de le réveiller.

« Pet'… tu es là ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien s'il te plait. »

Le garçon resta immobile pendant quelques temps quand soudain, il prit une brutale inspiration comme s'il venait de sortir d'une apnée.

« Oh Pet'… mon dieu tu es vivant. » s'exclama-t-elle

Elle serra le garçon du mieux qu'elle put, ignorant les douleurs de ses muscles que lui provoquait ce contact.

«Oui ne t'inquiète pas… mais… où sommes-nous ? »

« Bon assez de retrouvailles. » s'impatienta l'homme. Il fit un geste de la main pour ses serviteurs qui se saisirent à nouveau de Peter, trop faible pour se débattre, et l'emmenèrent.

Santana voulut se relever pour le secourir, mais n'en n'eut pas la force ce qui provoqua les moqueries du moine. L'un de ses servants s'avança près de son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qu'il s'empressa de rendre public.

« Bien, ma chère Santana, il semblerait que Quinn se soit volatilisée dans les égouts. Qu'importe, vous êtes 4. Ce sera largement suffisant. Profite bien de ta dernière soirée, vous commencerez à l'aube demain matin. »

« Non.. . » susurra la brune, tellement bas qu'on aurait dit qu'elle se parlait à elle-même.

_Au moins, Q est en vie… et loin d'ici. Il y a un truc qui m'échappe :_ pourquoi ne cherche-t-il pas Quinn ?

« Ramenez-la dans sa cellule. »

Sur ces mots, il claqua des doigts et se retourna pendant que les deux gardes empoignèrent brutalement Santana et l'emmenèrent à nouveau dans les profondeurs.

XxXxX

Elle était hors d'haleine. Elle avait marché dans les égouts pendant plus de deux heures à présent, et toujours aucune trace de sortie. C'était un vrai labyrinthe !

Le seul point positif, c'est qu'elle était dans une partie des égouts où il y avait de la place pour marcher au sec aux extrémités des canaux d'eau. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Et elle vit le visage de Santana. Elle se remémora sa déclaration. Elle s'était promis d'y réfléchir. Mieux valait le faire avant la fin non ? En y repensant, elle croyait avoir identifié l'origine de ses questions. Une semblait se détacher des autres.

_Qu'est ce que l'amour ?_

Elle tournait et retournait sans cesse cette interrogation dans sa tête lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose passer près de ses pieds. Elle baissa la tête et du mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empécher de crier.

« Des rats ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec dégoût. Une dizaine de rats qui venait de passer près de ses pieds et semblaient poursuivre leur chemin. Elle soupira.

_Eux ils savent où ils vont au moins…_

Soudain, elle eut une illumination.

_Mais oui c'est ça ! Je n'ai qu'à les suivre, ils me mèneront directement vers la sortie !_

Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir trouvé cette astuce et pressa le pas pour ne pas perdre les petits animaux de vue. Elle marcha ainsi pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver en fasse d'une grande porte coulissante.

NAN ! T'as pas le droit de couper Q qui réfléchis U.U

A première vue, elle ne semblait pas surveillée, mais Quinn préféra s'en assurer. Elle prit une petit pierre à terre, et la lança dans l'eau près de la porte.

Rien, aucun bruit.

Elle ouvrit la porte délicatement et juste assez pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté. Un garde faisait une ronde pendant que son coéquipier roupillait tranquillement par terre. Elle étudia attentivement le chemin répétitif que décrivait l'autre garde.

Il marchait selon un rectangle avec une longueur d'à peu près 20 mètres et une largeur de 7 mètres. Dès qu'il fut rendu à sa première longueur, Quinn en profita pour passer l'embrasure de la porte et se cacher dans un des recoins, dans la pénombre pour attendre un moment plus propice de passer le garde.

En l'observant de plus près, la blonde remarquait qu'il avait une oreillette. Encore un signe de haute technologie.

_Ah je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait avec ce soit disant village indigène !_

Cette fois, elle prit une flèche dans son carquois (complètement trempée par les égouts), se saisit de son arc et tendit la corde, attendant le moment propice. L'homme continua sa ronde, sous ses yeux attentifs. Elle sentit l'instant idéal, et s'apprêtait à décocher sa flèche quand l'homme fit un mouvement inattendu avec son bras en direction de l'oreillette et il se mit à parler.

« Oui… négatif, aucune trace de la blonde. Oui monsieur, je vais veiller à ce que mon collègue aille faire une ronde dans les cellules pour ne pas que les tributs s'échappent d'ici demain »

_D'ici demain ? Dans les cellules ? Les tributs ?_

Elle venait de tomber de haut. Non seulement Santana se trouvait en prison, mais il y avait les autres avec elle ! Et il allait se passer quelque chose demain ! Elle se souvint du discours de l'orateur dans la matinée.

_« Demain matin, pour votre grand plaisir, nous assisterons à un spectacle sanglant grandiose mettant en scène les tributs des Hunger Games. Pour la première fois ! »_

_Oh mon dieu ! Ils vont se faire tuer !_

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, et vite ! Elle patienta, le temps que le garde passe le mot à con collègue. Il se réveilla péniblement et commença à partir. Elle attendit qu'il est dépassé le garde qui faisait la ronde quelques minutes plutôt et une fraction de secondes après, elle décocha une flèche qui fila se planter dans le cou de ce dernier. Il mourut sur le coup et se précipita vers lui à pas de loups, pour le retenir avant que son corps inerte de touche le sol en faisant du bruit.

Elle veilla à suivre l'autre homme en gardant une distance raisonnable, et 5 minutes après, elle se retrouva près des cellules. Le garde prit machinalement une des clés du trousseau qu'il sortit de sa poche et ouvrit le verrou. Dès que ce fut fait, une nouvelle flèche siffla et il se retrouva au sol, mort, une flèche plantée au même endroit que son collègue. La blonde prit le trousseau et pénétra dans la prison en refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière elle.

Il y régnait une atmosphère très sombre. Seule les bruits de quelques plaintifs venaient troubler le calme mortuaire de cet endroit. La blonde marcha dans le couloir en regardant tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, pour repérer la bonne cellule. La plupart étaient vides, d'autres contenaient des individus qui étaient difficilement assimilables à des humains, d'autres encore étaient tellement sombres qu'on ne voyait rien.

_Vu la luminosité, il doit certainement être aux alentours de 1-2h du matin…_

Finalement, elle tomba sur une cellule où elle vit quelqu'un allongé sur un lit de fortune, dos à elle. En étudiant la carrure de la personne, ça aurait pu être elle, mais elle n'en n'était pas sur. Néanmoins, au point où elle en était, elle n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre, alors elle tenta le coup :

« San ? »

La personne remua dans son lit au bout d'un effort qui paraissait surhumain. Quand elle se leva enfin, Quinn se colla contre les barreaux de la cellule. C'était bien elle !

« Q ? »

« San ! C'est toi ! Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée ! »

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan de joie quand elle vit l'état de son amie. Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à de la stupeur.

« Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! Tu as des bleus partout... Attends je vais sortir la pommade du sac »

Elle fouilla dans son sac à dos pour en sortir le petit pot qui contenait la pâte confectionnée par les soins de Lily.

« Ne… ne t'inquiète pas… ça…ça va aller… » commença la latina.

« Ne discute pas ! »

Elle lui tendit le peau, mais se ravisa devant les grimaces de son amie qui prenait le pot.

« Tu as vraiment mal hein ? » lui demanda la blonde avec une mine désolée.

La brune se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Attends je vais m'en charger. Assis-toi et essaie de passer au mieux tes bras à travers les barreaux. » lui recommanda Quinn.

Elle ouvrit le pot et préleva une noisette de crème puis l'appliqua sur le bras de Santana qui étouffa un cri de douleur au contact du gel. Elle faisait des ronds réguliers avec ses doigts. C'était d'abord des petits ronds, puis leur diamètre se firent de plus en plus important, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par la masser sur toute la longueur du bras. Aucune parole ne fut échangée pendant quelques minutes. Quinn se surpris à aimer ça. Elle aimait toucher sa peau…

_Boum boum_

En fait, Santana fermait des yeux, la tête appuyée contre les barreaux de sa cellule. Elle semblait ailleurs. Un endroit meilleur à en juger par le sourire qui se dessinait petit à petit sur ses lèvres. Soudain, Quinn rompit le silence, curieuse de savoir :

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Santana ouvrit les yeux, et la regarda interdite. Elle semblait hésiter à répondre.

« Alors ? » insista gentiment la blonde.

« A toi. » répondit la brune comme si c'était une évidence.

_Boum boum boum_

_Pourquoi les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent ?_

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre tandis que son amie refermait ses yeux et se rapprocha un peu plus des barreaux. Quinn était si fatiguée. Elle avait dû dormir 6h en deux jours. Elle sentait son esprit partir par moment. Elle l'imita et s'appuya contre les barreaux. Leurs têtes n'étaient séparées que par quelques centimètres. Elle pouvait entendre la respiration de la brune qui se faisait de plus en plus régulière. On aurait dit qu'elle s'endormait.

Elle s'autorisa à rouvrir les yeux et elle l'observa. C'était incroyable ! Même avec des contusions, des traces de terres sur le visage et dans les cheveux, elle était magnifique. Machinalement, elle replaça une des mèches rebelles de Santana derrière ses oreilles. Immédiatement, elle fut frappée par le souvenir de la soirée passé avec cette dernière sur le toit du bâtiment des Hunger Games. Il lui sembla entendre la brune parler dans sa tête.

_« Et bien d'abord, tu remarques qu'une personne est mignonne, puis tu apprends à la connaître, autant ses qualités que ses défauts... »_

Elle secoua sa tête.

« Tout va bien Q ? » lui demanda la latina.

« Euh oui oui… j'avais une question, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » redirigea-t-elle la conversation.

Heureusement pour elle, son amie semblait trop fatiguée pour le remarquer.

« Parce que c'est vrai. »

_Boum boum boum_

« Tu m'as manqué… » ajouta la latina.

_Boum boum boum_

« Toi aussi… » répondit Quinn sans vraiment réfléchir. Et après, coup, c'était vrai. A vrai dire, elle se rendait compte que chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas là, elle s'était demandé si elle allait bien, elle n'était pas tranquille.

_« … Ensuite, tu te rends compte que tu penses souvent à elle, que les jours où elle est là sont paradis et que son absence n'est qu'enfer. »_

Ces mots flottèrent dans sa tête, comme s'ils étaient une évidence depuis qu'elle le lui avait dit avant les jeux.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa main caressa la joue de Santana. Elle dessinait le contour de son visage lentement avec son doigt. Soudain, Santana passa sa main gauche à travers les barreaux pour lui prendre son autre main. Elle se laissa faire, et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer cela. Mais à cet instant précis, malgré la fatigue, malgré la faim qui lui tenaillait le ventre, malgré ses courbatures, elle se sentait bien. Elle avait une impression de plénitude qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant.

_« Tu aimerais être tout le temps avec elle, la prendre dans tes bras, lui prendre la main, lui dire à quel point elle te rend heureuse… »_

Encore ces mots…

« Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais hein Q ? » lui avoua la latina.

« Je… merci San… »

Sans crier gare, Santana se rapprocha délicatement de son oreille et lui murmura :

« Je t'aime… »

_Boum boum boum boum boum_

Son cœur s'emballa et un frisson parcourut son corps.

Elle allait répondre quelque que chose, mais Santana l'en empêcha en posant un doigt délicatement sur sa bouche. Elle avait toujours sa bouche collée à son oreille, et elle continua de lui susurrer :

« Chut, je sais que tu ne penses pas la même chose que moi… mais je tenais à ce que tu le saches. Je t'aime, et j'en suis fière. Tu es la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. »

_Boum boumm boum boum boum boum boum_

Le souffle chaud de la latina lui chatouillait l'oreille. Elle sentit quelque chose lui faire mal au ventre. En fait, elle ne savait pas vraiment si ça lui faisait mal, mais c'était une sensation bizarre, comme… une explosion de frissons à l'intérieur de son estomac.

_Serait-ce la faim ?_

Cette fois, la brune retira sa main, et la fit glisser le long du bras de Quinn, lentement jusqu'à son épaule.

Nouvelle explosion

_« Aimer, c'est un sentiment incontrôlable, c'est comme si tu avais une pierre au ventre qui te fait de plus en plus mal quand tu t'éloignes de l'être aimé »_

Elle n'entendait que les pulsions de son cœur qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. Le sang qui montait jusque dans ses tempes. Le contact des doigts fins de Santana sur sa peau.

Frissons

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un visage d'ange.

Encore une explosion dans son ventre.

_Oh mon dieu… je crois que je l'aime._

Elle se tourna fasse aux barreaux et pris délicatement le visage de Santana entre ses mains. Et, les yeux noyés dans ceux de la brune, elle lui souffla :

« Ecoute San, je crois que je t'… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait avec la voix d'hommes qui discutaient. Heureusement, la pénombre lui laissait quelques secondes de répit avant qu'ils ne puissent la remarquer.

Elle se leva brusquement, paniquée.

_Je ne peux pas la laisser là._

Dans une tentative désespérée, elle agita les barreaux de toutes ses forces.

Santana lui prit le poignet et lui posa une main rassurante sur la joue en lui disant, le regard ancré dans le sien :

« Va t'en, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça ira »

« Mais… il faut que je te sorte de là ! » paniqua la blonde

A sa grande surprise, elle l'attira contre elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de lui souffler :

« Pars je t'ai dit, reste cachée et surtout, ne fait rien. On se retrouvera, c'est promis. »

Elle l'observa, perdue, alors que la latina lui souriait faiblement. Elle lâcha sa main à contre cœur et partit en courant se cacher derrière des caisses empilées à l'autre bout de la salle alors que les gardes s'approchaient de la cellule de Santana.

« Vas-y prends-là, grouille qu'on la ramène au boss. » ordonna l'un des deux.

Ce dernier ouvrit la cellule et prit la brune fermement. Elle ne semblait ne presque plus avoir de force. Il l'a trainèrent par terre en la tirant chacun par le bras. La blonde mourrait d'envie d'intervenir, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire maintenant, et ce sentiment d'impuissance la rongeait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle sortit légèrement la tête par-dessus les caisses. Santana la regardait, la mine triste. Elle sembla murmurer quelque chose et Quinn crut deviner ses lèvres articuler un « je t'aime »

Boum boum.

Cette fois, elle avait mal à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Comme si sa tête voulait lui répondre, elle eut un nouveau flash-back de cette conversation.

_«Aimer … c'est comme si tu avais une pierre au ventre qui te fait de plus en plus mal quand tu t'éloignes de l'être aimé »_

« …Ou que l'être aimé s'éloigne de toi. » conclut-elle amèrement à haute voix.

Elle la fixa aussi longtemps qu'elle put, laissant son cœur souffrir à l'intérieur. Puis finalement la porte se referma enclenchant un flot de larmes incontrôlé ruisselant sur les joues de la blonde.

A présent elle savait. A l'intérieur d'elle-même elle le savait. Elle prit le temps de respirer, et pour la première fois, une réponse claire se forma dans son esprit. Elle inspira lentement, et 3 mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime San. »

XxXxX


	17. Chapter 17

**Désolée pour le temps qu'il a mit à arriver, mais je vous avoue que je vais avoir du mal à en publier un aussi souvent qu'avant, mais je vous promets de faire le maximum ! N'hésitez pas à commenter surtout =).**

* * *

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs les téléspectateurs! Aujourd'hui, pour votre plus grand plaisir, vous allez voir s'affronter quatre de nos derniers concurrents qui ne sont d'autres que Medhi, Peter, Puck et Santana ! Les paris sont des à présents ouverts pour cette épreuve, vous n'avez qu'à vous connecter… »

« Maman, maman ! T'as vu, il y a ta petite favorite à la télé ! On parie sur elle dit, dis ? » demanda Tristan, un enfant de 10 ans à sa mère.

« Oh mon chéri, ce n'est surement pas que la mienne tu sais, et je ne sais pas si ton père serait d'accord… »

« Allez, allez ! S'il te plait… pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Tu ne crois pas en elle ? » insista-t-il

« Si si mon cœur… Mais on ne parie pas sur la vie des personnes… »

XxXxX

« Chéri… ça ne devrait plus tarder à commencer, tu ne veux pas voir ta fille ? » questionna Mme Lopez son mari.

« Nous n'avons plus de fille depuis qu'elle est passée de l'autre côté… » répondit-il sèchement.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Cette fois, elle décida de s'énerver et haussa le ton :

« Franchement, il y en a marre ! Putain, ta fille va mourir tu m'entends ? Ta chair, ton propre sang va peut-être perdre la vie et tu t'en moques ?! »

Un silence pesant s'installa, et au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit des sanglots.

« Chéri… tu pleures ? »

XxXxX

« Debout là-dedans ! On se lève, c'est l'heure ! » cria un homme en tapant sur les barreaux de la cellule de Santana.

La brune mit du temps avant d'émerger complètement de son sommeil. Elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits tout en se rendant compte qu'elle avait passé la nuit à même le sol. Elle voulut se lever en vitesse mais se retint aussitôt lorsque ses muscles endoloris la firent souffrir.

C'est du suicide… je ne suis même pas en bonne condition physique pour affronter ce fucking labyrinthe !

Devant l'insistance du garde, elle finit par se mettre debout en grimaçant et rétorqua :

« C'est bon, abruti, je suis debout. Pas la peine de gueuler comme ça ! »

« Oh toi si tu continues je vais te… »

Contre toute attente, la latina se poste face à lui, le regard rivé sur lui et asséna :

« Me frapper ? Me tuer ? Bah vas-y mon vieux, te gêne pas, je me demande ce que tu lui raconteras à ton boss après. »

L'homme soutint son regard un instant puis finit par se résigner et conclut :

« Allez on y va. »

Santana esquissa un demi sourire, satisfaite de son effet et le suivit. L'homme la conduit jusque dans une petite salle où il la fit asseoir sur une chaise. Instantanément, elle se trouva bras et jambes liés sur la chaise par un système de sécurité. Elle essaya de se débattre, en vain.

« Inutile de gaspiller tes forces… » annonça une voix masculine.

Elle tourna légèrement sa tête pour découvrir un autre homme à capuche. Mais ce n'était pas le moine de la grande salle, elle le savait à sa voix. A nouveau, elle choisit la provocation :

« Va vraiment falloir arrêter votre délire avec les capuches là… vous avez juste l'air de clodos religieux, c'est pathétique. Même ma grand-mère s'habillait mieux. »

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? » rétorqua-t-il en ricanant.

Il disparut dans le fond de la salle et revint avec une seringue. La brune ouvrit grand ses yeux, plein d'effroi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le moine lui injecta le sérum.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas mourir tout de suite… » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Si elle ne le savait pas encore, maintenant elle en était sure: elle ne pouvait pas supporter la vue d'une aiguille transpercer sa peau. Elle eut un haut le cœur.

XxXxX

Elle courait à travers les couloirs avec une seule idée en tête.

_Il faut que je la retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

Elle tomba plusieurs fois, mais se relevait toujours, parce qu'il fallait qu'elle avance. Elle croisa des gardes à quelques reprises qu'elle prit le soin d'éviter, puis elle finit par apercevoir la lumière au fond d'un couloir.

_Une sortie, enfin !_

Lorsqu'elle fut à l'extérieur, elle dû se couvrir les yeux. Elle était tellement restée dans l'obscurité, que la simple lumière du jour l'éblouissait. Elle patienta quelques instants puis osa les rouvrir lentement.

Elle se trouvait près de gradins remplit de personnes à sa droite, et sur sa gauche, une espèce de haute haie entrecoupée de murs bétonnés. Elle se fit toute petite et resta cachée près de la sortie pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

_Serait-ce…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps qu'elle entendait déjà la foule applaudir frénétiquement et le son des hauts parleurs qui crachaient les paroles du commentateur :

« Il est temps de vous montrer nos Tributs ! Affrontant les pièges du Labyrinthe, je vous présente Puck, Medhi, Peter et Santana ! »

La foule était déchainée. Quinn jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et remarqua un coin où des gros clous étaient enfoncés dans le mur et faisaient office de porte manteau. Elle s'en approcha et en tira une cape bleu à capuche qu'elle enfila pour essayer de dissimuler son visage puis ressortit. Elle monta les gradins et alla s'asseoir en hauteur en plein milieu des spectateurs pour paraître le plus naturel possible.

Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur le labyrinthe. Il était recouvert par un dôme. A priori, si les spectateurs pouvaient voir les candidats, ça ne semblait pas être réciproque. Elle se surprit à chercher du regard la brune, et lorsqu'elle la vit enfin, son cœur se serra, sa respiration s'arrêta et un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Alors que le début de l'épreuve sonna.

_San…_

XxXxX

_H-2_

Le labyrinthe avait tout d'un endroit confiné. Ils étaient enfermés à l'intérieur, pris au piège, faits comme des rats. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était un coup du sort. Elle empoigna son épée, toujours fidèle au poste, et se permit de laisser ses pensées divaguer encore un peu quelques instants. Evidemment, elles se tournèrent vers elle :Quinn.

Rien qu'au souvenir de ses cheveux, sa peau, son sourire… son cœur bondissait chaque fois dans sa poitrine.

_Quinn…_

Pourrait-elle la revoir ? Etait-elle en vie ? La regardait-elle ? Peut-être même pensait-elle à elle…

_« Un être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé »._ Dieu qu'elle trouvait cette maxime vraie…douloureusement vraie.

_Il faut que je me concentre…_

Dès que le départ fut donné, elle se mit à courir entre les murs du labyrinthe. La seule satisfaction qu'elle eut fut de sentir son épée accrochée à sa taille. Elle se sentait plus forte avec. Elle stoppa rapidement sa course car elle sentie la terre trembler sous ses pieds.

_Qué pasa ? _

Elle leva la tête pour découvrir un trôle. Elle soupira… c'était d'un stéréotype, elle imaginait les organisateurs plus créatifs, mais enfin, elle ferait avec…

Elle dégaina son arme et se chuchota plus pour elle-même :

« A nous deux mon gros ! »

La seconde d'après, le monstre se jeta sur elle en pointant son énorme massue dans sa direction. D'un geste vif, elle se roula à terre sur le côté alors que l'arme de ce dernier percuta le sol avec une force effrayante. Elle se releva aussitôt, détacha le poignard qu'elle avait sur son genou et l'envoya avec force se loger dans le mollet du trole. Il y eut un cri terrible, puis le géant s'énerva pour de bon et chercha à l'attraper. Elle profita de la diversion pour se remettre à courir. Etonnamment, malgré sa corpulence, il ne semblait pas se fatiguer.

Et l'inévitable arriva. Elle se retrouva bloquée dans une impasse. Elle se retourna aussitôt pour faire face à son agresseur, et vit un horrible rictus se former sur sa bouche. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, elle choisit l'assaut frontal. Elle se précipitait vers lui, et, alors que seulement 2 mètres les séparaient, il sauta sur place.

Santana fut complètement prise au dépourvue, car, quand il percuta le sol, celui-ci vibra tellement, qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre. Elle voulut se redresser, mais l'instant d'après, elle se trouvait suspendue dans les airs, la tête la première.

Elle reprit ses esprits pour s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait nez à nez avec le visage du trole.

_Il pue !_

Ses neurones fonctionnaient à 100 à l'heure. Il fallait Qu'elle réagisse, et vite. Le trole rapprocha la massue de sa tête de l'autre main, prit du recul puis, au moment où il allait l'abattre sur elle, elle lui cracha dans l'œil.

Le monstre la lâcha pour s'essuyer l'œil en grommelant, elle profita de cette libération soudaine pour s'agripper sur son dos. Celui-ci poussa un cri de mécontentement et chercha à l'attraper de sa main libre. La brune entreprit de se hisser un peu plus haut, mais comme il n'avait pas d'habit, le contact de sa peau était trop lisse, elle glissait.

Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre plus d'une fois, et décida de sortir son épée qu'elle planta dans le dos du monstre pour escalader son dos. Plus elle l'enfonçait, plus il hurlait de colère. Il finit par vouloir se cogner le dos contre un mur, et juste au moment où son corps entra en contact avec, elle se faufila dans sa nuque.

Elle dut éviter ses grosses mains qui tentaient de l'écraser telle une vulgaire mouche, puis, avec un cri rageur, elle enfonça sa lame dans l'œil du monstre qui s'égosilla tellement qu'elle dut se couvrir les oreilles. Il tomba les genoux à terre, incapable de bouger sans sa vue. Elle en profita pour s'enfuir.

_H- 1.30_

Elle continua son avancée à travers ces murs. Mais où pourrait-elle trouver cet antidote ?

Au détour d'une allée, elle se baissa brusquement pour éviter un poignard initialement pointé vers sa tête. Elle leva la tête et découvrit Puck qui se jeta sur elle sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Ils partirent dans un formidable roulé boulé qui termina sa course dans une haie. Santana réussit tant bien que mal à s'extirper de l'emprise du garçon, mais ce dernier lui balança une droite en plein dans sa mâchoire.

Elle mordit sa langue pour s'empêcher de crier, et à la place lui donna un coup de genou dans le bas ventre. Il en eut la respiration coupé. Elle profita de cette seconde de répit pour dégainer son arme et la pointée contre sa gorge.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi » articula difficilement Puck.

« Ah et pourquoi ça ? J'ai très envie de te faire payer pour ce que tu as fait subir à Lily ! » lui répondit-elle froidement en forçant un peu plus la lame de son épée contre sa paume d'Adam.

« Parce que j'…j'ai l'antidote… »

« Bluff, je ne me ferais pas avoir, une dernière volonté ? » dit-elle, sans se laisser démonter.

« Je te jure, c'est une petite fiole avec un liquide bleu à l'intérieur ! »

Le doute s'installa dans son esprit, et s'il disait vrai ?

« Où est-il ? » le pressa-t-elle.

« Promets-moi d'abord de ne pas me tuer. » voulut-il négocier.

« J'ai dit OU EST-IL ? » s'énerva-t-elle

Soudain, l'expression de Puck se figea. Elle entendit un craquement de branche, l'instant d'après, une flèche siffla à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle baissa sa tête in extremis et la flèche vint se loger dans la gorge du garçon dont le corps s'effondra inerte quelques secondes après.

« Moi je sais où il est. » déclara une voix masculine derrière elle.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Medhi qui s'était remis à courir dans une direction. Elle accorda quelques secondes d'attention à la dépouille de son ancien adversaire, puis fila à la poursuite son ex-coéquipier.

_H-1._

Elle venait de le perdre de vue. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Elle l'avait en ligne de mire la minute d'avant et à présent, plus rien. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle quand une question lui vint à l'esprit.

_Où est Peter ?_

A bien y réfléchir, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu depuis le début de l'épreuve. Elle espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'il n'était pas mort… pas encore. Un profond sentiment de tristesse l'envahit. Elle se frotta l'avant-bras, juste au niveau de la piqure qu'elle avait reçue. Elle sentait une douleur qui lui lançait dans le bras, et semblait remonter jusqu'à son épaule.

Elle secoua sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

Ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir Lopez !

SsSsSsSssSssS

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

SsSssSSssssSS

Les bruits semblaient se rapprocher. Elle dégaina son épée, les sens en alerte.

Plus rien.

_C'est calme…trop calme…_

Soudain, une nuée de serpents se jeta sur elle, de toute part ! Elle tournoya sur elle-même avec sa lame, tranchant corps et têtes de ces reptiles. Mais chaque fois qu'elle en tuait un, deux nouveaux arrivaient. Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

Elle puisa dans ses forces et se concentra pour tenir la cadence effrénée des coups qu'elle donnait. Ils devaient surement être venimeux. Une seule morsure, et ça allait en être finis pour elle. Mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus elle fatiguait. Alors qu'elle commençait à avoir des crampes, les serpents commencèrent à tourner autour d'elle dans un rayon de 2 mètres tout au plus. Elle était essoufflée, mais tachait de garder un œil vigilent sur eux.

Soudain, elle entendit un « San…Ferme les yeux ! », et l'instant d'après, elle aperçut deux grenades fumigènes sur le sol non loin d'elle. Elle s'exécuta juste au moment où la fumée sortit des armes, et sentit quelqu'un la saisir fermement et l'entrainer un peu plus loin à terre.

« Vite, relève toi, et suis-moi ! » la pressa Peter.

Quand elle le reconnut, elle fut tellement soulagée, qu'elle en oublia ses blessures et le suivit à travers le labyrinthe.

Au détour d'un angle, il s'arrêta brusquement et la prit dans ses bras. Cette étreinte inattendue la surprit, mais elle la lui retourna avec grand plaisir.

« Je me suis inquiété… » finit-il par dire.

« Et moi donc ! J'ai eu peur que tu ne sois déjà mort… » répondit-elle, soulagée.

Il s'écarta et riposta en la taquinant :

« Ah mais il m'en faut quand même plus pour me tuer ! Je pensais que tu le savais. »

Elle lui donna une bourrade dans l'épaule en rigolant avant de regarder à nouveau le chronomètre.

_H-35 min_

Le regard de Santana s'assombrit et son ami le remarqua aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » l'interrogea-t-il

« Tu sais qu'on ne va pas s'en sortir hein… enfin pas tous les deux, c'est impossible… »

Il lui prit les épaules et la secoua sèchement.

« Arrête ça comprit ! On va y arriver, regarde. »

Il la fit regarder vers le dôme et elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Elle voyait des estrades pleines de monde qui les regardaient.

« Mais quand est-ce que… » peina-t-elle à articuler, ébahie.

« Je parie que tu n'avais pas fait attention hein ? Et bien c'est normal, au début on ne voyait rien, le dôme était opaque, bien que je pense que eux nous aient toujours vu. J'ai remarqué ça tout à l'heure, plus l'épreuve avance, plus le dôme s'éclaircie dans notre sens. A présent on les voit ! » expliqua-t-il

« T'as vu ce monde ? C'est hallucinant ! »

« Crois-moi, il y en a 20 fois plus devant leur télévision ! »

_Elle est peut-être là…_

Son cœur se serra quand elle se rendit compte, qu'elle ne reverrait peut être plus jamais Quinn.

« Ils sont derrière nous, on ne peut pas perdre. » l'assura-t-il.

Elle les regarda, ils avaient l'air surexcité. Seulement l'air car ils ne les entendaient pas…

« Il faut retrouver Medhi, c'est lui qui l'a. » conclut-elle en reprenant sa course

Peter acquiesça, et la suivit au même rythme.

Après 5 bonnes minutes, Santana du faire une pause. Elle était complètement essoufflée, et à bout de force. Elle aurait tuée pour un verre d'eau.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Peter lui tendit une gourde en l'incitant :

« Tiens, boit, ça te fera du bien… »

« Depuis quand t'es devenu télépathe toi ? »le charria-t-elle.

« Depuis que je sais que la sueur et le visage rouge sont un signe de grande fatigue » plaisanta-t-il à son tour.

Elle l'admettait encore une fois bien volontiers, Peter était incroyable. Toujours là pour elle, où il faut et quand il faut. Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez…

Elle prit la gourde qu'il lui tendit et entreprit de boire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était quasiment vide. Voyant son hésitation, il la conforta :

« T'inquiètes, j'ai bu juste avant, tu peux la finir »

« Merci »

Elle n'avait pas la foi de protester, sa gorge sèche avait besoin d'hydratation. Elle but le reste de l'eau et lui rendit, reconnaissante. Elle regarda l'heure.

_H- 25 min_

Cela signifiait que s'il ne trouvait pas la fiole dans moins de 15 minutes, tous les deux mourraient puisque dans les 10 dernières minutes, ils étaient de toute manière condamnés!

Ils se remirent à courir. Mais plus ils enchainaient les virages, plus elle avait des impressions de « déjà vu ». Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net, et se prit délibérément l'une des branches qui dépassait d'une haie pour qu'un pan de ses vêtements s'y accroche.

Au bout d'à peine 2 minutes, elle stoppa sa course.

« Peter regarde ! »

Le garçon s'arrêta quelques mètres devant avant de lui demander :

« Quoi ? »

« On est déjà passé par là. On tourne en rond. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J'ai mis un bout de tissus il y a peine quelques minutes sur cette branche, et on vient de repasser au même endroit ! » s'affola-t-elle.

« Il ne reste que 20 minutes, l'étau se resserre, je pense que c'est voulu de la part de la production, d'ailleurs ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on finisse par tomber sur... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Medhi se rua sur lui l'épée en avant en criant :

« Donne-le-moi ! »

Il eut tout juste le temps de mettre sa lame en opposition pour parer le coup. Mais son assaillant n'en démordait pas, il enchainait les passes avec une férocité terrible, comme poussée par un instinct animal, comme poussé par la peur de la mort.

Peter finit par le repousser en y mettant toute sa force, au moment où Santana allait l'aider et s'empressa de parler :

« C'est trop tard, il n'y a plus d'antidote. »

La stupeur générale se lut sur leur visage.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est toi qui me la prit ! »

Cette fois, il n'y avait que la brune qui était complètement larguée et qui répliqua à Medhi:

« Arrête de mentir, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure tu disais savoir où il allait ! »

« Bah oui mais ça c'était avant que ton pote me le prenne ! » rétorqua-t-il.

« Quoi ? ». Elle se retourna vers Peter. « Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte Pet' ? Explique-toi ! »

« Il dit vrai. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ! C'est génial, il ne reste plus que 5minutes pour le prendre, alors vas-y ! »

« Si vous croyez que je vais laisser Pet' prendre l'… » commença Medhi

« C'est trop tard, San la déjà bu. » avoua-t-il.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-elle, sous le choc.

« Je l'avais mis dans la gourde quand tu as bu tout à l'heure. »

« Hein ? Mais je… mais tu en as bu aussi ! » voulut-elle comprendre.

« Non, non, je t'ai juste dis que j'avais bu, mais est-ce que tu m'as réellement vu en boire ? » l'interrogea-t-il

Elle allait réfuter lorsqu'elle se remémora la scène quelques minutes plus tôt. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Elle regarda son bras, à l'endroit de l'injection, pratiquement plus rien. Elle commençait à paniquer, lorsqu'elle se dépêcha de soulever la manche du bras de son ami.

Une vague de peur l'envahit quand elle vit la couleur du bras, presque violette avec les veines qui ressortaient.

« Mais enfin, je… » balbutia-t-elle atterrée par a situation.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ça ira… » lui sourit-il.

Il leva la tête vers le temps.

_H-10 min_

« Tu es sauvée San… c'est officiel » continua-t-il.

« YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » vociféra Medhi.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir le garçon qui fonçait droit sur elle.

« Si je ne peux pas survivre, alors personne ne survivra! »

Elle était si surprise par son attitude qu'elle ne dégaina pas son épée assez tôt pour parer le coup. Alors que l'assaut semblait imparable, Peter se jeta devant elle avec son épée qui ne bloqua pas le coup.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah » hurla-t-il de douleur.

L'épée venait de se planter dans son épaule ! Santana sortit la sienne, pivota autour de Peter et profita de la surprise de Medhi pour lui trancher la tête sans qu'il eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sa tête roula quelques mètres plus loin tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers son ami.

« Pet' ! » cria-t-elle en lui retirant l'épée de l'épaule.

Il saignait abondamment mais semblait conscient. Elle s'adossa contre le mur, et le fit allongée par terre à côté d'elle en posant son sac sous sa tête en guise de coussin.

« Pet', Pet', Pet', dis-moi que tu es toujours là, je t'en prie, t'en va pas, j'ai besoin de toi ! » paniquait-elle.

« Ho, ho, ho… doucement San… je ne suis pas sourd tu sais… » répondit-il faiblement.

« Oh Peter ! » elle l'étreignit.

« Aïe ! On dirait que t'es encore plus costaude que moi ! » la taquina-t-il

Elle le reconnaissait bien là, toujours le mot pour dédramatiser. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était finit. Elle redevint sérieuse.

« Peter, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas pris, cet antidote ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit San, ce sera toujours toi avant moi. Je t'ai dit que je voulais te protéger, depuis le début dans la forêt, tu te souviens… »

« Mais je… »

Elle regarda en l'air et lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne lui restait seulement 5 minutes, des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur sa joue.

« P…p…Pourquoi Pet' ? P…p…pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi? » peina-t-elle à lui demander.

Il ferma ses yeux et malgré la douleur esquissa un léger sourire en coin.

« Quand on tient réellement à quelqu'un, on pense d'abord au bonheur de l'autre avant de penser au sien. » déclara-t-il.

« Je… moi aussi je tiens à toi… tu aurais dû le prendre, tu mérites de vivre Pet' ! Ne me laisse pas aussi… »

A ce moment précis, il puisa dans ses forces pour soulever son bras et le poser sur la joue de la brune.

« Non… tu n'y es pas… j'ai fait tout ça, parce que je t'aime San… »

La brune en resta coi.

_Il m'aime ?_

_H-3min_

Cette fois, c'est un torrent de larmes qui inondèrent ses joues. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, elle n'arrivait plus à penser, elle n'acceptait pas sa mort. Elle était totalement déchirée !

« Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? Pourquoi tu pars ? Pourquoi tu me laisses ? Reste avec moi ! Pet' j'ai besoin de toi ! Je… Pet' ! Et il… mais j… »

Elle n'arrivait plus à articuler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu vas gérer, tu es une chef, et après tout… je n'aime pas n'importe quel genre de fille… »

Elle s'adossa contre le mur, et le remonta juste assez pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je t'en supplie, reste… »

« Je… arg »

Il s'interrompit pris de convulsions soudaines.

« Non, non…. Non Pet' Pet', regarde-moi, regarde-moi ! »

Il reprit son souffle péniblement et ajouta :

« Je n'ai fait que ça te regarder… depuis le premier jour… »

Elle rougit au compliment sans répondre, il divaguait complètement, certainement l'effet combiné du venin et de sa blessure.

« San… p… promets-moi une chose… »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, mais ne me laisses pas ! » le supplia-t-elle.

« T…trouve le bonheur… coûte que coûte… parce que t…tu le mérites. Donc… g..gagne ce jeu… »

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Il posa une main sur sa joue droite pour sécher ses larmes.

« Ne pleures pas, tu es bien plus belle quand tu souris… »

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra fort contre son cœur.

« Ne pars pas… » réitéra-t-elle

« …. Tr…trouve toi quelqu'un qui te rende heureuse…reprit-il, en t…tout…tout cas j'ai passé les plus b…beaux derniers…jours à t…tes côtés… J… je ..m'…en…vais en homme heureux… et c'…c'est grâce à toi…»

« Arrête de me dire ça ! Tu ne t'en vas pas Pet'… ! » cria-t-elle entre ses sanglots.

« Je ne m'en v…vais… pas bien loin tu s…sais… je c….continuerais à veiller sur toi… de la haut… promis.»

Elle aurait tellement voulut le remercier, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, aucun mot ne semblait assez fort pour exprimer sa reconnaissance. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, elle ferma ses yeux, attira son visage près du sien, et l'embrassa.

Ce fut un long baiser. Un baiser d'adieu mais qui voulait dire bien plus que ça. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle vit une larme rouler le long de la joue du garçon. Alors elle se pencha près de son oreille et lui murmura:

«Je t'aime mon ange gardien»

« Merci… » répondit-t-il en souriant.

Et la lueur au fond de ses yeux s'éteignit…. A jamais.

Elle s'effondra en larme à terre.

« Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeter ! Non… Madre de dios ! Reste… te lo suplico… »

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres, elle était dévastée.

A présent, le voile du dôme de son côté était entièrement levé. Elle pouvait entendre la clameur frénétique du public. Ils scandaient tous son nom.

Mais rien de tout ça ne comptait. Elle venait de perdre l'être qui tenait le plus à elle ici, son point de repère, son ange gardien. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son torse et se laissa submerger par son chagrin.

Mais si elle avait regardé à ce moment-là, elle aurait vu qu'une personne ne l'applaudissait pas. Si elle avait levé la tête, elle aurait vu des larmes couler sur le visage triste d'une jeune blonde à capuche bleue.

Et alors peut être qu'elle aurait compris que ce n'était pas pour Peter…

XxXxX


	18. Chapter 18

**Bon je sais... j'ai du retard. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais non? Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'y ai mis une touche de folie mélangée à une touche un peu plus personnelle. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en avez penser... Donc REVIEW REVIEW =D**

* * *

«C'est GE-NIAL, absolument parfait ! » se réjouit Mr Snow.

« Oui, c'est ma favorite ! Cette Santana est absolument fabuleuse ! » renchérit l'un de ses collaborateurs.

« Mais non imbécile ! Je te parle de… »

Il s'interrompit quelques instants car son téléphone venait de sonner.

« Allo ? Oui… ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons gagner ce pari chérie… Non ce n'est pas le moment là… oui… Bon je te laisse, à ce soir ma frite surgelée ! »

Son associé le regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts, ce qui le fit rougir.

« Et bien quoi ? »

« C'est un peu étrange comme petit nom pour votre femme… Sabrina c'est ça ? »

« C'est un surnom comme un autre ! s'emporta-t-il. Bref… je parlais de ce qu'il vient de se passer là ! »

« Hein ? » s'exclama-t-il incrédule.

Le directeur des Hunger Games se rapprocha de l'ordinateur afin de zoomer l'image sur une partie de l'écran.

« Là ! Montra-t-il du doigt, tu vois bien que Quinn est désespérée non ? »

« Oui… mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est intéressant… » lui dit son collègue, confus.

« L'audimat mon ami ! On va se servir de ça jusqu'au bout ! C'est super ! »

« Je pensais que vous disiez qu'elles étaient trop proches? »

« Oui et bien… on va dire que j'ai changé d'avis depuis peu… »

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

« Croyez-moi mon ami, les choses ici sont bien plus compliquées que vous ne pourriez l'imaginez… »

XxXxX

« SANTANA ! SANTANA ! SANTANA… » criait la foule en délire

_Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ?_

Quinn sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main et se leva des tribunes pour aller se terrer dans un petit coin à l'abri des regards.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait mal à l'intérieur ?_

Elle posa instinctivement une main sur sa poitrine. Les images de ses dernières minutes tournèrent encore et encore dans sa tête, tel un tourbillon sans fin.

_Je devrais être heureuse, elle s'en est sortie !_

Elle secoua sa tête, tenta une esquisse de sourire, mais se rembrunit aussitôt. Elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle revoyait ce baiser échangé. Ses lèvres se toucher…

_C'est comme si un poignard creusait un peu plus profond dans mon cœur chaque fois que revois ce…baiser._

Elle s'en voulait tellement d'être comme ça. C'était si stupide. Se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse, et quelques heures après se sentir dévastée. Elle venait de tout connaître en accéléré. L'amour et le chagrin d'amour. A cet instant précis, elle haïssait tout le monde. Les Hunger Games, Peter, Santana et même la vie.

Elle était tellement absorbée par son chagrin qu'elle ne remarqua pas un étrange individu se glisser furtivement derrière elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête lorsqu'elle retrouva avec une main de son agresseur plaquée sur sa bouche et l'autre bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle fut entrainée à travers les couloirs. Elle tenta de se débattre, en vain, la personne était beaucoup trop forte pour elle.

Quelques minutes après, on l'emmena dans une pièce sombre et on l'assit sur ce qu'elle devina être une chaise en lui bandant les yeux.

Elle sentit une main lui effleurer le bras droit et remonter jusqu'à son épaule.

Elle frissonna.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Aucune réponse.

Elle commença à paniquer. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes.

« Tu es seule… » souffla une voix près de son oreille.

Elle sursauta.

« Mais… » elle ne put terminer sa phrase une main se plaqua contre ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher.

« Chuuut, il manque juste une chose pour que nous puissions parler… librement. »

Elle ne pouvait pas voir son agresseur, mais elle pouvait deviner le ton sarcastique de sa voix, et le malin plaisir qu'il prenait à faire ça.

Elle entendit un bruit de quelque chose qu'on casse, puis elle sentit la présence du mystérieux inconnu derrière elle.

« Maintenant nous sommes tranquilles… toi et moi… » lui glissa-t-il.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Juste une précaution… j'ai cassé les micros »

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, que lui voulait cet individu ? Et surtout pourquoi avoir cassé les micros ? Ne travaillait-il pas dans la production des Hunger Games ?

« Je… je ne comprends pas… » balbutia-t-elle.

« Nous allons travailler ensemble, enfin… Tu vas travailler pour moi. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai trop misé la dedans pour risquer de tout perdre… »

Plus il avançait dans son explication, plus Quinn se sentait perdue.

« Mais perdre quoi ? »

« Un pari, des millions d'euros ! » haussa-t-il le ton

« Mais quel pari ? »

« Que toi tu gagnes. »

« Comment ça ? Et avec qui avez-vous pariez ça, et qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle plissa ses yeux pour essayer de deviner la tête de l'individu à travers la pénombre, en vain. Il faisait trop sombre.

« Qui je suis n'a pas vraiment d'importance, disons que… je suis un ami de Mr Snow… » dit-il en restant évasif.

« Vous parlez du directeur des HG ? »

« Précisément. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas, vous êtes sûr de gagner votre pari si vous êtes de mèche avec lui puisqu'il dirige le déroulement des jeux. Il peut décider de qui survie et qui… »

Les derniers mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, qui se terre dans les bas-fonds des HG, celui qui a fait capturer Santana et tes… anciens rivaux.»

« Le moine ? Lui ? Mais je… »

« Oui lui, il a… échappé au contrôle de la direction, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Vous n'avez qu'à le virer ! »

« On ne peut pas, il a des alliés infiltrés dans le bureau de direction et personne ne sait qui. Et de toute manière le pari est déjà fait, Santana ne paie rien pour attendre !» lança-t-il, déterminé.

« Et pourquoi avez-vous coupé les micros ? » s'enquit-elle

« Parce que si je suis autorisé à faire ce que je veux, il y a… certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas montrer au monde entier… »

Une vague de peur s'empara de la blonde.

« Je ne vous aiderais jamais vous m'entendez ? JAMAIS ! » cria-t-elle en se débattant.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit une main se balader le long de sa joue, puis bloquer son visage. Une boule se forma dans son ventre au moment où elle sentit son souffle chaud près de ses lèvres. Une respiration lente, régulière. Il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura avec toute la crainte qu'il pouvait lui inspirer, en pesant chacune de ses syllabes :

« Qui t'as dit que tu allais avoir le choix ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il plaqua une main contre sa bouche et lui injecta un sérum à l'aide d'une seringue.

Elle s'évanouit.

XxXxX

Santana se releva avec difficulté. Elle avait passé des heures à pleurer sur le corps inerte de son compagnon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, le dôme était redevenu opaque.

Une brise vint caresser ses cheveux tendit qu'elle essuyait les dernières larmes sur ses joues. Elle ramassa son épée, et la rattacha à son côté.

_Cet abruti de moine va me le payer_

La soif de vengeance coulait dans chacune de ses veines. Elle savait que c'était par sa faute que tout est arrivé.

C'était sa faute si elle avait perdu Peter

C'était sa faute si elle sentait un énorme vide dans sa poitrine

C'était sa faute si elle avait été séparée de Quinn

Et bien il paierait. Elle ferma son poing et cogna dans le tronc d'un arbre en hurlant :

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

_Clap clap clap clap clap._

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. C'était lui. Sans même prendre le temps de parler, elle dégaina son arme et fonça droit dessus.

Le moine ne bougea pas, tout ce qu'il fit, fut esquiver légèrement, lui faire un croche-pied, et la mettre à terre, sa propre épée pointée sur sa gorge.

« Quelle étrange manière de m'accueillir et de me remercier » feignit-t-il d'être déçu.

Elle lui cracha sur le genou.

« Toi ! Je vais te… »

Il appuya son plat du pied sur sa cage thoracique ce qui lui coupa la respiration.

« Chut, pas de temps à perdre en paroles inutiles ! »

Il claqua dans ses mains et deux gardes la saisirent et la mirent debout en la tenant.

« Lâchez-moi bande de d'abrutis ! »

Ils lui donnèrent un coup dans les reins. Elle déglutit.

« Bon… maintenant que tu t'es calmée, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu es une gagnante, et tu vas l'être jusqu'au bout. Je vois ça d'ici… votre combat va être épique !»

« Quel combat ? » articula-t-elle difficilement.

« Contre Quinn ! Mais bon, il va te falloir une ultime préparation avant… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire ça… »

« Parce que, elle, elle va le faire… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, dans l'incompréhension totale.

« Comment ça elle va le faire ? »

« Elle va te combattre, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… »

Alors là c'était le bouquet ! Il croyait vraiment que Quinn ferait ça !

Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle rétorqua :

« Je crois que t'a un peu trop forcé sur la moquette là mon vieux… »

Cette fois, c'est lui qui ricana.

« Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas vu. Peu importe, tu t'en rendras compte le moment venu, ce qui importe pour l'heure, c'est que tu affrontes un dernier obstacle.»

Il se retourna et ajouta à ses gardes :

« Faites-le rentrer. »

Les gardes la lâchèrent et elle se mit immédiatement à courir après le moine. Elle le vit disparaître devant elle à quelques mètres à travers les murs du labyrinthe.

Quand elle parvint à l'endroit, il n'y avait rien à voir, pas une brèche. Rien. Elle tâtonna le mur, il était lisse. Soudain, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Puis le tintement d'une lame qui résonna jusqu'à son oreille.

Elle se retourna et fut prise d'effroi quand elle reconnut Finn.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et abattit son épée sur elle. Elle se baissa in extremis pour éviter le coup, l'arme frappa le mur et le fissura légèrement. Santana le remarqua en jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

_Une fissure !_

Elle s'accroupit et pivota sur son pied droit pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Ça fonctionna, il tomba et elle profita de cette diversion. Elle prit son épée, ouvrit la brèche et s'y glissa. Elle se retrouva à nouveau dans les couloirs souterrains.

Elle se mit à courir du plus vite qu'elle put. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle allait, mais elle devait faire vite. Elle devait retrouver Quinn, à tout prix avant que Finn ne la retrouve… où quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs.

Elle parcourut chaque couloir, s'arrêta devant chaque porte pour les ouvrir. Elle croisa le fer à plusieurs reprises avec des gardes qu'elle mit rapidement hors d'état de nuire avant de reprendre sa course folle.

Elle tourna ainsi pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de tomber sur une porte grise entrouverte. Curieuse, elle la poussa légèrement pour observer l'intérieur de la pièce, sombre. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, l'ouvrit d'un grand coup et se pointa devant la porte arme dégainé, prête à parer n'importe quelle attaque.

Personne.

Elle avançait prudemment, les sens en alerte, quand soudain la porte claque et la lumière s'alluma.

Elle sursauta.

_Reste concentrée Lopez…_

Elle serra un peu plus la prise sur son épée, et attendit, tournoyant légèrement sur elle-même pour ne pas se laisser surprendre.

Tout à coup, elle entendit une flèche sifflée près de ses oreilles qui alla se planter dans le mur opposé à elle. Sa respiration se coupa. Si elle avait bougé sa tête ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, elle l'aurait eu dans le visage.

_Il n'y a qu'une personne ici qui sache faire ça…_

Elle se retourna et constata avec horreur ses soupçons confirmés.

« Quinn ! lâcha-t-elle, mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Parce qu'il est temps que je gagne ces jeux. » lui répondit la blonde avec détachement.

Elle en resta coi. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi froide envers elle ?

« Q… tu vas bien ? »

En guise de réponse, elle décocha une nouvelle flèche que Santana réussit à éviter de justesse.

« Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui te prend ! Je suis venue te sauver ! » s'indigna la latina.

« J'ai pas besoin qu'on me sauve. »

Sur ces mots, elle se jeta sur elle, une épée à la main. Santana lui bloqua son avant-bras avant que la lame ne l'atteigne, mais Quinn ne se laissa pas faire, elle essaya de nouveau de la blesser, cette fois au visage.

La brune fut prise au dépourvu et elle ne réussit pas à esquiver la lame complètement qui entailla légèrement la peau de sa joue droite.

Elle passa la main dessus et sentit un petit filet de sang. Elle se ressaisit et dégaina son épée.

« Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux… »

Et le combat s'engagea. Si la brune savait qu'elle était plus forte à l'épée, elle s'étonna de la force et la conviction que Quinn mettait dans chacun de ses coups.

« Quinn, mais arrête ! » essaya-t-elle de la résonner.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas et continuait à se battre.

« Q, regarde-moi, Bon sang! »

Elle assena un coup violent qui la fit reculer de quelques mètres. Elle en profita pour la fixer dans les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes. Et si celui de Santana était plein d'incompréhension, celui de la blonde était vide, sans expression… presque anormal.

_Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…_

Elle fit une feinte à droite, plaqua le revers de sa lame à l'origine de la poignée de son épée et la désarma. Durant la passe, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'appuya contre la blonde qui tomba avec elle. Elle fit le nécessaire pour se trouver au-dessus et la maintenir immobile à la force de ses bras. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et tenta de la raisonner :

« Q, maintenant dis-moi, qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

La blonde se débattit quelques instants, en vain.

« Q bordel, réponds-moi ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ! »

« Parce qu'elle est obligée… » répondit une voix masculine.

Elle leva légèrement la tête, mais ne vit personne.

« Qui est là ? Et que ce que vous racontez ? »

Un ricanement raisonna dans la salle.

« Peu importe, sache juste que si toi tu m'entends, les téléspectateurs ne m'entende pas. Ils voient juste les images, commentées par la direction. Vous n'êtes que de vulgaires instruments. La seule différence, c'est que c'est toi qui va mourir… »

Elle se remémora les paroles du moine.

_Le pari !_

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

« Adresse toi a Quinn quand tu parles, pour pas que les gens comprennent. Sinon pour répondre à ta question, parce que ça va me rapporter gros ! »

Elle se remit à fixer Quinn qui ne bougeait plus.

« Comment ça se fait ? Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? »

« Parce qu'elle est… contrôlée, elle n'est plus elle-même »

La brune se figea. Elle aurait dû s'en douter !

Elle cessa de prêter attention aux paroles de l'individu et se concentra sur la blonde. Elle était allongée sur le sol, à la regarder, les yeux vidés de toutes émotions.

« Q… qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait… »

Santana la fixait avec mélancolie. Pendant un instant elle oublia le contexte, elle oublia les circonstances et passa une main dans les cheveux de la blonde.

_Tu es si belle…_

Sa main se stoppa net quand elle sentie quelque chose dans ses cheveux. Elle remit la main dessus pour le tâter et fut immédiatement rejetée par Quinn.

« Ne me touche pas ! » la défia-t-elle.

Elle faillit se libérer de l'emprise de la latina, mais celle-ci tint bon.

_C'est bizarre, elle ne réagit pas quand je la touche… sauf quand j'ai touché cette espèce de…_

Elle réitéra l'expérience et cette fois ci comprit. Elle se fit repoussée plus violement mais à présent elle savait.

_Une puce ? C'est quoi ce délire !_

On lui avait implanté une puce électronique ! Mais c'était complètement insensé ! Ça dépassait tout entendement !

_Elle n'est pas vraiment sous la peau, je peux arriver à la mettre HS._

Dans une tentative désespérée, elle essaya de la raisonner.

« Ecoute Q… je sais que tu n'es pas toi-même. Regarde-moi, on te manipule ! Réveille-toi je t'en prie ! J'ai besoin de… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car elle fut interrompue par un tremblement de terre. Le sol semblait se secouer au-dessus d'elle.

« Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de dire ça, nous contrôlons les Hunger Games, tu es à la télé, combat au lieu de parler ! » la réprimanda l'homme de tout à l'heure.

_Ce qu'ils font est illégale… je dois les en empêcher, mais en même temps… ils sont capables de causer notre perte… enfin surtout la mienne en l'occurrence. Je dois rentrer dans leur jeu…_

« Q… écoute-moi, regarde-moi, c'est moi San ! Rappelle-toi… tout ce qu'on a partagé, les bons moments, notre complicité… »

Ce fut bref, mais pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut discerner une petite lueur au fond de son regard qui s'éteignit immédiatement.

_Je peux la ramener !_

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains.

_Ils ne feront rien, notre histoire leur créé de l'audience !_

« Q… rappelle-toi, dans la grotte, la mort de Lily, la soirée avant les Hunger Games… je t'en prie… tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi… »

Cette fois la lueur se fit plus persistante avant de s'éteindre.

« Ça suffit ! Relève toi et tue-là ! » ordonna l'homme.

Le regard de Quinn se voila entièrement et, à la grande surprise de Santana, elle la renversa complètement et se releva.

Santana en fit de même et s'approcha pour mettre une main sur l'épaule de la blonde qui lui tournait le dos.

« Q… je te l'ai dit… tu es celle qui compte le plus pour moi. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. » assura la latina.

« Tu mens ! » hurla Quinn en lui mettant un poignard sous la gorge.

Santana était tétanisée. Si son plan ne fonctionnait pas, elle allait réellement y laisser sa vie. Elle tenta de garder son sang-froid puis continua :

« Ecoute Q… je te jure que je ne te mens pas. Je pense à toi à chaque seconde. Tu hantes mes pensées nuits et jours. Je… dès que je te vois… je… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire… Je… personne ne m'avais fait ressentir ça avant toi… pas même Brit'… »

Une larme roula sur le long de la joue de Quinn, elle abaissa sa lame, et pour la première fois, elle semblait s'exprimer librement :

« Je… c'est vrai tout ce que tu me dis ? San je… »

« STOOOOOOP ! Arête de la croire, elle a embrassé Peter tu l'as vu et elle lui a dit je t'aime ! » argumenta l'étrange individu pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

En entendant ces mots, Q reprit son visage sans expression et poussa un cri de rage en plantant le poignard dans le bras de Santana.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H » hurla-t-elle de douleur.

Mais au lieu de réagir, elle resta face à la blonde, en essayant de lui sourire.

« Dis-moi… je ne te connaissais pas cette force… c'est ce qui me plait chez toi, toujours pouvoir découvrir de nouvelles facettes que je vais forcément aimer…»

La blonde la plaqua contre le mur avec violence et la saisie par le col, le poing armé.

« Tu sais, Peter était un frère pour moi, rien de plus… »

Elle lui donna un coup dans le ventre. Santana déglutit.

_Elle croit que je lui mens ! Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi se met-elle en colère comme ça lorsque je parle de Peter. Ah moins qu'elle soit… jalouse ? Et alors…ça voudrait dire qu'elle m'aime… Si je joue là-dessus, ça peut marcher._

« Il faut que tu me crois, tu es la seule qui compte à mes yeux. La seule qui fait battre mon cœur, la seule avec qui j'ai envie d'être… »

Une nouvelle lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux.

_J'y suis presque._

« Q… je t'aime. Ça a été toi depuis le début de l'aventure, et ce sera toujours toi.»

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« NOON, elle ment ! Elle veut te faire souffrir elle veut te… » commença l'homme.

A cet instant précis, malgré la douleur et malgré le sang qui coulait sur son bras, elle posa ses mains délicatement sur le visage de la blonde. Celle-ci ne bougeait plus. Elle attendait, le souffle cours. Santana glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, et l'attira vers elle. A présent ses lèvres étaient tout près de son oreille droite. Elle murmura :

« J'ai espéré ce moment pendant des jours… »

Quinn frissonna et Santana profita de cette diversion. Elle prit le poignard avec lequel la blonde l'avait blessé, et entailla légèrement sa nuque pour retirer la puce.

« Noooooooooooooon ! » hurla l'homme.

« Aaaaaaah ! cria Quinn de douleur. Mais San, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?! »

La latina fit un grand sourire et la pris dans ses bras. Son plan avait marché ! Elle n'en revenait même pas. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas intervenir en direct. C'était comme dans les films à la télé, la volonté de Quinn s'était révélée plus forte que le contrôle. Elle se croyait dans une histoire de science-fiction…

« Oh… Q tu m'as manqué ! J'ai eu peur de te perdre… » s'enthousiasma cette dernière.

La blonde resta silencieuse.

« Q… tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta la brune.

Comme elle n'avait aucune réponse, elle s'écarta d'elle pour lui faire face. Grave erreur.

Elle se perdit complètement dans son regard. Il était si intense, que la respiration lui manqua. Personne ne l'avait jamais encore regarder ainsi. Son corps ne répondait plus de sa volonté.

_Boum boum boum…_

« Embrasse-moi… » glissa Quinn dans un souffle à peine audible.

« Là…là… maintenant de…devant le m..monde entier ? » balbutia la brune qui n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_Boum boum boum_

« Tu sais, le monde entier me parait bien petit quand mon univers se résume à toi. »

Parfois, il suffit de se pencher légèrement en avant pour que tout bascule.

Parfois, il suffit d'un geste anodin pour être transporté dans un monde où plus rien ne vous retient.

Alors Quinn l'entraina vers ce vide. Elle enlaça sa taille délicatement tandis que Santana posa les mains sur ses joues. Leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent, sans que leurs regards ne se séparent. Et la brune déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Elle y mit toute l'émotion qu'elle put y mettre. C'était un baiser plein de promesses. Son cœur faisait des bons dans sa poitrine.

Elle dut décoller légèrement sa bouche pour lui susurrer un « Je t'… » mais fut interrompue par Quinn qui lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en murmurant :

« Chut…tu vas tout gâcher. »

A ce moment précis, la latina esquissa un sourire et cette fois, c'est la blonde qui l'embrassa. D'une manière plus intense qu'elle ne l'avait fait. Elle approfondie le baiser qui se transforma en un acte passionné. Elles étaient en dehors du temps. Plus rien n'avait plus d'importance que le moment présent.

Santana répondit de plus belle en glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres et en raffermissant la prise autour du cou de la blonde. Elles se donnèrent tellement l'une à l'autre qu'elles en oublièrent de respirer.

Et c'est à bout de souffle qu'elles se séparèrent. Elles se trouvaient à nouveau face à face, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire… » commença Quinn, le souffle cours.

« Laquelle ? »

« Et bien je… »

_Clap clap clap_

« Bravo ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi répugnant de ma vie ! » les interrompit Finn avec dégoût.

Santana dégaina son épée pendant que Quinn arma son arc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux bouffon ? » le provoqua-t-elle.

Il émit un rire bref puis lâcha :

« La victoire. »

Cette fois, elle le sentait. Ça allait être un combat décisif.

XxXxX


	19. Chapter 19

**Nous approchons de la fin... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, vraiment. J'ai eu du al à écrire certains passages, donc si vous avez des commentaires/critiques, surtout n'hésitez pas =). **

**Bonne année à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Mon dieu ! » s'écria M. Lopez.

« Et bien Chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda sa femme depuis sa cuisine.

« Ta fille est lesbienne ! Voilà ce qui ne va pas ! »

« Tu sais bien qu'on n'en a jamais eu la preuve, c'était surement un passage d'adolescente… » tenta-t-elle de relativiser.

Comme il ne répondait plus, elle accourut et regarda les dernières images. Un voile de tristesse enveloppa ses yeux.

« Ah…. » lâcha-t-elle.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle détailla le visage de sa fille. A la seconde où elle vit son large sourire, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour elle :

« Je n'avais pas vu Santana aussi heureuse depuis bien longtemps… en fait… depuis que Brittany est partie. »

Elle fit une pause, alors que Mr Lopez la fixait, interdit. Et là, sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée, ils comprirent. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que Mme Lopez se décide à le rompre :

« Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir compris avant… avec Brittany…et maintenant… il… il est peut être…»

Elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son mari.

« Chut… ne t'inquiète pas chérie ça va aller » tenta-t-il de la rassurer

« Et si… et si notre fille ne revenait pas ? » peina-t-elle à articuler.

XxXxX

« Vous vous battriez à deux contre moi ? » s'indigna Finn en constatant les deux filles sur leur garde.

« La ferme Hudson, t'es pas en position de négocier là je te signale ! » l'agressa la brune.

Quinn ne disait rien. En fait, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était l'image de ce baiser qui revenait sans cesse hanter ses pensées. Chaque fois qu'elle voulait regarder la latina, son cœur faisait des bons dans sa poitrine et ses pommettes s'enflammaient. Elle secoua sa tête pour tenter de la chasser de son esprit. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se concentre.

Quand elle revint à la situation présente, ce fut pour se rendre compte que Finn et Santana étaient en train de se battre à l'épée devant elle. Le combat était acharné.

_Il suffira d'une flèche pour que tout soit finit._

Elle en encocha une et la pointa en direction de Finn. Elle allait la décocher quand elle se sentit s'enfoncer sous terre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle regarda à ses pieds et s'aperçut que des sables mouvants étaient en train de l'engloutir !

Elle essaya de se débattre, mais plus elle tentait de s'en extirper, plus vite elle sombrait dans les profondeurs. Elle voulut appeler Santana, mais se dit qu'elle allait la déconcentrer.

Il fallait trouver une solution au plus vite !

XxXxX

Elle parait, esquivait, feintait, attaquait. Encore et encore. Une passe à gauche, puis un revers de main. Une feinte à droite suivit d'une attaque à bout portant. Elle était en train de sortir la panoplie complète, mais rien à faire. Finn n'en démordait pas. Cela faisait 5 bonnes minutes qu'ils avaient entamé le duel, sans interruption. De toute sa vie, Santana n'avait pas eu à faire à combat plus coriace. Sur une attaque de Finn, elle le para de sorte à le repousser sur quelques mètres, leur permettant de souffler un peu. Elle en profita pour lui demander :

« Où t'as appris à te battre comme ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » répondit sèchement le garçon.

« Et bien parce que je t'ai déjà affronté, et tu n'étais pas aussi fort. »

« Et bien… les choses changent on dirait…. » resta-t-il évasif.

Cette réponse ne la satisfaisait guère. A ussi, elle décida de tout faire pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Elle empoigna son épée à deux mains et fendit sur lui telle une torpille. Le jeune homme se contenta d'esquiver, mit son pied en opposition et réussit à lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il sourit, et Santana profita de ce moment d'inattention pour agripper sa jambe droite dans sa chute et le faire tomber avec elle. Les deux se retrouvèrent à terre, mais la brune était plus rapide. Elle sortit son poignard et le pressa sous sa carotide.

« Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu sais Du Con. » le menaça-t-elle

« On n'était pas obligé d'en arriver là pour que je te parle de ça tu sais… »

« Parle »

« J'ai été entrainé par quelqu'un qu'on appelle pas. » commença-t-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! J'ai pas le temps de rire ok ?! » s'énerva la latina.

« Je suis très sérieux. Il ne veut pas donner son identité, comme le moine que tu as déjà vu. Et… je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu affaire à lui, Quinn aussi… »

« Quoi ? s'interloqua-t-elle. Comment ça Quinn aussi ? Tu veux dire… cette histoire de puce c'était le même mec ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! Et pourquoi il t'a entraîné ? »

« Pour te tuer… pour gagner son pari. »

« Mais… tout à l'heure, c'est le moine qui t'a fait me combattre ! Je pensais que tu étais de mèche avec lui ? »

« Non. C'est… compliqué… ils ont passé un accord, je devais… te servir d'épreuve… «

Santana était complètement perdue.

« Et pourquoi maintenant je suis censée mourir ? »

« Parce que 'celui qu'on appelle pas' a décidé de rompre cet accord, et de mettre tout en œuvre pour que tu meurs. Il est du côté de la production tu sais, tu n'as aucune chance… »

« Et toi, tu l'écoute ? Tu sais que tu vas mourir quand même dans l'histoire ! » rétorqua-t-elle

Elle bouillonnait sur place. Ils étaient tous des jouets entre les mains de personnes dont elle ne connaissait ni l'identité, ni les intentions. Elle décida qu'il était temps d'éliminer Finn.

« Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Au secours ! » cria Quinn.

Elle détourna le regard pour s'apercevoir que la blonde était prise au piège dans les sables mouvants !

« Q ! » s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

Finn profita de cette diversion inespérée pour prendre la situation à son avantage. Il la poussa violemment sur le côté droit et cette fois se retrouva sur elle. Il prit ses poignets qu'il bloqua fermement contre le sol et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Crois-tu vraiment que je vais accepter de mourir aussi facilement? »

Elle frissonna en entendant son souffle glacial contre ses oreilles.

« Regarde, écoute… vois comment tout ça va se terminer. Tu es là, à terre, attendant patiemment que je t'achève, et Quinn va mourir engloutie par les sables mouvants… que demander de plus ? » déclara-t-il avec satisfaction.

Elle avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle était prise au piège et n'avait plus que quelques minutes avant que sa cop… enfin son amie… enfin Q, ne disparaisse.

Elle se débattait avec acharnement alors que le garçon rapprochait sa lame de son cou, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Une dernière volonté Lopez avant de sombrer dans le néant à jamais ? »

« Je… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle fut interrompue par un violent impact qui fit trembler le sol.

Finn se retourna, surpris, et constata avec horreur la venue d'un énorme troll.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » bagaya-t-il en devenant livide.

« Je crois que tu as parlé trop vite tout à l'heure… »

Elle roula sur le côté, profita de sa béatitude pour s'extirper de son emprise et commença à courir vers la blonde.

« Tiens bon, j'arrive ! »

Etrangement, le troll ne s'intéressa pas à elles, mais à Finn.

_On dirait que la production a décidé que l'utilité de Finn touche sa fin…_

Elle se saisit des mains de Quinn et la tira. Rien à faire. La blonde continuait de sombrer peu à peu dans les profondeurs marécageuses.

« Je n'ai pas assez de force ! » culpabilisa-t-elle

« Tu vas y arriver San, j'ai confiance en toi. » la rassura Quinn.

Santana la regarda un moment, cherchant un peu de courage dans son regard. La blonde lui donna son plus beau sourire. Elle voulut réessayer, mais fut déséquilibrée par le géant qui poursuivait Finn en martelant le sol.

_Lopez, magne tes fesses merde !_

Elle serra à nouveau les poignets de Quinn dans ses mains, prit appui sur ses pieds et tira de toutes ses forces en arrière. A sa grande surprise, elle sentit que ça fonctionnait !

Mais qu'est-ce que…

Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, elle fut soulevée dans les airs, la blonde pendant à ses mains sous elle. Le troll la tenait !

Quinn lâcha sa main et se retrouva sur le sol. Elle se releva en vitesse et ramassa l'épée de la latina qui était tombée.

Elle chercha d'abord Finn du regard, et aperçut son corps, inerte près d'un mur. Elle réprima un haut le cœur et fendit dur le monstre pour libérer la brune. Elle parvint à le blesser sur l'une de ses jambes et évita de justesse de se faire assommer par sa main libre.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH » cria Santana, compressée par le monstre.

Quinn chercha une solution, puis à court d'idée, posa l'épée, sortit son arc et décocha une flèche qui vint se planter dans l'œil du troll.

Un cri horrible perça l'air. Il lâcha la brune pour mettre ses mains sur son œil meurtri. Hélas, Santana retomba mal sur le sol et fut sonnée par le choc.

Entre temps, le monstre eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et s'approcha en titubant de la brune, déterminé à lui faire regretter ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« San attention ! » l'alerta la blonde.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que déjà le trole arma son poing près à asséner son coup.

Elle vit le coup fendre sur elle et avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Quinn se jeta sur elle pour la pousser et reçut le coup à sa place.

« Q ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

XxXxX

_« Où suis-je ? »_

_Elle ne voyait rien, ne se souvenait de rien._

_« Enfin tu es là ma chérie… j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais… »_

_« Maman ? »s'exclama Q_

_Sa mère la serra dans ses bras. Quinn s'abandonna à l'étreinte de sa mère, trop heureuse de recevoir un peu de réconfort._

_Soudain, une interrogation lui vint à l'esprit._

_« Maman, où est Jane ? et où sommes-nous ? »_

_Sa mère se rembrunit en gardant le silence._

_« Maman ? » insista cette dernière._

_« Je suis presque morte ma chérie. »_

_« Quoi ?! » s'interloqua-t-elle._

_« Tu as très bien entendue…. »_

_« Attends… ça veut dire que si je te parle c'est que je suis m… ». Elle ne put finir sa phrase, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge._

_« A vrai dire… non pas encore, mais tu n'en es pas loin… »_

_Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais une chose plus grave l'interpela._

_« Comment en es-tu arrivée là ? Et comment tu as pu laisser Jane toute seule ?! » la blâma-t-elle._

_« Il faut me comprendre ma chérie, je me suis faite virer du petit boulot que j'avais trouvé. Ta sœur ne dort plus la nuit, je n'ai pas dormi depuis presque 3 semaines maintenant… Je suis au bout du rouleau… » expliqua sa mère._

_« Tu ne peux pas laisser Jane comme ça ! Tu es la seule personne qu'il lui reste ! »_

_« Elle n'est pas seule… tu es encore là toi… »_

_« Je suis aux Hunger Games ! S'indigna sa fille, qu'est-ce que tu espères ? Tu n'as toujours été qu'une égoïste ! »_

_Sa mère détourna le regard. Un long silence s'installa entre elles, pesant. _

_« Je suis désolée… » s'excusa sa mère, finissant par rompre le silence._

_« Alors elle va mourir… seule, abandonnée… » s'attrista Quinn._

_« Non… parce que tu vas gagner ma chérie ! »_

_La blonde fit de nouveau face à sa mère. _

_« Je n'ai plus la force de me battre… j'ai mal partout… je n'en peux plus maman. »_

_Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur le visage de Quinn. Mme Fabray porta sa main à sa joue pour les lui essuyer, et la serra dans ses bras._

_« Je suis si fière de toi ma chérie, regarde-toi, une vraie guerrière ! Tu peux y arriver !»_

_« Je ne sais pas… » _

_« Fais-le pour ta sœur… »_

_« Je… »_

_Alors qu'elle voulait répondre à sa mère, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de… disparaître ?!_

_Elle s'affola._

_« Maman ! Maman ! Ne pars pas je t'en prie ! Reste avec moi.. » _

_Sa mère lui sourit et lui répondit tendrement :_

_« J'ai foi en toi ma chérie, tu vas réussir, vieille sur ta sœur pour nous deux… »_

_Sur ces derniers mots elle disparut._

XxXxX

_Des bruits de pas. _

_Je me sens légère…_

_Le vent caresse mon visage… je me sens bien._

Lorsque Quinn entrouvrit les yeux, elle sentit des bras la tenir fermement. En fait, c'était un peu comme dans un conte de fée, lorsque le chevalier porte la princesse dans ses bras.

Exception près, ce n'était pas un chevalier comme les autres.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et apercevoir le visage de Santana.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

_Je n'ai jamais ressentie ça pour quelqu'un. C'est… troublant. _

Elle sourit et la brune la remarqua.

« Oh Q ! J'ai eu tellement peur tout à l'heure ! Tu vas bien ? » se réjouit-elle en la posant par terre.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien… merci San »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? La reprit-elle. C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier… mais tu n'aurais pas dû te jeter comme ça ! Tu aurais pu y laisser ta…»

Quinn l'embrassa avant que la latina ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Cette dernière en resta bouche bée.

La blonde rit légèrement et ajouta avec malice :

« Alors… la grande guerrière aurait-elle perdu sa langue ? »

« Je… » balbutia-t-elle en rougissant.

Santana détourna le regard et dit, si doucement qu'on aurait cru qu'elle parlait pour elle :

« Je ne suis plus habituée à ces petits gestes d'affection… »

Quinn comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à ses parents et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle.

« Oh San… ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Soudain, elle remarqua une tache rougeâtre sur la manche de la brune.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… c'est du sang ! San qu'est ce qui t'est arrivée ? » S'affola-t-elle.

« Oh ça ? C'est rien » feinta la latina en baissant sa manche.

La blonde la releva et découvrit une plaie assez importante. Elle lâcha un petit cri.

« Oh mon dieu ! Il faut qu'on soigne ça tout de suite ! » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

_Ahoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uu_

Les deux se retournèrent en direction du hurlement qu'elles venaient d'entendre.

« Je rêve où on vient d'entendre un cri de… loup garou ?! » s'étonna la brune.

Elles ne savaient pas ce qui était à leur poursuite, mais une chose est sûre, il fallait fuir.

Quinn se releva et entraina Santana avec elle dans une course folle.

Au loin, le soleil était en train de se coucher alors qu'elles sentaient les bêtes se rapprocher de plus en plus vite.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit pour se cacher Q ! »

« Courrons vers la montagne ! »

Elles bifurquèrent près d'un large saule pleureur pour se diriger vers les grands reliefs. Mais alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à reprendre leur course, un loup garou se jeta sur Santana qui tomba à terre. Quinn sortit son arc, prête à l'aider quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encerclée par 4 autres bêtes féroces.

_Ça s'annonce plus compliqué que prévu…_

Elle décocha immédiatement une première flèche qui se figea dans le flanc d'un des loups qui mourut instantanément.

_Plus que 3…_

Les autres grondèrent et se rapprochèrent d'elle. Ils étaient à présent trop près pour qu'elle utilise son arc. Elle sortit son poignard et se mit en garde.

Un premier bondit sur elle, la surprenant. Elle eut tout juste le temps de lui planter son arme dans le cou et de rouler sur le côté pour éviter de rester coincer sous lui. Elle se relava en vitesse et jeta un œil en direction de Santana.

Celle-ci venait de vaincre sa bête apparemment aussi. Et Quinn eut la surprise de voir les loups accourir vers elle, croc en avant.

Elle comprit pourquoi.

_Elle est grièvement blessée. Ils veulent profiter de sa faiblesse !_

Elle dégaina à nouveau son arc. Elle n'avait pas le temps de tirer deux flèches à la suite, un loup aurait déjà raison d'elle à cette distance.

Instinctivement, elle prit deux flèches, les encocha ensemble, visa et les décocha. Les deux atteignirent leur cible… en même temps !

Elle accouru vers la latina pour l'aider à se relever. La plaie s'était aggravée.

Ahooooooooooooooouuuuuuuu ahhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooou

D'autres cris firent écho aux premiers.

« Vite San… d'autres arrivent, on y est presque ! »

Elles pressèrent le pas et arrivèrent bientôt au pied de la montagne. Quinn aperçut une crevace dans la roche un peu plus loin et aida Santana à s'y rendre avec elle.

_Ils se rapprochent…_

Elle se glissa à travers la fente qui n'était pas large et déposa délicatement Santana dans la grotte.

Par chance, il y avait des grosses pierres. Elle s'en servit pour tenter de reboucher l'entrée de la grotte. Une fois la dernière pierre placée, elles se retrouvèrent complètement dans le noir.

Elle chercha une boite d'allumette dans son sac et l'alluma pour évaluer le résultat :

« Ca ne tiendra pas longtemps… » désespéra-t-elle

Elle reporta son attention sur la brune qui avait commencé à rassemblée du bois de son bras valide. Elle s'approcha, jeta l'allumette pour embraser le tas de branches, puis vint s'asseoir près de Santana.

« Laisse-moi voir ton bras » dit la blonde

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part, elle souleva sa manche et eut un haut le cœur quand elle vit la blessure lacérée de coups de griffe.

« Mon dieu San ! Il faut soigner ça tout de suite ! » s'affola-t-elle encore.

La latina fit une petite moue puis ajouta tristement :

« J'ai bien peur que ta pommade improvisée ne suffise pas cette fois-ci… »

_Non c'est vrai… la blessure est trop grave… A moins que…_

Sans crier gare, elle se leva et demanda à haute voix :

« Je fais appel maintenant à ma capsule soin ! »

« ça va pas Q ! Il faut que tu la garde pour toi, c'est pas grave, ça passera… » répliqua aussitôt la brune.

« Le truc c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis. »

Et comme par magie, sa capsule apparut avec un petit parachute du haut de la caverne.

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? » la questionna Santana.

« Euh… non quoi ? »

« Viens près de moi. »

Quinn s'exécuta sans poser de question et lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, elle la vit décocher un poignard dans sa direction. Elle se baissa pour l'éviter de justesse !

« Mais enfin San, t'es folle ou quoi ?! » s'interloqua-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit le bruit d'un objet s'écrasant sur le sol juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour constater qu'une caméra détruite jonchait à présent le sol.

« Désolée Q… c'était le seul moyen de l'avoir, et je n'ai pas douté une seconde que tu éviterais le poignard. » la rassura-t-elle.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et vint s'installer près de cette dernière pour lui administrer la pommade qu'elle avait reçu avec un bandage.

Lorsqu'elle commença à lui en mettre, Santana étouffa un cri et grimaça.

« Désolée… » s'excusa-t-elle en essayant d'être plus délicate.

C'était extraordinaire, la chaire se reconstituait à vue d'œil jusqu'à ressembler à une blessure bégnine.

« Merci » souffla Santana en fermant les yeux.

Quinn ne répondit rien. En fait, même si elle avait fini d'appliquer la crème, ses mains continuaient de faire les contours de sa plaie. D'abord à la manière de massages comme précédemment, puis peu à peu, se ne furent que ses doigts qui caressaient sa peau. Les tours se firent plus amples autour de la plaie jusqu'à ce que ses mains parcourent le long du bras de Santana dans sa totalité.

Elle se rendit compte que cette dernière avait des frissons.

« Tu as froid ? » s'enquit-elle.

Elle tourna la tête pour faire face à la brune, mais celle-ci en fit autant si bien que, au final, les lèvres de cette dernière se retrouvèrent collées aux oreilles de Quinn.

« Non… continue » dit-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

A ce moment précis, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle sentit une étrange sensation s'emparer d'elle. Elle n'aurait su la décrire, elle avait juste envie de… caresser la peau de la latina.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, cette fois avec plus d'assurance. Elle dessina le contour de son bras, puis de ses épaules… délicatement. Sa peau était douce comme de la soie. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait pas une once d'imperfection. Ses doigts se trouvaient au niveau de sa nuque lorsque Santana l'attira brusquement vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Ce premier baiser eut l'effet d'embraser tous les sens de la blonde. Instinctivement, elle s'agrippa au chemisier de la brune, comme si elle voulait l'arracher.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive…_

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, cette dernière l'encouragea d'une voix suave:

« vas-y »

Elle ne se le fit pas redire une deuxième fois, elle le déboutonna rapidement, et le fit glisser sur ses épaules tout en continuant d'embrasser Santana.

Soudain, elle sentit les mains de la brune parcourir le long de son échine jusqu'au creux de ses reins puis soulever son haut furtivement en décollant ses lèvres seulement le temps de le retirer complètement.

Elle fit un sourire en coin.

Santana quitta ses lèvres pour se concentrer sur son cou. Ce fut d'abord un contact délicat, comme lorsqu'on touche à un objet fragile, précieux. Puis elle sentit une pression de plus en plus importante. Elle s'attendait à avoir mal, mais cette sensation, aussi bizarre fut-elle, eut l'effet d'une montée instantané de son désir.

_Je ne contrôle plus rien._

Elle plaqua le torse de Santana contre le sien, elle avait envie d'être proche d'elle, toujours plus proche… et ne plus jamais être séparées.

Aussitôt, Santana l'allongea sur le sol, en prenant garde de mettre des vêtements sous elle pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid avec le contact de la pierre, et Quinn laissa ses mains parcourir son dos nu… sans aucune retenue.

Leurs baisers échangés devinrent chaque fois plus intense. Leurs langues se touchèrent, se caressèrent, s'éloignèrent tel un ballet sans fin dont chaque danse provoquait la montée du désir.

La blonde attarda ses caresses sur les hanches de la brune et celle-ci laissa échapper un cri qui bloqua instantanément Quinn.

« Je suis désolée, tu as mal ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Chut… » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint car la seconde d'après, elle sentit la poitrine de Santana se coller contre la sienne, et sa bouche occupée par celle de la brune.

Alors qu'elles caressaient les seins de cette dernière, elle remarqua à peine la pression de la main libre de son « amie » contre son entre-jambe.

Elle du retenir un soupir. Ce n'était pas assez, elle en voulait plus.

Instinctivement, elle glissa ses mains sous le pantalon de la brune pour les poser sur ses fesses et les rapprocher d'elle.

_Plus près…_

« Enlève-le… » ordonna la latina dans un souffle à son oreille.

Encore une fois, elle s'exécuta, mais cette fois, elle laissa ses doigts couler le long de ses jambes… interminables et entendit le même cri que tout à l'heure. Elle allait enlever ses mains, lorsque Santana attrapa ses poignets pour les reposer sur ses cuisses.

Quinn ouvrit les yeux et croisa les siens. De toute sa vie, jamais personne ne l'avait encore regardée de cette manière. Elle pouvait y lire une passion dévorante dans laquelle elle se perdit irrémédiablement.

Leurs corps s'enflammèrent. Quinn traça un chemin avec sa langue partant du cou de Santana pour finir sous son nombril. Cette dernière se cambra immédiatement et retira le pantalon de Quinn.

A l'aide de son index, elle traça le contour de son entre-jambe ce qui fit légèrement gémir la blonde. Quinn en fit autant et pressa le sexe de Santana qui poussa un petit cri de plaisir.

Elles ne répondaient plus d'elles-mêmes, elles étaient poussées par instinct beaucoup plus… animal. Quinn sentait le désir monter en elle, les pulsions internes de son être qui réclamait autre chose… quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas… mais qu'elle voulait maintenant et ce, à n'importe qu'elle prix. Elle le voulait… elle en avait envie…maintenant.

« J..j'ai envie de toi » laissa-t-elle échapper entre deux pressions.

Santana esquissa un petit sourire satisfait, et avant même que Quinn ne se rende compte de la portée ses paroles, elle sentit des doigts…la pénétrer.

Cri de plaisir.

Des va-et-vient. Encore et encore. De plus en plus profonds.

Elle soupira, gémit.

Elle entendit le cœur de Santana battre au rythme du sien. Elle l'embrassa, mordilla ses oreilles, caressa ses seins.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, elle avait envie de lui rendre ce plaisir… elle aussi.

Son corps était brulant et son regard débordait d'un désir incontrôlable.

Alors elle plaqua brutalement Santana contre le sol et glissa ses doigts dans son entre-jambe. Elle l'entendit aussi crier… son prénom.

Elles ne faisaient qu'un… elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête ici et maintenant pour toujours.

Leurs ébats durèrent ainsi un certain temps jusqu'à ce que, à bout de souffle, elle finirent par se caller l'une contre l'autre sous une couverture, dans une douce étreinte à la lueur du feu.

La brune caressait ses cheveux…lentement en la regardant.

"Je t'aime Q..." glissa-t-elle tendrement à son oreille.

Quant à elle, elle fermait les yeux et profitait de cet instant de bonheur, son cœur battant la chamade.

Elle était tellement bien qu'elle sombra ainsi, un sourire aux lèvres, dans un sommeil paisible comme elle n'en n'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps…

XxXxX


	20. Chapter 20

**Voilà la suite ! Désolée pour le retard j'ai a=pas trop eu le temps mais bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire. Et merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews et commentaires, ça motive à un point vous n'avez pas idée !**

* * *

« C'est un scandale ! Tonna Mr Snow. Qu'on m'amène le responsable du déroulement, MAINTENANT ! »

« Je suis là Mr… » glissa Séneca Crane.

Il se tourna tour à tour vers la télévision, puis vers son ordinateur qui indiquait les nouvelles dans les districts.

« Pensez-vous que ceci est satisfaisant Seneca ? » le questionna-t-il avec énervement.

« N…non Mr… mais Santana a cassé la caméra …»

« Je me fiche de la caméra, le coupa-t-il. Ne comprenez-vous pas ce qu'il se passe ? Les gens se soulèvent dans les districts, au début ce n'était que des plaintes, maintenant ce sont des vrais soulèvements ! Nous devons mettre un terme à tout ça avant que ça ne dégénère ! »

« Mais Mr Snow… et votre pari passé avec ''celui que l'on n'appelle pas'', ne risquez-vous pas d'avoir des problèmes ?»

« Vous ne saisissez pas, cela va au-delà de simples paris, ces filles, provoquent chez les populations un élan d'espoir comme vous ne n'en n'avez jamais vu. Vous rendez-vous compte ? Une scène de sexe entre lesbiennes ! Si c'est pas un exemple d'interdiction bravée ça ?! »

« Mais Mr, nous ne l'avons pas vu… enfin nous le devinons… au vue de leur position proche sur la carte graphique que c'est ce qu'il se passe mais les téléspectateurs n'ont certainement rien vu. » essaya de relativiser son subalterne.

« Vous auriez tort de sous-estimer leur imagination ! Il nous faut une solution et maintenant ! »

Seneca réfléchit à toute allure quand soudain lui vint une idée.

« Et si… on détournait l'attention des téléspectateurs sur un autre espoir, juste le temps de reprendre le contrôle de la situation ? »

« Continuez, vous devenez intéressant mon cher. » l'incita le directeur.

« Et bien nous pourrions… sacrifier les deux hommes avec lesquels vous avez fait un pacte… »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » interjeta-t-il choqué.

« Réfléchissez… certes vous ne gagnerez pas d'argent supplémentaire, mais cela détournerait l'attention des populations. Je m'explique. Actuellement, elles sont persuadées que les filles sont victimes d'un complot orchestré par vos deux hommes et que l'une d'entre elles va forcément mourir. Ils veulent suivre leur exemple. Maintenant, imaginez qu'on leur donne une raison de croire qu'elles peuvent vaincre les Hunger Games. »

« J'ai du mal à vous suivre Seneca… »

« Et bien dans les règles du jeu habituel, les filles ne peuvent pas gagner ensemble. Mais cette année, le fait d'avoir introduit ces deux hommes à l'intérieur de l'arène a entrainé une complication en plus aux yeux des spectateurs. Ils se concentrent exclusivement sur eux, ils sont la nouvelle menace, les nouveaux méchants ! En résumé, s'ils meurent… alors les filles, aux yeux des populations, auront gagné contre les Hunger Games ! »

« Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi tuer deux de mes hommes fasse mon affaire? »

« Mais si… le temps qu'ils ont l'impression que les filles prennent le pas sur les HG, leur organisation, ils se calmeront un peu. Et ça devrait nous laisser le temps d'envoyer plus de missionnaires sur place rétablir la situation. Il se peut que vos hommes meurent, mais ils peuvent aussi survivre… ça va dépendre de leur capacités… »

« Vous suggérez que nous ne leur apportons plus aucune aide extérieure ? »

« Non… les gens ne sont pas dupes, si nous les aidons en leur donnant plus de ravitaillements par exemple, ce ne sera pas crédible. Ces gens ont besoin d'un méchant sur qui jeter leur dévolu. Et bien qu'à cela ne tienne, laissons nos hommes s'en charger »

« Il reste cependant un détail qui coince… » continua Mr Snow dubitatif.

« Lequel ? »

« Comment peut-on faire comprendre au public que ce sont eux les vrais méchants de l'histoire ? Parce que jusqu'à présent, ils se sont toujours dissimulés des caméras. »

« Et bien montrons-les à la télé ! Je suggère même que nous créions un bonus exclusif à passer sur les écrans montrant les scènes que les téléspectateurs ont vues, avec les actions de nos deux hommes ! »

« Mon cher, vous êtes diaboliquement intelligent, nous allons faire ça, une petite emission intitulée ''les coulisses des HG'' C'est excellent ! »

Il regarda en direction de l'équipe qui animait la plateforme virtuelle et leur annonça :

« Interdisez la sortie de ces deux hommes… Et accélérez un peu les choses je vous prie. »

XxXxX

Santana émergea lentement de sa douce torpeur. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent… Ce n'était plus la peur de la journée qui l'avait éveillée, ni même l'angoisse de la mort… non.

C'était bien différent. Pour la première fois, elle se réveilla un sourire aux lèvres, et elle pouvait. Elle tourna sa tête légèrement à droite pour découvrir le visage d'un ange. Et Dieu qu'elle la trouvait belle ainsi : allongée et dormant paisiblement dans ses bras, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés… des traces de terre séchées sur ses joues… Elle aurait pu passer le reste de sa vie à la regarder comme ça.

_Jamais je ne m'en lasserai._

Elle ferma à nouveau ses yeux et écouta battre son cœur.

_Boum boum… boum boum boum…_

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front, ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller.

« Bonjour à toi Aurore… » dit-elle avec un demi sourire.

Quinn gigota légèrement et se frotta les yeux avant de demander d'un air surpris, encore à moitié endormie :

« Aurore… La belle au b…bois dormant? »

Pour toute réponse, la brune l'embrassa tendrement sur ses lèvres.

« J'aimerais être réveillée comme ça tous les jours… tu crois que c'est possible ? » demanda-t-elle avec un air presque naïf en se blottissant à nouveau dans les bras de la latina.

Pour toute réponse, son interlocutrice lui sourit. Elles étaient encore dans le noir quasi complet à cause de l'obscurité de la grotte. La brune se retourna légèrement et regarda à sa droite, puis souris.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

Elle ne dit rien ce qui força la blonde à tourner la tête dans la même direction elle et à rester… sans voix. A leur droite, elle apercevait une image de ciel étoilé.

« Whaouh c'est magnifique ! Mais comment-est-ce possible ? »

Santana rit doucement avant de lui expliquer :

« Ce ne sont pas des étoiles, ce sont des lucioles qui sont posées sur les parois. Mais c'est vrai que c'est somptueux. Ça me rappelle les dernières nuits que j'ai passé ici.»

Quinn l'inspecta, dubitative.

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien chaque soir, avant de dormir, je comptais les étoiles… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Santana hésita un instant, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement, puis finit par avouer :

« ça m'aidait à compter chaque seconde qui me séparait de toi… »

La blonde ne répondait rien, alors elle continua :

« Je sais que ça semble ridicule, mais quand je fermais les yeux, je pensais à toi. Alors il me fallait trouver quelque chose d'assez beau pour détourner mon attention quelques instants… Mais c'est fou le nombre d'étoiles qu'il y a quand même ! Je crois qu'en fait, il est impossible de toutes les compter, comme il est impossible que j'arrête de penser à toi…»

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Quinn et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Leurs regards se mêlèrent jusqu'à ce que Santana dépose un baiser délicat au coin de ses lèvres. Son nez, au contact de la peau porcelaine de la blonde, traça un chemin tout en délicatesse jusqu'à son oreille où elle y glissa :

« Je t'aime »

La blonde en eut le souffle coupé. C'était tellement… parfait. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille la latina pour l'amener un peu plus proche d'elle. Et elles restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Après un long moment où seul le battement de leur cœur venait perturber ce délicieux silence, elle l'écarta un peu et reprit :

« Tu crois qu'on peut arriver à gagner toutes les deux ? »

« Et bien je ne crois pas, j'en suis sure. La prod' n'a même pas idée de ce qui l'attend ! On va leur botter l'arrière train »

Quinn l'attira à nouveau contre elle et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Hmm… sauvage, j'aime. » commenta la brune d'une voix suave.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle sentit la terre trembler sous elle.

Santana bondit, saisit son arme et aida Quinn à se lever.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?» cria la blonde.

Des pierres commençaient à se décrocher des parois et tomber sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant. La latina fixa la porte de la caverne qu'elles avaient tenté de boucher la vieille avec la roche, elle s'effritait à vue d'œil. Elle tira Quinn par la main vers le fond de la caverne :

« Vite ! Tout s'écroule, les pierres vont tomber sur nous ! »

Elles coururent le plus vite qu'elles purent à la recherche d'une autre issue. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer avant, mais Santana se rendit compte à quelle point elle était profonde. Elles firent attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le relief inégal de la grotte. Elles finirent par déboucher sur un petit tunnel, trop petit pour y rentrer debout. Elles se regardèrent un instant, interdites, puis Quinn conclut :

« Bon bah allez à 4 pates, on y va ! »

« Hmm… ça me rappelle quelque chose tout ça… » la reprit la latina un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

Quinn rougit à l'allusion et la fit s'accroupir avant de répondre :

« Allez dépêche-toi au lieu de raconter des bêtises ! »

Elle rit légèrement et s'exécuta. Le tunnel était vraiment étroit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux parois et se rendit compte que le relief était coupant.

« Avançons en évitant le minimum de contact avec les murs de roche, on pourrait se blesser sinon ! » la mit en garde Quinn.

_Heureusement que je ne pèse pas 100 kilos sinon j'étais foutue… _

Plus elles avancèrent, plus le tunnel se fit sombre si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, elles furent plongées dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elles étaient si absorbées par leur progression, qu'elles mirent du temps avant de se rendre compte d'un détail.

« San ? »

« Oui ? »

« T'as remarqué… le tremblement de terre s'est arrêté… »

« Oui tu as raison… répondit la brune. Et bien on ne va pas s'en plaindre ! »

« Oui… mais tu ne sens pas… comme… de l'humidité dans l'air ? » insista Quinn.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai le nez bouché… » répliqua-t-elle en rigolant.

« San ! » commença à s'énerver la blonde.

Santana s'arrêta et prit le temps de tâter les parois. Il y avait bien des traces d'eau, sa main était légèrement mouillée.

_Qué pasa…_

Elles se turent toutes les deux et entendirent des bruits d'eau s'écoulant sur la roche. Il semblait… loin, et proche en même temps… Elle n'aurait su dire dans quelle direction l'écoulement se trouvait…

« Tu entends ? » s'enquit-elle

« Oui… et… on dirait que ça se rapproche ! » s'affola Quinn.

Et en effet, le bruit se fit de plus en plus fort, si bien qu'elles commencèrent à accélérer la cadence.

« San ! c'est en train d'arriver droit sur nous ! On va se noyer ! » reprit-elle sur le même ton.

« Dépêchons-nous ! Notre seule chance est d'atteindre un croisement ! »

Elles se tortillèrent comme elles purent pour accélérer encore le rythme. Mais le torrent se rapprochait dangereusement.

« Là ! Je vois un peu de lumière vite ! » pressa Santana.

Elle sentait ses mains et ses genoux meurtris par la pierre la faire souffrir. Elles y étaient presque… une brèche !

_Allez Lopez, tu peux y arriver !_

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres. Il fallait aller plus vite, toujours plus vite… Elles arrivèrent en vue du trou dans la paroi qui se trouvait en fait être dans le plafond. Le diamètre était petit, juste assez pour y passer une tête. La latina y glissa la sienne, mais ne pu ouvrir immédiatement ses yeux, tellement la lumière du jour l'aveuglait.

« Pouah, ça fait mal aux yeux, je suis plus habituée ! » pesta-t-elle.

« Bon qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » demanda Quinn.

« Une clairière, il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir qui que ce soit, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'ouvrir le trou ! »

Elle observa les alentours, et aperçut une grosse pierre près d'où elle était. Mais elle ne savait pas si la longueur de son bras suffirait pour l'attraper. Elle décida de ressortir sa tête pour ne passer que la bras dans la brèche. Elle essaya de s'étirer au maximum, mais ne parvint qu'à effleurer la pierre.

« Je n'y arrive pas ! » Grogna-t-elle.

« Allez San, tu peux le faire ! » l'encouragea la blonde en lui prenant la main.

La latina lui adressa un sourire et, prise d'un nouvel élan de motivation, réitéra son effort. Elle y était presque… Son index réussit à toucher plus de surface… encore un peu plus loin…

Soudain, elles entendirent le courant cogner contre la roche non loin d'elles.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH » crièrent-elles à l'unisson.

Santana attrapa la main de Quinn et la plaqua contre elle sur la paroi en s'agrippant au trou dans le plafond.

« ça va aller » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille

Cette dernière n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, elle eut tout juste le temps de retenir sa respiration avant de se trouver submergée par l'eau.

Elles résistèrent quelques instants avant de se retrouver peu à peu en manque d'oxygène. Quinn sortit la première la tête dans la brèche pour respirer, puis Santana en fit de même quelques secondes après pour reprendre leur position initial.

Elles s'alternèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Ce flot était interminable ! Et puis d'ailleurs, où débouchait-il ?

_Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le découvrir…_

Lorsque ce fut à nouveau son tour de respirer, elle tenta vainement d'élargir le trou avec ces mains. Elle y alla de toutes ses forces, mais se coupa. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur. Quinn la regardait avec horreur et du la pousser un peu, car elle ne tenait plus.

« AAAh, inspira-t-elle bruyamment. Mon dieu San il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! »

Elle replongea la tête sous l'eau au moment même où le courant redoubla d'intensité. Elles essayèrent de se coincer contre la paroi pour résister, mais elles avaient besoin de respirer. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une fraction de seconde, juste assez pour persuader Quinn d'y aller la première. Mais la force du torrent était telle qu'elle eut du mal à hisser sa tête jusqu'à la fente. Santana tenta de l'aider, puis elle finit par y arriver. Elle prit une inspiration rapide et replongea la tête sous l'eau. Elle alla tirer la latina vers elle pour qu'elle puisse respirer quand soudain, sa main droite lâcha prise.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se retenir par son bras gauche à la brêche.

_On est trop lourdes à deux, Q ne tiendra pas ! En plus, je n'ai presque plus d'air !_

Santana la fixa un bref instant, puis sans lui laisser le temps d'anticiper son geste, elle lâcha sa main.

« Nooooooooooooooon ! » émit la blonde dans un cri noyé.

Elle tendit aussitôt la main et réussit à s'accrocher à… son épée ? Mais le contact se rompit aussitôt sous l'intensité du courant et le pommeau lui resta dans la main.

Le corps de la brune fut entrainé dans une descente folle. Elle heurta encore et encore les parois, blessantes, meurtrissant sa peau. Elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de s'agripper sur la roche pour stopper sa progression mortelle, sa tête cogna violement contre une des parois.

Elle perdit connaissance.

XxXxX

Elle essaya de ne pas se laisser submergée par la panique qui la prenait au ventre. Il fallait qu'elle respire, et vite. La blonde se concentra sur le trou à nouveau et hissa sa tête dans un effort surhumain afin de prendre une pénible inspiration. L'air pénétrant dans ses poumons était une véritable délivrance. Mais elle n'avait plus de forces…

_Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps…_

Alors qu'elle sentait le courage l'abandonné, elle entendit quelqu'un crié non loin d'elle :

« Baisse ta tête ! »

Elle ne réfléchit pas un instant de plus et se terra a nouveau dans le tunnel. Elle sentit la parois au dessus d'elle se fissurer. Elle allait sombrer !

La roche se désagrégea petit à petit jusqu'à aggrandir la brêche y compris la partie rocheuse où elle avait pris appuis. Elle sentit la paroi céder mais quelqu'un la retint par la main.

_Qui est-ce ?_

Qui que ce fut, la personne réussit à la hisser hors de l'eau… enfin. Elle resta allongée à terre, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure et à bout de souffle. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux tellement elle était épuisée. Mais quand elle le fit, elle fut stupéfaite :

« Finn ? »

Elle voulut aussitôt se mettre en position défensive, mais son corps ne répondait plus de sa volonté. Alors elle essaya vainement, de l'impressionner avec un ton qui se voulait menaçant :

« Recule ! Sinon je… »

Elle s'interrompit un instant, se remémorant soudainement la vision de son corps inerte après l'attaque du troll la vieille ou l'avant vieille (elle avait du mal avec les repères temporels…)

… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Le jeune homme rigola et lui répondit simplement :

« As-tu entendu un coup de canon ? »

« Je…non… » continua-t-elle incrédule.

Il lui sourit et vint s'asseoir près d'elle en la recouvrant d'un drap sec.

« Tiens… tu vas attraper froid sinon. »

« Merci… » commenta -t-elle méfiante.

« Bon, je vois bien que tu es un peu perdue, alors je vais t'expliquer. C'est vrai que quand cette saleté de troll m'a projeté sur le mur, je me suis évanoui. Mais je ne suis pas mort ! Et puis, j'ai réfléchis et je me suis dit, que je ne pouvais pas gagner seul… Alors j'ai décidé de venir donner un coup de main à ma coéquipière ! »

« Oula je t'arrête tout de suite ! le calma-t-elle, tu crois peut être qu'on va se cotoyer comme ça toi et moi alors que tu as failli me tuer il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça ?! »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! » ironisa-t-il.

Elle lui donna une baffe sur la joue, juste avant d'enrager :

« Finn ! Tu te fous de moi ?! Je ne vais pas laisser un abruti dans ton genre me mener en bateau ! San m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, comment tu as fraternisé avec ''celui que l'on appelle pas'' et que tu devais nous tuer !»

Le garçon baissa les yeux à terre et prit un air désolé :

« Ecoute Quinn… on fait tous des erreurs non ? Et bien moi, j'avais peur. Un seul survivant, ce n'est pas dans la poche, et puis j'ai bien vu que vous étiez trop… fortes pour moi ensembles. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait depuis le combat avec le monstre ? » Le questionna-t-elle pas convaincue du tout.

« Et bien… je me suis tapis dans une petite grotte pour reprendre des forces… puis après je me suis fait attaqué par des loups garous… »

« Ah… toi aussi tu as eu à faire à ces bêtes-là… »

« Oui… et là je marchais juste en me demandant ce que j'allais faire, quand je suis tombée sur toi. »

« Je vois… mais pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance ? Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas essayer de me tuer de nouveau ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Parce que j'ai découvert quelque chose qui pourrait bien changer la donne.»

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Les deux hommes dont personnes ne savait qui ils étaient, sont de la partie, c'est contre eux qu'on se bat maintenant. »

« On ? » le reprit-elle.

« Oui… toi et moi. » affirma-t-il d'une voix assurée.

« Et San ? »

Il la fixa avec pitié.

« Ecoute… je ne pense pas qu'elle se sorte indemne de cette descente… »

Quinn le regarda d'un air effaré.

_Non ce n'est pas possible, nous n'avons pas entendu de coup de canon, c'est qu'elle n'est pas morte !_

_Et puis d'ailleurs… comment se fait-il qu'il soit au courant ?_

« Je sais qu'elle est vivante » assura-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

« Je n'espère pas pour elle… »

« QUOI ?! » s'insurgea la blonde.

« Oh oh ! Du calme, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle est survécue parce que, si c'est le cas, ce qui l'attend sera pire… je sais où conduit ce tunnel… »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Où ? »

« Chez eux. »

« Attends… tu veux dire qu'elle va se retrouver chez ces cinglés qui veulent notre mort ? Mais… mais… il faut qu'on aille la chercher et viiite ! » s'affola-t-elle.

Elle voulut se lever, mais il l'en empêcha.

« Oui on va y aller… mais d'abord, tu dois reprendre des forces. On va dormir quelques heures et on ira la chercher… et tuer les deux autres.»

_Depuis quand se soucie-t-il de San ?_

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'incohérent dans son comportement. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais bon, si elle voulait retrouver Santana, elle n'avait d'autres choix que de le suivre. Au moins, lui savait où il fallait aller. Elle voulait partir sur le champ la chercher, mais elle était trop fatiguée. Il fallait qu'elle se repose.

Finn alluma un feu et déclara :

« Je prends le premier tour de garde pendant que tu te reposes. On dort 3h chacun et on y va »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, se calla près du feu et ferma les yeux.

Elle réussit à s'endormir, mais elle avait froid. Et malheureusement, même le feu ne pouvait pas palier à ce manque.

_San…_

XxXxX

_Me duele la cabeza !_

Elle était dans le noir et avait un mal de tête monstrueux. En fait, il était tellement douloureux qu'à côté, le mal provoqué par son corps endolori et son genou gauche, paraissait bien dérisoire.

_Où suis-je ?_

Elle essaya de se relevée, en vain. Quelque chose la retenait. Etait-elle attachée ? Cette idée lui paraissait tellement improbable, et pourtant, lorsqu'elle essaya de bouger ses poignets, elle ne put. La panique s'empara d'elle. Elle voulut se relever, mais se rendit compte que ses chevilles elles aussi étaient liées à… une table ?

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle rassembla les derniers souvenirs qui lui restaient...et bien évidemment, ils s'arrêtaient au moment où elle avait reçu un choc violent au crâne. Une autre pensée vint immédiatement lui traverser l'esprit.

_Q ? Où était-elle ? S'en était-elle sortie ? _

L'image de son corps svelte meurtri et inerte contre la roche lui donna un haut-le-cœur. Elle devait être en vie, il le fallait.

Elle essaya de plisser les yeux afin de voir dans le noir. Rien. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer, et cru discerner une odeur de… brûlé ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de cogiter plus que la lumière s'alluma et deux hommes apparurent à l'extrémité de la salle. L'un d'entre eux portait un long bâton de ferraille dont l'extrémité était rougit par le feu.

Elle étouffa un cri d'effroi quand elle comprit pourquoi elle était attachée.

« Bonjour ma chère Santana, ricana l'homme qui tenait le bâton, je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser ensemble. »

Son homonyme émit un rire démoniaque à glacer l'échine avant de lâcher :

« Aujourd'hui nous allons t'apprendre la signification du mot…TORTURE. »

XxXxX


End file.
